


Obsession

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 76
Words: 124,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: A Star Wars AU, where Maul successfully captures Queen Amidala and fails to kill Qui-Gon. Maul also kidnaps Obi-wan Kenobi sensing a strong connection from the Force between them.





	1. It's just the beginning

-Darth Maul wounds, but fails to kill Qui-Gon Jinn and retreats from the fight with the Queen as his prize completing his mission but fails in exterminating his enemies.

 

Qui-Gon walks through the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan. Both seem to be troubled with the new and ever increasing presence of the Sith.

"So Qui-Gon, has the council decided on whether to let you train the boy yet?" Obi-wan asked as they stopped by a window.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily "No, not yet. I keep telling them that you are ready to be knighted, so I can take young Anakin as my apprentice, but they still are hesitant about it all." Qui-Gon looked over at his apprentice and noticed that Obi-wan didn't reply. He could sense his distress.

"What is wrong Obi-wan? You're letting your distress overwhelm you." Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I'm just thinking Master." He answered covering up his distress to show Qui-Gon that it was nothing.

"About the Sith?" Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow and Obi-wan shifted uncomfortably as his master mentioned the exact thing that troubled him.

"What will be done about him?" Obi-wan asked looking at his master "He's still out there and we don't know if he's the Master or the Apprentice."

"The Council will have to make the decision on what will be done," Qui-Gon answered simply

"But he has Queen Amidala! We should be finding them to get her back." Obi-wan said

"And you will" Mace Windu announced walking up to them. The Obi-wan and his master greeted the Jedi Master. "The Council has made the decision to send you both out to find the Sith and rescue Queen

Amidala." Windu started "and upon your return, will we discuss further the fate of the boy."

 

As Qui-Gon and Obi-wan approached the Sith's ship, Obi-wan couldn't help but feel nervous about their upcoming fight with the Sith. In their last battle, the Sith somehow was able to get past his mental barrier and distract him. After that was when Qui-Gon was struck in the side by the red lightsaber. It didn't feel like a threat though, it felt beckoning. Which frightened the young Jedi. Did the Sith want him for the dark side? Was there only one Sith looking for an apprentice?

"Obi-wan?" Qui-Gon broke the silence.

"Yes, Master?"

"When we fight the Sith, I need you to be fully prepared for what may happen as completely on guard. The Sith are unpredictable and anything could happen."

"Master you told me this before we left the temple."

"Yes, I know, I just wanted to remind you. The Sith are our absolute enemy and they will kill any Jedi any chance they get."

"I understand Master. I promise I won't fail you."

"Do not leave my side when we board the Sith's ship if we get separated something may happen and we may not be able to help each other."

"Master, you're talking like I just became your padawan. I know what to do if we become separated."

"Yes. I know. The Sith are supposed to be dead and they aren't. If this is just an apprentice, then the battle isn't over with." Qui-Gon replied to Obi-wan with a hint of worry in his voice. Qui-Gon loved his apprentice like he was his son. He couldn't let anything happen to his son and he will do anything for him.

 

Once they got to the ship, Obi-wan could feel the overwhelming darkness that flooded each and every room. Qui-Gon Jinn used the force to feel around the enormous ship for the queen.

"She's here, on the floor below us." Qui-Gon Jinn informed his apprentice. "Quickly, we must get to her. Make sure to hide your presence. We don't want to encounter the Sith before we get to her."  
Obi-wan took a deep breath and quickly followed his master through the ship. He kept his lightsaber in his hand the whole time following Qui-Gon to the queen's cell, ready to fight the demon-like Sith.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Maul walked through his ship to 'the Queen of Naboo.' Not too long ago he sent the signed treaty to his master. It was too easy for him to convince her to sign it. Looks like she has a soft spot for the Jedi. Pathetic weaklings. The Naboo stood no chance against the Sith they had no army and the Gungans were easily brought under control with the droids. The only enemy left is the Jedi.

As Maul approached Amidala's cell, he smelled something. It was something he only smelled once before but it seemed like he knew it for as long as he lived. Turning the corner, he noticed the queen in the doorway with the weak Jedi. He jumped at them igniting one end of his lightsaber. Fools they were so caught up in the rescue they didn't even sense him.

 

\----------

 

Qui-Gon heard the ignition of the lightsaber and quickly blocked the attack with his own. Obi-wan moved Queen Amidala back.

"Stay back!" Obi-wan lit his lightsaber and ran towards the fight to help his master fight off the Sith in the narrow hallways. As Qui-Gon kept most of the Sith's attention towards him they slowly retreated to their ship.

Finally! The last doorway than we're at the ship! Obi-wan thought and started to retreat faster with Qui-Gon. The Sith took quick notice of it. He used the force to pull the two Jedi away from each other's side and he jumped between them. Using both ends of his lightsaber he fought between both of them. He kicked Obi-wan deeper into the hallway and quickly struck Qui-Gon Jinn with multiple lightsaber attacks before slicing his lightsaber into the left side of Qui-Gon's chest. He used the force to push the soon to be dead Jedi master through the doorway and quickly locked the door preventing Obi-wan from reaching his Master.

Filled with rage, Obi-wan attacks the Sith blow after blow, the Sith is able to block each attack with ease. The Sith let it go on until he sensed the young Jedi became exhausted from the battle. The Sith quickly knocked the young Jedi off of his feet. He took a deep breath and smiled in his victory as the young Jedi scrambled to get up and run. The Sith shut the door leaving the hallway and locked it. The young Jedi realized there was no escaping from the Sith Lord.

As the Sith approached the boy to end his life, he realized that the smell he caught earlier had radiated off of the young Jedi. He paused in his stride and watched the young Jedi stand in confusion at why he paused. The Sith's mission was to kill the Jedi and get the Queen to sign the treaty. Even though the Queen escaped, the treaty was still signed. There would be nowhere safe for her to go without a bounty hunter looking for her: he recaptures shall be easy. One of the Jedi is already dead and this one shall be too. But I must find out why his smell calls me to him. The Sith thought and returned to what he was doing.  
He disarmed Obi-wan and quickly knocked him out. He pocketed the Jedi's saber and turned off his own and returned it to his belt. He knelt down to the unconscious Jedi and grabbed his chin. Turning the boys head to get a better look at him. He couldn't understand what it was. He searched him to see if anything the boy had was giving off the scent, but no it was the boy himself.

His mind told him to kill the boy and report to his master, but something in him a quiet voice shouted for him to keep the Jedi alive. He studied the boy uncomfortably as he debated in his mind what he should do. Never before has his mind caused this kind of trouble, where he would go against his master and not kill someone. It was what he was always trained for. To kill the useless creatures of the galaxy for his master.

He growled at himself and picked up the young Jedi throwing him onto his shoulder. Never before has he argued with himself over someone's fate and here, he decided to let the boy live. He set the boy down in the room where there were force shields around the room enabling the Jedi from using the force to escape the room. He set him down the bed and looked at the Jedi, sorting through his thoughts. Whatever it was keeping this boy alive could wait. He must give a report on what happened to his master.


	2. The Force

Maul walks to Kenobi's cell slowly he was in no rush at all. If the Jedi was to awaken he would have sensed it. _Maybe I hit him too hard. Should I wake him up to see if he's alright?_

Maul shook his head what was he thinking? _I am the Sith Lord! I don't care about anyone, but myself_!  He growled at himself and he entered the cell. He paused looking at the young Jedi.

 _What was his name? Kenobi_? He growled at himself again. _Why do I care? He's just another Jedi. Another enemy! I should just kill him_! He studied the sleeping body and scoffed at himself and took all of the boy's communication devices off of him, all holograms and comms and anything he could fashion into a communication device. Putting them in his dark pocket, he reminded himself that he'll have to find somewhere to keep the Jedi's stuff without the Jedi finding out where they were. A force shielded box maybe so he couldn't use the force to find them if he ever got out.

Maul looked around the room to make sure there were no weaknesses or spots the Jedi could escape from. The room was in top shape and the only thing leading out of the room, except for the door, is the vent and even for the Jedi at this young of an age is too small for him to crawl into.

As Maul finishes looking over the room he crosses his arms and leaves the room when he sees the boy shift. He could sense him beginning to wake up. When he sits down in the pilot seat and take control over the ship again, he can't help, but feel a weight be lifted off of him when he senses the boy fully wake up. He growls pushing the boy out of his mind as he remembers himself telling his master that he took care of the Jedi and that they would no longer be a threat. He could only imagine the torture he'll go through if his master ever found out.

 

\------------------

 

Obi-wan groaned as he woke up with a terrible headache. He tries to look around at the room through his blurry eyes.

"Master?" Obi-wan calls out blinking and rubbing his eye to clear them. True dread starts to set into him when he sees that he's in a cell with an anti-force door. As he looks around he takes a few deep breaths calming himself. Once calm he feels for his lightsaber to find it gone and panic starts to take over him again when he finds that everything he had was gone. He was left with nothing, but his clothes. He sat up and he decided to mediate in hope of reaching out to someone or to see if his master or Queen Amidala was still on the ship.

He felt nothing, but the darkness that flooded and filled each and every room.

 

\------------------

 

Maul kept his mind on piloting his ship although he couldn't help, but feel the waves of shock and panic coming from his locked up Jedi. His mind was battling with itself on whether he should check up on the Jedi or not. He settled on staying where he was until he felt the Jedi's force prodding around. He sent his own force out just to see how the boy would react and he chuckled when he sense hardly a second of panic slip through the boy. He still needs to learn how to let the force cover his emotions. As he basked in scaring the boy, a part of him growled at himself for scaring the young Jedi and not going to comfort him. He almost feels disappointed in himself, but he doesn't and he continues to drive his ship.

 

\---------------------

 

Amidala lands the ship in the docking area of the Jedi Temple the only place she knew would give her refuge and help for the Jedi Master. She tries her best to help the pale, near death Qui-Gon Jinn. Not even a second off of the ship and she sees the young Anakin run up to her.

"You're back!" He announces and stops when he see Qui-Gon Jinn. "What happened to Qui-Gon? Where's Obi-wan?"

"Anakin, I need you to go and get someone to help us. Qui-Gon is badly hurt." Amidala said and Anakin quickly ran back inside and came back with other Jedi to help.

"Obi-wan..." Qui-Gon mumbles softly trying his best to hang onto life after already losing a lot of blood.

Queen Amidala sat by Qui-Gon's recovery bed. She had no clue what to do now. She looked over at the passed out Jedi.

"Don't worry Qui-Gon, we'll get Obi-wan back." She signed and stood up leaving the room to go check on Anakin.

 

\---------------

 

Maul mediates in his sleeping quarters in hope to find out why his mind seems drawn to the Jedi that he captured. As he meditates one word enters his head. 'Mate.'

Maul stopped meditating and growled at himself. _My mate?! No, it couldn't be! Mates are a weakness. Relationships alone_ _are a weakness. Let alone a Jedi as my mate?! Jedi's are one of the weakest creatures in the galaxy! Having one as a mate is nonsense. If my master finds out about it there's no doubt I will be severely punished and the Jedi killed_.

The other side of quickly responds to his thoughts. _Maybe master would let him live if I ask_.

 _No, the Jedi will end_ _up_ _begging for his life and then master would no doubtfully kill him_! He stops arguing with himself realizing that it's not giving him any answers, only a headache.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed some spare food he had lying around. _Morning will be here soon. I have deprived this "mate" of mine of eating last night due to my meditation. He should be hungry when he wakes up. Hmm if he truly is my mate there is only one way to confirm_ _it_. He took the tray of food that carried a bit more than a prisoner ration. It mostly consisted of meat which is what he had the most surplus of. If the Jedi doesn't eat it then he won't eat anything. _You know_ _you'll get him something he wants sooner or later_. The voice in his head said and he growled at himself silencing it.

On his way to the cell, he could sense that the Jedi was awake which was good and bad. Good because the voice in his head wouldn't have to snap at him for scaring the Jedi awake and bad because it meant that there would be questions asked from the Jedi.

He opened the cell door and noticed the Jedi stand up into what looked like a defensive position. When Maul entered the room he shut the door behind him. The Jedi kept Maul in front of him in the case of any attack. Maul set the tray on the bed from there being a lack of a table. He leaned up against the opposite wall and watched the boy look at him and the food. With his arms crossed he drifted into his thoughts.

 _Does the Jedi feel the same heavy_ _weight on his chest that calls me to him? How could some Jedi be my mate? What makes him special_? Maul felt himself softly purr when he saw the deep blue-eyed Jedi settle on the food and start to eat. _Blue eyes? That's something you don't see every day_. He was pulled from his thoughts when he realized the Jedi was talking to him.

"Are you going to answer me?" The Jedi asked as if he was hellbent on getting an answer. Maul shifted his weight irritated.

 _How dare he question me. He's my prisoner_.

"I'll ask you again." The Jedi said more calmly. "What is your name?"

After a thought of if he should stay quiet, he decided to answer "Maul."

"Maul." The Jedi repeated as if he would remember it better if he said it out loud. His calm expression hinted at something. The Jedi stood as if he was challenging Maul. "Where is my master and Queen Amidala, Maul?"

Maul couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Your master is dead and Queen Amidala shall be recaptured." Maul felt a trickle of rage fill the boy along with sadness. The true feeling of losing someone close to you. _Your connection to your master has weakened you Jedi. I shall make you strong again_.

"So Jedi, what is your name?" Maul asked out of pure curiosity of wanting to confirm his thought. He noticed the Jedi grip the cup of water tightly. So _he won't answer that. That's fine. I prefer Jedi. He probably thinks it'll keep a connection from forming. Too late Jedi_. Maul thought of the next question to ask. He already knew what he needed to know about the Jedi: Where their main temple is; How many Jedi there were; How many are in training. The questions he wanted to ask dealt with the Jedi personally.

"Why am I here?" The Jedi looked at Maul in the eyes staring at the Sith's yellow and red eyes.

Maul thought about the answer for a second and decided to toy with the Jedi. "That's for me to know Jedi and for you to find out."

"So Maul, do you have a master or are you a master?" The Jedi asked trying to get some information that would be deemed important if he were to escape. Maul stayed quiet leaving the question unanswered.

"Fine then answer me this then, Maul," Obi-wan said sitting back down on the bed. "How did you get past my mental barrier during our first fight?"

Maul sat there thinking to himself. _I didn't do that. Did I? This must be proof that he's felt some kind of pull toward me_.

"Well, Jedi it all depends.  What did it feel like?" Maul pressed for more information.

"If you were calling me to join the dark side there is no way that will happen!" Obi-wan stood up defending his love for the light side.

 _So I was calling him to me. The Jedi code forbids to have a relationship with anyone. He must be as confused as I was when it all started_. Maul walked closer to the Jedi and the Jedi fell onto the bed trying to back up away from him. Maul grabbed the Jedi's chin and chuckled feeling the fear and confusion from the younger male. Wasting no time, he forced the Jedi into a kiss.  
Obi-wan was shocked and confused at why was a Sith Lord doing this to him?  He struggled to pull his head away, but Maul held it in place. He felt the Sith Lord bite his lip and move his tongue into his mouth. Obi-wan tried to get away from the kiss, but something in his mind told him to give him.

Maul pulled from the kiss feeling his body started to heat. He wanted to keep kissing the Jedi, but something told him that the attention was unwanted. Maul took it as a challenge. To get the Jedi to want more from him. But that of course took time and sensing that the Jedi could be stubborn it could take awhile. Which meant hiding the Jedi's whereabouts from everyone. Even his master which could be difficult.  
As he looked into the Jedi's eyes he could see the shock and confusion in the ocean deep of blue with a touch of gray. Maul felt like he could stare and study those blue eyes until he memorized each and every little detail.

Obi-wan blinked in confusion of why the Sith's sun-like eyes. Red rimming the outside of the yellow with a black core on the inside. Obi-wan couldn't help but wonder if it was the red or yellow that was caused from joining the dark side or were his eyes a natural yellow and red? A beeping took their eyes from each other and Maul grabbed a holo-comm from his belt and without a word left the room leaving Obi-wan alone in the room to wonder why the Sith had kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in canon Obi-wan is older than Maul but in this one story of mine, Maul is 21 and Obi-wan is 19.


	3. The Rescue

It's been 3 days since Maul had kissed Obi-wan and Obi-wan sat in his cell alone. He hasn't seen Maul ever since he was kissed and Obi-wan was getting antsy. If another service droid came to feed him, he was going to break out of the cell as soon as the droid opened the door.

Half of him told him to return to the Jedi temple while the other half wanted to look for Maul and see if he was alright. He was confused by his own thoughts. Why would he want to help that Sith who killed his master? Sure he's a Jedi and that means to protect everyone in the galaxy, but Maul was the Sith. The enemy. All the Sith wanted was to take control of the entire galaxy and let no one have any control over themselves.

The door opened and Obi-wan saw the same droid. He used the force to push it back and he quickly ran out of the room. Obi-wan used the force to feel around the ship. It felt unbearably empty. It made it feel sad and lonely. Had the Sith who kissed him abandoned him?

He used the force to find his way around the ship. He walked around the ship looking for his belongings. He found the control bay of the ship and checked for something that could block the force from sensing it. He extends the force and notices an entire row of rooms that had force shields, the cell rooms Obi-wan guessed then noticed a nearby room that was isolated. Maul's room? He carefully walked to the room and looked into the room. He felt like he still needed to be careful going into the room like if he's not something will come out and kill him. He looked around the room and saw a box. Running over to it he used the force to unlock it and he saw all of his belongings inside he grabbed his comms out and turned it on.

"Hello? Hello?" Obi-wan spoke into it

"Obi-wan?" Anakin answered

"Anakin? Oh, thank the stars! Please, you have to get help and find me!" Obi-wan said feeling the Sith's return

"Where-"

"I'll send the coordinates... He's back!"

"Who's back?" The boy's young voice asked

"The Sith. I have to go! Please bring help!"

"Obi-wan are-" Anakin tried to finish before he shut it off and quickly grabbed his lightsaber. He turned around just in time to see Darth Maul. He gasped and stumbled backward.  
Maul growled at the Jedi noticing the lightsaber and comm were out of the box. He felt his heart sink he had left for three days because his master had found out that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the master of the Obi-wan Kenobi, had somehow lived through being stabbed through his chest! Maul thanked the stars when his master still thought that his Jedi was dead, but he was badly punished for his failure. Maul had recaptured the queen, but that didn't help his torture. Now in Maul's mind, both sides agreed it was time to show him that there was no debate about them being mates. He locked his door behind him and disarmed the young Jedi.

 

Amidala sat alone in the room she was in before it was the morning and she was waiting for a service droid to bring her breakfast. The door opened up and Amidala saw a bandaged up Maul throw a poorly dressed Obi-wan into the room. Obi-wan stumbled and fell to the floor. His robes were badly torn and what was left of them just covered the Jedi. Maul shut the door and locked it.

"By the stars! Obi-wan what happened?!" Amidala rushed over to Obi-wan, who remained motionless on the floor. She would have thought he was dead until the moment she brought his head onto his lap, he just cried unable to do anything else. After he started to calm down, the Queen helped him into the bed and she stayed with him calming him further until he fell asleep. She carefully checked him for any wounds and she was shocked. His entire body was littered with bruises and cuts of various depths. She looked around for something to clean the blood of off him with. She noticed pieces if his robe at the bottom she was able to rip off also that a service droid must have come in and left them breakfast. There was water in the cups and she decided to dampen the shreds of the robe her cup and start to clean him off.

It wasn't the world's best clean up because some cuts kept bleeding and she ran out of water in her cup for her to drink. She tore the ends off of his robe to make it look a bit more even and to wrap around the still bleeding cuts. She heard him whining and crying in his sleep. She never thought she would hear such broken and sorrowful noises come from a Jedi. After finishing, she could put the pieces together at what the Sith did to Obi-wan.

She sat there next to him to comfort him whenever he started to make noises in his sleep as she ate her breakfast. She wondered what would cause the demon-like Sith to defile a young Jedi with such aggression to hurt him like this. She wanted answers, but she knew she would have to wait for them. She prayed for a rescue and for someone to notice that she was gone. The Sith had taken her while out on a walk alone after visiting young Anakin. She prayed for so many things to happen and she knew they all wouldn't come true for some time she felt the ship pick up speed than blast into star speed. Were they being pursued? Had someone found them?

 

It was some time the next day when Obi-wan woke up. He groans and winced when he tried to move his legs still feeling very sore.

"Obi-wan?" A familiar voice broke the silence and he turned to see the Queen.

"Queen Amidala?" His voice hoarse from crying and screaming from his 'punishment' Maul gave him.

"I'm here Obi-wan." She sat down next to him. She noticed him start to cry again as he started to remember everything that happened the past few days. She went to place a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, turning the other way.

"Here, Obi-wan, you should eat something." She held food out to him but he remained facing away from her. "Obi-wan, you need to eat something. Who knows when you last ate!" She paused to her if she would get a reply but the only thing she heard was a soft crying. "You need something to drink at least, you must be exhausted and thirsty after what happened." Again, no reply.

"Will you let me check your wounds?" She asked and saw him curl up like a youngling. She wondered what to say to the broken Jedi until she remembered the exciting new about his Master.

"Obi-wan, before the Sith recaptured me I was able to get your master to help. Your master, Qui-Gon, still lives, Obi-wan. He'll be here with others soon to free us from here." She watched the crying Jedi cry more and bury his body under the blanket.

 

\-----------------

 

2 days ago

 

Anakin quickly ran into the council room holding the comms that he just got off of with Obi-wan and all of the Jedi masters looked surprised at the boy.

"Quick! You have to help!" He said once he regained his breath.

"Emergency, there is young Anakin?" Yoda asked with curiosity

"Yes! It was Obi-wan! He was able to contact me through this comms. He said that he sent the coordination of where he was at and to send help quickly!" Anakin quickly explained and gave the Jedi master the comm that held the coordination in it.

After retrieving the coordinates, they sent Mace Windu and a group of Jedi to rescue Obi-wan and hopefully the recently missing Padmé Amidala.

Soon after the group left, the council realized that Qui-Gon Jinn had also left to rescue his missing apprentice. The council told him that the best thing to do was to wait for the groups return with the two so he would be able to rest and heal after the injury. He was the luckiest being in the entire galaxy. The Sith's saber had just pierced the side of his heart and broken a few ribs. The lightsaber would have been death for the old Jedi if it didn't cauterize the side of his heart from bleeding out.

The group had found the ship and it fled into star speed. Mace Windu pulled his team back from being sucked into star speed and torn apart. He watched as he saw Qui-Gon Jinn's ship follow the Sith's. Windu cursed the wounded Jedi and ordered his team to return to the temple as he followed Qui-Gon.


	4. The death of a Sith

The queen was disgust at the Sith when he made his entrance around dinner. He acted like he was concerned about Kenobi. He kept saying what happened was a mistake and out of blinding rage. She watched as Obi-wan stayed behind her until the very end. Obi-wan had moved to the bed in hope of just spacing himself from the queen's harsh words and Maul's threats to her. Kenobi snapped out of his drifting thoughts when he noticed Maul force choking the queen. He did the first thing that came to his mind and that was distract the Sith Lord from killing the person he was once required to protect.

Kenobi's action shocked everyone in the room even himself when he kissed the Sith Lord. When the shock of it finally hit him, he stumbled away into the hallway with the Sith Lord pushing him against the wall kissing him again. Kenobi struggled as Maul's hands started to roam on his body. Kenobi tried to push Maul away, but he was weak from not eating. Maul broke the kiss and bit where Kenobi's shoulder and neck met stopping Kenobi from struggling with that side of his body.

"No," Kenobi begged weakly "not again. Please..."

"Sith!" A shout came from the end of the hall and Maul released his teeth from the bite to see Qui-Gon and Mace Windu.

Maul faced to the Jedi Masters and ignited both ends of his lightsaber. "How dare you interrupt us!" He growled taking a few steps closer to his opponents.

Kenobi tried to stay standing, but he felt lightheaded from the bite and fainted falling to the floor. Padmé ran over to help Obi-wan, seeing the bloody bite, she tried moving the limp Jedi Padawan.

"Let the queen and Obi-wan go Sith!" Qui-Gon commanded

Maul's hiss turned into a laugh "Come and get them Jedi. You're welcome to be with them once my lightsaber is pierced through your guts."

As they fought, Padmé did her best in keeping her and the fainted Obi-wan far away from the battle. She dragged him into their room and shut the door.

 

It seemed like the battle went on forever. She was relieved when it was Mace Windu and Qui-Gon opening the door. To Windu, seeing the queen hold Kenobi as she sat on the ground reminded him of countless missions where he found children huddling together as they hid from the battles.

Qui-Gon walked over to Padmé and his apprentice.

"Qui-Gon, be careful, you might not want to see what happened to them." Windu cautioned his friend. _What happened in the hallway was most likely not the first time it happened by the way Kenobi struggled to push the Sith away_ , Windu thought

Qui-Gon knelt down to them and pulled medical supplies from a bag he had with him to temporarily patch up the bite. When he pulled the collar of the robe aside, the part of the tattered robe fell off of Kenobi's side showing his bare chest that was cut and bruised.

"By the stars." Qui-Gon heard Windu say behind him.

"I would have cut off more than that bastard's legs if I knew he did this to you, Obi-wan. He won't be able to heal himself from dying at least." Qui-Gon said softly patching up the bite and covering his apprentice again.

"Calm yourself Qui-Gon, what's done is done. The Sith is taken care of and we have the Queen and your padawan." Windu said sensing the waves of rage calm down.

"Are you hurt queen?" Qui-Gon asked concerned

"No, Obi-wan protected me from the Sith." Padmé answered softly.

Windu picked Obi-wan up and looked at Qui-Gon and Padmé. "Come now, let's return to the Temple." Qui-Gon helped Padmé up. As they walked out of the room Obi-wan could see that most of Maul's legs were detached from the rest of his body. Maul was only able to make quick eye contact with the padawan before the Jedi Master carried him away. As they walked through the ship, Padme took notice of the broken medkits and medidroids.

Then they arrived at the two ships they came in on. Windu placed Obi-wan in Qui-Gon's ship. "I trust you will get him to the Temple. I'll take the queen back." Windu said and Qui-Gon quickly left for the Temple with Padmé and Windu close behind them.


	5. A promise from a master

Qui-Gon sat next to his padawan's healing bed. He is only able to imagine what Obi-wan had gone through or what ran through the Sith's head to do such things to his dear Obi-wan. The only person Qui-Gon sought to protect from everything. He knew something like this would happen if the got separated and they let their guard down to retreat to their ship.

"Oh Obi-wan, I'm so sorry," Qui-Gon said to the sleeping boy before he noticed the master healer.

He stood up and greeted him. "So can you tell what happened to my padawan?" He sounded calm and not nervous and panicked like he was on the inside with his rage for the Sith.

"Well, I did an assortment of tests and it seems like he was raped and whoever did it, did not want him to forget it. The cuts and the bruises should all heal and fade with time, however that bite on his neck was deep and will leave a scar." The master healer laid it all out for Qui-Gon leaving nothing out.

"What about the after effects of all of this? Will he still be able to become knighted?" Qui-Gon couldn't help but lace those questions in worry.

"I recommend that he should see a soul healer. After an experience like that he'll have trouble finding his center and will need help. I do not think this will faze his knighting only that it would be delayed." The master healer explained

Qui-Gon signed thinking for a second. "Thank you." He looked over at his padawan

"Make him feel safe Qui-Gon, you're the one he'll most likely go to for help. If you stay strong for him and help him it should quicken the process, but it still will be a slow one." The healer added

"Yes, of course, thank you again." Qui-Gon sat back down next to Obi-wan and the healer left the room. "Do not worry Obi-wan, that monster will not be able to hurt you anymore." Qui-Gon looked out the medical bay window "If that beast is still alive, I promise he'll get nowhere near you and he will pay for what he did. That I swear to you, my son, by the stars."


	6. Notes

Obi-wan quietly walked out of the soul healer's room, the day only began to darken. He still has been having trouble finding his center after a couple weeks of being back at the temple. He wondered aimlessly through out the halls of the temple. Both his mind and his heart ached for a reason and understanding. A reason for himself to stay strong and an understanding. If he was Maul's mate why would he hurt him so badly? He's talked many times with the soul healers in what happened to him but never did he tell them that Maul claimed him to be his mate nor did he ever tell them that the Sith's name.

When Obi-wan looked around to find out where he was, he noticed he was in the library.

"Hello there padawan," He heard an old lady say and he jumped. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Obi-wan took a deep breath and replied to the librarian "No it's ok. I was just in deep thought." He paused again thinking.

"Is there anything that you need Obi-wan?" The librarian asked

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find some books on Zabraks would you?" Obi-wan asked nervously

"Zabraks? No one has taken a look at those for a while. Follow me I'll show you to them." She led Obi-wan deep into the library and pointed out a few books. "Here are the books we have on Zabraks."

"Thank you," Obi-wan said and pulled out a book and his own notebook.

"I'll leave you to your studying." She said and left him in the sea of books.

Obi-wan couldn't help but look around to make sure he was alone. He sat down and opened his notebook up to a page where he did a sketch of Maul's head. He flipped through the book to a chapter where it spoke of their strengths and weaknesses. He did a quick sketch of Maul's body and detailed it with the strange black markings. He pointed out where possible weaknesses could be on Maul.  
Obi-wan tapped on the book rapidly and looked around again. Once he deemed it safe in his mind, he flipped to the chapter about their mating rituals and flipped the page in his notebook. As he wrote down notes about mates and their rituals he kept looking around to make sure no one approached him in the library he knew only contained him, the librarian and a few other padawans, a who were studying.  
He learned that when a Zabrak finds their mate a connection is made unknowing to the couple until they are forced together by feeling a lonesome feeling deep in their chests and the want and need of the other. The book said the lonesome feeling could turn painful throughout time and distance away from their mate. It was rare for the mates to be the same gender, but very common these days to be of different species.

Obi-wan signed closing the book and signed rubbing his face. He pocketed his notebook and put the book back. He deemed it enough "studying" on Zabraks for one day. He stood up and left the library. It concerned him if he and Maul were mates how long would it take until they felt the force of it?

"Hey! Obi-wan!" Anakin said quickly walking up to him. Obi-wan looked back at the boy, he still felt uncomfortable talking to many people, but the queen, the boy, and Qui-Gon.

"Hello, Anakin." Obi-wan greeted the young boy.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Anakin sounded extremely excited

"Oh, and why's that?"

"I wanted to tell you that my birthday is in a few days and I wanted to invite you and Master Qui-Gon!" Anakin handed to pieces of paper. "Ones for oh and the other is for Qui-Gon."

"Well, I don't know Anakin, my schedule has been a bit busy," Obi-wan said thinking about his visits with the soul healers and his studying. He already cut his studying time down so he could prepare himself if he did encounter Maul ever again.

"Oh please Obi-wan! My birthday wouldn't be the same without you!" Anakin begged

"Alright, I'm sure if Master Qui-Gon is going I'll be able to go too." Obi-wan said giving in. It took the boy a long time reassembling his friendship with Obi-wan. He had a little bit of a problem with the queen but since she was there it helped him. He never had a single problem with his master, but ever since what happened Obi-wan couldn't help, but keep something's hidden away from people.

"Yes! Padmé is decorating and setting things up so if you want you can come early to help her."

"I'll keep that in mind, Anakin. I should be getting back to Qui-Gon now." Obi-wan said feeling a bit uncomfortable with the long talk.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Actually Anakin, I would like to walk back alone."

"Oh, ok. I'll just go and hand out my other invitations. See ya later Obi-wan!" Anakin's happy mood hardly seemed dampened by the rejection of walking with Obi-wan as he ran off with more invitations in his hand.

Obi-wan nervous walked to his Qui-Gon's room to give him his invite to Anakin's birthday. He rubbed his chest feeling a bit of pain, but he pushed it away and kept walking to Qui-Gon.

 

As he walked to Qui-Gon's room than paused for a moment than kept walking, he unconsciously was rubbing the bite on his neck. He passed his masters room and walked into his own room. He sat down on his bed and placed his palm down on the scar. He wanted to talk to Qui-Gon, but he had absolutely no clue what to say. How was he suppose to tell his master that Maul claimed him as his mate? Maul was a Sith and Obi-wan was a Jedi. There was no possible way that it could work. How would his master react to that news? The council would stop his training if they found out. Would they use him as bait to lure the Sith out so they could extinguish the flame of the Sith again?

Tears fell from Obi-wan eyes as the feeling of loneliness grew in him. _I_ _shouldn't be feeling this away about him! He hurt me, he abused me, he nearly killed Qui-Gon twice, he kidnapped the queen, he was going to kill me, he_... Even in his mind, he didn't like to repeat what Maul did. As he cried and got lost in his thoughts, Obi-wan didn't notice Qui-Gon enter and call his name.

Qui-Gon sat on the bed next to him and place a hand on his padawan's shoulder. "Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan jumped and pushed himself to the other side of bed. When he looked back he noticed it was only his master. He cried more ashamed that he was scared just by a touch on the shoulder. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried into them.

Qui-Gon watched heart broken at his padawan. Every time Obi-wan fell into his thoughts anything could scare him and in public, he would do his best not to breakdown in an after shock. Qui-Gon moved to Obi-wan and Obi-wan embraced his master in a tight embrace. 

Qui-Gon held Obi-wan close to him and rubbed his healed back. "Shhhhhh. It's ok Obi-wan, you're safe here. The Sith won't ever dare come here. He won't get to you without going through me. Shhhhhh. You're safe." Qui-Gon wanted to help Obi-wan more, but he knew that this was the best he could do. He kept his padawan close until he stopped crying and pulled away.

"M-Master?" Obi-wan started and paused he knew he didn't need a reply, his master was always listening, always ready to. He took in a few deep breaths. "Maul,"

Qui-Gon took a second to process the word and replied confused. "What do you mean Obi-wan?"

"The Sith's name. It was... It was Maul." Obi-wan said quietly and his master shifted to look at Obi-wan better.

"How do you know that?" Qui-Gon asked caught off guard with the sudden information.

"He told me it after you and Padmé escaped..." Obi-wan shivered as he remembered back. "It's not over Master."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon repeated

"He was only the apprentice." Obi-wan said shivering "His master is still out there." _He lied to his master, so he could keep me, but now I'm home and his master is probably hurting him._ Obi-wan thoughts reminded him. _There's nowhere to hide_.

Qui-Gon was silent at the shock. He only disabled the apprentice, not the master. If Maul had the strength to nearly kill Qui-Gon twice, the power of Maul's master is frightening.

"M-master?" Obi-wan said pulling Qui-Gon from his thoughts.

"Yes, Obi-wan?" Qui-Gon replied

"I can tell you anything and it would stay between us right?" Obi-wan looked him in the eyes as if he was begging his master.

"Of course Obi-wan, you are like a son to me, you can tell me anything," Qui-Gon said and hoped he wouldn't regret keeping secrets, but it was for the one boy he cared about the most.

"W-well, i-it must stay between us. No matter anything, it has to just be between us."

"I promise Obi-wan anything you tell me will stay between only me and you." Qui-Gon said placing a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder, Qui-Gon felt happy that Obi-wan would open up to him but how much will he hold back and how much will he tell would be a mystery.

"Do remember our first encounter with M... The Sith? I had let my guard down and he got into my head when I had my barrier up and he was calling me." Obi-wan paused for a second. "But it wasn't to the dark side like I first thought. He was calling me to him and he told me that he didn't even know he was doing that. He unknowingly got around all of my defenses to call me to him. It was a soothing and beckoning call." Obi-wan look at Qui-Gon and he nodding signaling him to continue.

"Than when we were on his ship... He was going to kill both of us and keep Padmé captured as his mission was, but after you and Padmé escaped, he only knocked me out and when I came to he was there... He couldn't stop staring at me. I thought he was there to question me about the Temple and everyone here but... He was more interested in me." Obi-wan gulped as he remembered "I told him he would never get me to join the dark side... He didn't even answer me he just... Kissed me. I didn't.... I tried to get away, but something in my head told me to kiss him back... He left when his master had called him. He had left for 3 days. As he was gone a part of me craved for more of him. He was no where on the ship I could sense him anywhere near it. I tried to escaped... But I had to find my lightsaber I looked everywhere for it and when I found it... It was in his room."

"That's when you got a hold of Anakin." Qui-Gon interrupted

"After I talked to Anakin, he was blocking my way to leave... I was too scared to even ignite my lightsaber... He... He called me his... His mate, Master... He didn't stop saying how me calling for help was bad and how I broke his heart. He told me I... I had to learn my place and he... Did everything me..." Obi-wan's voice faded out

Qui-Gon felt rage flow in him that Sith had the nerve to call his padawan, his son as the one the force had chosen to live the rest of his life with! It was out right wrong the Sith is a monster. The Sith had always wanted everything good for themselves just to destroy it.

"It, it'll be fine Obi-wan." Qui-Gon said quickly not wanting to worry Obi-wan. Qui-Gon knew that the council would want to use Obi-wan as a trap. "This is only between us Obi-wan. I promise." With those words Qui-Gon knew he would have to be on the constant look out for his padawan. He knew Obi-wan's soul healing was far from finished and that he hadn't been using the force to protect himself. Which is how he was easily scared Qui-Gon guessed.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

Obi-wan shifted "Can you please sleep in here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Qui-Gon smiled softly and rubbed Obi-wan's back a bit more. "Sure Obi-wan."

"Thank you Qui-Gon," Obi-wan laid down on his bed. "You were always like a father to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Get some sleep Obi-wan, I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Qui-Gon was happy Obi-wan saw him as a father figure, but it also worried him. They had created an emotional attachment to each other which was forbidden by the Jedi code. Although he knew this attachment was necessary to help Obi-wan through the process.

 

As Obi-wan slept, Qui-Gon saw something fall out of his padawan's pocket when he rolled over. Qui-Gon moved carefully not to disturb Obi-wan and picked them up. He saw the two invites to Anakin's birthday. He couldn't help chuckle. It was the boy's first birthday as a free person, he could only imagine how excited Anakin was.

Qui-Gon turned his attention to the notebook. He flipped through the first few pages seeing notes on lightsaber attacks and defenses. Then he noticed some pages throughout the notebook that had folded corners. Qui-Gon flipped to the first one seeing notices on different ways to use the force, the next one had helpful tips to help one meditate and find their center, the next one was one the most common enemies of the Jedi of the past. Qui-Gon chuckled remembering that these were topics he quizzed Obi-wan on early in his padawan training. He got to the last folded corner and saw the head sketch of the Sith and notes on where weakness maybe were on him and his strongest points. The page opposite to that one had scared, heartbroken, helpless scribbles. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-wan making sure he was asleep. He took in a breath and decided to read them.

_'Why? Why does he make me feel like this?! Why do I yearn to be near him? He hurt me. He can get into my head without a single problem. I can't keep him out. He's here somewhere. I know he is. I feel so alone. Does he feel that way too? He hurt Qui-Gon to get close to me I HATE him I just want him to go away. I can't tell anyone not even Padmé. She was the first one to know, but I can't tell anyone that it hurts to be away from him. He made the connection as he burned his yellow and red eyes into my mind and I just want him to go away. I have no where to hide Qui-Gon helps me relax, but I know his master is watching. I can feel a soft hint of their darkness. His master is here in the temple. He has to be! I can't trust anyone but Qui-Gon, Padmé and Anakin. Can I truly trust them? Qui-Gon hurt Maul and I saw it! I feel it! My legs burn terribly. But Maul did hurt Qui-Gon he tried to KILL my master, the one who's almost like he's my own father. Why am I so torn? Why do I want to comfort the evil? Why do I want to help the good vanquish the evil? I can't find my center, but I tell the healers I do, when ever I look at it all I see is Maul. Is he my center? Are we truly meant to be together after everything he did to hurt me?'_

Qui-Gon looked at his troubled Obi-wan. He wanted to help him, but in order to do so he would put his and Obi-wan's life dedication and lives at risk to encounter the Sith and out things in the way the force wants them.

Qui-Gon rubbed his eyes and flipped the page to see the note title 'Zabrak mates and rituals'. It hurt him to see Obi-wan's mind to be torn like this. He closed the book and placed the things back into his padawan's pocket. He could feel sleep tugging at his eyes and he laid down next to Obi-wan and let sleep take over him.


	7. The Clone Wars

MANY YEARS LATER

 

Obi-wan walked highly through the Jedi temple he couldn't help but wonder why Master Yoda had summoned him. He had been summoned before, but never before had he been call to speak with Master Yoda that gave him a slight pain in his chest. The last time he felt something like this was a shift in the force when his old master Qui-Gon had passed away of old age. He had been knighted  before Qui-Gon's passing into the Force and had taken Anakin up as his own padawan wanting to finish his training for his master. It was the least he could do to repay his master. Now with Anakin as a Jedi Knight himself he even got his own padawan.

 

"Master Yoda, you called for me?" Obi-wan entered the room seeing Yoda and Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"Master Kenobi, show you something we must," Yoda said approaching Obi-wan with Master Windu.

"We had recovered surveillance footage of the massacre on Devaron." Windu placed a holo-comm on a stand and it showed a Zabrak male killing clones.

"Darth Maul alive?" Obi-wan heart sunk in terror while fluttering with joy, Maul was alive. "It can't be. Qui-Gon killed him all those years ago he bled to death."

"Correct you are, Obi-wan." Master Yoda replied and confused Obi-wan "A creature of the same species he is, from Dathomir."

Obi-wan heart sunk further so Maul was still dead. "Dathomir? The planet of the Witches?" Obi-wan was further confused. "I was under the impression that Darth Maul's home world was Iridonia."

"Dathomir is the planet where Maul was raised." Master Windu started, Obi-wan felt somewhat embarrassed he knew less about Maul than the older Masters and he spent the most time near the Sith. "Iridonia is where the rest of the males of the species dwell."

"Travel to Dathomir you must. Find the source of this threat you will." Master Yoda said than dismissed Obi-wan. Obi-wan quietly left the room.

"Do you think it is a wise choice to send Obi-wan to deal with this creature Master Yoda?" Master Windu asked still looking that the Zabrak in the holocom.

"Face his past Master Kenobi must. Studied Zabraks the most he did when he was younger." Master Yoda reminded Master Windu.

 

Obi-wan rubbed the scar on his neck that was hidden by his clothes. His chest grew heavier with the feeling and tight pain of loneliness. He felt like he could hardly breathe he turned on his comms.

"Anakin come in."

"Yes, Master Obi-wan?" Anakin replied back

"Meet me at the ship, we have a mission to do. I'll explain on the way."

 

Once they were on the red and black planet Obi-wan couldn't help but be reminded of Maul's red skin and black tattoos.

"There's the village," Anakin said as Obi-wan landed the ship outside of the village. They calmly walked and Anakin looked around.

"Be on guard. These men are ferocious warriors, and they will show no mercy." Obi-wan warned his apprentice

"Don't worry. I won't start anything." Anakin said as they walked further into the village

"Let me handle the negotiations." Obi-wan said and hardly a second later they were surrounded by Zabrak warriors. They drew their lightsabers and kicked their attackers away "Don't hurt them!" Obi-wan was quickly taken back to his first fight with Maul where the Sith kept kicking him and Qui-Gon trying to separate them. Soon he found Anakin at the top of a cliff with his lightsaber near, what we assumed to be the leaders, throat.

"Back off," Anakin demanded and the full attention of the fight was shifted to him. "We are not here to fight you. We're here for information."

Obi-wan saw the opportunity to speak and quickly took it. "A man from your village murdered two Jedi. We need to know where he is."

"What makes you think he is one of ours?" The Zabrak leader said with a hiss

"The Jedi Council knows he's from this village. We have seen him." Obi-wan said calmly

"Mother Talzin should know of his whereabouts. One of her women took him as a mate." The leader informed them

"I apologize for the intrusion, then." Obi-wan said to the leader than looked at Anakin. "Anakin, kindly release him, please." Anakin turned off his lightsaber and jumped down joining Obi-wan and they peacefully left the village.

As they landed in the Nightsister's territory, Obi-wan rubbed his neck again.

"I don't know much of Mother Talzin, but I don't expect to be welcome here" Obi-wan leaving the ship.

"You never know. I tend to be popular with the ladies." Anakin said following close behind

"Too popular." Obi-wan teased him and they started walking to the village not too long after Obi-wan could sense that they were being surrounded. They surrendered letting one of the witches take their lightsabers as they we lead into the village.

They sat down at a table with Mother Talzin.

"Master Kenobi." She greeted him

"Mother Talzin, thank you for you hospitality." Obi-wan  said and she stood up

"I believe you have a question for me." She said

"Yes, you're right. We've had reports of a Dathomiri male on the loose. He's already killed two Jedi. Perhaps you know who he is?" Obi-wan informed her not wanting to waste time and they soon got their information after a few innocent words from Mother Talzin.

Obi-wan stood up looking at Mother Talzin as her yellow eyes avoided him. "This thing-- this animal is extremely dangerous. If you have any information about his whereabouts, you must tell us!" Obi-wan hated being forceful but he knew it was the only way to get information from her.

She informed them that the Zabrak's name was Savage Opress and that he was on Toydaria. Obi-wan thanked her and quickly left with Anakin after taking their lightsabers back.

 

They quickly drove to Toydaria after Savage.  When they encountered Savage, he already had the King. Obi-wan couldn't help but notice how much bigger and more muscular Savage was compared to how Maul looked. Every look about Savage seemed bigger than Maul. Of course probably just used for intimidation. Obi-wan was quite surprised when he saw the dual-bladed red lightsaber. Savage was another Sith possibly an assassin like Maul too. The fight ended when Savage pinned them under a levanting elevator and left with the King dead after pushing the Jedi ship off of a cliff.

They took a Toydarian ship and quickly went after Savage. They found themselves landing on Count Dooku's ship. They soon found Savage in a room with his lightsaber drawn looking like he was about to cut a hole in the floor to escape.

"We'll take him together," Obi-wan said to attacked and Savage used the force to push them away. They fought their way back to the loading dock of the ship. Once they were there, droids started shooting at them and Savage.

"They're not after us." Anakin had said noticing the droids aim of fire. "They're attacking that monster."

Savage used a force push to knock his enemies down and retreated into his ship and left. Obi-wan and Anakin did the same before the droids started attacking them.

"Well that was a close one." Anakin said resting in the passenger seat

"Yes too close for my comfort I must say." Obi-wan said flying back to the temple for further orders

"Hey, at least it wasn't Darth Maul himself that we had to fight." Anakin joked

"Anakin!" Obi-wan looked at his padawan with shock and the tightness in his chest growing more. "You know not to joke about that. You know that my history with him is,"

"Bumpy and unwanted. I know, master, I'm sorry." Anakin filled in

Obi-wan signed pushing the feeling out of his mind. "That's one way to put it and it's okay Anakin. You were young when it happened and joking around is your specialty just please be more mindful of what you say in the future."

"Yes, Master."


	8. Not again

Kenobi sat in his room alone, meditating when suddenly it was too painful to breath. He gasped for air holding his chest. _What is this? This can't be an attack_! He looked around the room and saw no one. But he heard footsteps running to his room.

"Obi-wan!" He heard Anakin shout as he saw Obi-wan struggling for air. "Obi-wan, what's happening?!" And as soon as it came the tightness left. Obi-wan coughed as he was able to breath again. "Obi-wan, are you ok?"

"Y-yes Anakin, I think so." Obi-wan said leaning back .

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked worried

"Yes, Anakin, I'm quite sure, but I have no clue what that was." Obi-wan said looking around.

"I had felt a disturbance in the force and then I felt you struggling and calling me." Anakin explained.

"A disturbance?" Obi-wan was confused, but then it made sense when the tight loneliness feeling set back in as he stood up. "There is only one explanation for this than."

"What is it?" Anakin stood up on guard ready to expect another breathless struggle from his former master.

"Darth Maul must be alive." Obi-wan said looking at Anakin with a hint of worry

Anakin's eyes showed the same "Alive? But didn't Qui-Gon kill him?" Anakin asked getting confused himself

"Yes, but I see no other explanation to this." Obi-wan said and there was a beeping on his comm. "Hello? Master Kenobi here?"

"Master Kenobi, needed in the conference room you are." Master Yoda spoke

"Yes Master Yoda, I'll be right there." Obi-wan said and left his room.

 

"There will be more innocent blood on your hands, Kenobi," A hologram of Maul with robotic legs said as he pushed people into a line. "Unless you come here. Face me. Come alone, and if you do not," Maul lit his the only half of his lightsaber he had. "This world" he decapitated the people who stood in the line. "Will burn."

Obi-wan looked down fighting the urge to feel the scar on his neck. "I have to go."

"Not alone you're not." Master Windu said swinging his arm to the side. "We'll send a task force with you."

"No," Obi-wan protested "you see what he is capable of. He's a broken, unbalanced monster. I've dealt with him before. I can do it again."

"I disagree. You've dealt with him with the help Qui-Gon, whom is now with the force. This is clearly a trap." Master Windu stated and Obi-wan knew he was right.

"Against my better judgement, agree with Master Kenobi, I do. Finish what he started long ago, Obi-wan must." Master Yoda said

Obi-wan signed in hope Master Yoda would have taken Master Windu's side. "I'm off to Raydonia." Obi-wan commented and the other Jedi Masters left the room before before Obi-wan sensing the conference was over. Obi-wan left as well leaving Master Windu and Yoda alone.

"Master Yoda, if this is indeed Darth Maul, his capture is far too important to leave it to Obi-wan alone and with their past we can not just allow him to leave like this into a trap." Master Windu explained to the older Jedi master.

"Trust the force, we must. Although, send Skywalker and his padawan soon after him, will shall." Master Yoda explain

"I still think we should send a task force with them." Master Windu concluded.

 

As Obi-wan entered the planet's atmosphere, he saw all the damage and distruction Maul did and his heartached seeing it all as the loneliness and pain slowly lifted from his chest he guess it was because of being so much closer to Maul.

He landed and left his ship walking into a village. As he walked further, he hid with feeling of fright and surprise by the force as he noticed the dead bodies laying in the road.

"Jedi!" Maul shouted on a pile of rubble "I have been waiting for you."

"I'm not sure I've made your acquaintance." Obi-wan said hoping that this truly wasn't Maul.

"I am surprised you have forgotten me so easily, but I know you know it is me. I know you can feel it." Maul hissed

"So it is you, Maul." Obi-wan said

"You may have forgotten me Kenobi, but I will NEVER forget you." Maul hissed "You cannot imagine the depths I went to stay alive, fueled by my hatred for you and Qui-Gon."

"That may be so, but I've defeated you once and I can do it again!" Obi-wan said igniting his lightsaber.

Maul laughter shook throughout Obi-wan's body. "Don't. Be. So certain."

Before Obi-wan knew it Savage appeared behind him, igniting one end of his lightsaber and attacked Obi-wan. Obi-wan quickly blocked the attack stumbling backward and Maul jumped down to them. Obi-wan was blocking hit after hit from Savage until Savage noticed Maul behind Obi-wan and quickly disarmed him and knocked Obi-wan to the ground. Maul used the force to grab the Jedi's lightsaber and used to force to throw him at Savage, who knocked him back down to the ground. Obi-wan got up and faced the two but Savage knocked out with a punch and Maul growled at the passed out Jedi.

 

"Master, are you sure Master Obi-wan will be fine?" Ahsoka asked

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Anakin said piloting the ship. "The last time Obi-wan went up against Darth Maul was when he was still a padawan and I, well, I was waiting to be given a master, but that's beside the point. I was with them on the mission where Obi-wan and his master first encountered Maul. The fight didn't end well. We had lost Padmé, who was Queen of Naboo at the time, and Obi-wan's master, Qui-Gon was wounded in the side. After Qui-Gon's recovery, him and Obi-wan went back to free Padmé, but it didn't end well either. Qui-Gon was sliced through the chest with Maul's saber and Master Obi-wan was captured. What happened then? I'm not so sure but after three days, Maul had recaptured Padmé and Obi-wan had called for help. I had answered his call. I don't know exactly what happened, Padmé said that Obi-wan had been tortured after he dropped the call to me. When Qui-Gon had recovered from the second battle, he and Master Windu had rescued Padmé and Obi-wan. When they got back Padmé was perfectly fine, but Obi-wan was beaten and bloody. I could hardly recognize him. When he was released from the medical bay he clung onto Qui-Gon and would only talk to Qui-Gon and Padmé. It took me weeks to regain his trust and I was 9! On my 10th birthday, he hardly did anything there, except write things down in a notebook!" Anakin told the story nonstop and they were almost to the planet.

"Wow. It must have been hard for Master Obi-wan when his master passed into the force." Ahsoka said softly taking all of the information in.

"It was and I don't know whether or not I'm happy that Qui-Gon isn't here to see this." Anakin said starting to land the ship.

"I hope Master Obi-wan is safe." Ahsoka said looking around and she spotted something. "Look! Master, it's Master Obi-wan!" She pointed it out as she watched Savage drag Obi-wan onto a ship with Maul next to them. "Oh no."

"Hang on Snips, we're going after them!" Anakin said flying to the ship. "Take the wheel, I'm going out after them." He lowered the docking door and Ahsoka took the wheel. "Stay near the ship and keep the dock open. Make sure they don't leave the planet until we are back!"

"Got it Skyguy." Ahsoka said lowering him to the ship and Anakin jumped out landing on the Zabrak's ship and used his lightsaber to cut a hole in the top of the ship and he jumped in. He saw Savage throw Obi-wan into a pile of boxes.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin said surprised.

"Ah, we have company brother." Maul said completely calm and Savage grunted as they felt the ship get knocked into. They felt like they were starting to fall.

"Great. I have to deal with both of you now." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Apprentice, take care of the Jedi. I'll see what the problem is." Maul said grabbing Obi-wan.

"Anakin, run!" Obi-wan said weakly.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber and started to follow Maul as he dragged Obi-wan into the cockpit until Savage blocked him forcing Anakin into a very much one sided fight. They felt the ship take a sharp turn and hit something else.

"Damnit Ahsoka, don't ruin the ship." Anakin said into his comms as he shortly gained the upper ground.

"Master, be careful it looks like he's about to hit the eject button!" Ahsoka warned him

"I don't have Obi-wan yet!" Anakin said as he felt the ships hit each other again.

"Master, that cargo ship won't last much longer only a few more hits than it's done! I can't keep it down for long." Ahsoka told him

"Hang in there Snips! I'm not leaving until I get Obi-wan!" Anakin said trying to get out of defensive. Anakin kept fighting the beast, but he knew he would win. He grinded his teeth not wanting to leave.

"Master! That ship is about give in get out now!" Ahsoka shouted into the comm and the two force wielders felt the cargo bay and the cockpit disconnect. Anakin jumped out of the hole and into his ship. Savage cut the hole bigger and jumped to the cockpit and used his claws to grab onto the cockpit and Maul opened the door helping Savage in.

"Damn it!" Anakin cursed moving to the front "Do not lose them Ahsoka! We are not returning to the Temple without Obi-wan!"

 

Maul put the cockpit of the cargo ship onto full speed and set it onto auto pilot. He stood up and walk over to Savage who was watching Obi-wan.

"So, are we going to kill him now brother?"  Savage asked looking at Maul

"No, my mate needs to learn not be kill." Maul hummed keeping his eyes on Obi-wan.

"Mate?!" Savage said shocked "All of that happened," he threw is arm out directing at the door. "Over a mate?!" Obi-wan was slightly confused at what Savage meant

"Are you telling me how I should punish my mate, apprentice?" Maul growled at Savage and to Obi-wan's surprise Savage, despite his size, coward at the sight of Maul challenging him.

"No brother, but I am advising you, do not break what you can not fix." Savage said and Maul glared at him.

"Your advice is unneeded apprentice." Maul hissed walking back to control the ship and growls more. "Those Jedi are still after us."

"What did you expect Maul? My friends are not going give up so easily!"  Obi-wan said

"No worries brother," Savage replied to Maul as if Obi-wan said nothing. "Cargo ships hold more fuel than those task jets, the Jedi are in. They'll need to stop for fuel long before we do."

"Good." Maul put the ship back into auto, he turned and looked at Obi-wan. "Your friends may be faster than us, but we can last longer out here. Let's see who will be forced to land first."

Obi-wan shivered internally not letting them see it. He let out a deep breath staying calm. He knew Anakin wouldn't give up the chase, but he knew Anakin probably forgot that he damaged the weapons in the last improvised plan stunt he pulled not too long ago. Although, he's probably realized it by now and thinks that Maul will have to land soon since cargo ships run through fuel faster. Obi-wan knew it would be awhile for the need to land for either ship. So he hoped one of the Zabraks was up for small talk. Maul was busy piloting the ship, best not to anger him with smart comments, but maybe he could distract him. The only things that came into his mind to talk about were from the part of him that cared about Maul.

Obi-wan carefully moved closer to the pilots seat and Savage took quick notice off it. Obi-wan felt nervous under his gaze and stood up ditching his plan to talk. He walked to the furthest end of the cockpit and sat down. He still felt Savage's eyes on him and he decided if he didn't want to anger the brothers it was best not the say anything at all.

He heard Savage walk back to him and Obi-wan couldn't help, but feel scared. Last time he was around Maul he was a blaster with a sensitive trigger ready to fire at anyone. When he was alone with Maul, anything could happen. Now he is in a small confined place with Maul and his brother. His studies when he was younger obviously didn't help in fighting off Maul or Savage.

"So, you're the one my brother has been obsessing over since I found him." Savage said leaning against the wall looking down at Obi-wan.

The keeping smart comments idea locked away completely went out the window. "I'm glad you've heard about me." Obi-wan looked over at Maul and said a bit louder. "You truly must care about me Maul! Telling your family all about me." Obi-wan laughed to himself.

"Yes, say all the smart things you want Kenobi, because your master failed to cut my legs completely off. Once we are alone you won't be saying many smart things with it." Maul said using the same tone Obi-wan used as if to mock him.

"Brother!" Savage said in replace of 'I did not need to hear that.' and Maul laughed at Savage's response. The statement and laugh sent cold shivers down Obi-wan spine and moved against the corner as if he was trying to put Savage between him and Maul. Savage looked at Obi-wan as the Jedi tried to get as far into the corner as possible. Obi-wan took many deep breaths as he remained calm as he remembered what happened those 10 years ago. Savage looked at Maul and Obi-wan noticing the statement wasn't just a tease but a silent threat.

 _Something must has happened between them long before brother lost his mind._ Savage thought and he sat down next to Obi-wan not wanting to scare his brother's mate.

"I don't want to talk Sith." Obi-wan said going into a meditation stance.

Savage grunted and moved to the front with Maul.

"So, will you care to explain what that is about?" Savage gestured to the Obi-wan in the corner and Maul took a quick glance.

"He knows to fear me, but still he rejects me and the bond." Maul explains

"The bond?! You've already mated?!" Savage was shocked how in the galaxy would those two tolerate each other long enough to mate.

"It, wasn't proper." Maul explained simply to keep from disturbing Obi-wan's meditating.

"No wonder he's rejecting you." Savage said bravely and Maul growled at him. "You forced him into it and I'm amazed you both haven't been pushed into a sickening heat."

Maul stop growling at the same realization. "That doesn't matter anymore." He shifted in his seat slightly and he eyes quickly flashed to the back of the cockpit than back to where they were headed which he knew did not pass by Savage. He decided to change the topic off of his and Obi-wan's past.

"The Jedi's should be needing to land soon." Maul kept driving keeping his full focus on was piloting the ship out into the nothingness.


	9. The wrong words

Maul had piloted the ship long enough to notice that not only had the Jedi's broke the chase, but Kenobi had also fallen asleep. He looked back at Kenobi and signed. He saw the Jedi twitch in his sleep, but it was obvious his dream wasn't a good one.

"You should comfort him, brother," Savage said and Maul looked at him through the corner of his eyes.

"You may not see it yet, apprentice, but he would rather stay as far away from me as possible. The last time we've seen each other was ten years ago, and that when his master came and took my legs and left me there with no medical supplies. All Kenobi did was look at me then he left me for dead."

"I could tell that you and Kenobi had a rough past, but he is your mate, brother. You both have to forgive and forget the past other wise it'll drive both of you insane." Savage said and they heard Kenobi whine in his sleep and Maul looked at him and noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. "Your mate needs you brother, as I said before don't break something you know you can't fix. But I know you can fix this!"

Maul turned back to the controls and took it off of auto-pilot and headed for the closet inhabited planet for them to land and rest.

"I know it's unlike you brother to be gentle, but your mate needs you to be that so things between the both of you can mend."

"That's enough apprentice..." Maul said and Savage stopped talking. "I understand what you are saying, but it is more difficult to do. It would be easier if I didn't do to what I did to him. But I can not go back to the past to change that. Being compassionate and caring was something beaten out of me long ago by my master and being caring and compassionate is not something I look to see myself in the future. Kenobi is important to me, apprentice, but we still have a vision. My vision and I do not plan to give it up for a Jedi."

Savage stayed quiet after that knowing that was the end and that there was no way in the current moment to change his brother's mind.

 

Maul landed the ship in a city. He put his cloak on and looked around the city from the open door.

"We will need supplies and a new ship apprentice, but for now, I want you to take Kenobi to the nearest inn. 3 beds. I do not want Kenobi to feel uncomfortable. I will be getting food and will meet you at the inn." Maul said

Savage carefully picked up Kenobi and walked off of the ship heading in a different direction than his brother. The street was crowded with many ships and species. Following his brother's order, he found the closest inn.

Savage felt a bit awkward ordering the room for the three of them while Kenobi slept in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry all of the rooms with three beds are taken and we only have one two bed room left." The innkeeper said

Savage groaned to himself in frustration and because Kenobi tried shifting in his arms "Alright we'll take that room." Savage helped Kenobi shift  in his arms as he put a bag of credit onto the counter. "My brother will be here soon,"

"I'll show him the room sir." The innkeeper finished and Savage nodded a thank you and took the key. He walked to the room. Setting Kenobi down on one of the two beds and walked over to the window. He looked out of it than closed it for Kenobi's comfort, but he heard the Jedi groan. He looked over at him thinking he woke up, but he saw Kenobi's hand clutched to his chest. The force pull, Savage guessed sitting in the other bed and started taking off his armor. He saw the Jedi open his eyes and look around.

"Maul?" Kenobi asked out loud looking around with blurry eyes and he rubbed them clear to only find Savage. "Savage?"

Savage silently kept removing the rest of his armor.

Kenobi somehow felt the need to look away from the bigger Zabrak. "Uh, so I guess we've landed."

"Yes, we have." Was all Savage said to answer.

"Which planet?"

"Not sure Maul chose it. I don't question my brother's decisions." Savage kept his answers short for some reason unknown to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan laughed. "Well, you sure questioned him about how he treated me."

"One is to rarely punish their mate in such ways. I know little about mates only by what I've seen in my village is what I know." Savage explained, "My brother though, I do not think he knows."

"Well, people are taken at a young age to train," Obi-wan said looking back at Savage to see him topless. He couldn't help but stare at the tattoos on his body. "Your marking is different than Mauls, I read that siblings are supposed to have some what similar markings."

"My brother's master changed his markings. The process in getting the markings is gradual, but I don't my brother's master was merciful." Savage explained

"The Sith are never merciful all of them are cruel." Obi-wan commented

"Count Dooku was my master and he was a Sith, which makes me a Sith. So am I cruel and merciless?" Savage asked

"Well... no, you're not beside you're no longer with the Sith." Obi-wan tried explaining

"What about my brother? He is not longer with the Sith, so is he not cruel? Is he merciful?" Savage asked

Obi-wan scoffed and stood up. "Maul? Merciful? Kind? You have to be kidding Savage! Do you not remember what you and Maul did to me in the Cargo ship?! You both threw me around like I was just some trash!"

Savage wanted to argue back and say that he didn't know that he was Maul's mate, but he knew the Jedi wouldn't allow it. Obi-wan pulled the side of his collar down showing the scar to Savage.

"When Maul did this, what happened when he did it and the reason for it, is why I will never forgive him. He could have done other things, but what he did I will never forget and my friends won't forgive him either. He was cruel and merciless and did not bother to think about what was important to me and he still isn't thinking that way. If he did love me if he wanted me to be happy like a true mate should he would have left me alone. He wouldn't have taken me away from my friends. What he did to me 10 years ago still is fresh in my mind and there is nothing he can do change that. Maul wants to own me. Not love me, not want me, not anything. I am just some prize to him." Obi-wan laughed to himself and Savage looked at the door and Obi-wan didn't see it.

"You, Savage, would have been a better mate." Obi-wan said and didn't notice Savage moving to the other side of the room furthest from the door slowly staying as close as he could to the wall.

"I would rather be your mate than Maul, you have more sense of when to-" Obi-wan's voice faded when Maul made himself present in the room. Obi-wan felt his heart sink when he felt Maul's rage.  
Obi-wan looked at Maul full of fear. "M-Maul, I "

"You've said enough." Maul hissed gripping a bag of food and supplies that they needed and looked at Savage with a glare that could kill than growled. "Traitor." He turned his back to them. "If my brother is such a better mate than take him Kenobi." Maul hissed as it took every ounce of his self-control not to lash out and hurt them. He marched out of the room.

"Brother! Wait!" Savage started to go after him then looked at Obi-wan "Stay here, I'll be back with him soon." Savage left the room and Kenobi heard a click from the low-grade door signaling that it was locked.

To all force wielders, a locked door was a suggestion to stay in. Kenobi was in such a state of shock, he didn't know if it was his own shock or if he was just feeling Maul's. Kenobi was just speaking out of the rage he was in from being taken to say all of that. He looked at the door. Now was his chance to leave, but there was a place in him that wanted to stay and apologize to Maul and somehow make it up to him. He stood up and walked over to the door.

Maul ran through the crowded street filled will anger, hatred, sadness, and betrayal. He was going to make it up to Kenobi somehow, but now his mate would rather have his own brother. He needed to get away from them quicker, he could hear Savage getting closer and by the feeling, in his chest, Kenobi was still in the inn. He saw an alien on a parked speeder, he knocked the alien off and sped away. He needed to go somewhere to stay away from Savage and Kenobi for some time.

How could this truly happen to him? His own brother, his most loyal apprentice, stealing his mate from him. They would pay for their betrayal. Kenobi would pay dearly for what he said and Maul knew the exact way to do it.


	10. Danger

Anakin paced through the room that he was in, besides Padmé and Ahsoka who were sitting in chairs.

"I mean how could the council sit by and let all of this happen?! Some beast has been out their tracking Jedi down and slaughtering them! I'm telling you guys it's Maul!" Anakin said looking at Padmé and Ahsoka.

"How can you be certain that it's Maul? Doesn't he have Obi-wan with him?" Padmé asked

"Who knows! The last Ahsoka and I saw them that Savage beast was with them and Maul called him 'Brother!' He probably has Savage watching Master Kenobi while goes out and slaughters Jedi!" Anakin said angrily and returned to pacing.

"No, it doesn't make sense," Padmé said thinking

"What do you mean Senator Amidala?" Ahsoka asked

"The last time Maul had Obi-wan, Maul kept a constant watch over him. If this is Maul, something must have happened to Obi-wan and Savage." Padmé explained, "If something did happen to them Maul could be thinking that it was the fault of the Jedi and be taking out his rage on them and trying to get some answers."

"I don't care what Maul's motive is! All I want is for that beast to be locked up and for Obi-wan to be back!" Anakin said still pacing.

 

An old man in a black cloak sat in a chair watching a hologram that showed Maul killing Jedi left and right with recklessness.

"Hmmmm. Interesting." He closed the hologram and turned on his holo-comm and a slightly younger man appeared.

"Master, you called?" The holo-comm man spoke.

"My apprentice, I have a mission for you." The old man spoke with a raspy voice

"It's it about that beast that has been killing Jedi, Master?" The apprentice asked

"Yes. In fact, that beast was my previous apprentice." The old man spoke pulling up a hologram of Maul. "Darth Maul, a highly trained assassin, I acquired from Dathomir."

"A gift from Mother Talzin?" The apprentice asked curiously.

"No. I had to persuade her in giving me her only son at the time."

"Darth Maul is Mother Talzin's son?!" The apprentice was shocked

"Yes, and he was a very good assassin of mine. He had killed many Jedi before meeting his fate at the hands of Jedi Master Qui-Gon after Maul had become obsessed with the now Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Kenobi? Wasn't he reported kidnapped a few months ago?"

"Yes. Darth Maul was wounded fatally after he kidnapped Kenobi 10 years by Qui-Gon. Now his reappearance is making the Jedi quite nervous. If I remember correctly you are still in need of a new assassin after the betrayal of your apprentice, Savage Opress."

"Darth Maul will be hard to acquire but with the right temptation it shall be easy."

"Good, with Darth Maul back on our side the Jedi shall fall underneath us. Be careful with Maul he is a beast looking for a purpose. If you are not, I just may have to replace you with him."

"Yes, Master."


	11. Back into the game

Maul was walking around a battlefield of dead clones and broken droids that he defeated and he walked over to a wounded Jedi Padawan who was trying to get up to get away from him. Maul walked over to the Jedi and stabbed him through the chest. He removed and deactivated his lightsaber. He couldn't help but rub his chest feeling the tight pain of being away from Kenobi. It was hard for him to breath, but he pushed away the pain and loneliness knowing soon enough he would make Savage and Kenobi pay.

"Very well done, Maul." Count Dooku's voice said as he approached Maul. Maul didn't turned around to see the Sith.

"And you must Count Dooku. Lord Sidious's new apprentice." Maul said than turned around. "And the old master to my brother, Savage."  
Dooku knew that it would be hard to recruit Maul because of his connection with Savage.

"You have caused quite the noise from the Jedi." Dooku said trying to tap into Maul's pride to pull him back to the Dark Side.

"Of course, they always run from something they fear." Maul insulted Dooku's troops.

"Your outstanding performance in killing the Jedi has caught the attention of your old master, Lord Sidious." Dooku said wanting to get to the point.

"As expected once he sees something he likes he takes it." Maul said

"If I recall correctly, not long ago you were accompanied by My past apprentice Savage." Dooku started when Maul interrupted him.

"He is a traitor and doesn't deserve even being called a Sith apprentice. He is weak and pathetic unworthy to share my blood." Maul hissed  
Dooku saw this as an opportunity. "Precisely my same thought. Lord Sidious wants you back on the Seperatist side to help crush the Jedi and if you do join us we both can get our revenge on Savage" Dooku said and Maul looked aside thinking about the proposition in front of him.

"And my status?" Maul asked trying see what was the best he could possibly get out of this deal.

"As high as you were before, serving and both mine and Lord Sidious's assassin." Dooku said quickly seeing that he lost Maul's interest." And who knows we may capture Kenobi, and if we do, he's all yours."  
Maul looked back at Dooku with high interest of hearing about Kenobi. He could reclaim his mate and teach Savage what it meant of taking something that wasn't his.

"Certainly this doesn't put me exactly as high as I was." Maul walking around Dooku as if he was a predator trapping it's prey.  
Dooku stood still and confident not feeling intimidated of his predecessor. "You will be working for me as an assassin, but Lord Sidious will also put you to use." Dooku facing forward as Maul walked around him scanning for a present weakness.

"I was once in the place that you hold serving Sidious, until he saw no more use in me than he threw me away." Maul commented just toying with Dooku to get the most out of a deal that already was interesting to him. "How can you assure me that won't happen again?"

"With you working for me I can teach you more ways to put your hatred to use. Sidious only trained you as an assassin, but I am willing to take you as an apprentice to show you more of the Dark Side." With those words Dooku lifted a hand and let Force lighting spark and crackle from it.

Maul blinked surprised was the fool actually foolish enough to think he could control him.

 _Pride of having me as an apprentice will certainly be his downfall_. Maul thought and stood in front of Dooku.

"So Maul, have we come to an understanding?" Dooku asked

Laughing in his head, Maul was certainly ready to be back into the game. Even if he still a pawn of Sidious, if Dooku fulfills his promises it shall be easy to overthrow him and Sidious and he'll have the entire galaxy under him.


	12. Switch

Maul worked silently in a room he had his half lightsaber on the table along with enough pieces to be able to make a completely new lightsaber. Piece by piece he careful uses them to restore his dual-bladed lightsaber. After many hours of working he was finished and ignited both ends of his lightsaber successfully.

"Well done Darth Maul. I must admit I never seen one build a double lightsaber by hand and not the Force." Count Dooku praised him

"One must learn how not to be completely dependent on the Force." Maul remarked

"Now that you are done Lord Sidious wishes to see you." Dooku said walking to the door and Maul followed behind him

 

They walked into the Sith Lord's room and Maul couldn't help but feel a feeling of wrongness through the bond.

 _Calm Kenobi. Do not worry we will be together soon and the Sith will no longer be a threat_. Maul though sending a calming wave through the bond. It was the most he could do to soothe the Jedi's pain of being separated from him.

"Ah, Lord Maul." Darth Sidious greeted Maul

"My Lord" Maul greeted Sidious with a bow as he always use to.

"It is excellent to have you back Lord Maul, your skills are exactly what we need to win this war once and for all." Sidious said

"This War shall be over before you know it sire." Maul said with pride

"It is wonderful to have you back my old apprentice as our new assassin. No one shall be able to defeat us now!"

 

Obi-wan saw the Jedi temple and he couldn't help but feel as empty as he did when he first return those 10 years ago.

"Kenobi." Savage said placing a hand on the Jedi's shoulder. "This is only temporary, I know it's farther from my brother, but we will return him to us."

"Savage, Maul is a Sith again, the Jedi could use you and your knowledge of Maul to help save lives. We could use all the help we can get." Obi-wan said looking up from the pilots seat at Savage.

"My brother is confused, but I do not doubt that he has a plan." Savage said and paused for a moment. "I will only help to keep you safe Kenobi."

"Thank you, Savage." Obi-wan said standing up

"I don't know what my brother would do to me if I didn't protect you, even from him." Savage signed and Obi-wan hugged him. "Uh Kenobi?"

"Sorry Savage." Obi-wan said letting him go. "It's just those words, they reminded me of my old master. After what Maul did those years ago." Obi-wan rubbed his scar. "My master wanted to protect me even after he found out Maul's intention."

"Kenobi, you must put the past behind you and focus on the present. What Maul did then is done." Savage said picking up his old magik staff he was given to my Mother Talzin.

"You are right, Savage. The past is what led us here." Obi-wan said and walked to the docking bay. "Let's go."  
They both got off the ship and the clones pointed their weapons at Savage.

"No! It's ok" Obi-wan said stoping the clones. "He's here to help."

"A beast like this wants to help us? How?" A clone asked

"We both bring information about the Sith and we must see the council right away." Obi-wan said and looked sound at the clones.

One of the clones lowered his weapon. "Fine. You two." He pointed at two other clones. "Come with me, we'll lead them to the council members." You three," He looked at the other clones "Stay here and keep guard."

The clones surrounded Obi-wan and Savage as they walked through the halls. Savage calmly walked beside Obi-wan.

"I'm not so sure your plan will work Kenobi." Savage said looking down at him.

"Don't worry Savage, I'll keep you safe here. Some Jedi may not understand, but they will with time." Obi-wan said

As they were walking, they were nearly to the council room when Ahsoka passed them.

"Master Kenobi?!" Ahsoka said shocked and Obi-wan hushed her. She ran to Anakin's room.

"Skyguy, you have to come with me!" Ahsoka said and Anakin looked at her from mediating.

"What is it Ahsoka?" He stood up walking over to her.

"It's Master Kenobi, he's back!" Ahsoka told him

"What where is he?" Anakin asked

"I saw him with Savage being led to the council room by a group of clones." Ahsoka replied with a bit worry

"That beast is here?! What is Obi-wan thinking?!" Anakin said rushing off to the council room.

 

THAT AFTERNOON

 

Anakin was pacing in the room as Padmé sat with Obi-wan and Ahsoka. Padmé and Ahsoka couldn't help but feel awkward with Savage behind Obi-wan. Savage had his arms crossed as he watched Anakin pace.

"So let me get this straight. That beast, is joining the Jedi because Maul, the one who kidnapped you, Obi-wan, returned to the Sith and he is here to protect you." Anakin stopped pacing and looked at them. "But this all started because Maul is jealous of Savage's connection with you. Is any of that right?"

"If you see it that way, almost." Savage commented

"Listen Anakin. I know this a lot to take in, but everything between started between Maul and I is because there is a connection between him and I and Maul thinks it's because we are mates." Obi-wan started

"In our species, it is rare to find a mate and unknown to my brother he just did what he did the best: take and own." Savage explained interrupting Obi-wan.

"Not long after Anakin and Ahsoka broke the chase Maul decided to land and find an inn to rest in." Obi-wan went further

"We needed supplies and a new ship." Savage interrupted again

"As Maul was gone, Savage and I were talking and I must admit I said some things I regret." Obi-wan tried to continue

"Unknowing to Kenobi, my brother had heard part of what he said. He heard Kenobi say that I would be a better mate for him than my brother." Savage said

"Maul didn't take that well and he left us on the planet with hardly any credits and food." Obi-wan said looking down and rubbed his chest trying to relieve the pain. "We had heard that Maul was killing Jedi and that Count Dooku tempted him back to the Dark Side."

"If he joined them than my brother would get revenge on me thinking I took Kenobi from him and he gets to capture Kenobi and keep him." Savage said summing up the deal.

"We knew I would be safer here in the temple and with our knowledge we could help predict Maul's moves." Obi-wan said

"Wait so what Maul did to you all those years ago was-" Padmé started

"It was him trying to... Express himself" Obi-wan said scratching the back of his head.

"Express himself?! Obi-wan you were hardly recognizable! You didn't talk to anyone, but Qui-Gon for weeks!" Anakin shouted

"I know how I was Anakin!" Obi-wan stood up and marched over to him. "I still remember it like it was yesterday! And trust me it hurts like hell! I tried forgetting and forgiving but thanks to me not forgiving him he's back with the  Sith." Obi-wan's shouts started slowly faded as tears came to his eyes. "And you do not understand how much I just wanted him to stay dead, but he's not and it hurts. This pain in my chest, it gets worse every moment I'm away from him and it squeezes my chest to the point I can't breath and it gets worse every step I take away from him." The tears fell from his eyes and Anakin was in pure shock at Obi-wan's outbreak along with Padmé and Ahsoka. "Don't you talk about Maul so badly, he had changed, but I... I just had to say those words..."

Savage walked over to Obi-wan and pulled him back away from Anakin to give the other Jedi space. Obi-wan turned and just cried into Savage's chest.

"I just want Maul back. I want this pain to stop." Obi-wan cried and Savage rubbed his back not knowing what else to do.  
Padmé stood up and walked over to Savage and Obi-wan. "Come Savage I'll show you to Obi-wan's room." She walked to the door and Savage slowly followed with Obi-wan. Ahsoka looked at Anakin, who was still was absorbing the shock of the outbreak.

"I've only seen Obi-wan lash out like that once before and that was when Qui-Gon got wounded by Maul in their first battle." Anakin said quietly trying to think of what to do.

"Master Kenobi really cares about Maul. As much as you do about Padmé, Master." Ahsoka said as Anakin sat down.  
He signed running a hand over his face. "This is going to be bad if it gets out."

"We will need Master Obi-wan to stop Maul." Ahsoka commented

"We will need more than Obi-wan and Maul's brother to stop him Ahsoka." Anakin said trying to think.

"Didn't you and Master Kenobi go to Maul's home world some time ago? Maybe if we go back there we could get some help or information to help stop Maul." Ahsoka suggested

"Maybe." Anakin said "but I doubt those warrior-like men will help us and those witches would probably want to make a deal of some sort."

"You never know Master." Ahsoka said as Padmé came back into the room.

"How's Obi-wan?" Anakin asked looking at Padmé.

"He's calmed down, I offered to stay and help calm Obi-wan down more, but Savage was persistent that Obi-wan was fine and just needed sleep." Padmé sat down next to Anakin. "He's never cried that hard before not even after what happened 10 years ago."

"We were talking about going to Dathomir for help in stopping Maul. Mother Talzin-" Anakin started before Savage cut him off.

"Mother will be able to help us. Do not worry about Kenobi, he's asleep and will be for a while." Savage walked into the room. "Our mother will know exactly what to do in stopping my brother."

"'Our' mother?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"Mother Talzin is Maul's and mine's true mother. If there was any way to stop my brother or change his mind, Mother will know." Savage explained

"Good than we'll go there." Ahsoka said

"Only when Obi-wan wakes up. Mother Talzin will sense the direness of the situation knowing Maul is with the Sith and will be motivated further to take immediate action with Obi-wan near. And maybe she knows a way to help with Obi-wan's separation from Maul more easier on him." Anakin stood back up. "We'll leave in the morning Ahsoka. Savage make sure Obi-wan is ready to leave than."

Savage scoffed pretending to listen to the order. He felt Obi-wan stir through the Force and left the room.

"Maybe she knows a way to break this 'mate' thing between Master Obi-wan and Maul once and for all." Anakin commented after he made sure Savage was out of ear shot.

"Anakin!" Padmé scoffed looking at him judgingly

"What? You saw how he was, Maul is not good for Obi-wan. He is slowly breaking Obi-wan apart and soon enough Obi-wan will leave all of us for Maul. And looking at Maul's past the dark side certainly has a good grip on him. What if Obi-wan goes dark side for Maul?" Anakin said pacing a bit

Padmé glared at him "Well wouldn't you get angry and do anything to get me back if you thought I loved someone else, wouldn't you?"

"Well yes, but that's different. Maul is a Sith and Obi-wan is a Jedi. How in the Force is that remotely possible?" Anakin asked "If this goes on any further we could lose Obi-wan for good."


	13. The plans

Obi-wan moved groggily next Savage as Savage took him to the land pad. Savage noticed something different about Obi-wan.

"Kenobi, are you feeling alright?" Savage asked feeling Obi-wan's forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine Savage." Obi-wan said pushing the hand away

"You have a fever Kenobi, you are certainly not fine." Savage said stopping

Obi-wan kept walking "We have to get to others Savage."

 

Soon Savage, Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka landed on Dathomir. Savage helped Obi-wan up noticing that his fever was slightly worse.

"Hang in there Master Obi-wan we're almost to Mother Talzin." Ahsoka said following Savage and Obi-wan out of the ship with her master next to her. "What could possibly caused this fever, master?" Ahsoka looked at Anakin

"I'm not sure, but we better get some help from Mother Talzin." Anakin said as the walked through the woods to the village he saw the witches surround them but they didn't attack probably due to Savage, Anakin guessed. They walked right into the building and Mother Talzin looked at them.

"Savage, what brings you and your Jedi friends in today? What troubles you?" Mother Talzin asked standing up. Savage used the force to pull out a chair and he set Obi-wan down.

"Mother, it is Maul, Sidious has lured him back to the dark side." Savage started and Mother Talzin sat down in her seat.

"I did not see this." Mother Talzin said with shock laced in her words.

"Kenobi is his mate and he has recently fallen ill." Savage went on

"Kenobi's illness is due Maul's actions, Maul's habit to start killing again is affecting their bond. A bond formed in ill behavior. If Maul keeps killing it'll end with Kenobi's death and once he realizes his mistake it'll already be too late."

"What can we do about it Mother Talzin?" Ahsoka asked worriedly

"Find Maul and help him to realize what he is doing is a mistake, if he does not comply, I will put Kenobi into a deep sleep where it will severely weaken the bond between Maul and him but it will stay there." Mother Talzin explained

"Maul will think Kenobi is dying quicker than we thought." Anakin said

"Yes and with Kenobi being his mate and severely ill, Maul will stop killing and come to Kenobi to help him." Mother Talzin finished

"Then... we need to act quickly." Kenobi said between coughing fits.

"Savage, Skywalker go to Maul he is on Ringo Vinda. Tano stays here with Kenobi and me." Mother Talzin said and Savage and Anakin quickly ran out the building. Mother Talzin formed a cup with some liquid in it.

"Here Kenobi, drink this, it'll help with the side effects of the fever and it should make you feel better." Mother Talzin gave Obi-wan the cup and he quickly drank it.

"Thank you, Mother Talzin." Obi-wan coughed

"Tano, help Kenobi up and follow me to our infirmary." Mother Talzin walked to the exit and Ahsoka put Obi-wan's arm around her shoulders and she helped him stand and slowly they followed Mother Talzin.

 

Savage and Anakin landed on Ringo Vinda and they could hear faint blasters.

"Jedi masters Tiplee and Tiplar are here so he must be near them." Anakin started and used the force to find them. "They aren't too far from us let's go." Anakin ran off in the direction he sensed Tiplee and Tiplar with Savage next to him. Anakin stopped when he saw Tiplee carrying Tiplar.

"General Tiplee, what happened?" Anakin asked a bit out of breath

"A clone killed Tiplar, we don't know how it happened, but we think he was being controlled by Maul or by some kind anti-clone virus. Fives had the clone, but Maul had pushed him back and took the clone." General Tiplee reported

"The clone was Tup, sir." Fives walked up to them.

"Don't worry General, you stay here and hold your ground. We'll go after Maul and Tup." Anakin said and looked at Fives. "Do you have a tracker on Tup?"

"Yes, sir!" Fives responded

"Good, then you and Rex come with us." Anakin said and the four of them left.

 

Maul stood in the control bay with his arms crossed he growled as he felt pain in his head and chest. He coughed and acted like it was nothing as the droids controlled the ship. The ship shook as Anakin's ship connected with his. He growled more as some droids left the room to find out what was wrong.

"Sir! It appears that there's Jedi on the ship!" A droid over the comms said and Maul growled he wanted to get everything done with quickly so he could advance his skills and get his plan over with.

Maul turned and marched out to where the droids went. He lit his lightsaber and as he arrived he saw Savage and Anakin.

"Savage!? What are you doing helping this Jedi?!" Maul snarled

"Brother, we came here for you." Savage said and Anakin got in front of Savage.

"Listen, Maul, you're killing Obi-wan!" Anakin shouted deactivating his lightsaber in hopes that Maul would do the same.

"Killing him?! How?" Maul growled

"It's the bond brother, you and Kenobi being away from each other his hurting him!" Savage started

"Mother Talzin says from you killing Jedi and other beings it is making Obi-wan's condition worse." Anakin continued "If you keep this up Obi-wan will die."

Maul growled and swung his lightsaber at the wall and striking droids that were at his side and behind him. "No! Lies! You are lying to me! What I am doing could not possibly harm Kenobi!" He ended with coughing

"Brother please! I would never lie to you!" Savage cautiously took a few steps to Maul. "Even if you aren't the cause of it, Kenobi needs you! Your mate will die alone if you do not go to him! You are feeling his illness listen to yourself!" Maul was quiet for a moment thinking and Anakin's comm interrupted him.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong?"

"It's Master Kenobi sir, I have him in the infirmary with Mother Talzin, but he's fading quickly, Mother Talzin is doing her best to keep him alive, please hurry!" Ahsoka's voice reported

"Kenobi..." Maul whispered to himself than looked Savage. "Fine I will go."

"Follow me." Savage said and ran off to Anakin's ship.

"Fives, Rex get this ship and Tup to Kamino." Anakin said then quickly ran following Savage and Maul.

 

When they arrive and got close enough to the surface, Maul forced the exit open and jumped out.

"Well, at least he is eager to get to Obi-wan." Anakin said to Savage. When he landed the ship, he and Savage quickly followed Maul steps.

Maul breathed easier as he felt the weight of being away from Obi-wan lift, but he could sense the pain Obi-wan was in and how weak he was. He ran into the building and saw a Jedi, Ashoka the one Jedi's padawan, he guessed and Mother Talzin at the head of the bed doing something with her magik to Obi-wan and she stopped as Maul approached them.

"Kenobi?" Maul cautious said out loud not knowing what to expect, but all that replied was the silence of Obi-wan's unconscious body.

"Mother, what is wrong with Kenobi?" Maul asked growling softly in fear.

"He has fallen dangerously ill and the cause of it is unknown." His mother tells him

"Jedi. Always so weak." Maul said looking down at Obi-wan.

"I have a suspicion that it has something to deal with you rejoining the Sith." Mother Talzin said her voice becoming angry. "After all they have to us, to you. You rejoin them?!"

"Mother, you don't understand! I did it for Kenobi!" Maul said with worry and fear in his voice. "I... I had overheard Kenobi talking to Savage and Kenobi said he would rather have Savage as a mate than me! So in a fit of rage I left, I had ran into some Jedi and I didn't know what else to do, but to kill them! So I did and I just couldn't stop. Then Dooku encountered me and had promised that if I rejoined the Sith that he would train me as a proper apprentice and not as an assassin." As Maul spoke Anakin and Savage entered the room quietly.

"Still in anger, I took the deal wanting to get revenge on Savage and have Kenobi back, but later during one of my training sessions I had come to the realization. I did not want to hurt Savage, or put Kenobi through what I did to him all those years ago. But instead, I could use the training to my own advantage. After Dooku had trained me, I would catch him off guard and kill him. After that I would have been strong enough to challenge Sidious and after I killed him, I could pull the Sith out of the war. There would be no more war, no more conflict. Yes, many Jedi would have died at my hands, but in the long run it would have saved many more Jedi's lives. If my plan worked out, we, mother, would have had our revenge on Sidious for what he did to us, Savage would have had his revenge on Dooku for even causing him to join the Sith and for harming you and the Nightsisters and, Kenobi." Maul paused looking at Obi-wan.

"Kenobi would have been happy with the war over and the conflict between Jedi and Sith gone there would have been no reason for us not to be together. We could have been happy together. But this. I, I did not anticipate Kenobi to of fallen ill... to the point of death! I thought it would have turned out the same way it did 10 years after when I went crazy." Maul explained

"We were separated, and I did kill when I was on Lotho Minor, I remember that. I did not think this would be any different." Maul's voice faded

"Well it is. Thanks to you Master Obi-wan is dying." Anakin spoke up and Maul spun around growling at the Jedi. "You should have thought more carefully about the consequences and what could happen!" Maul growled approaching Anakin to attack him.

"Stop this!" Mother Talzin said Maul swung around to look at her, growling. "Calm yourself my son. No one, not even I could have foreseen Kenobi's illness. We must be patient." Mother Talzin said

"But what about my training? Dooku had wanted me to deliver a clone to him. If he hears that I abandoned the clone to go after Skywalker and Savage I will certainly be punished. I will not leave here until I am certain that Kenobi will live!" Maul said walking to Mother Talzin.

Mother Talzin closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and was silent for a few moments.

"Mother?" Savage asked a bit worried

"I still can not foresee if Kenobi's illness will wear off, but with you being here, Maul, should ease his burden." Mother Talzin looked at Maul, who let out a growling sigh.

"What are we going to do? What about my plan?" Maul paced at Obi-wan's bedside.

"You will have to stay here to help heal Kenobi, you will have to practice and perfect what you have learned so far here. Once Kenobi is fully healed you can leave, but you have to put your plan in killing Dooku and Sidious in action as soon as you arrive to prevent a recurrence of the illness." Mother Talzin explains her plan

"Yes. You are right mother. But isn't me killing, what led Kenobi's illness?" Maul asked knowing there was more to her plan than what he had to do.

"Brother is right Mother," Savage spoke up. "While Skywalker and I were trying to convince him he struck some droids around him in denial and not long after that, the padawan had contacted us about Kenobi's condition."

"As Maul is away completing his plan, a few Nightsisters and I will perform some magiks on Kenobi. With Kenobi at full health and our magiks, we should be able to keep Kenobi healthy if this fails he should only become a little bit sick. Nothing to worry about when Maul and him are together again." Mother Talzin sounded confident with her plans and Savage looked at Maul for his confirmation of the plan. Maul looked like he was playing out the entire thing in his head. He was silent for a few moments then looked at Savage and nodded showing his approval of the plan.

"Alright mother, I shall stay and wait." Maul said looking at Mother Talzin. "I shall be in the training yard, send someone for me if Kenobi awakens." He turns to leave the room when Savage interrupts him.

"I'll go with you brother." Savage went up to him and went with him to help his brother train and perfect these new skills he learned.


	14. The need

Ahsoka and Savage walked into the infirmary and saw Kenobi still unconscious and a Nightsister checking his vitals.

"It's been days and Kenobi still hasn't woken up. What if my brother's presence isn't enough to awaken him." Savage signed looking down at the padawan.

"We must trust in the force, Savage. I'm sure Master Kenobi isn't ready to just give up. I'm sure if he just knew Maul was here he would wake up." Ahsoka looked at the tall Zabrak as they walked over to Obi-wan's bedside. "Speaking of Maul, what is he doing?"

"Training. Before he left to Ringo Vinda brother said Dooku started to teach him how to use the Force and turn it into lighting. I tried helping him not too long ago, but he refused my help. Said I was a distraction." Savage shrugged

"He's feeding off of his hatred for Dooku and Sidious." Ahsoka explained "I wouldn't want to be near someone practicing Force Lighting. I think he wanted you to leave because he knew it was dangerous and that he could hurt you. Practicing Force Lighting I've heard could be more dangerous for the user than the opponent. The Lighting draws from within you, almost like a force push I guess, but it Force is heated up by a strong emotion which is mainly hate. It's why Sith use it and Jedi don't. We try to avoid emotional attachments to things. If we do have an emotional attachment to something, losing it could corrupt us and we would want to hurt who ever took the thing from us." Ahsoka explained

"Kind of like my brother and Kenobi? Why he's training so much." Savage asked

Ahsoka took a second to think about the question. "Well I think Maul is training for many reason like it. I'm sure Maul was taken at young age away from Mother Talzin, and that's the reason why she wants Sidious dead along with the deaths of Nightsisters in battles of them versus Sidious and Dooku's attacks. Maul wants revenge on what Sidious did to him and Mother Talzin and now and I'm just thinking out loud, Maul hates himself for being part of cause that made Master Obi-wan sick." Ahsoka talked on not really knowing what else to talk about. "I think he is punishing himself by practicing how to use the Force Lighting."

Savage hummed not truly knowing how to respond. They watched Obi-wan's nearly still body.

"It is almost meal time, we should go and tell my brother," Savage said and turned his body to the door as an invitation for Ahsoka to come with him.

"Alright let's go." Ahsoka looked at Savage and they both silently left the room almost in hope that they would hear Obi-wan stir in the bed or make some noise to signal his awakening. But they heard nothing and walked quietly to the training yard.

They saw Maul sitting on the edge training field meditating. They saw bandages on his hands signaling that he was practicing the Force Lighting.

"Brother," Savage spoke breaking the silence. "It's almost meal time."

Maul sat there like he didn't hear him. Savage placed a hand on Maul's shoulder.

"Come, brother, let us eat and replenish our bodies" Savage looked down at him. Maul stayed silent and simply pushed Savage's hand off of him.

"Brother, you've been out here all day. You need to eat." Savage went on

"Maul, Master Obi-wan isn't going to get better with you just meditating out here." Ahsoka said getting a bit frustrated

"Nothing I do will help him, Jedi." Maul hissed softly breaking his mediation. His voice sounded calm under laced with hopeless sadness.

"All I can do is practice and mediate. Hone in my skills and prepare to finish what I started." Maul said trying to return to mediating.

Ahsoka sat down next to him. "Maul, listen, I know you feel like you need to prepare for what is going to happen, but what you need to eat and keep up your strength. What if Master Obi-wan finds out that you've been training yourself to the bone out here?"

"I must be ready for this fight padawan!" Maul growls

"Well, you won't be ready if you don't eat," Ahsoka said and looked at Savage. He picked Maul up and held him tight in the air.

"Now Maul, you are either going to walk to the dining hall with us, or Savage will carry you." Ahsoka said going along with their improvised plan

"Fine." Maul said glaring up at Savage. "Apprentice, place me down."

Savage set Maul down and they began walking and they passed by the infirmary. Maul couldn't help, but stop and look at the building. He used the force to see how Obi-wan was doing, but he didn't get very far when he heard Savage.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Savage walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Maul pulled his attention back and cleared his throat. "Yes, Savage. I'm fine. Tell the padawan I'll be there to eat soon, I'm going to check up on Kenobi."

"Take as long as you need brother." Savage said squeezing his shoulder a bit comforting him then left to the dining room.

Maul looked back at the infirmary and he walked slowly to the building.

Savage told Ahsoka and she looked back and saw Maul walking into the building. She couldn't help but feel his inner turmoil. Maul signed seeing Obi-wan just laying there. There was no Nightsister there, she was probably in the dining hall eating. It was Maul and Obi-wan and Maul's thoughts.

Maul grabbed a chair and dragged to Obi-wan's bedside. He sat down and signed. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

"Hey there Kenobi, I just thought I'd stop by. Listen I'm not mad at you or Savage. I mean I was but I wasn't thinking right than." Maul growled at himself. "Look at me. You're unconscious and I'm talking to you like you were awake." He looked at Obi-wan and signed leaning against the bed feeling tired from practicing. He yawned sitting straight up. "It's meal time right now, I just came in to check on you." Mauls hand slowly crept to Obi-wan's and he held it. He rubbed the sleeping Jedi's hand with his thumb.

"You Jedi, all of you are so weak." Maul hissed softly "If you weren't so weak this wouldn't of happened." He went silent for a second. "What am I saying? You're able to deal with me, you have to be somewhat strong to be able to do that." He looked up at Kenobi's face and laughed softly.

"I never properly had the chance to see you sleep... You seem peaceful as always, I guess the Jedi are lucky to have you on their side. It would have been easier if we were both on the same side. Don't worry, my love, I have a plan to make you happy. You will be proud when it's all over." He kissed Kenobi's hand softly and looked down. "I can't do this plan without you Kenobi. I'm sorry Kenobi. I did this to you... I never meant to hurt you."

Maul stay quiet holding Obi-wan's hand to his forehead. In the silence, Maul thought about he should do next. How much more time will go by with Obi-wan like this? Did he hurt Obi-wan so badly by leaving him to pursue a plan that could possibly lead to happiness?

Maul signed and stood up to leave. He looked at Obi-wan one last time. He ran a hand down the side of Obi-wan's face. There was a quiet groan that surprised Maul as Obi-wan's head leaned into his hand.

"Kenobi?!" Maul said quietly sitting back down running a thumb over the Jedi's cheek.

"Kenobi?" Maul repeated getting only silence. Maul felt like he wanted to cry in sadness. Had he only imagined it? He tightened his grip on Obi-wan's hand. He felt like begging for Obi-wan to just wake up. It had only been a few days, but it felt like months possibly years in Maul's head. He wanted to beg, but begging was for the weak and he wanted to look strong for Obi-wan. His bandaged hands stung from his tight grip.

He laid his head down on his arm on the bed feeling completely exhausted. He loosen his grip on the hand, but didn't let go. He stayed like that not caring who came in and saw. He was among family, but he didn't feel like he was home. Not without Kenobi being awake and healthy. He drifted into his thoughts until sleep finally took him over.


	15. Protect the ones close to you and the ones close to them

Savage looked around the dining hall looking for Maul, he could tell Ahsoka and Anakin were looking too by their occasional glances around the room. Savage looked at the Jedi, stood and left the dining hall. Not longer after Anakin and Ahsoka followed him.

"Where is Maul at?" Anakin asked curiously.

"The last thing he said to me is that he was checking up on Kenobi and that he would be here soon to eat." Savage said leading the way to the infirmary.

"He better not be practicing again after all I did to get him away from practicing." Ahsoka said and when they entered the infirmary they saw Maul sleeping against Obi-wan's bed.

"Aww now that's just cute." Ahsoka smiled softly

"Huh, I never thought I'd see a Sith Lord sleeping worriedly against a bed." Anakin chuckled crossing his arms walking closer until Savage stopped him.

"We should leave them alone." Savage said more demanding than suggesting

"What I was just going to take a picture, this is a once and in a lifetime thing to see!" Anakin said

"Well you saw it now let's go." Savage said with a growl and Ahsoka turned to leave and Anakin walked next to her out of the infirmary with Savage behind them.

 

Maul stirred in the seat and yawns stretching still holding onto Obi-wan's hand.

"Good morning, Nightbrother." A Nightsister said calmly checking on Obi-wan. Maul was fill with shock, had he been here all night sleeping next to Kenobi?

"Good morning, Nightsister." Maul responded with the same calmness looking at Obi-wan. _Just another day that will be filled with more training,_ Maul thought and heard the Nightsister speak again.

"Mother Talzin came in not too long ago. She said Kenobi's future is starting to clear. Meaning he should wake up soon. She brought in some food for you." The Nightsister said and gestured to the food on the small table next to the bed.

"Thank you, Nightsister." Maul said ignoring the food for now. He kept his eyes on Obi-wan he felt like he couldn't move from the seat, he felt forced to stay there and silently watch over Obi-wan.

The Nightsister laughed to herself seeing Maul watch Obi-wan's body with few words than her laughing form went silent and calm. "Mother Talzin." She greeted her leader.

"You can go Nightsister," Mother Talzin said and the Nightsister left without another word. Mother Talzin waited to see if Maul would greet her, but he stay silent. She noticed the food was untouched and she placed a hand on Maul shoulder.

"When will he wake up, Mother?" Maul asked with a sad voice. "You said he would awaken when I came back and it's been days."

"It takes time for the body to replenish itself. Kenobi is a human the process would have taken a few days at least." Mother Talzin explains and Maul growls softly just wanting Obi-wan to wake up. He could feel himself get impatient, he wanted to go out and battle someone. The need for action was growing in him being fed by the dark side. It fought with his Nightbrother side to stay with Obi-wan.

"Maul, you should go out and practice." Mother Talzin said and Maul quickly responded to her.

"I am not leaving Kenobi. I want to be here when he wakes up. If you are right than he should be waking up any time." Maul's voice at the start was harsh than softened out. Mother Talzin took no offense of his harshness knowing that he was practicing nonstop the entire time he was waiting for Obi-wan to wake up.

"If that is what you want to do. Make sure you eat something my son." She took her hand off of his shoulder signaling that she would be leaving. She stood there longer than she would have and Maul looked back at her.

"Mother?" Maul asked standing up but not letting go of the Obi-wan's hand.

"I sense that Dooku is on his way here seeking to know where you are." Mother Talzin informed Maul. He clenched his other hand looking than looked at his other hand holding Obi-wan's.

"If it is my presence he seeks he will sense me here, I have not perfected the skill of hiding my presence from other Dark force wielders yet. Premature my plan will have to be." Maul said tightening his grip on Obi-wan's hand

"You can not start your plan yet." Mother Talzin hissed under her calm voice. "If you kill Dooku now you could kill Kenobi as well."

Maul growled he needs to meditate and get his head straight, perhaps he did need to train. "Then what will we do Mother? Dooku will sense the Jedi if he doesn't sense me. He will find Kenobi and he knows that Kenobi is my weakness."

"Stay calm my son. You, the Jedi, Savage and Kenobi will go to your old Nightbrother village. I shall send you with a Nightsister. At the village you shall find refuge there. I shall cast a spell that will hide you from him no matter where you go." Mother Talzin explained and Maul seemed to relax and he looked at Obi-wan. "Come, take Kenobi the sooner you leave, the safer you all will be."

Maul looked from Obi-wan to Mother Talzin. "Thank you Mother." He picked up and she led him out of the infirmary she ordered a Nightsister to find Anakin, Ahsoka and Savage and to take them to the village.  
Mother Talzin took a deep breath in. She could sense a battle coming. Slowly rising in the Dathomiri air. She will protect Maul this time. The dark side will not take him from her again. She would not allow it.


	16. The ambush

Dooku landed on Dathomir and calmly walked to the witches village. He could sense something but what it was he couldn't put his finger on it. Was it because he wasn't quickly surrounded by witches? He looked around he knew he wasn't welcomed on Dathomir, so why wasn't he being attacked. Grievous attacked the witches he remembered that, but had Grievous exterminated all the witches that easily? No Mother Talzin has to be here somewhere.

He walked into the barren village. He looked into the huts and saw them empty. Maybe he'll have to congratulate Grievous on a mission well done. Dooku sensed a presence, but where it was he would have to look. If Mother Talzin was here he could trick her in thinking that he was a good guy then start questioning her about his apprentice's whereabouts. Or he could get right to the point.He entered her hut and saw her.

"Ah, Mother Talzin here you are." Dooku said taking a few cautious steps forward

"Count Dooku, what do want here?" Mother Talzin hissed

"I believe you know why I am here. If you tell me where Maul is, I shall be on my way." Dooku calmly said

"How should I know where Maul is? Last I heard is that he was with you back on the dark side." Mother Talzin  said

"It is hard to resist the dark side." Dooku stated and watched Mother Talzin stand

"I should warn you. Maul by have been lured in by the Dark Side but your weaknesses show through." Mother Talzin said pulling her crystal globe over to her with her Magiks. "I will not be able to see where Maul has gone, but I can tell that if you do not find him, Lord Sidious will not be pleased with you."

"You're hiding him here somewhere aren't you Talzin?" Dooku glared at her

"There is only one thing I am hiding Dooku and it is not Maul." Mother Talzin said and Nightsisters surrounded them. "Now Dooku, I insist that you leave."  
Dooku looked around at the witches. "I know you're hiding him witch. You're hiding him somewhere. Do you really think you can make up for the time you've lost with him? Love is weakness and you hiding him isn't going to make you two stronger. I'll take my leave Mother Talzin." He walked to the exit and started to leave the village. He looked back as he noticed Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters following him.

"You know, your son has many weaknesses Talzin. It would be shameful if one of them were taken from him. I bet he would fall beneath me as he did to Lord Sidious after all you are one of his weaknesses. You being near him will only cause his downfall." Dooku said and multiple Nightsisters lashed out at Dooku, shooting arrows and some swinging swords. He used the force to lift the Nightsisters choking them until he felt a pain in his side and the other Nightsisters quickly disarmed Dooku and knocked him to his knees forcing him to release the Nightsisters.

He coughed feeling his connection to the force start to become numb.

"You should be more careful Count. Now we shall see how quickly you are replaced." Mother Talzin said and Dooku fell to the ground.

"Sisters, take him away." Talzin ordered and took a breath in. "I fear this may not be our only encounter with the Sith."

"Shall I bring back brother Maul and the others, Mother?" A Nightsister looked at her as two Nightsisters dragged Dooku away.

"No. They shall stay with the Nightbrothers for now. Knowing Dooku he probably already has reinforcements on their way. We shall wait and ambush them." Mother Talzin said taking another breath in. "Kenobi's future is clearing up more he will be waking up soon. Maul must stay next to him and not leave him. We can not retrieve them until the sun sets."

"Yes Mother." The Nightsister said and followed Mother Talzin as she walked into the hut again.

Anakin was sitting in a hut with Ahsoka next to him. Obi-wan laid on a bed with  Maul pacing around the hut. Savage was watching Maul with his arms crossed.

 _What is eating at my brother so much? Is it Kenobi still being unconscious? Is it from the thought that he knows he can't kill without hurting Kenobi? Or was he worried about Mother? Was she able to deal with Dooku?_  Savage thought as Maul growled at himself and shook his head at some points. His fists were so tight Savage couldn't tell if he was seeing his brothers red skin or if he saw blood. He wasn't concerned because he didn't smell any blood.

"Brother." Savage said wanting to comfort Maul. Maul growl louder acknowledging Savage.

"Brother, you need to relax." Savage said hoping Maul would stop pacing, but Maul kept going.

"Brother, everything is going to be fine." Savage went on and Maul stopped and faced him with a sharp glare.

"Fine?! Everything is fine?!" Maul snapped marching to Savage. "Everything is NOT fine brother! Kenobi is still unconscious, Mother is with Dooku right now! She was weakened by Grievous' droid army with few Nightsisters with her and we are stuck with Jedi who do nothing, but just meditate through everything!" Maul said pointing to Ahsoka and Anakin.

"I can't protect Kenobi if the village is invaded by droids or Dooku because I'll hurt him if I kill someone!" Maul continued on

"Brother, I know this is stressful for you. But I think it is time for you to start meditating. Calm yourself. The Nightsister said Kenobi should be waking up soon." Savage said hoping if he reminded Maul it would calm him.

"Savage is right, Maul." Ahsoka said walking up to him. "We are here to help you. I know you don't like asking for help, but we want to help you and Master Obi-wan. Sit and meditate with us, think if something that can calm you that isn't killing."

Maul growled more, but stopped after a couple of moments. He walked over to Obi-wan's bed and sat beside it.

Savage was happy to see his brother regain himself. It was unusual for him to see his brother distraught like this and he hoped Obi-wan would wake up soon. Maybe with Obi-wan awake his brother would return to normal.

 

Mother Talzin looked into her crystal orb to see if she could sense any incoming Sith ships, but she saw none. Had Dooku truly come on his own without telling anyone? She pushed her senses out further and she could still sense nothing not even a ship in star speed coming to them. She looked outside and noticed the sun had begun to set. She couldn't help but feel relief and on edge. Did she want to bring them back and risk putting her sons lives in danger along with Kenobi's? She wanted Kenobi near Maul and her to give him the most protection. Kenobi could awaken at any moment and she wouldn't know until it was possibly too late. Hiding their presence took little energy, but she knew she was still weak from Grievous' assault.

She would have to rest when she could, but she was too far on edge for her body to let her sleep. She formed and drank a cup of Blackroot to help replenish her body. She looked at the sunset a bit longer than called a Nightsister over and told her to bring her sons and the others back. It was a risk, but it was one she was willing to take.


	17. The battle

Maul started to relax as he carried Obi-wan back to the Nightsister village. He was relieved to hear that no one was hurt, but the Nightsister refused to tell him what happened to Dooku. Maul had felt his presence unusually fade. Maul sat in one of the wings of the speeder as the Nightsister navigated her way through the woods in the woods.

When they got there he said nothing and got off of the speeder with Obi-wan in his arms and he walked back to the infirmary. He set Obi-wan down on the bed and sat on the chair next to the bed. He took a deep breath relaxing himself further. Little did those Jedi know that when they though Maul was meditating in the Nightbrother's but he was practicing on hiding his presence from other force users and it was what he was planning on doing now. Although he couldn't concentrate somehow something was bothering him, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He looked at Obi-wan and sighed sadly. "Why won't you wake up already? You're safe, no one is out to get you Kenobi. Everyone here is here to protect you. I'm sorry for what I did to you Kenobi." Maul held Obi-wan's hand. "You're stronger than what others see you to be, even if Jedi are weak. Please wake up." Maul sat there waiting for kind of response. He growled standing up, he started to walk away until he noticed something was holding him back. He looked back and saw Obi-wan's hand hold tightly onto his.

"Please." He heard Obi-wan say roughly. "Don't leave." Maul's eyes started to fill up with tears, he didn't know what to do or say. He looked at Obi-wan for a second longer until he hugged the Jedi tightly.

"M-Maul?" Obi-wan said shocked and he felt Maul tremble. "Maul are you alright? You're shaking."

"I'm fine, Jedi. Just shut up." Maul hissed wanting to cry happily as he held Obi-wan. "I'm going no where."

Obi-wan couldn't help, but smile and hugged Maul back. After a few moments of silence Obi-wan broke the hug. Looking into Maul's eyes, he could see relief.

"How long was I out?" Obi-wan asked as he remembered what happened before he blacked out.

"Days, Kenobi. Too many days." Maul wanted to hug Obi-wan again but was stopped by Obi-wan hand and sharp glare.

"No, why are you even here?" Obi-wan asked and Maul was taken back by the question.

"Because we are meant to be together, us being apart is what made you sick. Because I" Maul was cut off by Obi-wan

"No if we were meant to be together Maul you wouldn't have become the enemy again! You rejoined the Sith! Do you have any idea how painful it was feeling my Jedi brothers and sisters being slaughtered by your hands?! By having you so far away from me put me through so much pain! I don't know what is worse: knowing it was you who killed them or what you did to me 10 years ago!" Obi-wan pushed Maul away from him. "How could you do that? Does the memory not stay with you?"

"Kenobi, you don't understand I" Maul tried speaking

"I don't understand?!" Obi-wan shouted at him. "You don't understand! I want you here with me so badly, but I do not want to be around someone who has constantly hurt me!"  
Maul growled darkly at the Jedi. "Everything I tried doing was for YOU, JEDI. If you can remember correctly. It was YOU who started all of this! YOU left me for dead after your master took my legs. If I didn't have you then this sickness would have overtaken you then! And your precious master wouldn't know what to do."

"I think I would have rather wanted to die back than to live through all of this!" Obi-wan said and Maul physical flinched at that statement.  
Maul ran through his head for something to say back but his head went completely blank. Obi-wan was surprised to of seen the Sith react like that. He was so overwhelmed with anger. It was the first time he never suppressed it.

"YOU are the cause of everything Maul. YOU have hurt me, scared me and made me become ill! Don't you think you've done enough? When will you be done with hurting people? When will you stop hurting me? How? How do you think I can truly love you? How can I trust you? You've never needed me and I've never needed you. We were doing completely fine in our lives before you made this connection in our heads." Obi-wan shouted at him and Maul stood there listening to every word that spilled from Obi-wan's mouth. He stood there, a sad and shocked expression turned into an expressionless face.

"I can't help but wonder if this bond is truly a bond or just some sick trick you and the Sith are doing. I am your enemy! You are a Sith and I am a Jedi! You kill the people I try to save. What is next Maul? You and your new master, Count Dooku, blowing up the Jedi temple? Because that's where you seem to be heading! Go ahead hurt me more! It's what you're best at!" Obi-wan finished and Maul's face looked as angry as a cornered wild beast and he growled at Obi-wan taking one step to the Jedi who remained in the bed. His arms shook with anger and rage and without warning he just left the infirmary. Leaving a dull ache in both of their chests.

Maul growled to himself he had stayed next to the Jedi, worried and concerned about him to only be sliced in half and only to fall into a dark abyss where he didn't know when he would hit the ground.


	18. Nothing More

Maul growled as he left the village into the redwoods. Rage and anger pumped through him as he just ran deeper into the woods. He dodged the branching out branches of the trees as he got further into the dense woods. When he stopped he let out an angry howl. He took his lightsaber into his hand and started slicing into the thick trees.

 _Kenobi won't listen! He will never listen! I try to do good for him and he only sees the bad_! Maul thought as he kept cutting deep into the trees. He clenched a fist tightly and lighting sparked and crackled from it.

 _He only sees me as a monster! Does he not realize that I put my life on the line to come here to see him?! Dooku is out looking for me to punish me, I didn't deliver the clone and I left the ship and didn't tell him what has happened. If I was still Sidious' apprentice I would have been killed for that!_ He stops slicing into the trees and looked at the ground breathing deeply as his eyes were bloodshot overwhelming the yellow in his eyes.

 _I'm only a monster to Kenobi. Nothing more. Nothing less. If Kenobi sees me as a monster, then a monster I will be. If Kenobi rather would have death than me. Then death, he shall have_. Maul looked back from where he came from and snarled.

 _I will have my revenge for what you have done to me, Kenobi_. Maul's fist loosened and the lighting dissipated.

He could feel someone call to him through the force.

 _Kenobi? No, this presence is much more darker than a Jedi. Looks like Mother failed to kill Dooku on her own even with the thought of revenge on her mind_. Maul walked back to the village deactivating his lightsaber and placing it back onto his belt.

 _I'm coming, my master_. Maul thought calmed his body and let his anger fuel him once more as he made a plan in his head. _Finally, we shall reveal ourselves to these Jedi. Finally, we shall have our revenge._


	19. Planning

Savage ran into the room that Anakin and Ahsoka shared and they looked at him with tired eyes.

"Savage? What is it?" Ahsoka asked standing up

"It's my brother," Savage started "he and Dooku are gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Anakin questioned the tall Zabrak

"My brother broke Dooku out of the Nightsister's dungeon we can't find them!" Savage explained further, Anakin scoffed rubbing his head

"What about Obi-wan is he alright?" Anakin asked

"Kenobi is fine. Mother Talzin and some Nightsister have put a spell on Kenobi in case if my brother kills someone, Kenobi won't feel the side effects of it." Savage said leading them to the center of the village.

"Have they left the planet yet?" Ahsoka asked

"All of the ships are still here," Savage answered

"Then they are somewhere on Dathomir." Anakin thought

"I can't sense Maul or Count Dooku, master." Ahsoka said to Anakin

"It must have been a new skill Maul learned after rejoining the Sith." Anakin said thinking out loud

"Not even Mother Talzin could find them." Savage added

"Then it looks like we're flying blind. We have to find Maul and Count Dooku before they leave this planet." Anakin started to explain a plan he quickly formed together in his head.

"If anyone is going after Maul, it's me." Obi-wan said approaching the group

"Obi-wan, you should be resting." Anakin said looking over at his old master.

"No Anakin, if anyone goes out looking for Maul, he'll kill you without mercy knowing Dooku he'll twist that up somehow and use it against us." Obi-wan said

"Obi-wan I can not allow you to go alone to face them." Anakin protested "Maul seems to be hell-bent on staying on the dark side. I don't know why we even trusted him! He could have been planning this the entire time."

"Anakin! Maul has not been planning on releasing Dooku." Obi-wan said remaining calm. "Maul and I had a rather harsh argument last night. I had said stuff without thinking and it must have gotten under Maul's skin."

"Well, Master it seems like when you don't think things always go wrong." Anakin joked

"Yes Anakin, I'll leave not thinking to you from now on." Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose irritated that Anakin made a joke at a time like this.

"Anakin is right Master Obi-wan, we can't let you go out and look for Maul on your own." Ahsoka said getting back to the matter at hand.

"I know you two are almost as stubborn as I am and knowing you two, you both will follow me no matter if I say yes or no." Obi-wan said thinking for a second. "Dooku doesn't know we're here due to Mother Talzin's magiks. We can use it to our advantage and under the spell, neither Maul or Dooku will sense us."

"Dooku may not know we are here, but Maul may have told him." Anakin interrupted

"Yes, Anakin, I know, but we still have an element of surprise. Now, they haven't left the planet yet and none of the Nightbrother villages have informed Mother Talzin of either Dooku or Maul. Which leaves us with the woods surrounding this village. It's big enough to hide in."

"I know a few places where they could hide." Savage interrupted and Obi-wan looked at him.

"Savage, I know you want to find Maul, but I can't express how much I need you to stay here. If Dooku is out there he would want to attack you for you leaving the dark side with Maul. Instead, I want you to stay here and protect Mother Talzin. We don't know how long they've been free and Dooku could have called reinforcements."

"So it will just be the three of us going out there to look." Ahsoka said

"Yes, and we will have to stay together. If there is one thing I have learned over the years is to never ever fight Maul one on one. Master Qui-Gon and I just got lucky in our first fight with Maul. I do not want to lose either of you." Obi-wan explained

"Engaging Maul in a fight when he is fueled by rage there will be no way of reaching out to him. We will have to wear him down and as we are doing this we must beware of Dooku, he will attack whenever he sees a weakness. Do not let your guard down around them. The Sith are merciless, but I know we can save Maul from them." Obi-wan said looking around at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Master, what if we can't reach out to him?" Ahsoka asked worriedly

"If we can't... If we can't then I will need you two to trust me because things may happen, but you two need to keep fighting no matter what happens." Obi-wan said

"What are you saying Obi-wan?" Anakin asked not liking the sound of the Jedi masters back up plan.

"I'm just staying Anakin that you both need to be prepared for this battle. When battling against the Sith, you can not let anything happen. Your

"Alright, Master Obi-wan." Ahsoka said knowing that there was no more time to spend arguing on the plan. Obi-wan looked at Anakin waiting for his answer.

"Whatever, let's just go and find those Sith before someone gets hurt." Anakin rolled his eyes and Obi-wan sighed knowing that was the best answer he would get from him at the time.

"Alright let's go." Obi-wan said and they all left into the woods to face the Sith.


	20. The unwanted guest

Maul sat on the ground taking deep breaths with his eyes closed, almost tried to mediate with Count Dooku walking around their hideout making sure it was safe.

"You have done well my apprentice getting past those witches and freeing me." Dooku praised Maul who thought he was searching the lands for anyone who has dared to approach them. Dooku looked at his hand. He felt weak and vulnerable, the witches must have shot him with something when he underestimated their numbers. He was grateful, the witches had cast a spell for some reason that hid and disguised a force sensitive's presence. If his apprentice knew of the drug he knew he would have to rely solely on his combat and lightsaber skills if and when Maul decided to attack.

Maul sensed Dooku press a button on his wrist, which to someone who didn't understand the technology just meant nothing. To Maul, it was his new master calling for help. To who, he will have to wait and see.

He growled and opened his eyes he tried using the force to see if he could notice if anyone came near, but the spell even blocked him from being able to tell.

"The spell the witches put up is making it difficult to track any force sensitive being and even themselves," Maul reported standing up.

"We must get back to my ship and return to base, but it makes one think who it is they are hiding. They wouldn't go far this to hide me." Dooku thought out loud.

"One would think they would execute you on the spot, Dooku." Maul said laughing in his head knowing Dooku would get mad at such a comment.

"Yes." Dooku stroked his beard thinking. "Maybe it was a trap, my apprentice."

"One would wonder why you would come here of all places." Maul pushed him further. "One would think after training me for weeks you would know when I see Jedi I hunt them down until dead."

"And in doing that you failed your mission, Lord Maul. It was crucial to our plans that we retrieved that clone." Dooku hardly raised his voice, but Maul could hear the anger. "You put our entire plan at risk!"

"A punishment of death, is it not?" Maul looked over at his master. "But you're not going to do that are you?" Maul paused to see if Dooku would give him an answer. He took a deep breath feeling the weight on his chest lighten.

"That clone was of no use to you and Lord Sidious with me around." Maul said and saw Dooku's face twist with anger and he knew it was true. "With me, you know that the Sith can still win the war. Losing that clone was no major piece loss. It was just a pawn. You and I, on the other hand, are the face of fear in the Jedi's eyes. We are two of the most powerful pieces in the game. However, we are not the top piece on our side we, ourselves, are just pawns of Lord Sidious. Even you fear him. You fear him because you know you can be replaced just as easily as he replaced me." Maul couldn't help but laugh.

"You are weak, old man. You thought by having me as an apprentice would keep Lord Sidious from seeing my true potential. The reason you don't attack me now is because our master would punish you for destroying your most powerful pawn, but you would have done it by now to keep me quiet. From telling Lord Sidious that you had lost me." Maul went on circling Dooku.

"What makes you think that I would let you go unpunished, my apprentice?" Dooku asked his hand itching to grab his lightsaber. His vision was blurry from whatever the witches injected him with, but he could see enough if he had to fight.

"You don't have the strength to. The witches drugged you for this reason. So you wouldn't be any sort of a threat to them." Maul laughed more. "You can not hurt me even if you wanted to, you are weak!" Maul stopped when they heard something from around them.

"Looks like our personal affairs will have to wait, my apprentice." Dooku said and he grabbed his lightsaber preparing for a fight. Anakin and Ahsoka dropped out of the trees attacking both Maul and Dooku.

 _Excellent kill the old man for me_ , Maul thought as he fought off Ahsoka. It was too easy for him to kill her, but he knew that Obi-wan would never forgive him for hurting someone so close to him.

 _Maybe I should wait to kill Dooku, Kenobi just woke up_. Maul thought in his head realizing he was rushing his plan in hope to please Obi-wan. He growls as he fights the padawan making his time. He senses something but when he tries to focus the padawan always brings him back with a hard hit when she notices he's only blocking. He wants to see the Jedi kill Dooku before he 'surrenders' to them.

As Dooku fights Anakin he can feel he connect with the Force grow strong again. His eyes start to clear and he fights even more aggressively and is slightly shocked to see Obi-wan jump into the action. Maul was definitely surprised, was Obi-wan the one he sensed?

"Took you long enough Master." Anakin said as Obi-wan helped him fight Dooku.

"I, well, ran into some trouble." Obi-wan said and the fight stopped when they heard laughter.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Anakin asked looking around with everyone else trying to pinpoint their new enemy.

"Ventress." Dooku hissed as she jumped down from a tree.

"Well. Well. Look at this! I've found a pack of fools! Some Sith and Jedi! Oh lucky me! And here I was looking for Savage and I stumbled on something greater than revenge on him. I will have my revenge on Count Dooku and the Jedi who stole my future from me."  Ventress snarled igniting both of her lightsabers.

"Come now, my sweet, you can't truly hate us that much."

She launched herself after Dooku, Anakin, and Obi-wan. The four of them fought at a fast pace until Dooku shocked her with Force lighting. Anakin quickly took his chance and resumed fighting Dooku. As

Ahsoka fought to keep Maul away from them. He blocked one of her attacks and whispered to her.

"Jedi, I am not your enemy. We need to protect Kenobi, distract Dooku so I can help him." He whispered quietly and he quickly pushed her away when he saw Ventress push Obi-wan down disarming him. Maul jumped and blocked Ventress final blow on the weak Obi-wan.

"No!" Maul snarled at Ventress. "Kenobi is mine!" He used the force to push her back. "If you want Kenobi, you're going to have to get through me!"

Ventress launched herself into a battle with Maul head on. Both of them worked hard with both of their lightsabers. Neither of them seeming to break their concentration.

Obi-wan summoned his lightsaber back to him. He saw Dooku shock Anakin and Ahsoka. He used the force to push Dooku away.

"Are you two alright?" Obi-wan helped Ahsoka up as Anakin stood

"We're fine Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said and the three of them reignited their lightsabers.

Ventress laughed as she fought Maul.

"I remember now who you are! You the exiled Sith Lord Maul! What are you working with my old master now? How pathetic! Two old men what a couple!" Ventress teased him and Maul snarled and fought at a quicker pace and quickly cut her right arm at the elbow. Maul pointed his one end of his lightsaber at her throat.

"You are not worth my time Youngling." Maul growled aiming to cut the rest of her right leg off at her knee but sliced her leg below it only wounding her leg when he heard Obi-wan scream.

Dooku had knocked Ahsoka out, blasting Obi-wan with force lighting as he blocked one of Anakin's attacks.

Maul used the force push to push Dooku away from them. Maul growled and blasted Dooku with his own force lightning.

Anakin stood there watching with his anger but looked at Maul realizing he wasn't going to stop.

"Maul!" He shouted and Maul kept blasting Dooku.

"Maul! Stop!" Anakin demanded and pushed Maul with the force ceasing his attack. Dooku dropped to the ground unconscious. Maul glared at Anakin and marched to him.

"How dare you!" Maul growled and stopped when they heard Obi-wan choke out Maul's name.

"I'll be taking my leave now it seems like you boys can battle it all out and Kenobi seems to be a prize. So, he's mine!" Ventress said and she quickly jumped into the trees while keeping Obi-wan in a light force choke not wanting to kill the Jedi just yet even as she used the force to keep him next to her with Anakin and Maul hot behind them. She looked around and saw her ship. She threw Obi-wan inside and she collapsed the tree once she jumped off of it. She ran into her ship as Maul quickly got past the fallen tree with Anakin behind him. She closed the door behind her and quickly took off. She noticed that Maul had stabbed her ship with his lightsaber. She aimed her ship's blasters at him and tried hitting him off. After multiple tries, she finally hits him knocking him off along with damaging her own ship and she quickly sped off.

Anakin caught Maul as he fell and set him on the ground. Maul growls and summons his lightsaber to him and goes to get up then felt the pain of the blaster bolt in his stomach.

"Careful Maul!" Anakin said helping him stand. "We can't go after them, you're hurt!"

"That has never stopped me before Jedi. I've been through worse, this is nothing! We can't let her get away!" Maul snarled looking at where Ventress' ship was.

"We have to regroup." Anakin said and Maul panted looking around as if surveying the damage.

"You're right my plan has failed and now Kenobi is gone." Maul said as he played everything again to see where it went wrong.

Anakin tapped a button on his comm. "Savage, we need some help. We have Maul and Dooku, but Obi-wan was taken by Ventress." Before Savage could reply he turned off his comm., he helped Maul back to where they were to get Ahsoka and capture Dooku again.

As Maul played through the battle he realized that everything was wrong. The entire plan was wrong. It was his fault and he knew it. It broke him when he realized that Obi-wan was right. Everything that he did hurt Obi-wan. He realized that and it hurt him more than anything he ever went through.


	21. Reflection

Maul and Anakin helped him back to the village while Savage carried the unconscious bodies of Ahsoka and Count Dooku. Mother Talzin meet them at the entrance of the village with a couple of Nightsisters.

"Take Dooku to the dungeon, Sisters. Savage take the young Jedi to the infirmary, a Nightsister is waiting for you. I shall take Maul, Skywalker, go and be with your apprentice." Mother Talzin said as everyone did what they were told. Maul stayed quiet holding where the blaster bolt hit him.

"You are troubled, Maul. What is bothering you?" She stated setting him down in her hut and started healing him.

"I've lost Kenobi to some woman called Ventress." Maul said in a quite hiss and looked up at Mother Talzin. "What do you know of this Ventress, Mother?"

"Ventress was once a Nightsister but we had to give her away in order to keep the peace. She had been enslaved and once her master died the Jedi had taken her in. She spent time as a Jedi padawan until bounty hunters killed her master. Dooku had found her and raised her to be a Sith apprentice. After many failed missions of hunting down Kenobi and Skywalker, Sidious ordered Dooku to eliminate her. She and Savage had a history together, but she betrayed him after he failed in killing Dooku. After that, she has become a bounty hunter with revenge for Sith and Jedi and now you and Savage." Mother Talzin tells Maul and his sadness turned into planning but then faded again.

"There is nothing I can do for Kenobi. Is there? Everything I do ends up hurting Kenobi." Maul says letting his emotions show in his voice. "I've hurt him so much that he refuses to be near me."

"Maul, my son," Mother Talzin placed a hand on his cheek when she finished healing him. "Have no worries about your and Kenobi's bond. Do not worry about what has happened, we will get him back. The longer she has him away from you will be worse for him and you. When you rescue him from her, he'll be happy." Mother Talzin told him and he looked into her eyes with sorrow.

"Rest Maul, the sooner you are better, the sooner you can get Kenobi back." She walked to the door to let him sleep.

"I need to take my time with my plans." Maul said and Mother Talzin stopped in the doorway

"A good plan can be ruined when rushed. Just remember Dooku and Sidious are going nowhere, only closer to their end. Even if it is slowly." She watched him

"Yes. Thank you, Mother." Maul signed and laid down. He didn't feel well he didn't know if it was from being shot or if it was the bond. He took a deep breath as he stared at the stars through the hole in the ceiling.

 _Do not worry Kenobi, just relax. I'll be with you soon enough. Just hang in there_. Maul thought as he counted the stars in the sky, calculating which ones had planets and thinking of the possible futures to take his mind off of what happened. Although his mind would flash images of Obi-wan whenever he relaxed. He kept trying to take his mind off of Obi-wan and what Obi-wan said before he stormed out and freed his master. Everything he ever did after seeing Obi-wan for the first time did hurt him one way or another and Maul had no clue on how he would stop it.

As his thoughts wandered he saw a green mist enter the room and it took an effect on him. His body and mind relaxed as the mist soothed him into sleep, but his body couldn't help but breathe heavily.

 

Assaij put her ship onto auto pilot and walked back to the cargo bay where she locked up Obi-wan. She had heard him breathing rapidly and panicking before he passed out. He was shouting something but she ignored him until he passed out hours ago. Now she wanted answers.

She watched him breathe heavily as he slept. She really had nothing against him, but if Darth Maul didn't want him to get hurt he must be important to the Sith's plans. She felt a bit lightheaded when she crouched down to him. She guessed it was her missing forearm and ignored it.

"Kenobi." Her calm, rough voice said quite loudly and Obi-wan kept sleeping.

"Kenobi. Wake up." She slapped his face. He groaned waking up and looking around with blurry eyes.

"Ventress?" He asked and went to stand up only to notice that he was handcuffed at a pipe.

"Ventress, what is happening? Where's Anakin? Where is Maul at?" Obi-wan's voice was raised louder than normal and it caught Ventress off guard.

"Oh calm down Kenobi, I only have you on the ship." Ventress stood up from her crouched position.

"That doesn't help the situation, Ventress! Why do you have me handcuffed?" Obi-wan's voice didn't change as he notices that the handcuff was force sensitive. His chest grew heavy as he realized how far from Dathomir they were.

"I'm using you as bait, Kenobi and I can't have you running off." She waved her hand

"Bait?! If I was bait we wouldn't be this far from Dathomir." Obi-wan said breathing deeply. Ventress watched him carefully.

"Dathomir? You aren't the bait for your Jedi friends, Kenobi. I need to you to lure out Savage and this so-called Darth Maul." Ventress couldn't help but wonder what had the Jedi like this.

"Maul? You do not want Maul coming here Ventress! I'm warning you. Let me go before he finds me with you!" Obi-wan could help, but feel panicked. He tried to hide it, but it showed in his voice.

"Ha! You really think Darth Maul is a threat? He could hardly fight off Skywalker's apprentice." Ventress brushed aside the Jedi's panic. "Besides he seems to be a big part of Dooku's plans and I will do anything to stop them."

"Ventress, you don't understand." Obi-wan's voice lowered to its normal volume, but his breath continued to stay heavy.

"What are you sick, Kenobi?" Ventress curiously asked wondering if that was the reason he was on Dathomir. "You hardly put up a fight back there. You're so... Unbalanced."

"Call it whatever you want, but I'm warning you if don't let me go you'll have more than Maul and Savage coming after you." Obi-wan said standing up as much as he could.

"A missing Jedi won't get much attention from the Jedi Council. Skywalker maybe keeping in contact with them, but I'll easily be able to intercept his transmissions. No one else will know that you're gone." She walked off closer to the cockpit. "Don't think about getting out of those cuffs, Kenobi. I may have lost an arm, but I'm not afraid to hurt you." She left the cargo bay leaving Kenobi alone with himself.

All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and his heavy breathing. He needed to get back to Maul to stop the weight and pain. He could get sick again and die because Ventress refused to let go of her revenge. He felt along the wall looking for a weak spot seeing that there was many in the walls of the ship. Ventress must have fought someone in here and stolen it or someone had an itchy trigger finger in the cargo bay.

Kenobi found a weak spot and broke the pipe. He was free to roam now, but his hands were still cuffed. A spot on his stomach burned like he was shot. He moved his robe and tunic to see his stomach but saw no wound. He fixed his clothing and looked around. He has to find something to knock Ventress out with.

Finding nothing he concentrated on breaking the rest of the pipe out of the wall. He felt weak and tired. He wanted to just lay down and sleep until he gained his strength back, but he didn't know if he would gain his strength back. He could just be wasting time sleeping and slowly bringing himself closer to death. He had to get back to Dathomir. The weight and pain in his chest told him that Maul wasn't close by so he wasn't following them or he was but she jumped into star speed and got away from him. All Kenobi knew is that he only had one option and that was to fight.

He knew it would be a bad idea to leave the cargo bay and attack her. She would be expecting it, but he has to get back as quickly as he could no matter the risks. He calmed himself and quieted his heavy breathing as he snuck closer to Ventress.

He got right behind her and just before he hit her, she ducked and kicked his feet out from beneath him knocking the pipe out of his hands. He quickly got back up and landed a few punches on her. She grabbed the cuffs and kicked him in the stomach. She dodged the rest of his attacks with ease and quickly knocked him back down to the ground.

"You seem determined to leave, but you of all Jedi will not ruin my plan." Ventress grabbed the cuffs and recklessly dragged him back to the cargo bay. As she looked for another place to chain him down to Obi-wan hit countless of cargo boxes. She chained him in a corner behind some cargo boxes to another pipe after making sure she herself couldn't break out of it than she left him there.

Obi-wan couldn't help, but feel alone and hopeless at this point. He curled up against the corner. He fought to keep his tears at bay and soon ended up falling back to sleep again.

 

Groaning with blurry eyes, Ahsoka woke up looking around from her bed.

"Master?" She tried sitting up but couldn't.

"Rest Jedi, you were hurt and your master is right outside." A Nightsister said in her calm voice and walked to the door bringing Anakin inside.

"Hey Snips, how are you feeling?" Anakin stood next to her bed

"Just feeling sore, Master. Dooku had hit me with some of his lighting. Wait! The battle! Was anyone else hurt? Did we capture Maul and Dooku? What about Ventress?" Ahsoka sat up as much as she could

"Well... We have Maul and Dooku. But Ventress got away." Anakin scratched the back of his head looking away from her.

"What is it, Master?" Ahsoka asked forcing herself to sit up

"Ventress even though she was wounded by Maul... She got away with Obi-wan." Anakin quietly said

"She took Master Obi-wan?!" Ahsoka started to get out of the bed

"No Snips you have to rest." Anakin put her back down on the bed to lay back down

"But Master!" Ahsoka resisted

"Do not argue with me Ahsoka!" Anakin ordered. "No one is allowed to leave this planet. Mother Talzin said so at east until Maul is healed from his attempt to save Obi-wan."

"It's good to know he's still on our side." Ahsoka relaxed

"Yeah. What I want to know though is why he let Dooku out and tried to escape." Anakin said thinking

"We could ask Mother Talzin. She is able to foresee this kind of things." Ahsoka said sitting up again

"No Ahsoka. I will. You stay here and regain your strength." Anakin ordered laying her back down

"Alright Master, stay safe. We don't know if Dooku called for reinforcements or not." Ahsoka said

"If there were reinforcements they would have been here by now, Snips. Don't worry." Anakin left the infirmary and headed to Mother Talzin. She sat at her table with her crystal ball in front of her and Savage next to her.

"Ah, Skywalker, I sense you've come for information." She looked at him from her seat.

"Mother Talzin we must talk. I know you are able to see things in the future. You must have seen Maul freeing Dooku and you told no one ahead of time." Anakin walked to her, but Savage kept him at a distance.

"And now you aren't letting anyone leave the planet to go and get Obi-wan! What are you planning?"

"I only foresee the future as far as I want to and whenever I want to Jedi Skywalker. When I saw Maul freeing Count Dooku it was too late to prevent." Mother Talzin stood up calmly and walked next to Savage placing a hand on his shoulder ordering him to relax.

"And what about rescuing Master Obi-wan?" Anakin pressed further about the topic.

"Kenobi is clever and witty, he will be fine under Ventress's watch. He is unbalanced though which will keep him from encouraging himself to escape for to fight. Ventress will not harm him unless provoked. The separation from him and Maul will make him see his own mistakes and not only Maul's. He will balance him even further with the Force." Mother Talzin explained to Anakin

"Besides with Kenobi's absence, Maul will also learn and grow stronger with the Force. If I were you Jedi Skywalker I would be patient. In this time it may seem like a time to act, but it is a time to learn. I figured you would be in favor of this plan. Kenobi is unharmed and under protection. Maul, will see and reflect on his mistakes learning from them. It keeps him away from doing anyone any harm even from himself and everyone has time to heal."

"Healing is for the weak." A raspy voice from the entrance gave everyone the introduction of Maul before they could look. He slowly made his way to the table holding his healing stomach.

"We have to go and find Kenobi. His illness could get worse." Maul coughed leaning on the table.

"I, for once, agree with the Sith Lord." Anakin noticed Maul's coughing and guessed he is starting to feel the side effects of Obi-wan's sickness.

"Kenobi will be fine, Maul. I have foreseen that his illness will not get any worse. You are injured and must heal. Savage, take your brother back to my hut." Mother Talzin ordered and Savage took a few steps to Maul before he stopped.

"I do not need an escort." Maul left the building angry with what Mother Talzin said he had every right to be worried about Obi-wan. His own injuries didn't matter until he knew Obi-wan was safe under his care.

"Don't worry Mother Talzin, I'll follow him to make sure he's ok." Anakin followed after Maul quickly catching up to him.

"What do you want Skywalker?" Maul snarled as he slowly made his way to Mother Talzin's hut.

"We are the only two who think we should go after Master Obi-wan. Even you are starting to show the symptoms of being separated from him, as much as I hate to say that. I don't doubt Mother Talzin's ability to see the future, but it's obvious she can't see everything." Anakin kept walking with Maul until he stopped and paused.

"I'm listening Jedi." Maul looked over at Anakin.

"Ventress and Master Obi-wan have had battles before and knowing my master he can smooth talk his way to peace with her. I know she won't hurt him unless he provokes her and Master Obi-wan would never put his life in danger unless it was for a greater good." Anakin continued

"Some greater good." Maul commented

"Although I think we should act now, knowing you, you would fight until your last breath, but you do need to heal. If you do want what's best for Master Obi-wan than rest. If you go after him like this you'll only hurt yourself more and I don't think Master Obi-wan would like that." Anakin finished and Maul couldn't help but shift conflicted with himself. He realized the Jedi just started with rescuing Obi-wan immediately to finishing with taking your time in rescuing him. What was he trying to say? Maul acting normally rolled his eyes and continued walking back to the hut. He saw Anakin follow him as if the Jedi expected more of a response. Maul growled in his head realizing that if he wanted to make Kenobi happy he would have to learn a bit more about him. Which lead to the topic of asking the Jedi about him. Maul was never a man to ask for help, but if he wanted to know more he would have to start learning without the means of interrogation and torture. He would have to take a rather disgusting route of peace for him to think of. Meaning he would have to become more than acquainted with the ones near Obi-wan, he would have to befriend them. He already had some of their trust by his actions in the last battle. He knew this processes would take a lot of trial and error, but he was confident in his own mind that he would figure out what advice would be useful and what advice would be complete nonsense.


	22. Outmatched

Obi-wan woke up in his corner and saw Ventress. He laughed looking at her.

"What a sight to wake up to." Obi-wan leaned his head against the wall.

"You're not much to see Kenobi. Some dream you must have been having. You were talking in your sleep." Ventress watched him as she stood in the same place.

"What? What did I say? How long did you hear me?" Obi-wan calmly asked as he looked up at her, his breathing was still heavy.

"You were calling for some people named Qui-Gon and Maul." Ventress crouched down to him. "Tell me your past with Darth Maul."

"You know, curiosity killed the cat, Ventress." Obi-wan said coughing

"Fine then. Don't tell me. We'll be landing soon on Tatooine to get more supplies." She stood back up

"Oh and let me guess, you want me to stay here?" Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow brow at her

"Basically and not to bring attention to yourself while I'm gone." Ventress turned to walk away.

"Oh don't worry I won't cause any trouble. I'm handcuffed remember not much I can do, but sit around." Obi-wan said watching her

"Just stay out of trouble and don't cause a ruckus." Ventress walked back into the cockpit and only after a few hours did Obi-wan feel the ship land and hear Ventress leave without a word.

 

Hardly an hour later, he heard the ship cargo bay door open and heard people walk onto the ship.

"Look around, she has to have something here she values." A boy's voice said on the other side of the stack of cargo boxes. A lizard-like alien peered around the corner and saw Obi-wan.

"Hey, Boba, I found something." The lizard waved to someone and a boy walked into Obi-wan's view.

"Well well well. Looks like we found a Jedi guys. Release him, Bossk." Boba commanded and Bossk walked over to Obi-wan. He pulled out a blaster gun and shot the cuffs breaking them. Obi-wan groaned rubbing his wrists as he stood up.

"Thank you for breaking those cuffs. They were getting a bit too tight for my likings." Obi-wan said than coughed then groaned at the tightness of his chest.

"He sounds sick." A purple female said walking into view. "We need to get him some medical supplies."

"Let's take him back to our room in the inn." Boba suggested.

"Actually that won't be necessary. I thank you for wanting to help me, but I need to return to my friends." Obi-wan said walking over to them wanting to pass.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Boba crossed his arms. "You're of some value to this bounty hunter and she owes us for ruining a bounty for us."

"So we're ruining her bounty of you." Bossk said walking next to Obi-wan. "You're coming with us." He hissed grabbing Obi-wan's arm.

"Well, I can assure you I'm not leaving this ship." Obi-wan looked at Bossk.

"You're surrounded there's nowhere for you to go." Boba smirked and turned leading the way off of the ship. Bossk led Obi-wan onto a speeder.

"We have to get to the ship before she comes back." Latts said starting up her speeder. "The false information about that Savage guy won't keep her busy for long."

Bossk kept a gun pointing at Obi-wan as they rode to their ship. Once they got there they all rushed onto the ship.

"Highsinger, make sure the Jedi doesn't have any weapons or comms on him." Boba ordered and Highsinger reported that Obi-wan had nothing that posed them a threat. Obi-wan looked around and wondered where Ventress could be. He followed them knowing that he had nothing to use against them, but weakened force pushes and his hand to hand combat skills. They were fully armed, so he decided to stay and wait for an opportunity to escape. He feels his chest grow heavier as the ship began to fly into space. He hopes he'll regain strength with the force and with his own body soon.

 

Maul wakes up in Mother Talzin's hut. He sits up ignoring the ache of his wounded stomach and his tight chest. He looked around the small room like he would see something of his interests, but finds nothing. Not even the sight of his lightsaber intrigued him or the food at sat next to the bed.

 _Has Kenobi eaten anything yet?_  He thinks as his gaze falls on the floor and he notices the daylight shining through the roof.

 _I swear when I find Ventress I will make her pay for taking Kenobi from me_. He sinks deeper into his thoughts planning how to get Obi-wan back and is pulled out when he hears the crackling of the lightning in his hand.

"You must calm yourself and not let your hatred control you or else you may do unwanted damage." He says out loud to himself looking at his hand as the lighting dissipates. As if he said it it would seem like Obi-wan said it.

He stands and growls to himself knowing Obi-wan would try to tame him if he had any hopes for this bond to work at all. He looked back at the food knowing that if the Jedi Padawan saw she would yell at him for not eating and say Obi-wan would be disappointed at him for not keeping his strength and health up. He sat down and ate some of his food until his appetite faded. When he stopped eating he noticed one of his legs had felt odd and grabbed his lightsaber not wanting to go anywhere without it. He got back up and walked to the infirmary searching for some tools to fix his leg. When he walked in he saw the Jedi Padawan.

"Ah, so this is where you've been." Maul walking over to her bed forgetting about the tools.

"I wondered where you were. Naturally, you would have found me and told me to eat." Maul continued stopping at her bedside.

"Is that why you're here to tell me to eat? Well, you're too late I've eaten already." Ahsoka stated sitting up in her bed.

"No." Maul answered her question

"You look tired did you get any rest?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes, plenty of it. My dreams, however, did not agree with me." Maul said quietly as if he didn't want her to know.

"Nightmares?" Ahsoka asked a bit surprised. "You could go to Mother Talzin and get a potion to help with that."

"No, she would only worry and want to keep me here longer. I need to find Kenobi and quick. We don't know what is happening to him." Maul stated pacing a bit.

"I understand your concern for Master Kenobi, Maul and I'm sure Anakin, Savage and I all want to go out and look for him, but we will have to have some sort of plan to leave without Mother Talzin finding out if we don't have her blessing to leave." Ahsoka said and Maul watched as a Nightsister silently entered the room gathered some stuff and left. It reminded Maul of the tools he came to get.

"I will return soon." Maul abruptly said walking to the door that led to the back rooms and returned with some tools.

"So are we going to talk or are you just going to stay and keep me company?" Ahsoka watched as Maul sat down on the chair near her bed.

"It is up to you Jedi. Do you want to find Kenobi now, or wait?" Maul concentrated on fixing his leg.

Ahsoka sat on her bed and thought about it. She wanted to leave and find Obi-wan as quickly as possible, but she trusted Mother Talzin's abilities to sense if he was alright.

"Dooku is an immediate threat of ours and we must eliminate him as soon as possible. I, for one, am unable to kill him due to the consequences that will follow, and you Jedi would never hurt someone who is unarmed. So Savage will have to do. If, of course, he will kill Dooku against Mother's orders to keep him alive." Maul began not waiting for we answer. He paused when he sensed a Nightsister come into the room and when she left he continued.

"It will take time for us to achieve that and I am unsure if we have the time."

"Maul," Ahsoka stopped him, "we can not start a plan with killing. Every plan I've heard you come up with always has killing in it. I know you want to stop Sidious, but he is not going anywhere. You must not rush things. If Mother Talzin says Master Kenobi is fine then we have no reason to rush."

"You Jedi." Maul hissed continuing his work on his leg not looking up at her. "All you do is wait for something to happen after innocent are killed! The Sith would stop something from happening before it happens so there are no problems."

"Like when you first met Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked curiously and didn't show her shock when she saw Maul's eyes shoot up and glare into hers. She counted herself lucky since he was taking apart his leg. If he wasn't he would be right in her face threatening her. She took this valuable time to slow him down and let him reflect.

"When I first met Kenobi, he meant nothing to me. All he was, was a smell the I somehow yearned for. It was all too familiar yet somehow unknown to me." Maul started harshly and the edge in his voice began to soften as he continued to work on his leg.

He looked back up at her with a sharp glare, realizing she would want to know the full past of them. "You tell no one about any of this!"

"I had thought it was something from my past that he carried along with him. I knew I had to of figured it out somehow, but I couldn't get close enough to him without, Qui-Gon," He growled the old Jedi Master's name. "Getting in my way. Battle after battle I tried to get rid of that old man and finally I was able to separate them fatally wounded that old man."

"I had captured Kenobi and forced the old man to leave with a companion of his. After they left I realized that it was him giving off the scent not some object. After careful thinking, I decided to keep him and tell my master that I had killed him. Sometime later my master had found out the Qui-Gon was still alive and that Kenobi was missing." He paused for a while, during his pause a Nightsister came into to check on Ahsoka than left.

"I was punished." Maul said breaking his silence. "My master had tortured me for the first time in a long time for my failure to kill them. I wanted to kill them. My blood boiled to see theirs pooling on the ground. Yet... I couldn't help, but keep Kenobi's whereabouts hidden from my master. Some part of me knew he was too important to hurt. I didn't want him to get hurt. I was given orders to kidnap a queen and when I brought her back I realized that Kenobi might have wanted a face other than mine around him. So I went to put her in his cell and I saw he wasn't there." Maul hissed clenching the tool tightly.  
"He wasn't there." He repeated more calmly. "I had gone to look for him and found him in my quarters calling for help. I had only wanted to keep him safe and away from my master deadly grip. Anger and rage flooded my younger self and I ended up... punishing Kenobi. When I was done with that I had put him back into his cell. I wanted to find out how far away the rescue team had been. I had tried moving my ship away knowing my Master was watching my ship's every move. As I did that I realized that I had hurt the only Jedi I did not want to hurt." He paused slightly and continued

"After Kenobi woke up I went to his cell to apologize. But I knew that wouldn't do anything to help him I hadn't even sent in a medical droid to heal him! When I saw him he still looked the same as I left him. The queen tried keeping me away from him and she said some nasty things about me and I threatened her back. She just kept talking and I ended up choking her with the force. That was until Kenobi acted and stopped me. My younger mind quickly thought to take advantage of him in which I did. Until Qui-Gon and another Jedi stopped it pretty quickly." Maul shifted in place as he put his leg back together after finding the problem. He tried to keep in mind that he was revealing his past to a youngling. A Jedi youngling. Although he deemed it necessary if she was going to give him any advice about Obi-wan. Information for information.

"Qui-Gon had taken my legs from me and quickly gathered Kenobi and the queen. Kenobi had just looked at me and walked away. I wanted to ask him for help, but I knew his master would come back and kill me. For all he knew I had bled to death in my ship. I had used the force to look for medical supplies, but those Jedi took all of it!"

"Leaving me with broken medical droids and no supplies. Kenobi had left. I had used the force to slow my bleeding as I crawled to the controls and I set my ship to land at the closest inhabited planet. My mind began to slip. Everything I worked for, everything I lived for was gone! I had waited for days for my master to find me. For his harsh words. For something! But nobody came."

"After days, a snake came to my aid. He helped me into the underground where the Firebreathers, acid rain and other inhabitants couldn't get me. We had made a deal if he would bring me parts to make new legs and bring me food, I would give him my leftovers. Days after days after day after days I waited to sense my master's arrival, but I could sense nothing. I was too busy using the Force to keep my legs together."

"Kenobi saw me bleeding and left me." He repeated with a soft and saddened tone to it. Ahsoka sat quietly watching his every move to see how his body movements also told the story to see if it matched. Every clenching of his fist, every swing if an arm, every hiss and growl, and pause seemed to of deepen each emotion and soften when he mentioned Obi-wan.

"I slipped further and further into madness losing track of how long I was down there. That snake became nothing to me, but a servant delivering me my food. I couldn't get my mind away from Kenobi. I thought he understood me for that one moment, then he ripped it away the moment he looked at me like some trash and walked away. I couldn't stop thinking about my revenge on Qui-Gon. I wanted nothing more than to gut him alive." He had finished putting his leg back together and continued with his story as Ahsoka quietly listened.

"It had been... 10 years since I saw someone other than prey and that snake. It had been a normal day until I noticed that snake was late with my food. I was about to go up there driven by my hunger until I heard someone falling. Finally, I thought, my food. Except when I tried to kill it put up more of a fight than my other ones. After a while, it had called me 'brother' and I ran from him. Someone had finally come for me. After 10 long years!"

"Savage had convinced me onto his ship after we realized we had a common enemy. Kenobi. An enemy. I wanted nothing more at that time than to punish him for leaving me helpless and with no defenses. Savage took me to Mother and she healed my rabid, insane mind. I knew that I needed Kenobi near me I knew of nothing else and so I did what I knew how to get his attention. Slaughtering people. I yearned to see him again to be near him."

"I wanted nothing else more than to see him. And when he arrived I did nothing that I wanted to do, but punish him. He needed to know that I was in charge and that he should pay attention to me. I might have said that I wanted to kill him, but I didn't mean it. I was so caught up in the moment. You and Skywalker come in at this point. I just didn't want to lose him again. Not again to you Jedi. After some time I thought my own brother was against me. I had become so paranoid I had rejoined the dark side and here we are now."

"I still can't get Kenobi out of my mind. It's like he haunts me whenever he's gone and thought of someone hurting him angers me... frightens me. I... don't know what I would do if I learned that Kenobi had died." Maul went silent as he confessed that to the young Jedi. Ahsoka got out of her bed and walked over to the silent Sith Lord. Her body a little sore from not moving around.

"Don't worry Maul, Master Kenobi will be fine and we will get to him as soon as we can." Ahsoka tried to comfort him. "I'm sure Master Skywalker will find us a way off of this planet."

Maul grabbed the upper part if his arm and looked at it, snarling.

"Maul? What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked and watched as Maul shook his head.

"It's nothing, just overacting nerves." Maul pushed aside the feeling and let go of his arm, which tingled as if someone was holding it. Something deep in his mind screamed for him to find Obi-wan.

"If we are going to leave to find Kenobi, we must go now." Maul stood up and walked to the door.

"But why?" Ahsoka walked over to him and Anakin walked into the infirmary.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked

"If we are to leave to rescue Kenobi, we must go now! There are things Mother must not be able to sense, but we have to leave now!" Maul ignored Anakin with some panic in his voice

"Maul, calm down. Master, Maul thinks Master Kenobi is in trouble." Ahsoka explains to Anakin.

"If you're coming then come on Jedi." Maul snarled to Ahsoka and quickly left.

"Maul!" Ahsoka called running after him

"Ahsoka wait!" Anakin said not fully grasping the situation and ran after them into Dooku's ship. A few Nightsisters ran after them to stop them, but the stopped once the three got onto the ship. Maul quickly got the ship off of the ground and into space before Mother Talzin could stop them.


	23. Enslaved

Maul typed in the coordination and set the ship to auto-pilot. He needed to relax, adrenaline rushed through his body when something in his head screamed at him to help Obi-wan. He could still feel the bond between them so he took it as a good sign that no bad harm came to Obi-wan. He felt like he had cuffs on and growled at himself. Star-speed wouldn't be fast enough for him to get to Obi-wan.

"Maul? Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked walking onto the bridge. Maul sat up straighter as she came up next to him.

"You panicked back there, I never thought I'd see you like that." She stood next to his chair.

"I apologize for my episode. It's just, Kenobi is in trouble. I can sense it." He rubbed his wrists.

"Well, I trust you, Maul." Ahsoka said and they heard the bridge door open.

"Anyone want to explain what in the world just happened?" Anakin walking over to them

"Kenobi is in trouble." Maul simply explain not looking at him.

"Master, you know Maul wouldn't act like this unless he knew something is wrong." Ahsoka defended Maul

"This could be a trap Ahsoka. Maul has turned to the dark side more than once and he is obviously out of his mind after freeing Dooku from his cell." Anakin ran on trying to get Ahsoka to come back to Dathomir.

"Master I trust Maul, he obviously is sorry for everything he did." Ahsoka fought back.

"Yeah, and how can you prove that?" Anakin snapped.

"Patience padawan." Maul cut in feeling her need to defend him. "Words will not win him over. Perhaps my further actions will."

"Yeah? Well, we'll see about that." Anakin looked passed Ahsoka and at Maul who remained seated looking out the front window.

Anakin walked out of the cockpit, he couldn't stand being in the same room as a Sith who caused his both his old masters pain. In Anakin's mind, there was nothing any Sith could do to right all the wrong they had done in their life. Anakin took out his holo-comm thinking about calling Padmé, but he didn't want to risk that Sith hearing them talk. He had to keep her safe from the Sith. As much as he allied himself with Maul to help others, like in their battle against Dooku and Ventress, Anakin reminds himself that Maul was a Sith and manipulation was one of their specialties.

Not only did he have to save Padmé, but he had to save Obi-wan and Ahsoka from the evil, hate-fueled Sith. Maul would have to be stopped one way or another, but for now, he was the only one who knew either about or exactly where Obi-wan was. He would have to follow him for now.

"Master," Ahsoka walked into the room over to him.

"I know you don't like Maul, but you have to give him a chance. You may not see it, but he cares for Master Kenobi as well." She continued

"There is no way that monster cares for any living being other than himself." Anakin glared at his padawan.

"He's only trying to trick you Ahsoka! He is a Sith and we have can't trust him. Obi-wan is still weak and all Maul is trying to do is take advantage of him how do you not see that?" Anakin explained

"I don't see that because it's not true Master." Ahsoka simply said then walked into the cockpit.

 

The room was dark with only the soft blue glow of force sensitive cuffs. (The cuffs Hondo had on him, Dooku and Anakin) Obi-wan looked around and noticed that it was a small room, but he knew exactly where he was by the electric collar around him. He enslaved by the Zygerians. Again. Obi-wan took a deep breath in feeling almost fully connected with the force. He felt calm yet strangely worried and angry.

He sat down and started to meditate.

He realized that he was feeling what Maul felt. The further he meditated the calmer he felt all around him. As he meditated the door to his cell opened.

"Jedi Master Kenobi, what a surprise to see you in Zygerian chains once again and to see you brought in by bounty hunters." A Zygerian slave master laughed "And no one knows where you are."

"I see the Zygerians are no longer in alliance with Count Dooku. Since he isn't here." Obi-wan said with the knowledge that Dooku was with the Nightsisters.

"My apprentice may not be here Kenobi, but I am." A raspy old voice spoke behind the massive Zygerian. The figure appeared in a black cloak walking beside the slave master. "You may not realize who I am Jedi, you may call me Darth Sidious."

"Dooku failed at killing me so his master came to finish the job?" Obi-wan asked

"Not quite. I am to understand that my assassin has been hunting you down and has failed to do so which makes me question his abilities. He has killed in the past without mercy or compassion not letting one get away but now you seem to slip through his fingers." The old Sith Lord explained

"You can't keep a good Jedi down." Obi-wan smirked

"You are to stay here Jedi. If you are disobedient or try to run away, slaves will be killed." The Zygerian warned him.

Sidious looked at the Slavemaster and waved him off. "Leave us, I would like to talk to the Jedi alone."

The Zygerian walked out of the room and closed the door.

"You have caused quite the distraction for my assassin Master Jedi Kenobi. You have got him to hide from the dark side. But no one can hide from it. Once one becomes part of it there is no escaping. Now you will pay for what you have done." Sidious hissed and struck Obi-wan with Force Lighting.

He lowered his hand stopping it. "No one will come and save you. Your fear of the end has come." He raised his hand again returning to shocking the Jedi.


	24. Manipulation

Anakin leaned against the wall tired. He looked around and saw Maul flying the ship while Ahsoka slept in the copilot seat. Anakin had heard Maul growling when Ahsoka first fell asleep. They left hyper drive long before Ahsoka fell asleep. Anakin watched as they passed countless numbers of planets.

Anakin heard his holo-comm beeping. He looked at Maul then went into a separate room and answered it.

"Anakin," Palpatine answered as a holo-comm

"Senator Palpatine! What is it?" Anakin asked surprised

"I heard you've been on Dathomir with General Kenobi and your apprentice."

"Yes, but we ran into some trouble."

"I know. I have gotten information from another Senator that General Kenobi was in a slave trade."

"A slave trade?! How did he get there?"

"My exact thoughts." Palpatine hummed wandering into his thoughts

"What is it?"

"It's just rumored but I heard that the Sith assassin Darth Maul is on his way to assassinate General Kenobi."

"Don't worry sir I'm already on my way to rescue General Kenobi and Maul isn't too far ahead of me. I'll make sure he doesn't touch General Kenobi." Anakin said

Palpatine gave a soft smile and nodded. "That's good to hear Anakin. Make sure you don't fall for any of Darth Maul's tricks he is a trained assassin and will do anything to fool you."

"Yes, I am well aware." Before he could continue he heard the door open and as he turned off the holocon, Ahsoka walked in.

"Master, Maul wanted me to tell you that we are nearing the planet."

"Yes Ahsoka, thank you." Anakin said putting the device in his pocket and walked with his padawan into the cockpit.

"Ah, Skywalker, you are up. We are about to land on a Zygerian slave planet. I want you and your padawan to be ready." Maul looked back at him as the ship was on autopilot.

"Ready for what?" Anakin asked

"There is only one way I can think of to get two Jedi onto a slave planet without being killed on the spot." Maul said simply then explained his plan to them.

"Us dressing up as your slaves?! No way! How do you even know Master Kenobi is on that planet?" Anakin shouted at Maul while the Zabrak looked out the cockpit window down at the enslaved planet.

"I just do. It's the connection between him and me." Maul said keeping a calm voice. "You'll just have to trust me."

"Well, I trust you, Maul." Ahsoka added and Anakin looked sharply at her.

"How can you trust him, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked irritated

"If he can help us find Master Kenobi than he is the only one who can. What if he is on that planet? Then we need to rescue him." Ahsoka said to Anakin staying calm

"Well, what if he isn't? What if Maul is just leading us into a trap to kill us both?" Anakin pelted his padawan with questions.

"You put too much trust into others Ahsoka. You have to remember he is a Sith and we are Jedi we should not be working with him!" Anakin finished and Maul stayed silent for a moment looking out of the window.

"You are right Master Jedi." Maul says quietly and with thought.

"You do not know." He goes on with a pause as he stands up putting his hands behind his back and turning to Anakin.

"Kenobi could be anywhere in the galaxy and here I am taking you to an enslaved planet that I could just abandon you both on. You have been enslaved before yourself haven't you, Master Jedi?" Maul asked walking up to Anakin.

"I feel your hatred for it running through you. I also can sense a distant memory of yours that still haunts you today. For all you know I could be sending you back to that life." Maul watched as Anakin's face grew angrier than he turned around facing the window once more.

"However, Master Jedi, we are both after the same thing: Kenobi. There is no way I'll be able to find him while keeping these slave owners busy. So with both you and your apprentice dressed as slaves. One of you will be able to look for Kenobi as the other entertains." Maul explains as he walks back to the pilot seat. Anakin stayed silent as he tried to recompose himself.

"I am not in the favor of either of you getting captured. We have been seen now, there is no going back. This is just temporary so do as your told and do not give your positions away." Maul finished as he bought himself just enough time to get both of them to go with his plan.

"What will you do to not give away that we are Jedi? The Zygerians have seen me and Anakin before." Ahsoka commented to Maul's plans.

"Unfortunately, it means I will have to take your lightsabers, although I will be able to use my powers to hide your presence from any other force weirder and it will make the Zygerians think that they have never seen you before." Maul answered her and took some clothes from a closet and handed them to both Ahsoka and Anakin.

"If you are to be slaves you are to look the part. Do not worry, I will make sure no harm comes to either of you, as long as you play your parts." Maul added than sat down in the pilot seat.

"We must begin our descend, so do change quickly." Maul finished with turning the ship on manual controls and lowering the ship onto the planet.


	25. A stranger's help

Obi-wan worked among other species, mainly Wookies and Twi'leks. Every species has a special collar on them that keeps them tamed and forces them to listen to the Zygerian orders when given. As he kept his head down, he noticed a yellow Zabrak male slave carefully sneak behind a guard and went back to work next to the Jedi.

"I'm guessing you're new here." The male said to Obi-wan looking down as he worked.

"Don't worry I'll help you get your way around here. Trust me you'll want to stay near me." The Zabrak continued and Obi-wan looked at the stranger through the corner of his eyes.

"A Zabrak, a slave? I never knew Zabraks actually let slave traders take them in." Obi-wan said and he heard his new friend chuckle

"Being the warriors we are we would rather die." The Zabrak paused as a guard passed them.

"So why are you here?" Obi-wan asked curiously

"I was sent here many cycles ago to keep an eye out for a Jedi. I'll take it that your name is Obi-wan Kenobi, right?" The Zabrak looked over at him

"Yes, I am. You look familiar have I met you before?" Obi-wan asked looking back at him as they worked

"Yes. Well, no. You and a friend of yours came to my village looking for Savage. You may call me Feral."

"Alright Feral, who sent you?"

"Mother Talzin. All I know is that I have to ensure your safety until we can either find our way out or for someone to come and rescue us." Feral finished explaining as he continued to work and pause as guards came and left. Obi-wan studied his new friend, Feral. He looked like he was built like Maul with well-built muscles. Although it was shown that witches may have played a part by the unusual height and long horns, but he wasn't as tall nor were his horns like Savage. The skin tone of Savage, but his voice was slightly higher than Savage's, but with the same roughness to it. Although he had more horns than Savage and Maul.

As they worked through silence as guards came and left, Obi-wan ran through his memory trying to remember we're in the village ambush Feral was, but he couldn't remember.

Once it was lunch time the Zygerians tossed food to each slave and Feral carefully walked around then over to Obi-wan not wanting to alert the guards. Obi-wan ate a small piece of bread with his head down and noticed Feral sit next to him.

"Here," Feral spoke in a rough whisper.

"Eat up." Feral carefully place a piece of bread in Obi-wan's wooden bowl that the Zygerians gave him.

"No, that's your food. You need it. You eat it." Obi-wan whispered back

"The Zygerians only give enough to keep you alive. Eat it. I already handed out the rest of my food to the others. I hate watching these monster starve people." Feral said and took a bite out of a small piece of bread. Obi-wan smile and slightly looked at Feral.

"You would have made a good Jedi, Feral." Obi-wan complimented his new friend and they sat there eating slowly watching the guards looking for any flaw in their system. They returned back to work when the guards noticed the first person done. They worked long through the heat for hours until it was time to sleep. Obi-wan climbed into the only available bed which was next to Feral's.

"If no one come in a few rotations we'll have to break out of here ourselves," Feral said once the guards left the sleeping quarters.

"Someone will come," Obi-wan commented as both of them sat against the wall that separated their beds.

"So what did you do to earn Mother Talzin's respect to make her send me here waiting for you?" Feral asked his harsh voice turned the simple question to a question of irritation.

"I'm not too keen to just tell people, but you can say I'm close with one of her sons and he knows that I was taken. So when I say someone is coming, I know it to be true." Obi-wan said with confidence and Feral sat there in silence as Obi-wan looked at his own restraints.

"Do not give up hope so easily, my friend." Obi-wan looked at the wall that separated them.

"Hope is not a thing warriors think about, it's strategy and when to strike." Feral commented thinking about the past.

"You know, you remind me a lot of that friend of mine. He is quite the warrior, even though I should hate him for being on the other side of the war. All the Jedi he's killed and I can't help, but see the good in him. It doesn't make sense does it?" Obi-wan looked at the ceiling thinking of Maul.

"No. I know exactly how it feels." Feral responded with a sad look as he looked down at the bed as he thought of Savage.


	26. Brothers

Maul rest in his room that the Zygerians gave him. Something about being here made him uneasy, the Zygerians knew who he was and did nothing to even retaliate him like normal slave traders and masters would do. The thought of this being a trap for him knotted up his stomach. Sidious must have told them he would be here, but if this place is ruled by the Sith he never told Maul or Dooku.

As he rested, he couldn't help but feel hungry even though he had just eaten. He planned out that at first light he would send Anakin out to look for Obi-wan while Ahsoka played the slave part.

 

Obi-wan half slept in his bed unable to fully sleep. He was still hungry even after Feral gave him part of his portion of food. He couldn't help but think about just leaving the place that night with Feral. This place was run by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and even though he was fully connected with the Force once again and able to quell his fear he knew that this place was a trap. But who was part of the trap he didn't know? For all, he knew Feral could be part of the trap to get him to revolt against the Zygerians. Was it a coincidence that the Zygerians didn't hear him and Feral talking or was it a trick?

As he thought to himself he heard guards walking into the sleeping quarters. Was it time to wake up already?

"Take the Jedi and the Zabrak!" The Slavemaster ordered other Zygerians and the Zygerians ripped Obi-wan and Feral from their beds and from their sleep.

"Hey!" Feral shouted as he fought against the guards waking up other slaves. The awakened slaves just watched and stayed in their beds afraid of what the guards would do to them. The longer Feral fought the guards the more they fought to subdue him. Obi-wan went to help his friend then stopped as he heard a guard threatening to kill a slave of he takes another step. As quickly as Feral started to fight he was shocked through his restraints multiple times until he passed out.

The guards dragged Feral's body through the halls in front of the guards that lead Obi-wan. The guards tossed Feral and Obi-wan into a room and locked them inside.

"Feral!" Obi-wan sat the waking Zabrak up against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked concerned as Feral rubbed his head.

"It'll take a lot more than that for them to really hurt me." Feral smirked as Obi-wan helped him up.

"What do you think is happening?" The Zabrak looked around the room in wonder.

"One of the guards must have heard us." Obi-wan guessed also looking around. As they wondered what would happen, the door opened and showed a Zygerian slave master.

"Who would have known a slave would try to pair up with a Jedi. There will be no revolt here. Looks like you both will have to be processed again." The Slavemaster said igniting a lightwhip.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Feral growled and before the Slavs master or Obi-wan noticed, Feral used the Force to pull the lightwhip from slaver's hand and he quickly broke the device on the Slaver's wrist that controlled the electricity that's sent through the restraints. Feral whipped the Slaver away from the doorway.

"Come on Obi-wan this maybe our only chance to escape." Feral said and they ran out the room and down the hallway. Not long after they heard an alarm going off through the entire building.

 

Maul woke up from his sleep hearing an alarm with Anakin and Ahsoka running into his room.

"There are slaves escaping." Ahsoka said

"Do you know who?" Maul asked standing up

"All I know is that it's a Zabrak and a Human." Ahsoka said and looked around

"Let's go!" Maul said and they all quickly left the room. As they ran down the corridors Maul gave them another command:

"Split up and try to find them. If Kenobi is one of them, grab him and go back to Dathomir."

The three force wielders split up down different halls.

 

Feral quickly led Obi-wan through the hallways whipping anyone who stood in their way, disarming them of the one thing that could stop them. As they tried to find their way out of the maze of the building Obi-wan also picked up a lightwhip. Obi-wan's moved strictly to disarm the enemies while Feral knocked them out of the way. When they got outside they were blocked by a dark figure that cackled and ignited two lightsabers.

"Do you really think I would just let you leave?" The dark figure asked as it stood there. "You both have no chance against me." The old man stood with one lightsaber pointing at the ground at each side.

Feral growled glaring at the Sith Lord. "You won't be able to contain us for long Old Man."

"Your rescue is unable to get to you. You will be going nowhere." The old man cackled and Feral use the whip trying to quickly disarm the Sith, but Darth Sidious hit the whip away with his lightsaber. Obi-wan joined in trying to disarm their opponent, but the old man blocked all of their attempts.

 _There's no way we'll be able to stop him. He's just simply blocking our hits._  Obi-wan thought as he kept trying until he saw Zygerians.

"Feral we have company!" Obi-wan announced as they were back to both sets of enemies.

"You take care of the old man and I'll take care of the Zygerians." Feral growled then they both began fighting their chosen enemies.

As they fought they tried breaking through the sides to escape until the old man used his Force Lighting and it hit Obi-wan.

"Kenobi!" Feral shouted and used the whip to wrap around the old man's wrist and pull it away from Kenobi ceasing the lighting. Feral helped the dazed Obi-wan up.

"Are you alright?" Feral asked as Obi-wan looked around at the growing numbers of Zygerians and Darth Sidious, who slowly approached them.

"There's no way to defeat them." Obi-wan said holding his lightwhip tight in his hand as he whipped their enclosing enemies.

"We can't run. There's nowhere to go." Feral snarled whipping their enemies.

Obi-wan looked around at how they were surrounded and he looked at Feral.

"I'll make an opening for us, through the Zygerians, but it won't stop the Sith." Obi-wan proposed and Feral nodded.

"Do it." Feral approved and Obi-wan did a force push at the Zygerians and knocked them down and out.

Darth Sidious jumped about to strike Obi-wan until he was Force pushed away by an unknown force. Obi-wan looked back bewildered and stopped seeing the Sith's force defenses were breached. The Jedi looked back at the just as amazed Feral.

"Did you do that?" Feral asked as the disgruntled Sith got back up from the unexpected attack.

"That wasn't me." Obi-wan looked back at his friend and Sidious unleashed Lightning at the Jedi it was about to hit it's target until another source of Lightning struck the one from the Sith. Obi-wan tried tracing the other stream of Lightning but it disappeared once the Sith ceased his Lightning. Darth Sidious looked in the direction the Lightning had come from.

"Show yourself!" The Sith shouted into the distance and a figure in a black cloak jumped into the battle ground. It's burning yellow and red eyes burned into the Sith Lord.

"Ah. So you've finally come to challenge me, have you?" Darth Sidious cackled holding one lightsaber out and the figure lowered its hood to show Maul's tattooed head, adorned with horns. "Lord Maul." The old Sith Lord smiled with glee.

"I see you've fallen for my trap then. I knew if I had Kenobi here, I would learn your true reasons for wanting you to keep him to yourself. You are weak. Anyone among the Sith with a weakness must be eliminated." As the old Sith spoke his smile turned into a frown.

"I am not afraid of you anymore." Maul spoke in a quiet rough tone as he stood there watching the Sith Lord lower his one lightsaber.

"A pity. You were good at being an assassin and now, you will die." Darth Sidious unleashed his Lightning at Maul and the Zabrak quickly ignited one end of his lightsaber blocking the attack. The lightsaber absorbed the Lightning with ease.

Feral stood in amazement for a moment as he watched the two Sith fight. He went up to Obi-wan and grabs his arm.

"We must leave now this is our chance!" Feral said as the two Sith's Lightning struck again with branches of their Lightning striking random parts of the ground.

Ahsoka ran out of the building to see the fight, see spotted Obi-wan and Feral.

"Master Obi-wan! This way quickly!" The padawan shouted than she ran aside the building to the landing platform. Feral and Obi-wan quickly followed her as the battle raged on even as Ahsoka turned the ship on and taking off from the platform.

Sidious laughs as both their Lightning ceases and Maul charges at him with both ends of his lightsaber ignited. When one end of Maul's lightsaber hits Sidious' he quickly blocks the other. Turning and attack, block than a counter attack. When Maul was pushed away he flips and lands on his feet not letting his defense drop. Sidious ran over swinging his lightsabers hoping to land a hit when the old man was struck by quick Lightning. He stumbled a bit and Maul went into attack, but the Sith Lord dodged the attack. Maul quick turned to block the incoming attack.

Obi-wan took one of Ahsoka's lightsabers and broke his and Feral's collars. Before they got too far from the planet, Obi-wan pulled Ahsoka out of the pilot's seat.

"Master Obi-wan, what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked as he sat down in the seat and turned the ship back over to the battle.

"Anakin is still there and I am not going to leave him or Maul here." Obi-wan explained and once close to the battle Obi-wan got out the seat and put Ahsoka back into control of the ship.

"Do not leave until everyone is on this ship." Obi-wan ordered and took her lightsaber and opened the door that leads outside of the ship and he jumped out. Obi-wan tried to sneak up on the Sith Lord by igniting the lightsaber right before the hit, but the Sith blocked Obi-wan's and Maul's attack.

"Get out of here Kenobi!" Maul growled flipping back to avoid one of the Sith's sabers.

"And leave you with all the fun?" Obi-wan counter-attacked the Sith but was blocked. Obi-wan could see that both Maul and Sidious were evenly matched. He knew that if he entered the battle Maul's concentration would also have to be on him and not directly at Sidious, but with him there Maul could stand a chance of winning.

As the fight continued, Anakin found his way outside to see Sidious disarmed and on the ground with Maul approaching him.

"Anakin!" The Sith shouted once he saw the Jedi. "Help me!"

 

Anakin quickly force jumped between them igniting his lightsaber.

"That's enough Maul! Touch the Chancellor again and I will gut you myself." Anakin threatened pointing his lightsaber at Maul.

"Anakin! What are you doing? Get out of the way!" Obi-wan demanded standing next to Maul.

"That is not the Chancellor, Anakin, that is Darth Sidious." Obi-wan tried to convince him.

"Anakin, don't listen to him. General Kenobi attacked me with Darth Maul!" The Sith acted still on the ground.

"I knew Maul was doing something to you Obi-wan but attacking the Chancellor? That's not the Obi-wan I remember. He would never attack an unarmed man!" Anakin shouted and helped the Sith up.

"We must return to Coruscant quickly, Anakin." The Sith said and as Anakin helped him to his ship, Sidious used the Force to gather his lightsabers behind Anakin's back.

Maul growled and put his hand out to send out Lightning until Obi-wan place a hand on his wrist.  
"It's too dangerous now to continue this fight. If you hit Sidious, you'll hit Anakin and it'll only confirm to Anakin that we attacked Palpatine and not Sidious." Obi-wan calmly said and walked to the ship that Ahsoka kept near the fight. Maul snarled and followed Obi-wan onto the ship with a surprised Ahsoka.

"What just happened out there? Why did Master Anakin go with the Sith?!" The youngling asked baffled

"The situation is worse than we thought Ahsoka." Obi-wan started and started to type in the coordinations to Coruscant.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord." Obi-wan finished and Maul pulled him back.

"And where exactly do you think you're taking us?" Maul questioned Obi-wan

"To Coruscant, we have to get there before they do. We have to warn the Jedi Council about Darth Sidious." Obi-wan explained

"Think Kenobi. He is the Chancellor, none of the Jedi will believe my Master is the Chancellor. You Jedi are too proud to realize that he can hide the fact that he is part of the dark side. If you go there, Skywalker will be on his side. You and the padawan will be thrown into a cell for accounts of treason against the republic." Maul explained

"I agree with him. It's better if we head back to Dathomir." Feral spoke up and Maul glared at him.

"You have no say in this, but we should head back to Dathomir and regroup. Savage is more than likely worried. It's a long trip back home." Maul started and looked back at Obi-wan. "Get some food and rest Kenobi. Do not worry once we regroup we will head for the Jedi Temple and tell their Council everything." Maul said noticing the other Zabrak's worried look.

"I am not going to rest until I know my fellow Jedi are safe." Obi-wan protested and Maul pushed past him and typed in the coordination for Dathomir.

"We are heading to Dathomir." Maul commanded and handed Obi-wan a holo-comm.

"You can contact your council and tell them what happened, but I'm telling you they won't believe you." Maul said and Obi-wan walked off with the holo-comm. Maul glared at Feral as the ship went into hyperdrive.

"Alright. Who are you?" Maul crossed his arms sizing up the other Zabrak who was an inch taller than him.

"My name is Feral and I was sent by Mother Talzin to protect Kenobi while he was here. Who are you?" Feral asked calmly as Maul gave off a threatening tone.

"Maul and Kenobi is my mate. Why would my Mother send you to protect Kenobi?" Maul questioned further.

"Your mother? Mother Talzin only has two sons. Savage and I." Feral said growing annoyed

"You, Savage's brother? If you are Savage's brother, then why doesn't he talk about you?" Maul continued circling around his so called brother.

"He thinks I'm dead." Feral simply answered watching Maul in case if he attacked.

"Why would Savage think that?" Maul continued

"When a Nightsister named Asajj claimed him as her servant his final task was to kill me."

"And yet you live." Maul commented

"He had killed an illusion. Mother gave me to another Nightsister as her servant." Feral explained

"Well, then we shall see the truth once we are home Feral." Maul said and walked over to Ahsoka who drove the ship through hyper drive.

Feral walked to Obi-wan, who had just finished talking with the Council.

"So your his mate?" Feral asked out of the blue causing Kenobi to jump in surprise.

"Huh? Oh Feral, it's you." Obi-wan sighed and rubbed the temples of his head.

"So are you?" Feral asked on

"Maul's mate? Well, that's what he says and I really wouldn't tell him otherwise. He would get quite angry if you do." Obi-wan explained pocketing the device.

"It's strange don't you think? A Jedi and Sith as mates. Although one can not argue with fate." Feral explained

"I would rather argue with fate and the force than to argue with Maul." Obi-wan confessed. "The last time we fought he won and nearly killed my master and took me from my master. Mine and his history go far back." Obi-wan stopped himself.

"It's also strange, Mother Talzin never told me of this Maul." Feral calmly explained

"She didn't? Him being her first born one would think everyone on Dathomir would know." Obi-wan commented

"I think I would know if I had any other living kin other than Savage." Feral hissed at the Jedi.

"Well, Savage never told us about any other brother of his." Obi-wan remarked then took a deep breath. "Maul was taken from Mother Talzin as a young child probably before you were even able to remember." Obi-wan started to explain

"For a long time in my life, I was a wild and untamed animal killing anyone I was told to kill." Maul spoke through the shadows surprising both Feral and Obi-wan. "Until one day I was exiled forced to live and forage on my own. So many years, I was forced to live like that until Savage came and took me home and Mother had fixed my rabid mind." Maul finished as he walked over to them, still not sure if Feral was any kind of a threat to them.

"And Kenobi is mine. Touch him, hurt him or even look at him the wrong way and I will hurt you. Kin or not it does matter." Maul warned Feral

"Alright, Maul that's enough. He's a friend he helped me escape." Obi-wan calmly explained to Maul.

"I was going to get you out." Maul hissed

"And you did great ensuring that Sidious didn't hurt me. Thank you, Maul." Obi-wan smiled softly at Maul. The red Zabrak held the Jedi's gaze for a moment then spoke.

"You should make sure the padawan is doing well. With what we've just seen today it could mean that you friend is taking his first steps to the dark side." Maul commented on a calm tone.

"Anakin? The dark side? No way Maul! I know Anakin like he was my own brother. Anakin is the chosen one. He will bring balance to the Force." Obi-wan's voice was edged as sharp as a knife as he knew Anakin's kindness. "I'm not the only one who thinks that too. The entire council knows he is the chosen one and if you say that Anakin is going to be willed by the dark side then you need to think again Maul." Obi-wan finished walking out of the room.

Feral looked at Maul who looked unfazed by his mate's lash out. Maul started walking to the door until he felt a weak force pull back and he growled looking back at Feral who had a sad look on his face.

"I know he's a Jedi and you're a Sith or were a Sith and it takes a lot to faze Jedi, but if you're truly a brother of mine, you'll give him some time to cool down, talk to him once we get home." Feral said and Maul straightens his stature and thought to himself for a second.

"You remind me of Savage. Perhaps we are brothers. I will take thought to your words." Maul said calmly and left the room with Feral following his older brother.

Maul looked at the pilot's seat and saw Kenobi sitting in the copilot's seat. Maul stayed to the back of the room silent as if he never entered. Feral watched the three feeling the high tension in the room. He thought about going over and talking to Obi-wan, but he knew Maul would have a constant eye on him than seeing how determined he was to be the one to rescue Obi-wan. Feral knew that any plan he thought of would lead to someone keeping their eye on him.

He felt like a youngling who couldn't stand a quiet home who decided to fill it with random noise. Before he started walking over to Obi-wan he felt watched by Maul. He tried to hide his nervousness from Maul but knew he couldn't. Once he was next to Obi-wan, the Jedi didn't even need to look away from the void of space that he was staring into.

"If you're here to say that Maul told you to tell me to get some sleep tell him to go jump into a melting pit." Obi-wan glared into the endless space.

"Actually Kenobi, I was going to ask if you or your friend were hungry because I was going to get myself some food." Feral commented and Obi-wan signed relaxing and looked at Feral.

"I'm sorry Feral." Obi-wan apologized standing up. "I am hungry."

"So am I." Ahsoka added and Maul quietly over to them.

"I could fly the ship while you get something to eat padawan." Maul offered.

"Aren't you hungry too Maul?" Ahsoka asked looking at him while Obi-wan's eyes were like daggers at him waiting for an answer.

"I will be fine and will eat when we return home, you all should gather your strength for now. It has been a long day." Maul answered calmly and Ahsoka let him switch places with her.

The three quietly started to leave the room but Feral stayed behind a moment longer.

"I'll try to calm him so he isn't so crossed with you." Feral looked at Maul and only received silence before he followed the Jedi.

 

Once the three sat down to eat, Obi-wan sat separately from them. Ahsoka looked worried at Feral.

"What's wrong with Master Obi-wan?" She asked slowly eating

"Maul had said something to upset him." Feral explained not eating at all

"That's typical. Maul doesn't exactly censor the things he says around Master Obi-wan. He's been working on tuning his friendliness skills with my master and I and on how to think his plans through keeping in mind that others close to him are part of the plans as well. Although due to his Sith training he can't help but just think about himself sometimes and not about the consequences and reactions of the ones close to him. I don't blame him though, it was that monster he was fighting who made him like this and I can see that he's trying." Ahsoka looked over at Obi-wan

"It's been hard for Master Obi-wan as well, he's nearly lost being a Jedi a couple of times since he's met, Maul. Master tells me that after a time Master Qui-gon rescued Master Obi-wan from Maul, no one could recognize him due to how badly he was tortured. Maul told me that he had just gotten so angry that he snapped and he hurt Master Obi-wan." She continued

"He didn't want to hurt him but he did?" Feral tried to get a grip on the information that was given to him.

"It's what the dark side does. It makes people do things they don't want to do, it convinces them that it's the right thing to do when it's not." Ahsoka explained looking back at Feral.

"Oh, my name is Ahsoka by the way, my master was Master Obi-wan's apprentice." Ahsoka remembers that she never introduced herself to him.

"I'm Feral, Savage's younger brother." Feral shook the Jedi's outstretched hand.

"Savage has another brother? The more you know... Well, I guess it would make since for Mother Talzin to send family to protect Master Obi-wan." Ahsoka gave herself a reply so Feral didn't have to.

"Yeah, I'm scared to go back to Dathomir though." Feral confessed

"Why is that?" Ahsoka asked as they ate.

"I'm afraid of Savage. What will he think? I think that he killed me that I'm dead. He and I were so close to each other and now he's different." Feral said

"Don't worry Feral, Savage isn't the way he was with Asaij. Being with Maul and Mother Talzin more has reopened his eyes." Ahsoka said and Feral nodded

"Thank you. Now setting myself aside I told Maul that I would talk to Kenobi and calm him down." Feral stood up and walked over to Kenobi ready for a long talk with the Jedi that he hoped would calm him from the disagreement he had with Maul.


	27. The mystery planet

The ship had smoke leaking from the ship. The crash was roughest the four had ever felt, knocking Kenobi out and Feral off of his feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Ahsoka asked rubbing her head

"I'm alright." Feral said standing up and looking around

"I'm fine." Maul said seeing Obi-wan.

"Kenobi?" Feral asked and Maul went over to the human carefully lifting him up. Obi-wan groaned as Maul lifted him.

"Kenobi, are you alright?" Maul asked and Obi-wan shrugged him off still cross with the red Zabrak.

"I'm fine Maul." Obi-wan said and looked around the ship inspecting it.

"What was that that pulled us here?" Ahsoka asked standing up from the pilot seat

"I'm not sure. If it was some kind of gravity pull it was similar to the one on Mortis. Then again it was the Father that led us there, but he was after Anakin." Obi-wan thought out loud

"Well, whatever it was damaged something in the ship." Feral said looking at some flashing lights on the control panel.

"Feral's right, our shilo pins, and power converters are damaged there's no way we'll leave with them in this condition." Ahsoka reported

"We will need to go out and look for new parts." Maul commented

"Maul and Kenobi should go out and look for the parts." Feral proposed

"Maul and I? Why?" Obi-wan asked

"Maul with his Sith training probably is the best tracker and I should stay here and see if anything else is wrong." Ahsoka explained to Obi-wan.

"I was just trained as a warrior and know nothing about ships." Feral added

"Maul has the money to buy parts and someone has to keep Maul under control and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Ahsoka added and Obi-wan rolled his eyes calming down.

"Fine. We will need to work together to get off of this planet anyway." Obi-wan said and walked to the exit.

"We will try not to be too long. Hopefully, we're back before sunset." Obi-wan added before him and Maul left the ship. The terrain of the planet was flat while being covered in trees.

"It looks like there's some kind of trail over there." Maul pointed out that some trees had cuts in them like someone had cut every tree they passed.

"Hopefully it leads us to some kind of village." Obi-wan said as he followed Maul down the path. The forest got denser and the cuts in the trees that they followed for hours had stopped.

"Well, we're lost now." Obi-wan commented as he watched Maul look around through the forest as the dense fog came in.

"We are not lost Kenobi." Maul commented and continued to walk. Obi-wan followed close to him and half amused and half annoyed watch as Maul blindly led them through the forest until they stopped when they heard something following them. Obi-wan and Maul ignited their lightsabers and looked around. A cloudy translucent bipedal being walked up to them.

"It looks like you two are lost. Would you like some help?" The being had a smile on it face as it spoke.

"We are not lost." Maul hissed at it's the fog grew denser.

"Well, you will not be going anywhere with the fog like this." The being cackled as Maul and Obi-wan looked around at the growing fog.

"I know a place where you two can stay until the fog goes back down." The being added still smiling

"Maul would follow it we have no clue where we're going through this fog and we have no clue how exactly to get back to the ship." Obi-wan looked at Maul the thick fog now up to their waists.

"I don't trust this creature and I do know where we're going." Maul said to Obi-wan. "There should be a village nearby."

"Oh there is a village but if you go any farther now the fog won't let you see an inch in front of your face." The being commented as the fog got worse. Maul looked around again and snarled.

"Fine, we will follow it." Maul said to Obi-wan and the being cackled again.

"Great just follow closely now. Don't want either of you to get lost." The being said turning around and starting to walk. As the two followed the creature Maul had a feeling that something was wrong.

"I don't like this Kenobi. We shouldn't trust this thing." Maul calmly said keeping an eye on the being that keeps looking back at them.

"It has offered us help Maul, we would have never found our way through that fog if we can see where we're going." Obi-wan responded back

"It could be fooling us and be leading us straight to a trap." Maul added watching the being.

"Quickly now the fog is getting thicker." The being said keeping its smile as the fog got thicker after it spoke. Maul's calm expression stayed clear on his face as he and Obi-wan stayed close to the being until they reached a small hut.

"We will stay here until the fog calms." The being said standing by the hut's entrance. Maul raised an eyebrow at the being then followed Obi-wan inside with the being behind him.

"You both seemed troubled about something, what is it?" The being freely asked

"Our ship has crashed here and we left some friends there in look for a village that may possibly have something to fix it." Obi-wan answered the being and Maul glared at the Jedi for freely handing out information.

"What parts do you need to fix your ship?" The ghost-like being asked curiously, its smile never fading.

"Shilo pins and some power converters." Obi-wan replied as if he was talking to an old friend.

"Ah, I know where to get those at. Once the fog lifts I'll show you where to get them." The being said and chuckled staring at its two guests.

"But, that is not the problem I sense with the two of you." The being said watching their calm expressions and it felt through the force Maul's annoyance and Obi-wan's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked after he looked outside to see that the fog had completely surrounded them.

"The two of you have a deep connection to each other, where one can't be without the other. Where the two of you should understand each other, yet I sense hate, sadness, fear and confusion shared between the two of you." The being started to explain

"Old memories haunt both of you and both of you are unwilling to tell the other. Which creates a barrier, a block between the two of you which causes unbalance. When one sees no trouble, the other does. When one wants to rush, the other takes it slowly. You both misunderstand the other when you should know the others moves and balance it out instead of causing more trouble for the other." The being continued and Maul growled noticing the fog coming into the hut.

"So what? You're here to tell us how to live? I'm sure we can handle that ourselves." Maul watched the creature and Obi-wan took interest in what the thing's answer would be.

"No, I'm telling you that you need to understand each other." The thing replied

"And how will you do that?" Maul asked.

"This fog, it will help you understand each other and the reasonings for everything that has happened and hopefully everything that will come to happen." The being said as the fog quickly gathered around the two force wielders and they both passed out in the fog.


	28. Switched Places

Maul groaned as he woke up, his head pounding and his legs tingling.

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted that thing Kenobi." Maul said with his eyes closed after he heard the other groan.

Obi-wan gasped looking at his hands as they were red with black. He looked down at his numb feeling legs that were mechanical.

"Maul?" Obi-wan said through the Zabrak body looking over at the human body that was his.

"What the hell?!" Maul shouted as he noticed he was in a human body.

"What did that thing do to us?" Maul hissed looking over at Obi-wan who was in his body. Maul got up and looked at the body he was in.

"It would've nice of you to help me up, Maul. I don't think I can move your legs, they weigh  a ton!" Obi-wan said sarcastically and Maul rolled his eyes. Outstretching a hand, he help the other up. Obi-wan wobbled as he stood up and stumbled a bit after taking a few steps.

"Are you alright now?" Maul asked looking up at Obi-wan.

"Yes I think so." Obi-wan replied looking at Maul and noticing his blue eyes had a thin ring of yellow around the pupils. Maul saw that his eyes were void of the yellow that nearly engulfed his irises. Obi-wan looked away feeling a bit uncomfortable with the staring.

"We should find our way to that village." Obi-wan looked around at the clearing they were in. He felt like he could see everything from his height. Maul walked around looking for a trail through the thin fog.

"We'll have to make our at back to where we were for me to find the trail to the village." Maul lead the way through the woods. They were walking for a good time when Maul noticed that Obi-wan was silent the whole time.

"You're quiet back there Kenobi, are you ok?" Maul looked back at his old body.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Im just thinking." Obi-wan responded following Maul.

"The village should be straight ahead now so not much longer." Maul reported and as they walked Obi-wan was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Maul?" Obi-wan spoke breaking the silence and Maul hummed in response.

"I'm sorry." Obi-wan said looking down at the mechanical legs that weren't his.

"What?" Maul stopped caught off guard and looked at the Jedi trapped in his body.

"I understand most of your pain comes from that day you lost your legs." Obi-wan says softly not wanting to anger the Sith in his body, that scoffed rolling his yellow blue eyes and return to walking.

"You understand?" Maul repeated hearing Obi-wan follow behind him.

"You understand nothing Kenobi if you think my pain comes from losing my legs." Maul's voice was edged as he continued to look ahead.

"I did not say it came from losing your legs. I said it came from that day." Obi-wan went up next to him instead of walking behind him.

"I was so afraid I would lose everything that I lived and worked for, when I helped in taking everything from you." Obi-wan watched his partner for any sign of understanding what he said.

"What happened that day and the time you were held captive by me is now in the past Kenobi. Keep it in the past." Maul said as he kept looking forward and walking.

"Maul, that being said that it did this so we could understand each other. The only way for us to understand each other is to understand what we did in the past." Obi-wan said looking back down at his body and Maul stopped looking at his old eyes.

"The past is the past. Keep it like that or go back to the ship." Maul hissed and Obi-wan turned around and headed the opposite direction than Maul.

Obi-wan headed back through the forest the way he had memorized. He had heard laughter than he stopped looking around.

"You don't look so good there. So where's your boyfriend?" The being asked sitting on a tree branch with its smile looking down at Obi-wan.

"He's not... He doesn't want to talk about the past. He's not trying to understand things." Obi-wan explained stopping to talk to the being.

"Who said you had to talk?" The being cackled

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked

"You're in his body. Look into his memories through his eyes. Understand the way he sees things." The being explained watching the Zabrak body filled with the Jedi spirit.

"And how do I do that?" Obi-wan asked more

"The same way you remember things. Just think about it! Just be careful there maybe things that you never wanted to know." The being said and its body dissipated into the thin fog lining the forest ground. Obi-wan stood there for a second.

"Things I don't want to see? Maul is a Sith there could be parts of his mind that could be useful to the Jedi..." Obi-wan thought out loud with a hand to his chin.

"But do I really want to go through Maul's memories to help myself?" Obi-wan looked back where he left Maul to not see him there. He shook his head and kept walking. "It would be rude. I should just give Maul his time. He'll come and talk when he is ready." He decided and as he walked the being appeared again.

"Of course. Give him time. The longer you both wait memories will force themselves to the surface. Even the ones you don't want to see." The being said and Obi-wan kept walking. The being faced Obi-wan and shouted:

"Go ahead ignore me. But if you both don't understand each other within 14 rotations of this planet than you'll be stuck in the others body."

Obi-wan stopped and looked back to find that the being was gone. He looked back to where he came from than where he was heading.

"Maul! There you are!" Feral said running up to the red Zabrak.

"We thought you had gotten into trouble." Feral said with the Togruta running up behind him.

"Maul? Where's Master Obi-wan?" Ahsoka asked confused

"I'm fine Ahsoka. Maul is getting the parts that we need to fix the ship." Obi-wan responded speaking through the red Zabrak body.

"Uh, Maul? Did you hit your head on something? You just said you were getting the parts and I asked about Master Obi-wan." Ahsoka looked confused along with Feral.

"No Ahsoka I'm fine. I didn't hit my head. I am Obi-wan. Maul and I had ran into some creature and it had switched out bodies." Obi-wan explained

"So what happened? Did it switch your spirits?" Feral asked trying to understand.

"I'm not sure. It said that this should help us understand each other." Obi-wan answered

"So why isn't Maul with you right now?" Ahsoka asked

"I tried talking to him about something and he got angry about it and I thought it would be good if I gave him some space." Obi-wan explained

"I think it would be best that we quickly get these parts and get to Dathomir so Mother Talzin can help." Feral advised

"Yes I think you're right." Obi-wan agreed and turned around.

"Follow me, I know the way he went." Obi-wan said and lead them the way. Feral looked around and noticed that the fog way slowly growing.

"I guess I can see why you guys didn't return last night. This fog grows quickly." Feral commented

"Stay close to me I don't want any of you to get lost." Obi-wan said as the fog was crawling its way up their legs. Once they made it to the village, the fog dissipated and the village people looked like Cathars.

The group spotted Obi-wan's body talking to one of the village people. They walked over to Maul, who sensed them as soon as they entered the village. Maul faced the group thinking as the village person walked into  their store.

"I thought I told you to go to the ship." Maul glared at Obi-wan.

"I started to than they found me and we agreed that it would be best to make sure that you don't hurt anyone and that we get the proper parts." Obi-wan smartly said

"I want to find you to say that we should get extra parts in case if something like this happens again, since this does seem to happen a lot with us." Ahsoka added

"Anything else Jedi?" Maul asked annoyed through Obi-wan's body while the Jedi force laughed through the Zabrak body.

"From where I'm standing, you're the Jedi now, Maul." Obi-wan smirked as Maul glared at him. Turning his attention away to the store owner who brought out the parts Maul told her that they need extra parts and the store owner when back inside.

"Just because you're in my body Kenobi, doesn't mean you'll win in a fight against me." Maul mused the thought of them sparing in the others body watching the store owner disappear into the store.

"I bet I can win if we did fight." Obi-wan commented on his thought and Maul looked back up at the Jedi.

"Just me and you, no one else. I'm sure I can win." Obi-wan continued pushing the idea of them fighting.

"I highly doubt that Kenobi." Maul said than had a sharp pain in his head. He hissed and rubbed his head. It was a hot burning more painful than the after shock of lighting.

"Maul? Are you ok?" The heard the muffled voice of Obi-wan and he felt flashes of fear and saw blurry flashes of fights, but none that the Sith recognized.

"Maul?" He heard Obi-wan repeat again

"I'm fine, it's just a headache." Maul said and he sensed the store owner. He took the extra parts realizing the money was on his old body, he walked over to Obi-wan and took the money. Than he gave the store owner the correct amount of money.

"Let's go." Maul said and led the way back to the ship. His head throbbed as he walked trying to make sense of the blurry battles he had seen.


	29. Relaxation

Obi-wan watched as the Sith mindlessly walked through the dense forest. Obi-wan walked next to Maul repeating the Sith Lord's name trying to get his attention, but Maul just kept walking. The Jedi scoffed in disbelief and just kept walking. The journey back to the ship was silent. Feral and Ahsoka felt uncomfortable with this silent tension.

Once they were back to the ship Obi-wan headed off to one of the few rooms that branched off of the cockpit as Ahsoka went below the deck to repair the ship. Maul sat in the pilot's seat still thinking. Feral stood next to his brother and nudged him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want Feral?" Maul hissed

"Kenobi was trying to talk to you and you completed ignored him. What's wrong?" Feral asked sitting in the copilot seat.

"I was thinking." Maul started looking out the window thinking as he spoke.

"When we were in the village, I thought I saw a battle happening, but I couldn't recognize anyone fighting except for Kenobi and his old master Qui-gon. I felt... Afraid." Maul's voice wandered away leaving his explanation there.

"I'm sure it was nothing Maul. You and Kenobi have had it rough. Go rest, I'll wake you when Tano is done with the repairs." Feral comforted Maul and the Sith stood up.

"As soon as we are ready to leave come and get me. I'm going to talk to Kenobi." Maul said and walked away from Feral before he could say something. He walked to the room he could sense Obi-wan in and he stopped. What would he say? He knew Obi-wan was mad at him for saying that the Jedi's friend was stepping into the dark side and for not talking about the past. But what would he say about his past? All he could remember was his training as a Sith and very very little before Sidious had taken him.

Maul never felt this nervous about anything, but when he was trying to please Sidious. He took a breath in and opened the door to the room expecting to see an unhappy Obi-wan meditating, but he saw his Zabrak body asleep on a bed. Maul walked over to the sleeping form and noticed that it was tossing and turning as it slept.

 _Is he having a nightmare_? Maul thought and sat down on the bed next to him. He shook the sleeping Jedi's shoulders.

"Kenobi, wake up." Maul shook the Jedi more and jumping up from his sleep Obi-wan gasped looking around. "Kenobi, you're fine. It was just a dream." Maul said calmly as Obi-wan looked at his Zabrak hands than at Maul. His eyes filled with pain as the Jedi stared into the blue and yellow calm eyes. Unexpected to Maul, Obi-wan embraced him in a tight hug. Maul felt the Jedi shake and could sense the fear radiating off of him. Maul slowly wrapped his arms around Obi-wan. He felt slightly awkward as he held his old body but protective wanting to comfort the frightened Jedi.

"It was terrible." Maul heard the Jedi mumbled into his shoulder.

"What was?" Maul asked moving them further into the bed.

"The dream. All the sadness, the pain. You just wanted to go home." Obi-wan said holding tightly onto Maul, who silently held Obi-wan close.

"He tricked her... Manipulated her into his ways." Obi-wan said softly as he rested against Maul.

"I know, Kenobi, I know." Maul simply said softly as he held the Jedi. He wanted to savor the moment, being this close to Jedi, being wanted by Obi-wan was all he ever wanted, but he was being haunted by his past that he buried in his mind for years. "Everything will be fine, Kenobi, just rest." Maul said starting to leave the embrace to check up on the Padawan and Feral.

"I don't need to rest Maul. I am fully capable of staying awake and alert." Obi-wan said being rebellious of his counterparts commands. Maul snarled for a second then relaxed back down on the bed realizing how many moments he got to be with Obi-wan like this.

"Alright then. If you're no longer going to rest, I'll rest than." Maul said as he laid down hoping that him relaxing would keep Obi-wan's mind off about being mad at him for his conclusion about the Jedi's friend.  
Obi-wan looked at the relaxed Sith surprised. Obi-wan never thought he would be in the presence of a Sith who just didn't care about who they around that's so relaxed even around a Jedi. Obi-wan thought that the relaxing around Jedi was probably just part of his training, but never this relaxed. If Obi-wan was another Jedi, he would probably try to arrest Maul right now. Obi-wan laughed to himself as Maul watched him in wonder of what the Jedi was laughing about. Obi-wan relaxed as he was sitting peacefully next to the Sith Lord who had done so much bad and was trying to do good by helping some Jedi try to take down his old master. The Sith Lord that calls a Jedi: mate.

Obi-wan decided to not bring the point that he wanted to talk to Maul about what would have to happen if they wanted to get Anakin back with them and to take down Sidious. Obi-wan pushed all those thoughts aside as he just sat relaxed next to dangerous Sith Lord, who watched the Jedi with eyelids half open.

 _Only after a disaster does things flourish better than before_. The Jedi thought as he laid down next to the Sith.

Maul completely opened his eyes watching the Jedi that he fought everyone even himself for, the Jedi he fought to protect, the Jedi he had deep feelings for. The one the Force had chosen for him.


	30. Let them enjoy sleep

Feral knocked on the door to the room where Maul walked into to receive no answer.

"Maul?" Feral spoke slightly opening the door to only hear silence. He cautiously opens the door the rest of the way to find Maul and Obi-wan asleep on the same bed. Feral chuckled quietly and shut the door walking back over to Ahsoka.

"Are they coming?" She asked standing next to the pilot's seat.

"They're asleep right now. I think we should leave them alone. Why don't you fly us back to Dathomir?" Feral suggested and Ahsoka sat down.

"As long as I can fly in peace." Ahsoka commented starting up the ship. Feral sat down in the copilot's seat to think about what he would do when he would get back home. Ahsoka put the ship into hyper drive.

"It shouldn't take long for us to be back on Dathomir. Mother should be able to help change Maul and Kenobi back." Feral said breaking the silence.

"After that, we have to go back to Coruscant." Ahsoka added

"Go back? But isn't that where the Sith Lord went?" Feral asked

"Yes, but that's also where the rest of the Jedi are. We are like family we protect each other. Sidious went to Coruscant with my Master and master Kenobi and I have to go and warn them before it's too late." Ahsoka explained to him.

"We have to get to Mother and fix the problem we have right now." Feral said and Ahsoka looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, Master Kenobi in Maul's body going to Coruscant to stop the Sith. I bet no one would believe Chancellor Palpatine to be a Sith Lord then." Ahsoka said flying the ship

"Don't you think Maul will try to stop Kenobi from leaving without him?" Feral asked

"We have no choice. If Maul or anyone comes with us the Council will question our credibility." Ahsoka responded

"You won't be able to defeat the Sith, Tano. Maul could hardly get an advantage and he had the same powers as the Sith." Feral commented

"We have to try. We can't abandon the others." Ahsoka looked at Feral. They heard a door open and saw Obi-wan walk into the cockpit.

"Did you sleep well Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked as she looked back to a scanner.

"I slept fine. I feel much better now." Obi-wan stretched his arms

"You woke up in time Master, we are about to descend into Dathomir's atmosphere." Ahsoka reported

"I'll go and wake Maul than." Obi-wan said walking to the door

"Careful Master you might wake him into a bad mood." Ahsoka teased him and Obi-wan laughed walking into the room. Obi-wan looked at the sleeping body that snored lightly and he walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 _Time for relaxing is over now. Now it's time to get back to stopping the Sith._  Obi-wan thought as he watched Maul sleep not even noticing that the snoring had stopped.

"So are you going to sit there and watch me or do you need to tell me something Kenobi?" Maul quietly spoke with his eyes still closed. Obi-wan jumped in his skin for the unexpected voice.

"I would like to just sit here a bit longer, but we're descending to Dathomir right now." Obi-wan confessed and Maul's eyes opened with a growl in his voice.

"We're on Dathomir?" Maul sat up and Obi-wan grabbed his arm.

"Settle down Maul, I think they knew we both were asleep." Obi-wan said with a softness that made the Sith relax.

"We shouldn't keep them or Mother waiting then." Maul said standing up with Obi-wan. They walked into the cockpit where Ahsoka was opening the door that led outside. Maul glared at Feral and the yellow Zabrak chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck like a child. Maul walked outside with the others knowing the younger Zabrak meant no harm in not waking him. Maul walked closely to Obi-wan as he could feel an uneasiness in the Nightsisters. The women watched the group and Maul saw that Feral casually walked over to one of the Nightsisters while not making much eye contact as the two talked.

 _So this supposed brother of mine is a servant of a Nightsister_. Maul thought to remember he was looking around at all of the Nightsisters through Obi-wan's body. As they got closer to the center of the village, where Talzin lived, the Jedi and Sith saw more injured Nightsisters.

Maul's hands clenched into fists as he thought who could have done this. Obi-wan could feel Maul's anger as Mother Talzin walked out with Savage next to her and the group was joined by Feral. They all saw Savage's singed armor and Talzin's slight limp.

"Mother!" Maul said walking quicker to her. "Mother, what happened?" He pushed to know answers.

"Dooku somehow got a hold of a communicator and he called Grievous to rescue him." Savage explained then looked at Obi-wan. "I see you got Kenobi back, Brother, but he is acting slightly different don't you think?" Savage commented carefully.

"Actually Savage, I'm Obi-wan." Obi-wan pointed to himself with his red Zabrak finger and Savage looked confused.

"I do not understand." Savage responded

"Our bodies were switched by some creature we had encountered on our way home Savage." Maul quickly explained "Now what happened to Grievous and Dooku?" Maul kept using for answers.

"We had killed Dooku, but Grievous got away Brother." Savage reported half expecting Maul to become angered by the news.

"Very well than." Maul said after thinking for a moment. Savage was surprised by Maul's calmness and he saw a face that haunted him for years.

"Feral?!" Savage said surprised

"It seems like he wasn't lying than." Maul mumbled to himself

"Hello Savage." Feral said nervously not knowing how his older brother would act.

"B-but you're dead!" Savage took a step back shocked. Savage was so surprised that all of the force wielders could feel it.

"I had created an illusion of him, which was the one that you killed Savage." Mother Talzin explained to her son.

"Why did you never told me this before?" Savage half snarled at her.

"You had things to do, if you had known he was alive it would have distracted you." Mother Talzin started

"If you had gone to look for him he wouldn't be in the place where Kenobi was. We possible would not of got him back without Feral's assistance." Maul finished and Ahsoka looked at Maul in surprised after hearing the compliment to his youngest brother.

"You would have gotten Kenobi out one way or another Brother." Savage retorted and Maul glared at him.

"True, but I have been trying to please Kenobi and apparently I have to do things without killing anything... You remember the last time I had killed." Maul reminded Savage and the large yellow Zabrak nodded remembering.

"What happened?" Feral asked Ahsoka

"Master Kenobi became gravely sick and feel into a coma, but it was also due to the distance that was between them I think." Ahsoka responded to his question.

"Come now, let's not dwell on the past. Our family is finally reunited at last!" Mother Talzin interrupted

"Mother can you fix this? Put Kenobi and I back into our own bodies." Maul reminded everyone of the situation at hand.

"It will take a lot of magik to achieve, my son. Magik that I do not have after battling Grievous and Dooku." Mother Talzin told Maul who was displeased by the news.

"That's fine Mother Talzin, you've already done so much for us. I'm sure a night like this won't hurt us. Although I am in a bit of a rush." Obi-wan admitted

"What's the rush Kenobi?" Savage asked

"We had fought Sidious on our way here and we had found out that Sidious is Chancellor Palptine. He was able to manipulate Anakin and they both are on their way to Corusant. I fear for what they could possibly do." Obi-wan explained and Maul snarled at him.

"You are not going to Corusant alone Kenobi." Maul commanded

"I'm taking Ahsoka with me, Maul and you can not come with us." Obi-wan retorted and Maul smirked

"Well I guess you can't go as long as we're like this." Maul said using the situation to his advantage. Obi-wan glared at Maul than turned his gaze back to Mother Talzin.

"Do you know if Grievous or Dooku contacted anyone else?" Obi-wan asked her

"We are sure they contacted no one else." Mother Talzin said and looked around at the group and Savage.

"Come. Let us replenish ourselves." She said leading them inside.


	31. Wake him from this nightmare

It was now dark outside when everyone was finished eating. Savage and Feral were out walking somewhere catching up with each other. Maul and Ahsoka were resting in their own room while Obi-wan was with Mother Talzin. The witch had made a potion for the Jedi in her son's body.

"Here Kenobi, drink this. It will help you sleep." Mother Talzin held out the potion she made without her magiks.

"Thank you Mother," Obi-wan said with a sigh.

"That being switched our bodies saying that it would help us understand each other, but whenever I try to talk to Maul about something, it just seems to make him angry." Obi-wan explained the situation more for her.

"The past is a difficult thing for Maul to let go. Sidious had twisted almost everything he knew after he stole him from me. I had tried to get him back when he was younger. He had only been with Sidious for a complete moon cycle, when I found him he told me he didn't want to come home. He was beaten and broken. Sidious was already so far in his mind that Maul thought that I had given him to Sidious. He was my only born then and I only wanted him back home. My son was lost in a maze of lies. He only started to realize the lies after he met you, Kenobi." Mother Talzin explained

"After he met me? The only thing I've noticed after he met me was his want to take me away from my master and away from the Jedi, my life's work!" Obi-wan countered and before he could say anymore a Nightsister calmly walked up to them.

"Mother Talzin, I must speak with you." The Nightsister bowed to Mother Talzin

"Sister, what is it?" Mother Talzin asked curiously

"Our patrols have spotted and stopped a ship full of clones just outside of the village." The Nightsister reported

"Clones?" Obi-wan echoed surprised "Why would Clones be here? Dathomir isn't part of the Republic."

"They said that they are here to speak to Jedi Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano." The Nightsister went on.

"Did the clones say their names?" Obi-wan asked realizing the Nightsister thought he was Maul.

"No, they did not." The Nightsister answered

"Retrieve Kenobi and Tano, but only with a Nightsister escort. Stay discrete, we don't want the Clones to get on guard thinking that we are going to attack them, or that we are forcing them to say anything. I do not want either of them to leave. If the Clones try to take them do whatever is necessary but do not kill them." Obi-wan ordered and the Nightsister looked at Mother Talzin for approval of the order of action.

The Nightsister leader nodded and the Nightsister bowed and quickly left.

"I should have seen this coming, but I have been conserving my powers to change you and Maul back." Mother Talzin admitted

"It is fine Mother." Obi-wan said bringing a hand up to his chin thinking. "If there are clones here there might be more coming or possibly Jedi. But did they know we would be here?" Obi-wan thought out loud.

"You should go with them but remain hidden in the trees. I do not want my son falling back into the hands of Sidious." Mother Talzin spoke with an edge to her eerily calm voice.

"I would never let that happen Mother Talzin. After seeing some of Maul's memories I don't want him to even be near Sidious. He still seems to have some kind of hold on a part of Maul's mind." Obi-wan explained and he looked around seeing the Nightsister gathering others.

"I should wake him up so he's in a pleasing mood and not in a bad one." Obi-wan excused himself and walked to the place where Maul slept.

 

 

Fright raced through Maul as he looked around the all too familiar ship. He ran from room to room looking for something trying to avoid all the droid on the massive ship. He had just come out of the cockpit to find a room he hadn't sensed before. He walked into it and saw that it was his own room.

 _What is happening_? Maul looked around unable to speak due to the flood of fear and adrenaline rushing through him. He saw a box and went over to it.

 _This must be what I'm looking for_! He quickly opens the box to figure out what was happening. Against his will, he reached out for the comm and quickly called out for help with a young voice on the other side which he called Anakin.

 _No, not this. Not now_! He tried to disconnect himself from the memory playing out before him.

 _This can't be happening_. Maul thought to himself as he spoke to the boy until extra doses of adrenaline and fear were pumped into him as he sensed another presence on the ship.

"He's back!" He couldn't help but say terrified.

"Who's back?" The young voice asked completely clueless to the scene that's about to happen.

"The Sith! I have to go! Please bring help!" Maul begged as he hung up on the boy sparing him from hearing the inevitable. He quickly grabbed his lightsaber and turned around to see his younger self. He stumbled back frightened trying to get away from the memory he was part off. He heard the threatening growl directed to him. He watched his younger self-wander in his thoughts as Maul was frozen in fear until he heard the door look. He went to stand up to ignite his lightsaber until he felt a hold around his throat and he felt his lightsaber yanked from his hand. He saw his younger self slowly walk over to him, almost stalking. His vision started to spot and blur out due to the lack of oxygen until he was thrown across the room. He gasped for air as he looked at the evil that swelled inside his younger self that hates that goaded him on. He saw one of the lightsabers ignited as His younger self stalked closer to him.

"Everything that I have done for you. To save you. To free you from your life and this is how you repay me? By calling for the Jedi?" His younger self-ranted on and Maul couldn't help but feel confused.

 _Of course, he didn't know what I was saying he was locked in here_. Maul thought to himself as his younger self swung out his lightsaber barely missing his Jedi body.

"Please. Please, I just want to go home." Maul cried out through the Jedi's body.

 _No! Don't beg! You're making yourself look weak Kenobi! Stand up and fight_! Maul thought to himself.

"Why should I let you go?" The young Sith questioned grabbing the collar the Jedi's robe and pulling him up.

"You're weak and pathetic." The young Sith put his lightsaber to the Jedi's face.

"You dare think to call for help is going to change anything?!" The Sith threw him to the other side of the room. The Sith's talon-like nails got snagged in the tan fabric ripping it. His shoulders slammed into the wall first then he hit the cold hard floor. His head pounded after it made contact with the wall. Barely opening his eyes he felt an iron fist hit his face than being yanked up again by the arm.

"You won't even fight anymore. You're so dependent on your lightsaber that it's pathetic." The Sith snarled as blood leaked out of the holes where his nails dug into the Jedi's arm.

 _Don't just stay still! Fight back! Run!_ Maul shouted in his mind but his body refused to do anything as his younger self tossed him around like a rag dog punching the Jedi body around leaving scratches without trying.

As he was being tossed around Maul knew that this was only the beginning. He knew that this would last for hours and he didn't know how much more he could take feeling the torture through Obi-wan's body and seeing the anger and hate filled eyes. Suddenly he was yanked up again, but he could breathe and once he opened his eyes he saw his body looking at him. He gasped for air and looked into the Sith's eyes to see a surprised golden look to them.

"Maul?" The Sith body spoke with a softness to it "Are you ok?" The Zabrak's hand reached out and Maul couldn't help, but flinch when the hand touched his shoulder realizing

Maul looked around to see a Dathomiri room and he calmed his breathing seeing the surprised Obi-wan in his Zabrak body.

"Maul?" The Jedi spoke again worried.

"I'm fine." Maul spoke sitting up and looked at his human hands. He took a few more deep breaths calming his new body down from the terror he was unraveled in.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you frightened before." Obi-wan sat closer to Maul, looking worried at him.

"I'll be fine Kenobi." Maul said leaning against the Zabrak body. "Just stay like this for a bit." Maul could still feel the adrenaline rush.

"Only for a bit longer, I came in here to wake you to say that clones have come to speak to Ahsoka and me, but they think you're me." Obi-wan said letting Maul calm down. "You'll be with some Nightsisters and I'll be following close behind." Obi-wan continued to talk to receive a hum from Maul. The human was still against the Zabrak. They were silent for a moment than Obi-wan shifted when they heard a Nightsister approach.

"Kenobi, we have to," The Nightsister walked in without warning and Obi-wan looked at her stopping her voice.

"Yes, he will be right out." Obi-wan said in a calm voice signaling her to wait outside. Obi-wan looked at the Sith who started to fall back asleep.

"Come on Maul, time to get up." Obi-wan shook him and the Sith gave off a weak growl of protest wanting to stay peacefully in the moment.

"The clones will start to wonder where you are soon. Come on." Obi-wan started to stand up and Maul stood up with him.

"So, all I have to do is act like you. Should be easy enough." Maul starlight ended his robes.

"It means you have to hide the fact that you're you and not me. You have to be a Jedi." Obi-wan said walking out of the hut with Maul.

"I'm already on a no-kill policy with you. I'm practically a Jedi already." Maul smirked looking around.

"Are you sure you can do this Maul?" Ahsoka asked looking a bit worried.

"It's not hard to hide as a Jedi. Many Sith have proven that." Maul said and looked at Obi-wan

"Stay close Kenobi, I don't trust these clones." Maul said and looked at the Nightsisters.

"Alright let's go." Maul nodded and walked next to Ahsoka as the Nightsisters led them to the clones.


	32. To Coruscant

The small group of Nightsisters walked with the Human and Torgruta. Once they Nightsisters saw the clones they stopped letting the two advance without them. The human took a deep breath using his hidden powers to look into the clones minds to tell who they were so they wouldn't get suspicious. The two walked calmly to the clones their lightsabers hanging peacefully by their sides. The Clones stood still while the two in the back were 'Shinnies' or also known as newbies, their hands twitched as they kept them by their weapons.

 _Something's not right here. They were obviously given orders to do more than to just talk_. Maul though seeing the group of 4 clones. The carrier ship behind them was closed hinting at the thought of their possibly being more clones.

As the two were about to confront the clones Maul could feel that there were many more Nightsisters surrounding the small clearing and the stronger presence of the Jedi he was pretending to be.

"Hello Rex," Ahsoka greeted the clone in the front of the group.

"General Tano, General Kenobi." The clone greeted back

"Hello again Rex, it certainly has been some time since we've last seen each other." Maul greeted in a kind tone.

"Yes it has sir, and I wish it wasn't like this," Rex said in a calm tone.

"And what do you mean about that Rex?" Maul questioned calmly keeping eye contact with the one clone, but noting that the two behind him kept their hands hovering over their weapons.

"I wanted to personally ask you General, what has been happening? General Skywalker and Chancellor Palpatine have been saying that you joined with Darth Maul and that you've become his apprentice. Please General Kenobi, tell me that's not true." Rex asked keeping his calm tone and stance.

"Well, I am happy to tell you that I am not and will never be part of the dark side." Maul said pausing thinking for a quick moment. "Darth Maul will never tempt me over to the dark side, it takes strength to resist it, Rex." Maul said and looked at Ahsoka.

"And why are you here on Dathomir sir?" Rex questioned on

"I had been injured in a battle against bounty hunters and taken to some sort of enslavement camp. In my time there I had found a Dathomiri male who had asked me for help to escape, when we did Ahsoka was there to help us leave. Then we had brought him home here." Maul started to explain and Ahsoka cut him off

"And he is a servant of a Nightsister. Which explains the escort." Ahsoka pointed out

"Well I'm sorry Generals, but the Chancellor demands that you both come back to Coruscant with us." A second clone said sighing

"And the Chancellor said to do anything we have to to get you to come back." The Clone continued raising his blaster from his side with the others doing the same. Ahsoka looked at Maul, who hummed amused as he looked around thinking.

"Well Fives, I honestly have no problem with that proposal, but I would like to ask you if we were allowed to stay a bit longer. I would like to say thanks to the Nightsisters for their hospitality." Maul proposed and Rex lowered his blaster.

"Fine, only to them." Rex said looking at the Nightsister group

"Thank you, Rex." Maul said getting a nasty taste in his mouth, he never liked asking for permission to do something and he turned, walking over to the Nightsisters with Ahsoka next to him.

"What are we going to do?" Ahsoka whispered to Maul when they reached the group.

"You and I are going to Coruscant." Maul said looking at the youngling.

"What about Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked concerned

"The Nightsisters will keep my mate busy and on the planet. I sense that something is about to happen and I do not want Kenobi anywhere near Coruscant in the next few rotations." Maul signed thinking quickly and continued

"He won't understand why at the moment, but I'm sure he will when he hears what happened. While we are gone stay on guard. Grievous or Skywalker might come here for Mother." Maul said quickly

"Do not worry, we will protect Mother Talzin with our lives as we always have." A Nightsister assured Maul

"Thank you." Maul bowed and turned to walk back over to the clones

"Come now Tano, it's time we take our leave." Maul said leading the way to the clones with Ahsoka next to him. The clones quickly got back onto their ship with Maul and Ahsoka. They left the surface of the planet before the docking entrance could completely close.


	33. Mock trials

The journey to Coruscant seemed much longer than it really was. Maul could feel the high tension in the ship. He could sense it wasn't from the clones he could see but the ones he couldn't see. He was right if they had put up a resistance there would have been more clones as backup. He didn't want to deplete the Nightsisters numbers in a useless fight if there was going to be another attack by Grievous or Skywalker. Ahsoka sat calmly next to Maul also sensing that there were more clones. Maul could sense a tinge of fear in her as they got closer to Coruscant.

"It will be fine Ahsoka, nothing will happen." Maul said softly to her knowing that he was giving her false hope. He could feel the shift in the force the moment that Anakin attacked him and Obi-wan. He knew something was going to happen and if he didn't know his master, he wouldn't know what was going to happen. But he did and he knew that since his master had Anakin he could put his plan into action. The one plan his master stressed over during all his years of training.

Once they landed, the clones lead the two off of the ship to be met by Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine.

"Chancellor." Maul's greeting was sharp and with disgust. Also with control of the want to fight.

"Jedi Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano, you both are under arrest for treason against the Republic." Chancellor Palpatine said and the clones that had brought the two to Coruscant had quickly put cuffs on them.

"What?!" Ahsoka shouted surprised

"Obi-wan, you are under arrest for attempting to assassinate the chancellor and Ahsoka you are arrested for harboring a criminal and for conspiracy of working with the enemy." Anakin recited with a sad and pained look on his face that was mixed with anger. Maul just stayed quiet staring at the hidden Sith Lord.

"Commander Rex, Fives, take them to their cells." Chancellor Palpatine order and the clones said their 'Yes Sir!' in unison and quickly led the Jedi away.

 

Maul and Ahsoka sat in their cell as they waited for something to happen. What was going to happen? They weren't sure. As the two pondered about their future

"I can sense your discomfort padawan, do not worry, they can not hold us here for long. They do not have enough evidence to take us to trial. The most we'll get now is just a slap on the wrist for this." Maul said

"And you'll be lucky if you get that Master Kenobi." A voice said at the door of the cell.

"Master Windu." Ahsoka said quickly looking at him.

"I came to see you both and hear what both of you have to say." Windu said closing the cell door behind them.

"Master Windu, we do not have much time. We fear that we have gained information that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord we have been looking for." Maul said standing in front of the Jedi Master.

"Yes, the Council had suspected that. We have been watching his moves and he seems to be doing some unusual things for a Chancellor." Windu commented looking at the two

"So what will we do Master Windu?" Ahsoka asked sounding worried

"If what he says is right and that Master Obi-wan did fight him then I think he isn't far from getting bold enough to attack another Jedi or have a plan for the Jedi Temple." Windu starting thinking out loud.

"Padawan Tano, once I leave I will leave the door unlocked I want you to gather as many younglings as you can take on a carrier ship and orbit Coruscant. Once you spot any trouble here at the Temple I want you to take the younglings somewhere safe, where the Sith won't find them." Windu ordered than looked at the Jedi Master Body.

"Master Kenobi, I want you to find out if this Sith Lord has an apprentice. If he does we must find it and quickly destroy him. One Sith is enough to wreck havoc on the galaxy. Two could spell the destruction of the Jedi order." Master Windu finished looking at the two of them not waiting for Maul to answer. He turned to the door and looked back at them.

"May the Force be with us." Windu said then left the cell. Ahsoka looked at Maul calming herself.

"I should stay here for a bit before leaving." Ahsoka watched Maul sit down on the bed in the cell.

"I want you to be careful Padawan. If Kenobi finds out that you got hurt he might as well blame me for not protecting his friends." Maul said to the Padawan

"I'm always careful Maul. You should be careful too, we don't know when Mother Talzin will switch you and Master Kenobi back." Ahsoka said looking at the door.

"Yes, I know. Now you should go. Protect the younglings and I'll go looking for Skywalker." Maul agreed and Ahsoka quietly and quickly left the room. Maul stood in the room alone thinking and knowing what his old master was going to do. He only wished his mother wouldn't do anything until he did what had to be done.


	34. The vision of the fates

Obi-wan sat in the room Mother Talzin set up for Maul when Maul first brought him and Ahsoka here. He groaned sensing the Nightsisters that were outside of the room guarding it, making sure he didn't leave. As he sat, he looked down at his mechanical legs and he was brought back to the memory of the day when Maul lost them. Only he felt and saw everything through Maul's eyes. The betrayal and pain flashed in his mind and he quickly tried to pull himself out of the memory. In doing so he was pulled into another.

He looked around feeling an overall sense of calmness. The sky was dark as the stars shone softly. There were dead bodies around him as he deactivated his double lightsaber.

"Well done my apprentice." A raspy male voice praised, from a hologram behind him. Obi-wan stood there looking at the dead bodies, he guessed Maul had killed, he didn't feel like he could move. A slight fear held him in place. Obi-wan was shocked once he recognized the bodies. They were the Jedi masters and their padawan learners that were reported missing and never found.

"Lord Plagueis suspects of nothing. I have led these Jedi here for your last trial and you have passed. Now return to me. Come to Coruscant and I will elaborate more on my plans to end the Jedi, Lord Maul." The voice spoke and the hologram disappeared from the corner of Maul's eye.

"Yes, my Master." Obi-wan finally spoke and mindlessly walked to a ship. Starting it up, he put it into hyperdrive and the hologram of a man in a cloak appeared again.

"The Jedi have kept us hidden from the galaxy and from what is rightfully yours. Once we have revealed ourselves, I will execute Order 66. We shall exterminate all of the Jedi. Current and hidden. No one will be spared and no one will stop us. We will eliminate all Force users who will try to stop us. Even those witches who abandoned you, my apprentice." Darth Sidious explained and Obi-wan could feel the anger and betrayal coursing through the Sith body.

"You have come far, my young apprentice. Farther than you would if you stayed there. You will have your revenge, Lord Maul." The older Sith finished

"Thank you, my Master." Obi-wan responded, the anger coursed through him so violently he only felt like he could say 'yes,' 'thank you,' and 'my master.' Even through the anger, Obi-wan felt a strong need to please and impress because if he didn't he would be all alone. His master was all he has ever known besides the pain of abandonment and Maul did not want to feel that again.  
A flash of white blinded Obi-wan and when he could see again, he saw the familiar planet of Lotho Minor. He pulled himself off of his garbage of a ship with the sharp pain of open wounds being dragged across the ground. Fear flooded him.

"Master?" The lone Sith spoke as he used the force to throw the word across the galaxy. Before he felt the fear, he felt the anger of being betrayed and hurt by the Jedi he tried protecting. Now the fear was setting in. He had done this to himself, he didn't need to leave, but he knew the wrath of his master, but now he didn't care. He needed someone. Sure, he was left alone on a planet by his master, but he knew he would come back to get him. He knew he wouldn't be left alone because his master had promised. He had pleased his master and now he had disgraced his master. He knew his master wouldn't want him anymore. He knew his master knew what happened and had left him to die.

 

Obi-wan stood up back in his reality, he couldn't stand being alone at the moment. He walked to the door wanting to seek out Mother Talzin to find out why Maul had done something as foolish as to deliver himself right to the Sith Lord everyone feared. He stopped remembering the Nightsisters were outside his door. He opened the door to find the Nightsisters looking at him.

"I do not wish to leave Dathomir, but I do wish to see my mother." Obi-wan said feeling a bit awkward calling Mother Talzin, mother, but the Nightsisters didn't see him as Obi-wan Kenobi. They saw him as Maul.

"Alright, but if you try to do anything we will use our magiks." A Nightsister warned and Obi-wan nodded as they took him to Mother Talzin. They walked in the room Talzin was in and the old witch stood up.

"Thank you sisters your assistance is not needed in here." Her voice echoed as the Nightsisters left and Obi-wan sensed her discomfort

"Mother, is everything alright?" Obi-wan walked over to her as she sat back down.

"Kenobi, please sit. What would you like to talk about?"

"You already know Mother, with and without your powers you know what I want to talk about."

"My son or if I'm able to switch your bodies back?"

"Both actually."

"Yes, I'm able to change you both back I have plenty power to do more after that."

"Of course you do. You would never let the Nightsister Clan go unguarded without your magiks." Obi-wan commented and took a deep breath. "So when will you change us back?"

"I believe that's not the question you want to ask right now Kenobi. You want to know why Maul left with Tano in replace of you."

"The Jedi are my problem and the Sith are Maul's. That's why he left. Sidious has a new apprentice and Maul wants to put an end to it."

"You have your answer so why come to me?"

"Because I need to go to Coruscant to help and I know I can't leave Dathomir without you're permission. You disabled all ships on the planet. What is wrong Mother?"

"With the choice Maul has chosen he has forsaken himself."

"Forsaken himself? What do you mean?"

"I have seen many things since my magiks were fully restored. My son's need for revenge will cost the lives of many."

"You mean Maul will kill people?"

"Not by his own hands, but he has sealed everyone's fate. Your death. Savage's death. And my death as well."

"Our death?! But how?"

"He will fail in killing Sidious and we all will fall to the empire."

"The empire? Mother what do you mean?!"

"When the time is right Kenobi be prepared to leave everything and everyone behind."

"I can't leave Maul we just started to get use to all of this again. He'll-"

"Think you're dead." Mother Talzin finished his sentence "It pains me to see the future before it happens and my own death. There was a time when I only wanted the happiness and survival of my children and now I know one of them is the sealer of my fate. I do not judge him though and neither should you Kenobi."

"I need to go to Corusant Mother. Please. The future changes all the time with everyone's decisions. Not just Maul's."

"I'm sorry Kenobi, but I can not permit it. Although if you are ready, I will switch your bodies back."

"No. Not yet, Maul might be trying to prove something to me."

"So you want to go to him instead of switching places and he may be in danger."

"I would rather fight beside him than pull him from a fight. I know Maul's anger it's like a fire and it's not something you want to throw a blanket on. Even if you may be trying to smother it, but you just fuel the fire to burn hotter and more deadly."

"Wise words Kenobi." Mother Talzin nodded she looked into her crystal ball for a moment than looked back at her son's mate.

"You may go Kenobi, but you must take Savage with you. I will not allow you to go alone."

"Yes Talzin. Thank you." Obi-wan said and turning to leave.

"Kenobi!" Mother Talzin calls out and he turns back around to the old witch.

"Take this with you. You will need it when you get to the temple." Mother Talzin creates a potion in a small vial. Obi-wan picks it us and quickly catches on to what the potion was.

"Mother, I can't." Obi-wan rejects the potion placing it back down.

"You must Kenobi, it pains me to see my son heartbroken, but it is important to everyone's future." Mother Talzin walks over to him and places the vial back in his hands.

"You will understand when you get to the Temple. Now go, Kenobi." Mother Talzin says and once he leaves the room, she sighs putting her head down and stares into her crystal ball sadly.

"My son, please forgive me." She says softly and sits down in her seat.


	35. The beginning of the end

Maul ran through the Jedi Temple he could only begin to see dead bodies of Jedi Knights. He knew who did this and he knew if the traitor hurt anyone dear to his mate, the traitor would be added to his list of to kill. Maul knew he had to do whatever he could to save all the Jedi he could. Not for his sake, but for his mates. He turned a corner to see some clones.

"Commander! What in the blazes happened here?!" Maul demanded to figure out if his Master struck out alone with his new apprentice or if he used the clones as planned years ago. His thoughts were confirmed when the group of clones attacked him. He sent the force out quickly and pushed the clones back. Igniting his lightsaber, he quickly killed the clones before he noticed the small green figure killing off another group of clones.

"Master Yoda!" Maul shouted across the hall catching the green creature's attention.

"Master Kenobi." Yoda deactivated his lightsaber and used his cane to help him quickly walk over to the human body.

"Glad to see you unharmed, I am." Yoda said next to the hidden Sith then kept walking.

"Come now, to the younglings we must go." Yoda said and the two of them moved as quickly as they could. Yoda looked over at his fellow Jedi realizing something was different. His aura wasn't calm and collective like a Jedi's should be, even at a time like this. When they arrived at the part of the temple where Jedi train the younglings, it looked like there were no survivors. Maul went around looking at the dead younglings hoping to just find one survivor.

"Even the younglings, slaughtered they were. Not by clones, they were killed." Yoda said feeling that the force of all the younglings were gone.

"Come, warn the others we must." Yoda said and moved quickly to another room. As they were walking, Maul noticed something in the force shift and a pain in his chest. The Maul looked down at Yoda and saw him with a hand on his own chest. He then opened a door.

"Find the signal of an outgoing message to lure others in and destroy it you must. Guard you here I will." Yoda said and Maul disappeared into the room. How did Yoda know of a message Maul didn't know, but he wasn't going to ask.

Maul soon walked out to Yoda and looked down at him.

"I've recalibrated the code warning any surviving Jedi to stay away." Maul said calmly

"For the clones to discover the recalibration, a long time ago it take." Yoda said and started walking away

"Wait, Master, there is something I must know." Maul said walking to the security panel.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda warned him and Maul watched the recordings seeing Anakin slaughter Jedi and youngling. Once he saw Darth Sidious proclaiming Anakin as Lord Vader, Maul becoming angry and in his anger dropped his shield of hiding that he was part of the dark side.

"Master Kenobi, you are not!" Yoda was shocked and took a step back. Had he been with a Sith all this time? But how was this possible?! Yoda thought.

"Something darker, you are. Who are you?" Yoda said taking a step forward relaxing his body not wanting to tip the Sith off that he was going to grab his lightsaber.

"Brother!?" An unfamiliar dark voice to Yoda echoed outside of the room from the hallway.

"Savage?" Maul asked himself questioningly and quickly went over to the entrance of the room leaving Yoda inside and saw his brother.

"Savage, what are you doing here? The clones are killing Jedi." Maul informed his younger reckless brother.

"Kenobi and I killed all the clones we encountered, have you found any survivors?" Savage asked

"Kenobi is here?!" Maul asked enraged.

"Darth Maul in there, it is" Yoda said walking out of the room and Maul looked down at him with Savage looking surprised that the old Jedi found out.

"You heard Sidious on that recording, only two there can be and I'm no longer his apprentice." Maul hissed

"No longer Darth, now just Maul." Maul told Yoda and faced Savage.

"Now. Where. Is. Kenobi?" Maul snarled at his brother and Savage held out his comm-link. Maul snatched it from his brother glowering at him.

"Kenobi?" Maul spoke into the comm link and he hardly waited for a reply before he spoke again.

"Kenobi, are you there?" Maul's voice was set with some panic.

"Maul? It's that you?" The group heard Obi-wan's voice come from the device and Maul sighed in relief.

"Of course it is me, Kenobi!" Maul hissed and spoke again.

"What in the blazes are you doing here?! I told the Nightsisters to keep you on Dathomir!"

"They did, but Mother Talzin let me come here only if I brought Savage with me." Obi-wan answered smartly through his comm link.

"Where are you at, I'll meet up with you." Obi-wan asked

"The recording center." Maul sighed calming down.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Obi-wan replied and Maul ended the transmission.

Yoda looked confused at the Past Sith Lord, so much emotion was stirring up inside of him. Hatred, anger, relief, happiness. Yoda didn't know whether he could truly trust Maul, but Obi-wan did. Yoda didn't know whether Obi-wan or the Zabrak brothers could be deceiving him. But he did know that so far they didn't try to kill him. He would stay with them, but keep his guard up at all times.

 

As soon as Obi-wan saw Maul, he ran up and hugged the Sith tightly. He was so afraid that Maul had been hurt. His chest was heavy with the death of his fellow Jedi.

"Kenobi, are you hurt?" Were the first words out of Maul's mouth.

"No. No, Maul, I'm just fine." Obi-wan softly laughed until he heard someone clear their throat. He looked around then saw Yoda and he quickly released Maul from his hug.

"Master Yoda!" Obi-wan said surprised and scared and took a few steps back.

"Worry not, Master Kenobi. Help save Jedi, Maul did. Friend, he is. Foe, no longer." Yoda said and he could feel a wave of relief and relax be released from Obi-wan.

"In each other's body, you are?" Yoda asked for an explanation

"That's a bit of a long story to be saved for another day, Master Yoda, but we do have a solution." Obi-wan answered then looked at Maul, who turned towards Yoda and started to give an explanation. Obi-wan looked at Savage and took the vial Mother Talzin gave him out of a little bag, he put it in to keep it safe. He gave it to Savage as Maul continued his explanation.

"After Maul and I return to our own bodies give this back to me and do not let Maul know that you or I have it." Obi-wan whispered to Savage, who nodded in return after pocketing the vial.

"Hmmm, I see." Yoda said after listening to Maul's quick explanation leaving in the most important parts like crashing on the planet, their encounter with the being, the being switching their bodies, and the need to get new parts for their ship.

"Wait a second." Obi-wan cut Maul off before he could go into too many details.

"Ahsoka was with you when you left, where is she?" Obi-wan asked looking at the three of them. Maul sighed as he knew he was the only one there with some kind of answer.

"After we landed on Coruscant, Sidious and Anakin had us arrested. Master Windu helped us get out. He told her to gather as many younglings as she could and get off of the planet." Maul answered leaving out the part about the younglings being dead. Yoda looked at Maul judgingly as Obi-wan sighed.

"I hope she and the younglings are alright." Obi-wan was relieved that Ahsoka was most likely safe.

"Well Maul, Mother Talzin is ready to change us back whenever we are." Obi-wan informed Maul, who nodded.

"Guard you and Maul, we will." Yoda said and Savage immediately knew that he was included in the 'we' that Yoda had mentioned.

"Well, Maul, are you ready?" Obi-wan asked

"Are you nervous, Kenobi?" Maul teased with a smirk on his face which lightened Obi-wan tense nerves. Obi-wan took out his comm-link and switched the frequency on it.

"Alright Mother Talzin, Maul and I are ready." Obi-wan spoke and he and Maul sat down facing each other.

"Good now relax. This shouldn't take long." Mother Talzin's voice came through the device than Obi-wan placed it back down. Hardly a second later they felt their bodies become numb, a green mist surrounded their bodies. They couldn't feel a single thing and soon after that they couldn't see or hear anything. They felt that way for a moment as the green mist enveloped them. Soon they began to hear, see and feel things again. When they opened their eyes, the mist began to settle quickly. They blinked for a moment, their eye sights adjusting. Obi-wan lift and looked at his hand laughing.

"It worked!" The Jedi said happily and he hugged Maul happy to be back in his own body. Maul hugged his Jedi back not caring about where he was, only that Obi-wan was safe beside him.  
Yoda cleared his throat and Obi-wan broke from the hug looking at the old master.

"Yes, Master Yoda? What is it?" Obi-wan asked as he watched Yoda walk over to the security panel.

"Know something, you must." Yoda said and Obi-wan got up and walked over to him.

"What is it? Can't you just tell me?" Obi-wan asked confused

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you Kenobi." Maul said standing up and walking over next to Obi-wan. Yoda's and Maul's tone got him worried. What were they about to show him? Yoda turned on the recordings and went back to the moment Maul had watched.

"It can't be... it can't be..." Obi-wan said as he watched the recording and he quickly reached over and turned it off.

"I can't watch any more." Obi-wan's voice was obviously shaken. After all this time defending Anakin, Maul had been right. His old apprentice and friend had turned to the dark side.m

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda said pulling Obi-wan out of his thoughts.

"Send me to kill Sidious." Obi-wan demanded walking over to Yoda.

"Kenobi!" Maul said shocked it was a death wish for someone to fight his old master alone.

"I will not kill Anakin." Obi-wan said looking Yoda pleading.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not." Yoda said to Kenobi.

"He is like my brother!" Obi-wan protested

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become." Yoda said turning to his side.

"The boy you and Qui-gon trained, gone he is, consumed by Darth Vader." Yoda took a few steps.

"I do not know where Sidious has sent him." Obi-wan hoped that his lack of knowledge would keep him from fighting Anakin.

"Use your feelings Obi-wan and you'll know where to look." Yoda said walking to the door then looks at Maul.

"A word with you, may I have?" Yoda asked the former Sith. Maul sighs nodded but then pulls Obi-wan into a hug and whispers to him.

"I know this is a lot, if you are unable to do this, just tell me and I'll do this for you." Maul said as the Jedi rested his head on Maul's chest listening to the double heartbeat.

"Please... don't move, Maul." Obi-wan held tight onto Maul as his mind moved back to the potion that Mother Talzin gave him. Maul sighed as he kept Obi-wan in his hold a lIttle bit longer before unraveling his arms.

"I must go and speak with Yoda." Maul said before his head was pulled to Obi-wan's, without any warning Obi-wan kissed Maul. After the kiss, Maul was stunned for a few seconds.

"Well Kenobi, if that's all." Maul said loud enough for Yoda to hear, although he wouldn't doubt that the old Jedi was spying on them somehow.

"Don't be afraid, Kenobi. We'll do this together." Maul whispered to Obi-wan and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room.  
Obi-wan stood in the same spot not moving, his body shook as he kept himself from crying. He wasn't scared or afraid. He was sad for what he knew he had to do.

"Savage." Obi-wan spoke steadying his voice.

"Give me the potion." Obi-wan demanded and Savage took a step back.

"I don't think you really want it Kenobi." Savage said watching his brother's mate carefully.

"I said give me it Savage. Or I will tell Maul that Mother Talzin gave it to you to give to me." Obi-wan held a shaky hand out to the bigger Zabrak. Savage stood there watching the human.

"Whatever you decide to do Kenobi, please do the right thing." Savage handed him the vial.

"There's only one thing to do, Savage. The only question now is when." Obi-wan took a deep breath steadying himself as he looked at the vial.

"I don't know what's in that vial, but I hope whatever it is, doesn't lead you down a path that will hurt my brother." Savage sighed

"I was told that it would save me from a fate far worse than this." Obi-wan chuckled softly keeping his gaze on the vial than back at Savage.

"If anything does happen to me, Savage, don't let Maul kill Anakin and I pray that the both of you will walk away unharmed." Obi-wan said as he opened the vial.

"Kenobi, please rethink this! Don't do this to yourself." Savage begged and they heard clones walking around in the communication room. He closed the vial and put it back in his pocket right before Yoda walked to the doorway and spoke.

"Savage, a word?" Yoda spoke and Savage nodded a watched Yoda disappear behind the door again.

"Please, Kenobi, whatever that is don't take it." Savage said with a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder than he left the room.

Obi-wan watched him leave the room than he walked into the communications room. He opened one of the holocrons and started recording a message. As he spoke the message, he heard clone footsteps approach the room and enter. Once he was done with the message he turned it off and opened the vial and drank the contents of it. Obi-wan attempted to leave the room quietly.  
Yoda, Maul, and Savage ended their talk, Maul looked more unhappy than when he left the room. Confused, the red Zabrak looked around the empty room for the Jedi they left.

"Kenobi?" Maul called out than they heard clones shouting in the next room.

"There's a Jedi! Get him!"

Maul's heart dropped when he heard blaster bolts and the swinging of a lightsaber. He and the others ran into the room. There were about 7 clones in the room firing at Obi-wan.

"Look out!" Obi-wan shouted as he pushed Yoda and the Zabrak brothers out of the way from clones that were sneaking up behind the small group. As Obi-wan pulled the group out of danger, Obi-wan was hit multiple times with blaster bolts.

"Kenobi!" Maul shouted and used his lighting to kill both groups of clones. The Zabrak ran over to Obi-wan and the Jedi could hard breath after being shot in the chest.

"Kenobi... no Kenobi you can't die. Not here. Not now." Maul picked the Jedi up and Yoda spoke.

"Move quickly, we must. Retreat, you must with your brother and Obi-wan, Maul. A ship waiting in the atmosphere, with medical supplies they have." Yoda said and Maul ran out of the room. Savage used the force to pick up the vial on the ground hoping the old Jedi master wouldn't see before he ran off following his brother. Yoda walked on through the room to find his enemy, Darth Sidious.

 

Maul sat Obi-wan down in the copilot seat and left the planet as soon as he heard Savage get into the small ship. Maul quickly piloted the ship onto a carrier ship. Savage went to quickly pick Obi-wan up to take him to the medical bay, but Maul growled at him and carried Obi-wan off.

Savage slowly walked off of the small ship and pulled the vial out of his pocket. It was empty. Savage didn't see any liquids spilled onto the floor in the room so he guesses that Obi-wan must have drunk it.

Whether Obi-wan took it after he left the room or when he went into the communication room, Savage didn't know. He walked to the medical bay and saw Maul standing next to Obi-wan, who laid on medical bed barely breathing. They were talking, but Savage couldn't make out the words. On the other side of Obi-wan, a medical droid was working on healing the critically wounded Jedi. Savage guessed that the droid needed Maul to keep him awake or else the droid would have pushed him out of the room.

A few senators passed by Savage and he could feel their immediate worried and fear as they whispered and quickly passed him. Savage watched the senators pass by him sometimes multiple times until he heard his brother's cries from inside the room.

"No, Kenobi! You have to stay awake! You can't go to sleep, not now! Kenobi! Kenobi, please wake up! This isn't funny Kenobi. I... I know you can hear me Kenobi. You've taken worse beatings than this! Wake up!" Savage heard his brother's voice clearly and watched him shake Kenobi's catatonic body.

"Why won't you wake up Kenobi? Please! Open your eyes Kenobi!" Maul begged the still Jedi, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but he is dead." The medical droid said in its monotones voice.

"No. No! He can't be! He just can't be dead!" Maul shouts attacking the medical droid.

"Your programming must have a malfunction because my mate is not dead!" Maul growled at the droid as his tears threaten to fall. There was a tight and painful grip on his chest, screaming at him and it made him just want to cry. The droid was silent for a second then spoke.

"No. There seems to be nothing-" the droid's report was cut short as Maul tore the droid apart.

"Brother." Savage said as he went into the room. Once the door opened it felt like a shock wave of an overwhelming shock, pain, and sadness. Savage pulled Maul up away from the scrap pile that was a droid. Maul turned against Savage and punched him hard in the face. Savage grunted as he hit the wall, he got up and leaned against the wall looking at his older brother. He felt the force his pain of losing his mate into anger and rage, and Savage didn't blame him for anything. It was the only he was taught as a child. If anything hurts turn it into anger and use it against everyone who stands in your way.

"Brother," Savage started taking slow and cautious step to Maul.

"I know you're sad and you losing Kenobi hurts." Savage went on until Maul growled darkly.

"He's not dead!" Maul snapped and walked to Obi-wan's bedside.

"He's just resting, we can take him to the Nightsisters, they can heal him." Maul place a hand on Obi-wan's icy cheek and he froze feeling how cold he was and seeing how pale his skin was. It was too much for him to handle, he pulled his hand away from the Jedi's cheek. Feeling how cold he was just made it too real for him. Before he knew it the tears were racing down his cheeks.

"It's my fault... if I only stayed in the room with him he wouldn't have been alone and caught off guard." Maul said as he stared at Obi-wan's body.

"It's not your fault brother." Savage boldly placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Skywalker." Maul hissed balling his hands up.

"Brother?" Savage was confused why was the traitor part of this?

"It's Skywalker's fault. If he didn't turn to Sidious this would have never happened." Maul snarled and left the room heading to the ship they came in on.

"Brother?" Savage quickly followed Maul afraid of what he would do.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Savage followed Maul as he quickly walked through the halls and entered the ship.

"I'm going to kill Skywalker." Maul hissed stopping only when he was at the control panel and typing things in. Savage was afraid for his brother and his promise he made Obi-wan to keep Anakin alive, little did Obi-wan knew that promise was broken when he died, Maul was hurt and was most likely scarred forever. Savage knew his brother would never let something like this go so easily. Savage sat in the seat next to Maul as they set out to find where the new Sith apprentice went.


	36. I'm sorry

Maul snarled as he saw the black cloaked traitor wait for them on the landing dock. Once he landed the ship he wasted no time in charging right into the battle. Before Savage had time to react, his brother and Anakin were fighting. Maul was tired of waiting to kill this little traitor. Ever since the beginning, Maul hated him. Ever since that boy answered Obi-wan's call, Maul hated him. He ruined everything! Maul put all of his pain and hatred behind each blow of his lightsaber and used all of his training to keep his technique flawless.

Anakin fought Maul with all of his hatred. Each block and hit of his lightsaber flowed with his newly gained power. He was forced into the defensive, but he gained the offensive every time he got the high ground. Maul would keep crushing him back down into the defensive no matter what Anakin did to reverse it. Hit after hit. Both bodies sustained hits from the opponents saber. Maul seemed like he could fight forever, but Anakin was getting exhausted.

"You're pathetic." Maul hissed as he crushed Anakin back into the defensive again.

"You think you will become more powerful by your new master? He will just betray you and leave you behind once he's done with you." Maul taunted as his blade barely lands a hit on the boy's shoulder.

"You have nothing to offer to him, but your betrayal to the closest thing you have to family. And now Kenobi is dead because of you." Maul hissed making sure his blows were hard and fast.

"Obi-wan's death is on your hands, Maul! You turned him against us. Against everyone!" Anakin shouted trying to slip an attack in between his blocks. Then he jumped to a higher ground on the hill they fought on. Anakin tried to keep his higher ground by jumping away from the former Sith until one moment in the air, Maul had gotten tired of his fleeing from the immediate battle and attacked him with his Force lightning. Maul picked up Anakin with the force and slammed him multiple times on the ground. All Maul wanted was his death to be painful and he was damned to make sure that is what happens.

"Brother! Wait!" Savage called out before Maul could deliver any kind of final blow. Maul viscously turned to his younger brother growling viciously.

"Kenobi didn't want this! He asked you not to kill Skywalker and look at yourself! Is your thirst for revenge so drowning that you forgot that you promised Kenobi not to kill him?" Savage said to Maul and Maul took some deep breaths trying to think outside his anger until he heard a voice.

"Hmmm. It seems like you met my new apprentice, Maul." An old voice called out from behind the yellow Zabrak.

"Sidious." Maul hissed his eyes shrouded in anger once again.

"Unfortunately, I can not let you kill my new apprentice. He has done so much for his first day, unlike you Maul." Sidious commented and Maul, armed with his lightsaber, stalked up next to his brother. Savage armed himself with his double lightsaber as he snarled at the old man. Seeing the two ignite their lightsabers, Sidious cackles as he pulled out and ignited his twin sabers. Maul looked at his brother knowing his power and calculating it with his he was sure the both of them could take down his old master. Maul nodded and they charged at the old man.

The fight was like a dance for death and Sidious knew that either one or both brothers would die this day. The old Sith would not tolerate if he lost. Strike after strike, the brother couldn't land a single blow to the Sith Lord's body. They were only able to land one kick to the Sith before he flipped and kicked Savage away from the fight.

Maul snarled and lunged at his old master ready to finally land a wounding blow to him, but in midair, Sidious used the force to push Maul away. Knocking the older brother out, Savage quickly got back up ready to return to the fight. Swinging his lightsaber at the old Sith he missed twice before the Sith blocked him and kicked him away. The two circled each other and returned to the fight. Sidious kept blocking until he had the younger brother behind him. Still blocking the attacks without needing to see where they came from, Sidious now faced his waking old apprentice.

Maul shook his head as he regained consciousness and as he stood up. He witnessed Sidious block another one of Savage's attack. The old man took a step forward swinging his blades around then back again plunging both blades into the yellow Zabrak's hearts.

"Brother!" Maul was shocked, he felt frozen for a second as he heard the old man cackling and pulling his lightsabers out of the Zabrak's chest. Sidious wanted to test how much his old apprentice had grown to his brother, he turns to the barely standing Zabrak and pushed him towards the rising lava.

Maul ran to his brother and pulled him away from the fiery doom. He took Savage's hand as he saw a green mist rise from his brother's body. He knew Mother Talzin had used her magicks on him to enhance his strength.

"Brother, I am sorry we couldn't end your pain together and now I'm just giving you more." Savage struggled to just look at Maul and breath at the same time.

"Kenobi would be proud of what you've done. Now run!" Savage choked out before he died. Sidious looked out over the two brothers laughing sinisterly. Once all the most had disappeared, Maul could see just how young his brother looked.

"Remember, the first and only reality of the Sith: There can only be two." Sidious' voice echoed in Maul's head. He tried to control his anger, but just like when he was younger, his rage took complete control over him.

"And you are no longer are my apprentice. You have outlasted your usefulness." Sidious had jumped over to where Maul was, reigniting his lightsabers. Maul growled loudly as he stood he grabbed onto Kenobi's lightsaber and ignited both his and Kenobi's.

"I see your little toy is dead as well." Sidious cackled as he recognized the blue saber. Maul roared and charged at him, Sidious weaved and dodged quickly from the lightsabers his enraged old apprentice swung. Sidious was always impressed at how Maul was always able to keep a sharp and precise technique even when he was unraveled in rage. He had also been tuning it since the last battle the Sith Lord had with his old apprentice and he was ashamed that such talent had to be wasted. He was kicked away by the Zabrak as he thought before he was impressed. Only when rage had fueled Maul was he truly reaching his maximum potential. They charged at each other, lightsabers clashing together, but Sidious quickly disarmed his old apprentice of both lightsabers. Sidious picked Maul up with the force and threw him around as he laughed enjoying it as he watched as he so easily threw the Zabrak around. He threw Maul so he landed next to Savage's dead body, a few bolts from his legs scattered around him.

"Have mercy!" Maul tried to crawl away looking back at his old master. Fear now unraveled him. The fear he had only felt when he was an apprentice. The fear that kept him from retaliating again Sidious when he was younger.

"Please! Please!" Maul begged, but he wasn't begging to live. He was begging for a quick death. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes another time in the same day. So much had happened and he just wanted it all to be over with once and for all. Kenobi was dead. Savage was dead. And soon he'd be dead too.

"There is no mercy." Sidious hissed as he used his force lighting on the begging Zabrak and listened to him scream immediately as the lighting his body.

"You truly are broken, Maul. It is a shame that today is the day you die." Sidious said as he continued shocking the writhing Zabrak. He remembered back when he was training Maul, the Zabrak had become resistant to his lighting, but now his old apprentice wasn't even trying to block the lighting.

 

A ship landed close to ending battle, Feral quickly ran out of the ship to a cliff to see Sidious shocking Maul and a dead Savage.

"Brother!" Feral whispered heartbroken to see a brother dead and to hear with his oldest brother screaming in pain. Feral spotted a silver lightsaber near the base of the cliff. He hadn't used the force much, but he knew he had to in order to save at least one of his brothers. He summoned the force to pull the lightsaber up to him and he quickly jumped off of the cliff igniting the blue lightsaber.

Sidious laughed over the screaming as he electrocuted Maul, he was so pulled into the scene that he didn't see the younger Zabrak attack. The lightsaber cut into the old man's right shoulder and he used the Force to quickly push the man away before he could recover.

"Maul, get up!" Feral said and he helped his eldest brother up. He felt his brother's skin shiver from the aftershocks of the lighting. Maul's legs barely moved, he was still stunned from the from the immense amount of lighting. Feral mainly dragged him onto the ship. Feral was off settled, he knew that the Sith could have attacked at any moment when he was dragging Maul to the ship. The Zabrak knew he didn't cause that much damage to knock a Sith Lord out. He was still fairly new at his powers, but as Feral sat Maul down in the co-pilot seat, he looked out the window and saw the Sith glowering at him. Feral knew he had no chance of going back for his brother's body, no matter how much he wanted to. Turning back to Maul, Feral saw that he had passed out, checking his vitals he made sure his only brother was still alive before he left to head back home. He turned the ship on and quickly left the planet.


	37. Mother knows best

Maul sat at the edge of the training field, he was near one of the cool trees. Unconsciously, he leaned back to the tree and jumped feeling the cold bark against his back. He shifted away from the tree and decided to meditate. As he tried concentrating he could hear the Nightsisters walk slowly by him. He could feel their eyes, it burned into his skin. Not of judgment, but of sadness. They had gotten word from Mother Talzin not to bother him. They didn't know what it felt like to lose someone that they loved. Sure they had mates, but Mother Talzin's rules were to find a mate, produce a child and your mate would be your servant until the day they died. Mother Talzin left them with no room in their lives to be able to love anyone and now the Nightsister's knew why.

Maul snarled as he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't clear his mind of that day. He had lost so much in one rotation, Kenobi, and Savage. He had felt so much rage and anger build up inside, that he looked around for a way to release it. Sparring was no longer an option, he had tried sparring with Feral, but his youngest brother lacked technique and he was too angry with Savage's death. Both of them had gotten caught up in the fight they forgot who they were fighting and Maul ended up breaking Feral's shoulder.

He had already destroyed the battle droids, Grievous had left on the planet, he put together them together and destroyed them so much that there was nothing to repair. Maul stood up and started walking. He had gotten lost in his thoughts as he walked and the moment he was pulled back into reality he saw that he was standing in front of the infirmary. He looked in through the doorway and stood there silent as a shadow. One bed caught Maul's eyes. The bed was empty and fixed neatly. As Maul watched the bed, he swore he saw Obi-wan laying on it, like he did when he was sick because of Maul's killings.

Maul growled and stomped away from the building. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment when Obi-wan woke up from the sickness and the first thing they did was fight. As he was walking he saw that he was walking to the docking area not too far from the village. As he looked at it from a distance he saw a faded figure of Ventress running out of the woods with Obi-wan in a force hold as she ran to one of the ships.

Maul shook his head and turned away from the docking area. He wanted these memories gone and no matter where he looked he only saw ghosts of the past. He snarled at his memories and just walked to his room, keeping his head down so no memories threatened to show themselves again.

Once he was in his room, he couldn't hold his anger in. He grabbed the small table near his bed and tossed it to the other side shattering it into small pieces. He took everything in his room and destroyed it. Once everything was demolished, he saw something silver shine on the floor. Still high on rage, he stomped over to it and picked it up. It was Obi-wan's lightsaber. He only thing of Obi-wan he was able to take with him back to Dathomir. He stared at the object clutching it tightly in his hand. He wanted to go back to the temple he wished he had died there instead of Obi-wan. He chuckled sadly and softly as he knew Obi-wan would say he do it again if it saved Maul.

Maul sat down where his bed was, he was silent as he sat there until he heard someone knock on the door. Maul growled placing the blue lightsaber down and he stood up.

"Who is it?!" He snarled before walking to his door.

"Mother Talzin requires your presence in the training grounds." A Nightsister called into the room without daring to enter the room. Maul snarled as he picked the only lightsaber up and placed it on his belt next to his. He was confused at why his mother would summon him to the training grounds. He left his room with a glowered expression on. He just wanted to be alone and he was itching for a fight.

 

Once he reached the training grounds he saw that it was completely empty except for the old witch that stood in the middle of the field.

"Mother? What is that about?" Maul snarled softly at her agitated.

"You need to calm yourself, my son." Mother Talzin spoke calmly not offended by her son's aggression.

"You can't let your pain and anger control you. You must not let it build inside of you." Mother Talzin waved a hand around and a green fog rolled in and formed into creatures that took shape of Nightsisters that held weapons of all kinds.

"Now, my son, I want you to fight. Release your anger." Mother Talzin said backing up into the crowd of ghost Nightsisters.

"I don't want to fight Mother." Maul said watching where she was.

"You may not want to fight, but they do." Mother Talzin voice echoed as the ghostly Nightsisters charged at Maul. He dodged their attacks and after a while, they halted their movements.

"I don't want to fight anyone mother!" Maul shouted

"Kenobi is no longer here my son." Mother Talzin calls to him and Maul snarls at her.

"He may not be here, but I will carry his wish to be peaceful."

"You've sparred with your brother why not with a few ghosts?" Mother Talzin asked

"I do not wish to fight you or anyone else here, mother. I have a thirst for other blood." Maul says looking around looking for his mother.

"Then, you must train my son." Talzin walks up next to him through the ghostly Nightsisters.

"Your upcoming battles require more than lighting, your dark side powers, and your rage. It will require much more. Let me train you, my son, and I will help you to victory to your revenge." Mother Talzin offered him and Maul placed a hand on the Jedi's lightsaber.

"This new empire will pay for the pain they cost us, my son." Talzin's voice echoed as she saw the spark of revenge in her son's eyes. For everything the empire had done to them, they would finally pay.


	38. Reality or dream?

It's been three months since Obi-wan's and Savage's death. Maul still seems saddened by the fact that when he doesn't pay attention he'll still tries to talk to them and scorn them like they did something wrong only to find out that they weren't there. Mother Talzin could see the sadness in his eyes whenever it happened. She told him to take a break from training and go out somewhere to relax for a few rotations.  
Maul wanted to argue with her saying that he was fine, but the moment he opened his mouth to protest she quickly put him in the ship and sent to the outer rim of the galaxy. Maul didn't have many choices since all of the planets that were controlled by the Republic and Separatist were now controlled by the empire. Maul tried to think of the neutral planets he knows of.

"No, Mandalore would never allow me to stay there, Ken-" Maul cut himself off as he looked over his shoulder at an empty space. He swore he heard Obi-wan's voice. He snarled at the empty space as if he could ward his thoughts away.

 _Tatooine?_ Maul asked himself, those were the last two planets not in the outer rim that weren't taken over by the Empire.

 _Tatooine..._  Maul echoed in his head as he looked back at the planetary map hologram he had unconsciously pulled up that showed Tatooine.

 _The place I first sensed Obi-wan and fought Qui-gon..._  Maul closed the hologram and sat back in the seat. The memory replayed in his head and he shook his head he set his ship to the pirate planet. He was sure even with his history those pirates would allow him to stay on their planet peacefully. Putting the ship on autopilot, he stood up and walked back to the beds. He wanted to relax, but not away from his home planet. When his mother told him that he needed to relax, he thought a few rotations at the hot springs on Dathomir would be nice, but Mother Talzin threatened to send a Nightsister or Feral with him. The last thing Maul wanted to do right now was to look after someone. After what happened on Coruscant, Maul didn't think he ever wants to be responsible for someone else. There was already too much blood on his hands and not even the oceans on all the planets in the galaxy could wash his hands away clean. They would only be stained more.

Relaxing on the bed, Maul cleared his mind for the first time as he laid down. His head had felt fuzzy for some reason. He felt like he was somewhere hot and the rays of the sun beat down on him. He had heard the cries of a young child. Maul giving up on clearing his head, he sat up and leaned against the wall. Why did he hear a child? What was the force trying to tell him? 

He rubbed his face, sighing he just wanted some sleep now. He got off of his bed and walked back to the controls. He sat down and stared out into space. He counted the stars as he passed them. His eyes began to droop after the number got somewhere above 450. He finally fell asleep after he counted the 501st star.

 

Maul was quickly walked by a soft alarm. When he opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in the pilot seat. He was in the bed. He groaned rubbing his head as he sat up hearing a click and the alarm go off.

"Oh, sorry Maul did that wake you? We just need to stop for some fuel." A hauntingly familiar voice asked from the co-pilot seat.

"We are about to land to refuel." Another familiar voice spoke as Maul quickly opened his eyes shocked, his arms shook as they held him up.

"Maul?" Obi-wan stood up from the seat and walked over to the Zabrak who had a tear rolling down his face. He sat on the bed next to Maul and place a hand on one of Maul's. Maul quickly snatched his hand away and moved to the other side of the bed, his body shook as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Maul, are you OK? Did you have some kind of nightmare?" Obi-wan joked as he moved closer to Maul and he pulled his legs as close as he could to his chest.

"K... Kenobi?" Maul choked out from his dry throat.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Savage said as he walked back to them.

"Savage! Y... you're alive! You're both alive!" Maul said as another tear escaped from his eye.

"Of course we're alive, Maul." Obi-wan said as he moved next to Maul. Maul looked at Obi-wan, he could feel his warm skin lean against his own.

"Brother, are you crying?" Savage asked and Maul snarled as he quickly got off of the bed.

"No! There is no way you both can be alive! I watched both of you be killed!" Maul backed up as far as he could as he snarled defensively at them. He couldn't help as his body shook. What was he looking at there was no way in Maul's mind they could be alive.

"Maul, relax." Obi-wan said as he slowly moved closer to the frightened Zabrak.

"It was all just a bad dream." Obi-wan said softly as he placed a hand on one of Maul's cheeks. In the close distance, Maul noticed Obi-wan's clothes cover his neck. Maul snarled and grabbed Obi-wan's robes. He turned and pushed Obi-wan against the wall and pulled down the collar of the Jedi's robes to show the scar of the bite Maul gave him.

"Brother what are you doing?" Savage asked surprised as Maul just stared into Obi-wan's shocked eyes.

"This scar on your neck. When and how did it happen?" Maul asked as a hand softly felt the soft and tender skin.

"Maul, what's wrong with you?" Obi-wan asked as he held Maul's arms.

"Answer my question Kenobi!" Maul snarled as he lightly pressed his claws into the Jedi's neck.

"Brother, please calm down!" Savage said wanting the outburst to stop.

"You gave it to me when I was a padawan, Maul. You had captured and... tortured me." Obi-wan answered and Maul released his shirt, feeling the warm skin that he realized that he missed. His eyes fell watching his hand caress the Jedi's flesh.

"And what happened when Sidious attacked the temple?" Maul asked quietly avoiding the Jedi's eyes.

"I was wounded and you and Savage took me on a ship above Coruscant's atmosphere and I was healed. We had left and killed Anakin." Obi-wan responded to Maul.

"No... you were killed there... those clones had killed you..." Maul said letting his head fall and rest on the Jedi's shoulder.

"They killed you and Sidious had killed Savage." Maul choked out trying to fight the tears.

"It was just a nightmare, Maul." Obi-wan sighed as he wrapped his arm around the red Zabrak.

"Only Sidious and Anakin were killed that day, my love." Obi-wan said and laid a gentle kiss on Maul's head. Maul joined the Jedi's embrace and he laughed happily.

"You're alive! Everyone is alive!" Maul laughed with his head buried into the Jedi's shoulder. He relaxed as he breathed in Obi-wan's scent. The smell that haunted him since the day they first battled. Before he knew it he was sitting back on the bed and Savage wasn't on the ship.

Maul felt tired after that emotional outburst. He laid down on the bed and Obi-wan laid next to him looking at him. Obi-wan heard the comm alert go off and he went to go and answer it until Maul grabbed his arm.

"Just relax Maul, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to answer the call." Obi-wan looked at Maul and place a hand on the Sith's cheek rubbing it with his thumb.

"It can wait Kenobi, stay with me. The galaxy can wait." Maul said softly as he leaned his head into the Jedi's hand.

"Alright, Maul." Obi-wan laid back down next to Maul. The Zabrak looked at Obi-wan silently until he fell asleep.

 

Maul woke up to an alarm and he groaned his head feeling light. He looked around with blurred eyes. He rubbed them as he straightens himself up in the chair.

"Kenobi?" Maul looked around and he realized he was alone in the ship as he sat in the pilot chair. He sighed as he flicked a switch that turned off the alarm. He started his descent onto the pirate planet as he sunk into the seat and growled at himself as he realized that it was just a dream and what was happening wasn't a nightmare. There is no such thing as a nightmare because that's all really reality is.


	39. Ugh, pirates

Once Maul landed on Florrum, he could see the pirates look at him and for once in his life, he knew he was taking a chance by landing here. Pirates would do anything to keep their freedom and would die to keep it and so would Maul. It was one of the main reasons he landed on this outer rim planet. He put on his black cloak and stepped off of his ship onto the tan planet. He walked into the bar and waved at the bartender for a drink. As the bartender got him a drink a couple of pirates sat down in the seats next to Maul.

"So buddy, what are you doing here, huh?" One of the pirates asked and Maul ignored them and gave the bartender the unmarked credits to pay for the drink. He picked up them drink, but his arm was forced back down to the bar.

"My friend asked you a question. Now answer him." The other pirate said glaring at Maul.

"Take your hand, off of my arm." Maul said calmly not wanting to draw attention.

"Then answer my friend's question." The second pirate demanded

"What I am doing here is none of either of yours concern and you are not scaring me. Now I'll say again, take your hand off of my arm." Maul said looking at the pirates through the corners of his eyes. He knew that they wanted his credits or just wanted a fight maybe both and Maul wasn't ready to give them either just yet.

"I don't think so buddy." The pirate that held Maul's arm down swung at Maul, but he easy dodged from the swing causing the one pirate to hit the other. Maul transferred his drink to the other hand and took a sip before the pirates responded.

"Do you think you're clever or something?!" The pirate with the now busted lip glared at Maul.

"I asked nicely for your friend to let go of my arm." Maul said calmly not looking at either pirate, but keeping them both in the corners of his eyes. "Now if I have to ask again I will not act so nicely to the both of you. Leave me alone. Now." Maul's voice remained calm and he lifted his drink to take another sip. The first pirate swung at Maul and the Zabrak easily dodged again causing the one pirate to hit the other. Maul stood up from his seat and started to walk to a table.

"Your girl must have been one hell of an empire whore, isn't she? That's why you're here aren't you?" The first pirate shouted at Maul and the Zabrak stopped in his place. Maul looked at his drink in the glass cup than at the lightsabers that hung at his side. He raised the glass up to his mouth and drank the rest of its contents. He paused looking at the empty glass.

"Yeah, that's why you're here. You just could stand having your girl passed around huh?" The one pirate pressed for answers. Also trying to piss Maul off. Maul turn around to the pirates, glaring at them.

"Oh, so we have your attention now, do we?" The other pirate cackled and Maul held the bottom of the empty glass and he shattered the top of it against a table. He charged at the first pirate and stabbed him in the stomach with the broken cup. The pirate fell to the floor holding his bleeding stomach and Maul kicked him down further.

"No, please, listen I'm sorry OK! I didn't mean it!" The pirate said before Maul placed his foot on the pirate's neck.

"Sure you didn't." Maul twisted his foot and snapped the pirate's neck. Maul lifted his foot off of the dead pirate's neck and walked back to the seat. He sat down and placed more credits on the bar.

"Another drink please." Maul said and the bartender walked over to him cautiously. Maul placed down more credits while looking at the glass cup lodged in the dead body.

"For the cup." Maul simply said as he slid the extra credits over to the bartender.

Once Maul got another drink he was only able to take a few sips before more pirates walked over to him.

"You'll have to come with us." One of the pirates said glaring at Maul. Maul looked at him as he took another sip. These pirates had some kind of armor on which told Maul they were either local police or some kind guards for the bar.

"I'm almost done with my drink." Maul sighed and took another sip of his drink. The guards stood there waiting for Maul to comply with their command not wanting any more violence. It was something Maul noted as he slowly finished his drink then stood up and followed them to some back room.


	40. Drinks and dinner

Maul waited patiently in a dark and damp back room with only two of the guards waiting with him. Maul not even slightly regretting what he did to the pirate in the bar. Only that it caught the attention of someone high. But all of Maul's regrets faded away as he took a breath and turned to see who was entering the room.

"Ah, so this is who was causing the trouble in my bar." The leader of these Weequay pirates Maul assumed was talking. "No one walks into my bar anymore wearing a black cloak like that. Who are you and what do you want here?" The leader demanded to know and Maul lowered his hood.

"I only seek to hide away from the Empire in peace." Maul simply answered

"And killing one of my men is your definition of peace?!" The leader asked completely confused and slightly angered

"He had insulted my mate and I let nothing of that standard pass." Maul remained calm as he spoke to the pirate.

"Your mate! Well, I don't want to see what you would do if someone insulted your mother!" The pirate quickly shut up and raised his hand when he saw Maul glaring at him. "My apologies, it just slipped. Aye yie yie! Nothing like ever happened before this Empire showed up and when Kenobi always popped in making sure everything was OK. Ah, when he was here business was good. But know once the Empire took over he scurried away and hid like some animal!" The leader said and Maul grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Kenobi is not some animal! Kenobi doesn't run away and hide!" Maul snarled at the pirate.

"Wait wait wait wait! You know Kenobi too? I have been trying to get a hold of him for the past three months to offer him shelter and food here! But he never answered!" The pirate changed the topic slightly and Maul's grip on the pirate lightened and he dropped the pirate. "So tell me, do you know where Kenobi has been?" The pirate asked curiously

"Kenobi..." Maul's throat was dry when he spoke the name

"Yes yes, do you know where he is?" The pirates pressed for an answer.

"He's dead." Maul answer with a saddened look on his face.

"He's dead?" The pirate asked quickly completely shocked. "Well, now I'm semi-speechless. Well then, anyone that was a friend of Kenobi's, is a friend of mine." The pirate stated and placed a hand on Maul's shoulder.

"Come, my friend, forget about all this killing business. Dine and drink with me, to celebrate the good times we all had with Kenobi." The pirate leader offered and lead Maul out of the room and to a dining area.  
Hondo, Maul, and some of Hondo's gang dined together. It made Maul happy hearing the adventures Obi-wan had before Maul had returned back into the Jedi's life. Hondo turned to Maul questioningly.

"So Maul, tell us, you say you're a very close friend with Kenobi, just how close were you two, hmm?" Hondo asked and his gang agreed they all wanted to know how close Maul and Obi-wan were.

"I don't want to talk about it. I rather hear more stories about Kenobi." Maul said even if the stories were greatly exaggerated.

"No no no no no. Enough of the stories for now. Come on, tell us! We all are curious! Just tell us how close you two were!" Hondo insisted

"In the beginning, we are enemies per se, I was a... bounty hunter and I was hired to kidnap and force the Queen of Naboo to sign a treaty that made an invasion legal, to keep the Jedi from interfering. Back then, Kenobi was just a padawan, we had fought quite a bit with his master over the Queen.... well you see time had passed and Kenobi and I realized we had feelings for one another. Then he became my mate." Maul said leaving out all the details he didn't want to remember.

"Wait a second!" Hondo stood up from his seat shocked. "I am semi-speechless once again! You're telling me, that you and Kenobi were mates?! And that one of my men had insulted Kenobi?! You could have just told me, my friend! I would have killed him myself!" Hondo said then he raised a newly filled glass.

"To Kenobi and his adventurous life. May we only think about the good times we've had with him and the good he's done for this galaxy and for our business. May he never be forgotten." Hondo said and Maul couldn't help but chuckle. Sure this man was a pirate, but either way, he was a friend to Obi-wan even if the friendship between the two was more like acquaintances it was nice for the former Sith to be around a different crowd of people to form new and nice memories of adventures Obi-wan and his friend had. Maul could easily pick out what was exaggerated in the stories as Hondo continued before and after his toast, but it didn't matter. His memories of the past weren't there to haunt him.


	41. The unwanted attention

After all the eating and drinking, Maul and Hondo were the only ones who left not completely drunk. Hondo walked over to Maul buzzed and he threw an arm around Maul's shoulders.

"Listen here my friend, you have come to visit Florrum at the right time! Business is doing good, my arsenals are restocked and all the beautiful ladies are seeking a new man to be with. Or guys if that's what you're into, da-da-da," Hondo waved his hand and thought for a second before speaking again.

"Don't let Kenobi's death also be the death of yours, my friend. There are plenty of beautiful creatures out there!" Hondo laughed hanging from Maul's shoulder. "Come out with me and let's have some fun, okay?" Hondo offered and Maul took Hondo's arm off from around him.

"I'll have to decline. I'm not in the mood to flirt with anyone." Maul said walking away from Hondo, who put his hand on Maul's shoulder stopping him. Maul contained a snarl and looked back at Hondo.

"Fine. Fine. Fine, if you don't want to have any fun, there's a circus on Florrum. Please friend join me! It'll be the last one for a very long time and you surely don't want to miss a Florrum circus!" Hondo went on and Maul debated about it in his head. He's never seen a circus act, let alone one on Florrum, and his mother did tell him to relax. If going to see a circus was relaxing to these pirates, Maul guessed he would go.

"Alright then, I'll go to this little circus." Maul said and Hondo cut him off laughing before he could say anything else.

"That's great, my friend! You'll fit in perfectly! Just make sure you don't wear that depressing black cloak." Hondo said and told him that it would be at outside at the side of the base of the building. Hondo gave him some keys to the room he would let Maul sleep in. Maul sighed as Hondo walked away from him to follow some Twi'lek women, he left to his ship to grab his bag of clothes. Then Maul walked to his room and unlocked the door.

He walked in and locked his door behind him. He sat on the bed on the other side of the room, setting the bag of clothes down next to him and rubbed the temples of his head. The light beer and laughing didn't get Maul drunk, but it sure gave him a headache. Maul looked out the window to see the sun almost on the horizon. Hondo had said that once the sun was completely down the circus would start. All Maul had to do now was wait. He hated waiting, it only brought his mind back to the times he had waited for Obi-wan. Maul thought for a second since Hondo told him to leave his cloak behind, his and Obi-wan's lightsabers would be seen. It made him nervous to leave behind the weapon that was his only connection left to Obi-wan and the only weapon he ever truly trusted using. Maul continued on the thought of leaving them in the room, but then remembered he was on a planet of pirates. No matter what a pirate does they will always be a pirate. Maul sighed deeply and kept thinking, he guessed that could go the same way with Sith. Once the darkness is in your mind, you can never truly erase it.

He settled with the idea of having them in his pockets. He took off his cloak and hung it up. Placing the lightsabers in his pockets, he looked back outside and noticed that the sun had set fairly quickly. Rotations must be quick, Maul thought and left his room to join the others at the side of the building.

Once Maul was outside, he saw Hondo sitting in the front row laughing with the lady Twi'leks that he saw Hondo walk away with. He noticed an empty chair next to Hondo and everyone else sat behind the two seats.

"Ah! Maul, my friend! Come! Come sit next to me!" Hondo called out and shooed the ladies away.

"You're just in time, my friend, it's just about to begin!" Hondo said as Maul sat down. While Maul sat he could feel the sabers in his pockets. It was a very uncomfortable feeling for him, he didn't like to hide things that were so valuable to him, yet they could get him killed so easily.

 

During the circus acts, Maul just realized that it was just people jumping, flipping and doing stunts and some of them are with animals. Maul sighed as he did that on a regular basis before the Empire. Hondo took notice of Maul's boredom as he laughed at the performers that got scared of one of the animals. Hondo thought about killing the performers for boring his guest, but he let it slide. He just guessed that it was because Obi-wan was on his mind. And Hondo Ohnaka will not let that happen!

 

After the acts were done, Hondo shooed away the performers and the ladies gathers back around him. He laughs as he whispers in their ears causing them to giggle.

"Da-da-da-da! Go! Go!" Hondo said shooing them away and they walked over to Maul with smiles on their faces.

"Hello there, handsome." An orange skinned Twi'lek hung herself over the back of Maul's seat and her hands slid over Maul's chest pulling him out of his thoughts.

"We noticed that you didn't like the circus." Another Twi'lek, that was blue skinned, kneeled next to him and ran her hands against Maul's side and stomach.

"We were hoping that we would be able to entertain you." A third Twi'lek said who had green skin and mirrored the blue skinned girl. She kissed his chest and continued talking.

"You looked so lonely over here, and we want your visit here to be a nice one to remember." The blue and green Twi'leks massaged Maul's tight muscles as the orange skinned one decided to have her own fun with his horns.

"I heard a Zabrak's horns can be quite sensitive." She whispers in his ear as she drags her fingers around his horns. Maul shifts in his seat as the one Twi'lek wraps her fingers around the base of one of his horns. He suppressed a low growl as the other two slip their hands under his shirt. The green-skinned Twi'lek had her hands on his chest while the blue skinned Twi'lek had one hand on his lower stomach while her other hand slowly worked to get Maul's belt undone. Maul held in a moan as the orange Twi'lek worked her fingers around more of his horns. Maul decided that he had enough of it, he didn't like it with these girls touching him. He placed a hand on one of the orange skinned Twi'lek's lekkus and his other hand on one of the blue-skinned Twi'lek's lekkus. He softly pressed his claws into their sensitive lekkus and let out a low guttural growl that only the three Twi'leks could hear it.

"Get your hands off of me now before I rip all of your lekkus off." Maul snarled quietly at them and they all pulled their hands away from his body quickly. Once Maul let go of their lekkus, they all quickly walked away from him.

"My friend, why did you scare them off like that?" Hondo quickly questioned Maul seeing what he did.

"No one is allowed to touch me." Maul snarled softly and non-threatening at Hondo as he fixed his belt and shirt when he stood up.

"Now if that is all the entertainment for tonight, I shall be heading back to my room." Maul said and walked back to his room before Hondo could come up with an excuse for Maul to stay. As Maul walked he took noticed that those Twi'leks really did get him excited. Maul growled at his body's stupid needs. He knew he had neglected his body for a long time, but he didn't care anymore with Obi-wan gone. Maul walked into his room and locked the door behind him. He set the lightsabers down on a desk next to his bed and he was happy that Hondo had given him a room with a refresher block. Maul stepped into the refresher and got out of his clothes then got into the shower. Maul was use to denying his body the needs it asked for from his training with Sidious. He turned on the hot water and just let it wash over his body.

He leaned against the wall as he ran a hand up to his horns and he could help, but think about the way Obi-wan did it. He them pull his hand away from his horns and just decided to get the smell of those Twi'leks off of him. They smelled of exotic flowers and other sweet things. It only left Maul with even more of a headache than before. Once he deemed his body clean, he got changed into a cleaner set of clothes than he sat down on the bed. He put the lightsabers into his bag than he put it underneath of the bed. If any pirates decided to break in he doubted the would be smart enough to look under his bed, none of them saw him walk back inside the building with his bag because they all were rushing to be early to the ridiculous circus act. He laid down in the bed ignoring his body. He just wanted to sleep everything off.

The drinks he had, his headache and his excitement. He just wanted a dreamless sleep. He didn't want to have a sweet dream about Obi-wan to only remind him that Obi-wan was dead. He didn't usually care for nightmares, but now the only nightmare he only had was of that one day. He turned onto his side, as he started to drift off into sleep he found himself hugging the pillow more than he was using it to rest his head on.


	42. On the edge

Maul woke up that morning feeling like shit. His body still ached and the night, no matter how long it lasted, was too short to Maul. He wanted to stay in bed away from the women and especially away from Hondo. No matter what that Weequay said, women or men weren't going to fix him. Hondo thought he could be slick by sending some dude to Maul's room in the middle of the night. Maul didn't want to deal with this, midnight visits from strangers, while his dreams kept him awake wishing they were true.

Although, if relaxing meant him dreaming then he didn't want to relax, he rather come up with a backup plan in case if Mother Talzin's plan decides to backfire. He hated thinking against his mother, but he couldn't help it. He got up and put the lightsabers in his pocket. As he stood he heard a creak in the floorboard, he kneeled down and inspected the floor. With some work he was able to pry the board up, there was a good space between the boards and the true ground of the planet. He kept it in mind that it was a good place to hide something down there in case if something happened. He replaced the board and stood up, walking to the door. He unlocked his door and as he was opening it he saw Hondo there about to knock on his door.

"Ah, my friend! I was about to see if you wanted to talk." Hondo says as he steps aside to let Maul out of his room.

"Hmm, yes I wanted to talk to you as well Hondo." Maul said walking out of his room with Hondo shutting the door behind him.

"Before we get into anything too important, I must say something." Hondo said as other pirates gather around them.

"Some of my men think that you're a laser sword wielder and they refuse to do any work and threaten to leave if I don't get to the bottom of this." Hondo explains sighing as if he was disappointed. "I don't like to do this to friends, but these are my men and I want them to be as comfortable as they possibly can be and I certainly do not want anyone of them to go to the Empire and say I've been harboring a laser sword wielder!" Hondo goes on and it put Maul straight onto the edge.

"If you will allow us to look through your room and things we won't be much of a problem." Hondo concluded

"There will be no problem at all my friend. Your men have nothing to fear from me." Maul said escorting the pirates into his room.

"As I said before I was just a bounty hunter," Maul walked over to his bed and kneeling down pulling out his bag from underneath his bed. As he blocked part of the Pirates sight with the bag, Maul quickly put his lightsaber under the floorboards. Maul had acted like he was readjusting the position of his mechanical leg, but he took Obi-wan's lightsaber from his pocket and tucked it up his sleeve. Once his leg was in a better position, Maul started to unzip his bag and once he unzipped the bag enough he let the lightsaber fall into the bag as if it had always been in there.

"I understand the trust you have with your men. I was never trained with a lightsaber, but as you know Kenobi was a Jedi." Maul kept his voice soft and saddened as he spoke to Hondo and ignoring the other pirates.

"I was there with him the clones struck him down and I was only able to get his lightsaber from him before we were bombarded by more clones." Maul said taking out Obi-wan's lightsaber showing it to Hondo.

"Spark that thing up, why don't ya?" A pirate asked and Hondo cut him off.

"Da-da-da-da, there's no need for that! I know Kenobi's lightsaber anywhere, I've seen him use it plenty of times to recognize it." Hondo said to his friends and he turned to them.

"You see? If he was a real laser swords wielder he would have his own laser sword, not just a memoir of a loved one." Hondo went on and one of his men still looked unsure.

"I don't know Hondo, I still think he's hiding something. Hand over that lightsaber." One of the pirates demanded from Maul and Maul just held onto the saber hilt tightly and growled at the pirate.

"There's only one way this lightsaber is leaving my side and that's from my cold dead hands." Maul growled and Hondo quickly stepped between them not wanting any conflict.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! There is no reason to fight! We're all friends here! Any more commotion here would attract the attention of the Empire and we all are here to be away from the Empire!" Hondo said between them.

"Just make sure you keep him as far away from me as possible and I might not cause anything." The pirate said and Maul hissed at him.

"Is that a threat?" Maul snapped at him and stood up towering over him. Maul was ready to fight, but he knew Hondo was right. Too much fight would catch the Empire's attention and things weren't ready, his plan wasn't finished yet.

"Alright! That is enough! All of you out of Maul's room!" Hondo snapped at his men and the slowly left watching Maul. "You can do everything and they won't trust you. Do not worry about them, I'll make sure they are put far from here." Hondo continues and watched Maul's legs as the Zabrak knelt back down to place the lightsaber back in the bag. He heard some clanks and clicks.

"Well, your legs don't sound like they'll last much longer. We should go out and get you new ones!" Hondo offered

"No, my legs will be just fine." Maul said standing back up and one of his legs getting jammed. How in the world could this happen? Mother Talzin's magiks normal kept things like this from happening. He banged a hand on his leg and used the force to temporarily fix the problem without Hondo noticing. He stood up and moved his leg around a bit.

"Hmmm perhaps your right, perhaps it's time to get some new legs." Maul thought out loud.

"Perfect! I know the perfect man for the job! Except there only one thing: he's not here on Florrum, he's on Mandalore." Hondo pointed out and Maul questioned in his mind if Hondo was lying or not, but he could see he was no longer welcomed by some of the pirates.

"Well, we should get going." Maul said pulling his bag back out from underneath his bed. The quick decision surprised Hondo.

"I don't want to risk encountering the Empire with faulty legs. The soon I get my legs fixed the better we all will be." Maul said putting his bag on his back as he stood up and followed Hondo as he listened to the pirate talk happy about how Mandalore, even in its pacifist way, were able to fight off the Empire in the beginning. Maul couldn't help, but rub his chest as it tightened up. He shook his head sadly as he concluded that it was just his mind still trying to grasp the reality of Obi-wan being dead.


	43. The ghost of Christmas past

Hondo walked pass a sleeping Maul, this trip to Mandalore took longer as they had to avoid all Empire ships. Hondo stopped as he heard the Zabrak mutter something. As he listened closer he could hear what Maul was saying.

"Kenobi." Hondo heard Maul mutter multiple times and he could tell that Maul wasn't having a pleasant dream from the Zabraks tossing and turning.

"He's been like that since you left to eat boss." A pirate commented walking over to Hondo.

"He's been repeating Kenobi and something like: far above, don't know where we'll fall and once was great is rendered small?" The pirate continued crossing his arms as they watched Maul.

"Well, you would be like this too if someone very close to to you had died in front of your own eyes." Hondo said looking at his man.

"Should we wake him up?" Another pirate asked walking over to them

"Are you crazy?" Hondo turned to him "Would you rather deal with a sad Zabrak or a pissed off one that you woke up from a bad sleep?" Hondo asked and everyone agreed to let Maul sleep.

 

"Alright, boss we got permission to land... barely." The pirate piloting said to Hondo and Hondo laughed.

"They will never refuse us if they hear we have supplies! Mandalore may be independent, but they still depend on others to bring them certain supplies." Hondo said as they started their descent. He looked back at where Maul was sleeping to no longer see him there. He must have woke up as they made contact with Mandalore.

Maul stood in the refresher block, his eyes bloodshot with the lack of a good sleep. He had stumbled into the refresher, he was stopped by some pirates and he blamed it on his faulty legs. But he was so pulled into his nightmare he could think about walking correctly, he just wanted to be alone... until he heard someone knocking on the door. He heard someone call him, but he just gazed into the mirror. He realized that his horns were growing out again, he would take care of them, but why should he? He had no one to truly impress anymore. He saw the bags under his tired eyes though he was thankful for the tattoos around his eyes so to the untrained eye they wouldn't notice it. Maul was thinking about what Obi-wan would say if he saw Maul like this until Maul heard Hondo banging on the door.

"Come on Maul! I know you're in there! We're on Mandalore let's go!" Hondo shouted into the refresher block. Maul sighed and opened the door walking out. Hondo took notice of the Zabrak's terrible posture and sad expression as they walked off of the ship. Other pirates were unloading supplies they had brought along for the Mandalorians.

"Come on now Maul, don't look so sad. We're going to get you new legs and maybe even later talk to the Duchess herself!" Hondo said nudging Maul, who straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"I apologize Hondo, I just didn't sleep well." Maul said following Hondo.

"Da-da-da-da! Don't apologize! I would be the same way!" Hondo said slinging an arm around Maul. Maul snarled in his mind as Hondo kept his arm there, he didn't want to be touched. He allowed Hondo's arm to stay there as they walked to the Sundari Royal Palace. Maul questioned why they were heading to the palace, but decided not to verbally ask.

They walked into the palace to see Duchess Satine sitting in her throne. She was talking to some men and once see was Hondo and Maul she stopped talking. She stood up her expression went from shocked to completely serious.

"Hondo Ohnaka." The Duchess did not seem like she was in a good mood as the group of Mandalorians she was talking to left the hall.

"Duchess Satine!" Hondo laughed happily as always.

"How dare you bring him here!" Satine snapped at Hondo pointing at Maul.

"He and his kind are not welcomed here! I thought you respected our peace treaty." Satine glared at Maul

"What are you talking about Duchess? My friend here is a bounty hunter! I've brought bounty hunters here with me before! What is so different?" Hondo asked completely confused and Maul silently snarled at the Duchess. What did she know about Maul? Did she know he was a Sith? Maul's hand twitched slightly, he wanted to quickly silence her, but that would definitely draw attention to the pacifist planet.  
Satine opened her mouth to respond, but she just waved it off as she sat back down.

"What do you and your friend want here?" Satine questioned not taking her eyes off of Maul, who uneasily relaxed his muscles.

"My friend here is in need of new legs and your blacksmith owes me a favor." Hondo replied

"And please tell me, how did you two become friends?" Satine asked with a sly look on her face as if she would her answer wold be something like 'I owe him a favor.'

"We were both friends of your Jedi... uuuhhh... friend... Kenobi." Hondo got nervous when he remembered Obi-wan's feelings for the Duchess at the beginning of the Clone Wars. "We all were friends of Kenobi!" Hondo quickly recovered his sentence. He got a quick and confused look from Maul. Satine hugged her arms with a slightly angry look.

"My Obi? Friends with that creature?" Satine laughed like she heard a joke and something in Maul snapped.

"Your Obi?" Maul growled then laughed back at her and Satine's face sunk not happy. "Last time I checked, Kenobi was last seen in my bed calling my name. Not a name of some Duchess." Maul smirked and he could tell that his statement took her by surprise.

"Last time I checked Sith don't rape Jedi padawans!" Duchess Satine shouted back at him.

"A Sith?!" Hondo interrupted them shocked trying to put the pieces together. "No. No. No. There is no way my friend here could be a Sith!" Hondo shouted as Maul couldn't help, but backup as he remembers that night.

"And raping a Jedi padawan? How in the galaxy is that even possible? Who would stoop that low to even do that?" Hondo asked Satine than looked over that Maul, who looked terrified. Maul shook his head not only did he remember that night through his eyes, but he also remembered it through Obi-wan's.

"No... no... no. I don't want to remember!" Maul shouted terrified holding his head. "He... he forgave me..." Maul mumbled as he took another step back with his eyes shut tightly.

"Maul?" Satine asked with regret in her voice. She remembered a transmission she had gotten the day the Jedi were killed and she cursed her good-hearted nature. She quickly walked over to the Sith, who looked like a lost animal in pain. He looked up at her and growled. Now that she was closer to him she saw the effects that mourning had on him. If Obi-wan truly had feelings for this creature, she understood why just by looking at him.

"Maul?" Hondo asked confused about this whole scene. Maul swung his head over to see Hondo. He felt trapped, he looked around for an exit. He was cornered. He needed to get out. He saw Satine slowly coming towards him and he felt the cold icy wall touch his back. He jumped away from the wall. He had to get out.

"No... no... don't come closer." Maul begged softly as Satine kept slowly taking steps to him and saw Hondo come slowly to him.

"Get back!" Maul roared and used the force to shove the two away from him. He quickly ran out of the hall. He had to find somewhere to hide. Somewhere he could hide from everyone.


	44. Feelings

Maul ran out of Keldabe and went as far as he could. His legs gave out as soon as he got to the river. His skin shivered as the sun set. He sat there near the river against the base of a tree. He wanted to leave this planet. They remembered the things he did during his training, he remembers killing Mandalorian bounty hunters. He thought they would forget over time, but Mandalorians were hard headed. He sighed as he was happy, for once he was brought to a memory that didn't torture his mind.

"Jatne vod?" (Sir?) A little Mandalorian girl caught his attention. Her hair and eyes were like all other Mandalorians: short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her blue eyes were a deep dark blue. She held a long jacket in her arms. She looked at him as if she was worried about him.

"Cuyir gar ciryc?" (Are you cold?) She held out the long light colored jacket to Maul and he looked at her questioningly.

"Vor entye, ad'ika." (Thank you, little one.) Maul put on the jacket wondering why she was helping him.

"Vaabir gar not chaabar ni?" (Do I not scare you? lit. Do you not fear me?) Maul asked her questioningly wondering why she was helping him. Her mother must have told her to stay away from strangers.

"Buir says Gaa'tayl adate pehea gar copad them at Gaa'tayl gar" (Father says help others the way you want to be helped.) The girl smiles as she talks to Maul.

"Gar buir Ru'kel not copad gar gebi ni. Ni cuy' not teh olar." (Your Father wouldn't want you near me. I'm a stranger.) Maul said wondering if the girl would just leave, but she stood right there, her smile not fading.

"Ner gai cuyir Arsayh. Meg cuyir gar gai?" (My name is Arsayh. What's your name?) The little girl said and Maul realized she wouldn't leave even if he told her to.

"Maul. Sheber daab ad'ika." (Maul. Sit down little one.) Maul patted to the ground next to him and the little girl sat down and leaned against him.

"Gar vhisur trikar'la bal copad ol'averde." (You seem sad and need company.) Arsayh looked up at him.

"Vaii cuyir gar buir? Kaysh Ru'lis cuyir echoy'la par gar." (Where is your father? He could be searching for you.) Maul asked as Arsayh as she poked at his mechanical legs.

"Meg ru'banar?" (What happened?) Arsayh looked up at him questioningly

"An Shu'shuk." (An accident. [Lit. A disaster.]) Was all Maul responded with

"Tion'jor cuyir gar sha te yustapir?" (Why are you at the river?) She questioned further

"Ni vaabir not vercopaanir at yaimpar." (Lit. I do not want to return.) Maul says softly looking sadly at her.

"Teh meg? (From what?) She pushed for an answer

"Ner past bal te adate tion'ad copad at hurt ni." (My past and the people who want to hurt me.) Maul looked at her with drooping eyelids, he was tired, he wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to sleep if he risked seeing the memories he just wanted to forget.

"Ni doubt anyone Ru'lis hurt gar! Gar're ori bal scary. Adate ru'kir cuyir afraid be gar!" (I doubt anyone could hurt you! You're big and scary. People should be afraid of you!) She said using her hands to exaggerate her words big and scary.

"Being ori bal scary doesn't mean anade fears gar. Ogir cuyir ones tion'ad gotal'ur gar te ara gar cuyir bal val gotal'ur gar chaabar them." (Being big and scary doesn't mean everyone fears you. There are ones who make you the way you are and they make you fear them.) Maul says to her and she listens as if she was being told some secret. "Rejorhaa'ir ni ad'ika, tion'jor cuyir gar really olar?" (Tell me little one, why are you really here?) Maul questioned her and she looked down.

"An te boys don't copad at play ti ni jorcu Ni'm an girl." (All the boys don't want to play with me because I'm a girl.) Arsayh replied and looked up at him. "A Ni ganar gar jii!" (But I have you now!) She smiled and hugged his arm. Maul looked down surprised at the child. He looked around seeing that she must have walked all the way from the yard here. Whoever her parents were, they must be worried about her.

"Pirusti ad'ika gar liser't stay olar forever." (Well little one you can't stay here forever.) Maul softly to her and she looked up at him.

"Gar're hiding bid Ni'll haaranovor ti gar!" (You're hiding so I'll hide with you!) Arsayh kept a hold of his arm.

"Gar buir maybe worried about gar." (Your father may be worried about you.) Maul said and Arsayh looked down realizing he was right.

"Ni'll shi slanar yaim meh gar slanar bal troan gar fears!" (I'll only go home if you go and face your fears.) Arsayh pouted and Maul was surprised, she had no reason to worry and care for him, but she did.

"Fine ad'ika. Sa munit sa gar prove at those boys ibac gar sa atin'la sa them. Tengaanar them ibac shi jorcu gar a girl doesn't mean mayen." (Fine little one. As long as you prove to those boys that you're as tough as them. Show them that just because you're a girl doesn't mean anything.) Maul said back to her and Arsayh had a big smile on her face.

"Jate!" (Okay!) Arsayh nodded and she stood up tugging Maul to stand up. He slowly got up using the tree's and Arsayh's help and they began walking.

 

Duchess Satine had run all over her capital looking for Maul. She was so worried. Not about him being found and her planet being exposed for guarding him. Her planet had done that in the past. Mandalore was a safe haven for clone and Jedi who wanted to leave the Republic. She had offered Obi-wan safety so many times and he rejected her now all she wanted to do was make sure Maul was safe. She wanted to apologize for forcing him back into such terrible memories. She stopped surprised at herself. Why was she feeling like this? She shouldn't care for this Sith. Or Former Sith. They had a common enemy and Maul was smart and strong. With him next to her Maul could be the face of Mandalore as a false guard, the planet would still be a pacifist. No one would want to try to take over Mandalore with a former Sith next to her.  
What was she thinking?! She shook her head and continued on searching for Maul her first objective was to secure Maul and ensure the peace on Mandalore.  


Satine stood at the side of the road catching her breath as she looked around for Maul under her cloak. She looked at her comm link think about how she dispatched Hondo's entire gang that came with him to aid her in looking for Maul.

"Hondo have you found him yet?" Satine talks into her commlink to get a quick answer.

"No, not yet. Where in the galaxy could he have gone?" Hondo replied through the comm link completely confused about Maul's whereabouts. Satine looked around to see Maul holding hands with a little Mandalorian girl. She watched them walk to the play yard.

"Hondo it's alright. I found him." Satine said into the comm and Hondo exaggerated a sigh of relief.

"Thank the stars, I'll tell my men and I'll meet with you back at the palace." Hondo responded and Satine followed Maul and the girl and heard them talking in Mando'a. Satine was generally surprised, she didn't know Maul knew Mando'a. All she knew about Maul was what Obi-wan had told her and when he killed Death Watch supporters when he was an apprentice of Sidious. She saw all the Mandalorians glaring at the two as they walked. She needed to get Maul back to the palace as quickly as possible before people started spreading the news that Maul was on Mandalore. Even though he killed Death Watch supporters some Mandalorians still didn't trust him. He still killed people and their families. If the Empire hears that he's here the refugees would also be in trouble.

As she watched the two, she saw that he dropped her off at the play yard. She watched them and listened.

"Jii slanar tengaanar te boys pehea atin'la gar cuyir. Ni'll haa'taylir olar. Cuyir ulyc." (Now go show those boys how tough you are. I'll watch here. Be careful.) Maul said and Arsayh smiled happily.

"Jate! Cuyir ulyc Maul!" (Okay! Thank you, Maul!) Arsayh hugged Maul and that's when Satine noticed the girl's face and saw that she was a daughter of a man that's part of Death Watch. Satine pushed that thought aside and walk over to him as Arsayh left into the play yard. Maul was leaning against a nearby building watching Arsayh when he noticed Satine.

"Have you found me just to insult me more? If so, then leave. I'm busy." Maul said quickly looking over at Satine before returning his line of sight to the younglings in the play yard.

"That was very kind of you Maul." Satine smiled softly at him. "That little one always had trouble fitting in, I'm glad she has you as a friend now." Satine looked into the play yard.

"I had... She had found me on the river offering me this jacket." Maul had shrugged his shoulders signaling to the jacket he wore. "We exchanged words and I'd offer to help her stand up to those boys. I told her I'd watch." Maul said calmly as if he never panicked.

"I know I saw you two and heard what you said. I didn't know that you could speak Mando'a." Satine looked at him when he scoffed.

"All that you know is that I'm a Sith, rapist and that I speak Mando'a. There's much you don't know Duchess." Maul snarled out the last sentence as he looked down at her.

"And that is why I'm here. I wanted to apologize. I had not thought about what I said before I said it and for that I am sorry. It was very unlike me to do something like that." Satine said looking into his yellow and red eyes. As Maul looked into her eyes they had reminded him of Obi-wan's, a blue with a hint of gray. Maul swore if he just focused on her eyes he would see Obi-wan instead of the Duchess. If he looked closely at the blue he could see a soft green hidden underneath the blue and that's what reminded him that it wasn't Obi-wan. Little did he realize, she was still talking.

"So will you?" She asked and the question brought him back to reality. Embarrassed that he wasn't paying attention to her speaking he just scoffed again shaking his head and looked back into the play yard.

"Maul, Obi-wan would want you to see the recording. Please come back to the palace." Satine begged him and he looked back at her when he heard her say Obi-wan. His hearts yearned to see Obi-wan again, but he didn't know if his mind could take it.

He just huffed and walked into the entrance of the play yard.

"Arsayh!" Maul called out to the little girl and she quickly stopped playing with the boys. She looked back at him and quickly ran to him.

"Elek? Meg cuyir bic?" (Yes? What is it?) Arsayh looked up at him and he kneeled down to her.

"Bic cuyir ca'nara par ni at troan ner fears." (It's time for me to face my fears.) Maul said quietly only wanting her to hear.

"A meg meh Ni copad at talk at gar tug'yc?" (But what if I want to talk to you again?) Arsayh's eyes were big about to become rivers that branch out of the deep ocean.

"Olaror jii, nayc tears, olar hiibir ibic." (Come now, no tears, here take this.) Maul held out his commlink to her and she sniffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She took the comm link from Maul and looked at it weirdly.

"Tion'tuur vurel gar copad at talk at ni, press ibic button bal shi Jor'chaajir  par ni." (Whenever you want to talk to me, press this button and just call for me.) Maul showed her how it worked and Satine watched from a distance. "Ni Kelir cuyir ti gar par sa munit sa gar linibar ni, Arsayh." (I'll be with you as long as you need me, Arsayh.) Maul said and placed a hand on her head ruffling her hair.

"Jii, slanar ganar fun ad'ika." (Now, go have fun little one.) Maul nudged her in the direction of the boys. She smiled and hugged him tightly. Maul was caught off guard and he looked at Satine. She smiled and giggled at them and mouthed the words 'Go on.' Maul contained an uncomfortable growl and he hugged Arsayh back.

"Jate jate'kara." (Good luck.) Arsayh said than ran back to her new friends. Maul went to stand by his metal legs refused to move. Now he growls and looks at Satine. She was confused at why he was growling until she noticed that Arsayh was gone. She contained her laughter and aided Maul in getting up.

"Come now Maul, let's get you some new legs then we'll take a look at the recording." Satine decided and led Maul back to the palace. As they left Arsayh watched them leave wondering who that was with Maul.  
The young Mandalorian put the commlink in her pocket and rejoined the boys, who were wondering who that was she was talking to.

 

It was early in the morning, only minutes after the Mandalorian doctor and blacksmith connected Maul's new legs to his body. He only stumbled once he first got out off of the operating bed. He was returned to the height he was before everything happened to him. For some reason he felt closer to the dark side when he looked at himself in a mirror, flashbacks of his training flooded his mind. He had let everything happen because the force made him do it. As Maul let the dark side fuel him once more, he heard a whisper in the force. It had called him and beckoned him. It was the soft, tempting side of the force. One that unraveled and sung soft loving lullabies to younglings and promised safety to all. He had let it also it fuel and fill him. He may have begun on the dark side, but the light was too important to him now for him to let it go. He took the blue lightsaber from his side and he looked at it. It called him with the power of the light side and with the memories of Obi-wan. Placing the peacekeeping weapon at his side, he walked to the Sundari Palace hall, where he knew the Duchess was waiting for him.

 

Maul quietly walked into the hall and he saw Satine looking out of one the windows. Silently, he walked over to her and she jumped when she saw him next to her also looking out at the city.

"Oh, Maul. You're back, I didn't hear you come in. Did they give you slippers or add pads to your new legs?" Satine joked and Maul huffed. Satine turned to the back end of the hall facing a door.

"Follow me, Maul." Satine said calmed from her joke and started walking towards the door. Maul followed her quietly, his footsteps didn't seem to make a sound on the tile floors. His steps were in sync with the Duchess, hiding the noise of his steps.

They entered into a small projection room. Maul was wondering what could possibly be so important on this recording that Satine thought Obi-wan would want him to see. She started the recording and Obi-wan appeared. No matter how much of the dark side Maul had in him, no matter how much he tried to make himself seem strong, the sight of Obi-wan saddened him. His face dropped when he saw the hologram and his hearts ached.

"Satine, I'm sending you this transmission to warn you. The Temple has been attacked and we fear that we lose it to this newly created Empire." The hologram of Obi-wan spoke and Satine looked over at Maul. He looked like he was in some nightmare. For the second time, she saw him scared, but she could see the yearning the Sith had for the Jedi.

"I fear not many of us will survive. I am here with Master Yoda and only a couple other force wielders. The clone were commanded to kill every and all Jedi and force wielder they see. I hate to say it, but we are surrounded and I know not all of us will survive." Obi-wan's hologram went on and Satine watched Maul. The sadness on his face was indescribable.

"Satine, I know what I told you 9 years ago, but I need you to find Maul and I beg of you to take care of him. He will be sad and confused and he will need some kind of guidance. I can only hope Savage is with Maul when you find him." The hologram went on and both Satine and Maul were silent listening to message.

"If Savage isn't with him... I can only imagine how Maul must be feeling, but I'm sure throughout the time he wasn't with you, that he was with Mother Talzin. I know that she will comfort Maul, but after what she gave me," The hologram of Obi-wan showed him pulling a vial out of his pocket. Maul looked confused at the small bottle and walked closer to the hologram trying to make out the details.

"After she gave me this potion, I don't trust that she will lead Maul down the right path. When she gave it to me, she said that Maul would be the death of me and of others and if I didn't want that path, that I should take it." Obi-wan's eyes stayed on the vial for a moment then looking back up.

"Something in me is telling me to take it, even after Savage's warning to not take it. It could be anything... for all, I know it could be poison. People don't call her the Great Mother for no reason. I don't want to hurt Maul, but it seems like every path we go down one of us is hurt. I can only hope that this one will cause him less pain and suffering. I have to admit... if I do survive this Empire, this decision will haunt me for the rest of my life and I don't know if I'll ever be able to face Maul again." Obi-wan pocketed the vial and rubbed his eyes from forming tears. He took a deep breath and looked straight into the holo-comm.

"Now Satine, if you do find Maul, this part of the message is for him and him only." Obi-wan said and Maul paused the message and spoke softly.

"Get out." Maul hissed to the Duchess

"What?" Satine asked not hearing what he said clearly.

"You heard Kenobi. The rest of this is for me and me only. Get out!" Maul snapped at her and she looked as if he didn't shout at her and she calmly walked out of the room.

Satine looked back into the room sadly at Maul she respected Obi-wan's wishes and stayed out of the room.

Once Maul was sure Satine wasn't going to try and listen in he played the recording.

"Maul..." Obi-wan spoke as Maul watched the hologram carefully. Studying the holograms every movement not wanting to miss anything. Obi-wan took a deep breath calming himself before continuing.

"I'm so sorry for what I must be putting you through again. I left you once for 10 years and you still held me in your hearts and mind, and here I am again leaving you. Although, this time since you're seeing this... I won't be returning to you. In whatever way I died, by clones, Anakin. or by this new Empire, please Maul, let Satine take care of you. I know it hurts and it will for a while to not have me next to you..." Obi-wan paused shutting his eyes tightly and Maul could hear clones quietly talking in the background. The Jedi rubbed his eyes wiping the tears away.

"I am always with you, Maul. In the force. Now, I don't know if you have Savage with you or not. But if you don't, don't worry my love, don't slip back into insanity, you are strong Maul, stronger than me. I know Savage was close to you. Your first apprentice and your first known brother, both Savage and I brought you through many struggles. But listen to me, Maul. Don't seek out revenge for us. Hatred and not forgiving and not forgetting is what brought us here. Because I couldn't forget is what led me to say all those nasty things about you. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. If you seek anything, Maul, don't let it be revenge. Let it be the need to free the galaxy from the Empire. No one deserved to be ruled, we all deserve to be free to do whatever we want and to love who we want." He stops quickly and the voice of a clone can be heard clearer than before.

"Hey! Who's in here?" A clone shouted into the room.

"I love you, Maul. Do not forget that. No matter what you do, I will always love you, no matter how much we fought with each other. Protect the galaxy as if I were the galaxy. Goodbye Maul." Obi-wan spoke quietly

"Kenobi?" Maul hardly heard his own voice come through the transmission before it quickly turned off.

Maul stood the staring at where the hologram was. His mind processing everything that Obi-wan said in the transmission. It was him forgiving Maul and saying goodbye. Maul wanted to cry again, he couldn't stand Obi-wan saying goodbye the first time on the ship, he could hardly contain himself now. Once he was sure he could contain his emotions, he walked out of the room looking as calm as ever. When Satine saw him, she didn't know what to think, she could only see a small hint of sadness in the Zabrak's expression on his face.

"Maul?" Satine broke the silence between them

"Thank you, Duch... Satine for showing me the hologram. I needed to hear it." Maul confessed to her and she walked closer to him.

"Maul, Mandalore is under constant threat of the Empire, we have no army here on Mandalore. I was hoping that you would stand beside me and help protect Mandalore and make Mandalore stronger." Satine spoke and hoped she wouldn't regret what she was asking of Maul.

"You're asking me to build you an army?" Maul asked Satine, whom he always saw as a pacifist, now the Mandalorian who was asking him to build an army for her.

"If we have any chance of surviving against this Empire, we need something the Empire will not want to fight. You will hold a position that only I have power over you." Satine explained to him holding her fear for the future in her own mind. Maul thought for a second, she _was_ asking him to build her an army and telling him that he will be second in command. She was asking him to protect Mandalore, a planet that Obi-wan once loved.

"Kenobi loved this planet once and from what I heard he did everything he could to protect Mandalore from all threats during the Clone Wars. If Kenobi thought this planet was worth fighting for then I will fight for it as well." Maul said to her and Satine's worries only grew as she knew the next step was to either convince Death Watch to join them or get Maul to be the new leader of Death Watch.


	45. Cin Vhetin

"You'll have to take over Death Watch if you don't want any rebellion here on Mandalore, Maul," Satine told Maul flat out and the Zabrak hummed thinking.

"Death Watch is a group of warriors, and warriors are bound by honor. All I have to do is defeat their leader and they'll have to follow me. Earning their loyalty will have to come later, but it will come if we truly want a strong army." Maul thought out loud and Satine looked at him surprised at his quick thinking, though she knew she shouldn't be surprised.

"That will involve killing Vizla!" Satine interrupted his thoughts

"There will be no killing. If you kill Vizla, that will split Death Watch and only a few will follow you, Maul." Satine reminded him and he hummed again.

"That is what separates warriors from savages, Satine. Those who follow me are the true warriors, the ones who truly want to save Mandalore. The ones who leave don't really care about Mandalore." Maul walked over to a window and looked out at the city. Satine worried if she made the right choice about Maul, but she knew she couldn't trust Pre-Vizla. She trusted Obi-wan and since he trusted Maul, she knew she should at least give him a chance.

"You can engage in battle, but there will be no killing Maul. Remember, I still rule above you." Satine said to Maul and he simply hummed to her in response, before he heard his comm link beeping.

"Hello?" Maul answered his comm and Satine looked interested at who would be calling Maul at this hour of the day.

"Ori'vod?" [in this case it means Special Friend] Arsayh's voice came through the comm and Maul was surprised that Arsayh was calling him, it was early in the morning that she called, the sun hasn't even risen yet.

"Arsayh? Me'bana?" (Arsayh? What's wrong?) Maul asked into the comm not caring if Satine overheard.

"Dush nuhoyir." (Trouble sleeping.) The child's voice admitted and whatever nerves and muscles were tense in Maul's body relaxed. Satine smiled softly seeing Maul's reaction to the child's voice and she couldn't help, but laugh quietly to herself. She couldn't help, but remember how gentle Maul looked when he was with the girl the day before. Satine saw hope that the good light was closer to Maul than she previously thought. All it takes is the right person. Before she knew it Maul was off of the comm and putting it back in his pocket.

"I'll be back soon." Maul said walking to the exit of the hall and it pulled Satine from her thoughts.

"What?" She looked at him surprised, he had just seen a hologram of Obi-wan, which she could tell that saddened him than he seemed stuck in planning for the future and now he's going somewhere as if nothing just happened.

"Where are you going?" Satine demanded to know and Maul looked back at her, simply looking over his shoulder.

"Cuy ogir'olar." (It's neither here or there.) Maul said waving her off as if he had no worries or troubles and he only stopped when he reached the door.

"Ni Kelir cuyir norac Nusujii. Vaar senaar." (I shall be back soon. Before the sun rises. [lit. Early bird]) Maul said than left the palace leaving an irritated Satine standing alone in the hall.

 _He didn't need to say it in such a childish tone. He better be back before anyone notices he's gone._ She thought to herself as she noted his light tone. The child must really make him forget about what's happening.

 


	46. Safe haven

Maul stood outside of a home and he waited patiently until he saw a little girl leave the house. He chuckled under his hood when he saw Arsayh cautiously look around the Mandalorian streets and put her hood up. Maul cleared his throat catching the girls attention.

"Ori'vod?" Arsayh asked quietly and Maul put his hood down. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile happily an run over to him.

"Ni thought vi rucuyir haa'taylir solus ashi sha te yustapir!" (I thought we were meeting at the river!) Arsayh hugged him.

"Vaar'tur Kelir cuyir olar Nusujii bal vi don't copad at worry gar buir, vaabir vi?" (Morning will be here soon and we don't want to worry your father, do we?) Maul held her in his arm and he felt truly happy around this little Mandalorian girl. Like he had nothing to worry about. She shook her head agreeing with Maul.

"Ner buir Ru'kel worry meh kaysh saw ibac Ni wasn't o'r haav." (My father would worry if he saw that I wasn't in bed.) Arsayh commented and Maul chuckled

"Ni bet kaysh Ru'kel cuyir." (I bet he would be.) Maul said sat down with her in her front yard.

"Buir won't mind meh vi geroya o'r te yard!" (Father won't mind if we play in the yard!) Arsayh said happily and Maul looked nervous, this wouldn't look too good on his part if people saw them playing this early in the morning alone.

"Ke'pare, geroya?" (Wait, play?) Maul said the word shocked, she wants him to play with her!?

"Serim! Vi liser geroya an Nuarra kinds be geroya, guuror cu'bikad, get'shuk, meshgeroya," (Yeah! We can play all different kinds of games, like cu'bikad, get'shuk, meshgeroya,) Arsayh said happily not noticing that Maul's eyes had drifted off to the side as she continued her list of games.

_Great. Just great. Not only did she want to play games, but she wanted to play games that she played with the boys. Fighting games and the other ones she said are pretty childish._

"Uh, Arsayh, Ni vaabir not kar'taylir." (Uh, Arsayh, I don't know...) Maul said quietly.

"Ogir's nayc solus rud vi liser geroya!" (There's no one around we can play!) Arsayh smiled at him

"Nayc, arsayh, ibac's not meg Ni mean. Ni mean Ni've draar geroyaed any be these geroya before. Ni vaabir not vurel partaylir geroya any geroya tion'tuur Ni was evaar'la." (No, Arsayh, that's not what I mean. I mean I've never played any of these games before. I don't ever remember playing any games when I was young.) Maul admitted to her quietly his eyes rested on her home. He felt for some reason he felt as if he was empty.

"Meg? gar've draar geroya any geroya tion'tuur gar rucuyir evaar'la? pehea cuyir ibac ret'yc? Ni enteyor teach gar pehea at geroya geroya than!" (What? You've never played any games when you were young? How is that possible? I must teach you how to play games then!) Arsayh stood up with determination filling her young eyes.

"Arsayh, nayc. Ni vaabir not ganar munit olar. Ni came shi at Gaa'tayl gar nuhoy, a burc'ya be Pal'vut needs ner Gaa'tayl ti some kebi bal Ni ganar at ve'ganir norac at kaysh Nusujii." (Arsayh, no. I do not have long here. I came only to help you sleep, a friend of mine needs my help with some thing and I have to get back to her soon.) Maul told her, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Ni Kelir tengaanar gar pehea at geroya haaranovor bal seek! Bic cuyir te easiest geroya o'r te galaxy!" (I will show you how to play Hide and seek! It is the easiest game in the galaxy!) Arsayh smiled as she explained the game to Maul as he rolls his eyes.

 _Of course, it's easy. You do as the name of the game is! I have no time for these games, I should be contacting mother to tell her what has happened._ Maul thought in his mind as Arsayh grabbed his tattooed hands and forced him to cover his eyes. He heard her tiny footsteps run away from him as she giggled.

"Arsayh, ni ganar nayc ca'nara par-" (Arsayh, I have no time for-) Maul stood up uncovering his eyes and he hears leaves moving.

"Nayc! Gar ganar at soletar!" (No! You have to count!) Arsayh complained from her hiding spot and Maul groaned in his head as she told him to cover his eyes and count. Complying, he counted to ten in Mando'a while he had his eyes covered. Once he was done, he took his hands away from his eyes and sighed.

"Arsayh, ni ganar nayc ca'nara par ibic." (Arsayh, I have no time for this.) Maul walked over to the bush the younglings hid in and once he was close she burst out of the bush laughing.

"Olaror catch ni!" (Come catch me!) She laughed at him and he turned to her. She stopped once she reached the other end of the yard and turned to him sticking her tongue out teasing him. He groaned and walked over to her and she ran past him.

"Olaror bat! Catch ni!" (Come on! Catch me!) Arsayh laughed as she was on the opposite side of the yard than Maul again. Maul wanted to end this game quickly, so he walked over to her and quickly scooped her off of her feet. The force of her running into his arms caused him to fall down. She was silent scared if he was hurt until she heard him laughing. He rested his head in one of his hands. She was confused about it, he was stubborn just a few seconds ago and now he was laughing?

 _Yes! He must be having fun now!_ Arsayh thought and joined him laughing until she heard the common noise of a blaster being loaded. The noise also caused Maul to silence his laughter.

"Arsayh, ve'ganir jaon olar!" (Arsayh, get over here!) A Mandalorian man, who Maul presumed was Arsayh's father.

"Buir! Nayc! Kaysh's a burc'ya!" (Dad! No! He's a friend!) Arsayh quickly stood between Maul and the loaded weapon. She looked back at Maul to see that his hood was up, he must have put it up while we were laughing, she thought.

"Get away from my daughter." The man glowered at Maul and the Zabrak stood up slowly with his hands up not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Ni Jor'chaajir kaysh olar buir, vaabir not kadala kaysh! Gedet'ye!" (I called him here dad, don't hurt him! Please!) Arsayh begged of her father.

"Get off of my property and stay away from my daughter. Your lucky my daughter thinks so highly of you or you would be dead." Arsayh's father spoke and Maul slowly walked to the edge of the property.

"I meant no harm to her," Maul said to him noting the scar on his right cheek. "I'm only a friend." Maul went on until Arsayh started talking.

"Kaysh told ni pehea at borarir laam te mirshko at geroya ti te boys o'r te geroya yard!" (He told me how to work up the courage to play with the boys in the play yard!)

"Gedet'ye, vaabir not kadala kaysh!"(Please, do not hurt him!) Arsayh went on pleading to her father as he kept the blasted pointed at Maul.

"Arsayh, bic cuyir fine, Ni haa'taylir Ni ganar dayn lived ner olarom olar." (Arsayh, it's fine. I see I've out lived my welcome here.) Maul said to her and started walking away from the home.

"Ori'vod!" Arsayh over to him and hugged one of his mechanical legs.

"Ni'm Ni ceta, Ori'vod." (I'm sorry special friend.) Her voice was quiet and sad.

"Vaabir not cuyir, arsayh, gar buir cuyir shi trying at cabuor gar, vaabir not cuyir mad ra trikar'la jorcu ibac cuyir meg buir vaabir." (Do not be, Arsayh, your father is only trying to protect you, do not be mad or sad because that is what fathers do.) Maul kneeled down to her, looking her right in her deep blue eyes. He hugged her and said his goodbye than her father called for her to go back inside. She was hesitant about leaving Maul and she hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear that they could still meet by the river. She didn't want to let go of him even when her father called. Maul unraveled her arms from around him.

"Jii slanar at gar buir, vaabir not keep him waiting par gar ra kaysh'll ve'ganir mad." (Now go to your father, do not keep him waiting for you or he'll get mad.) Maul said turning her and nudging her to him. She looked back at him than hugged again. After a moment, she let go of him and quickly went back to her father, who didn't have a good look on his face. The Mandalorian stood there with his blaster as he watched Maul leave until he couldn't see the unknown man with red and yellow eyes anymore. He than unloaded his blaster and walked inside to talk to his daughter.


	47. An Army

It was time. The sun was fully above the horizon now and Satine was announcing to the people of Mandalore that she has decided to build an army. Watching from behind her, Maul could hear the pain in her voice and he took notice that her legs shook as she spoke. She was a complete pacifist and here she was declaring a war on the Empire. Maul hummed and sent his force out comforting the Duchess, steadying her voice and body, making her sound confident about the words she was saying.

"We have acquired someone who knows the people who are running this Empire. Who, once worked alongside the Jedi. He can predict the moves of the Empire and already we know that they have been moving troops closer to our home. My friend, Maul, will help us build an army and keep Mandalore safe from the Empire!" Satine went on with her speech and Maul moved next to her for the people to see who would be leading their new army. The crowd cheered until they heard another voice.

"No! This will not happen!" A Death Watch warrior shouted and three Death Watch warrior used their jetpacks to get up to the balcony Satine, Maul and Satine's guards stood on.

"Mandalore will not be led by some outsider!" The same Warrior said as the three landed next to Maul and Satine. He took off his helmet and looked out at the people of Mandalore.

"I am Pre-Vizsla, leader of the Vizsla Clan! How can we be led by some outsider? We are Mandalorians! Warrior blood runs through our veins! Mandalore's army should be run by Mandalorians, not someone who we know nothing about! Look at him! Does he honestly look like someone who the Jedi would work along with?! We can not trust him!" Pre-Vizsla shouts out to the now quiet people.

"Are you saying that I lied to my people Vizsla?" Satine snapped at him as she felt Maul's presence ensnare her mind, but she fought against it, as it tempted her to quickly stomp out this new problem.

"I am saying, Duchess, that you were once this pacifist and ever since this creature came to our planet with those pirates, you have suddenly declared this war on the Empire!" Vizsla stated to her then looked back at the crowd.

"There will be a war! But we will not be lead by someone who was dropped off by pirates! We can only trust each other! The Mandalorian army will be lead by a true Mandalorian!" Pre-Vizsla shouted to them then they stopped when they heard Maul growl.

"Then I challenge you! One warrior to another. And only the strongest shall lead the army of Mandalore!" Maul growled at him stepping between Satine and Pre-Vizsla.

"So be it." Pre Vizsla accepted the challenge placed in front of him.

"We will fight when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. Bring any weapons you want. But I will assure you, I will win." Maul set out the rules for Vizsla and all the people could do was wait now.

 

Maul paced around in the palace hall while Satine sat in her throne. A look of worry was on her face. She had Maul inside of her head, goading her to kill Vizsla in front of everyone. Although at the moment, Maul being in her head wasn't what was worrying her. She watched Maul pace around, he looked frustrated and worried and saddened all at the same time. Satine started to grow familiar of this look on Maul's face, but before she only saw it when the topic was about Obi-wan. Oh, how she missed Obi-wan. She wanted to just be alone and cry. Her heart mourned for him and ached for him to be here to tell her to be patient with the Empire and to reassure the people that everything was fine while Obi-wan dealt with the Empire himself. But she only had Maul, the one Obi-wan chose, the loose cannon, the one she chose to lead her army, a former Sith, someone who in Obi-wan's mind wanted to do good. Satine hoped and prayed that Maul would decide to listen to her about this upcoming battle. She hoped he wouldn't kill Vizsla. He was a fine warrior and only wants the safety of Mandalore above anything and here she was changing her role from Pacifist to Warrior. Still, that wasn't what was worrying her. Not the battle or the future or her want for Obi-wan or that Maul was in her head. What was worrying her at the moment was if Maul was going to walk a moat on her floor as Maul paced around the outskirts of the hall quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me that Arsayh's father was one of Vizsla's hands?!" Maul growled at her as he paced. He could still see the Mandalorian helmet with the cut on the right side of the helmet. It didn't take long for Maul to realize that Arsayh's father had a scar exactly where the cut in the helmet was.

"I was going to tell you when you got back, but when I found you, you were asleep in your room." Satine said keeping her eyes on him, she swore if she looked close enough to the floor she could already see a dip in the ground.

"I figured that you didn't want to be woken up, you looked like you were having a nice dream, even after everything that has happened to you." Satine went on and Maul stopped for a second. Yes, he did have a nice dream with Obi-wan in it. But it wasn't a dream. It was just his mind replaying the memory of when he and Obi-wan were in the others bodies. When they were peacefully next to each other. When Obi-wan was laughing for a reason he still did not understand that after the laughter, the Jedi had kissed him. The moment then and after that, he wanted to remember forever and constantly relive. It was one of the moments Obi-wan wanted Maul so close to him and the first time Obi-wan let Maul touch him in the way he had.

Maul pushed that aside as his mind reminded him of the reason why he was worrying and he continued pacing.

"Even if I wanted Vizsla dead, it wouldn't be good. If Arsayh's father recognized me, he'll definitely make sure I'll never see her again." Maul said and Satine couldn't tell if he was talking to her or himself.

"I must be careful with this fight. Vizsla is their leader, though we want the same thing, yet we don't want the same thing. I want to protect Mandalore, make it stronger. He wants to protect Mandalore and make it stronger, yet he wants to rule it." Maul said and Satine ruled that he was talking to himself.

"We can not afford for me to lose this fight, yet I can not kill him." Maul said to her and she scratched the idea of him talking to himself.

"Killing him would be to easy. I would gain his followers yet I wouldn't gain them. They all would be loyal to him until they die, if he dies." Maul said continuing on while he kept pacing. Satine finally decided to stop him.

"Maul, you're worrying about nothing. It's just a battle. One you've fought many times. Go and rest in your room and I'll bring some food up to you. You should be ready for the fight." Satine said and Maul stopped, looking at about to protest until he heard his stomach growl.

"Yes. Some food would be nice." Maul said calmly after he took a deep breath calming his body as well. He kept forgetting to eat, his mind was so focused on his emotions that he just pushed his hunger aside and let the Force feed him. She stood up and left the hall to get him some food herself. Once she was gone, something deep in Maul's head told him to to just kill Vizsla and Satine to take Mandalore for himself. The Mandalorians would be forced to follow him than, but the thought was quickly silenced by a softer thought. It told him to just go back to his room and wait for Satine.

He started walking out of the hall until the throne finally caught his eye. He stopped and turned to the empty seat. It was there again, that dark voice in his head. That need to be absolute. The yearning to start over and act like he never decided to let Obi-wan live. He walked over to the throne, wanting to know the source of the reasoning in why he was drawn to it. A voice in him screamed that it was his throne. He throne didn't look very comfortable to sit in and he wondered how Satine could stand sitting on something like it. The voice in his head over powered the one thought and it pushed him to sit down in the throne.  
Maul looked over his shoulder, _the kitchen is quite a walk away,_ he thought than looking back at the throne. The corner of his mouth bent up in a small smirk as he sat down in the throne. All of his worries washed away into a dark sea. He felt power slowly creep through him. Power that could be his. Power that he could easily take. With a simple plan at that. The same plan he used as an apprentice: deceive and kill. He truly had no one to let down anymore. No master. No apprentice. No Kenobi. No Savage. No one close to him to hurt. Attachments were just weaknesses. If Maul truly loved something he knew now he would have to let them go. Attachments were easily seen by the enemy and used against him. Maul would have that no longer. No more weaknesses.

Suddenly Maul stood up from the throne looking at it. What was he thinking? He wasn't going to kill Satine! Obi-wan had entrusted her to lead him down the path Obi-wan wanted him to go down.

But there was no more Obi-wan now. Obi-wan was dead. Murdered by the clones who were ordered to carry out Order 66. His old master's order.

Obi-wan had asked Maul to protect the galaxy and to free it of the Empire. To treat the galaxy like the galaxy was Obi-wan.

But Maul always ended up hurting Obi-wan. In freeing the galaxy from the Empire, it also meant his revenge. His revenge for everything his old master and the Sith did to him: Ripped him from his mother's arms, murdered his brother and mate. The Sith would pay for what they did. And they would pay with a slow and painful death. Maul would stalk his prey in the shadows, careful of not being seen. He would study and observe their every moment and this time. He would not let them get away for what they did.

Maul walked back to his room to wait for Satine and his food. His eyes sparked with the need for revenge. But first he needed an army. He has a base here on Mandalore and on Dathomir. Now he needed an army to conquer the galaxy. To make his army stronger. Than once, when it would be strong enough, he would strike and take down the Empire. Saving everyone from the Sith and his old master's evil hand. Freeing the galaxy. With Satine there by his side, the one who let it all become possible.

Before he could think further about the future, he had to think about the now. He had to battle Pre-Vizsla without killing him. Or at least not yet.

 

It was nearly time. Maul took a deep breath in as he looked at both lightsabers in his hands.

 _'You can easily win this battle. Strike Vizsla down and the army will be yours.'_ A dark voice whispered from his duel lightsaber.

 _'No one deserves to die. Vizsla is a good solider and will be needed in future battles. You still have family. Don't put them in danger by killing one person.'_ A lighter and soft voice spoke from Obi-wan's lightsaber. Maul set them down on the bed and walked away from them, prepared to go into battle with just his hands. He knew he could win that way. With all of his training he knew he would win.

' _Vizsla will always have his own followers. He will try to over power you. Kill him now and gain his power. Satine can do nothing if you kill Vizsla, she will still need a leader for her army and she will have to choose you.'_ The voice from his lightsaber spoke as if whispering in his ear.

 _'Killing is not the way! If you kill Vizsla, his soldiers will join the Empire. Make them stronger. They will go after Mother and Feral.'_ The voice from Obi-wan's lightsaber whispered along side the one from his.  
Maul turned to the lightsabers that rested on the bed. He walked back to them looking and studying them carefully. He picked up his and ignited it. It gave off a dark and deep hum as he ignited only the one side and did some practice swings with it. He deactivated it and set it back on the bed. He moved his hand and picked up Obi-wan's. It was light-weight compared to his, almost as if it wasn't there. As he ignited it, a soft hum came from it. Almost completely non-threatening. Maul studied the feeling of it. He had only used it once before in his last battle with his old master. As he swung the saber around, he could feel a soft connection to the crystal that powered it. He knew that Kyber crystals could make connections with the force wielder it called to. He knew he would never be able to have a strong connection with the crystal, but as he held the lightsaber he felt his mind clear. He felt lighter somehow, his feelings of hate, anger and revenge were gone as he held the lightsaber. Swinging it around a few more times, he decided that it was his choice of weapon for this battle. He deactivated the peace weapon and placed it on his belt. He grabbed his lightsaber and place it on his belt next to Obi-wan's than he left his room to the hall.  
He silently walked through the hall, ignoring the whispers of the lightsabers. He already knew his battle plan and he didn't want to be swayed any other way.  He only saw Satine and some guards in the hall at the time.

 _Good, being here before Vizsla may give me an upper hand._ Maul thought out as he laid out his plan. He walked up the stairs next to the throne. He thought if he started the battle hear and let Vizsla run towards him, he could use this slightly higher ground to his advantage. He could lung or jump attacking Vizsla which Maul would think  would catch Vizsla off guard. The Mandalorian would probably expect him to run into the battle as well.

"So are you ready Maul?" He hears Satine ask him as she sat on her throne.

"There is no way Vizsla can defeat me. There is no worry Duchess, your army will be exactly how you imagined it." Maul said calmly standing next to her.

"I hope so Maul. I also hope you listen to me." She said to him seeing Vizsla enter the hall.

"I have my own plan Duchess, as I said before there is no need to worry." Maul hummed and Vizsla held his darksaber in his hand.

"The sun is at it's highest, Maul. I will peacefully accept if you decide to back out of this duel now." Vizsla said walking to the middle of the hall.

"Funny, Vizsla, I was going to say the same thing." Maul said calmly and rocked on his heels.

"Than there's only one thing we can do now." Vizsla said and ignited his darksaber, Maul took Obi-wan's saver from his belt and ignited it.

"That's funny to see. A Sith with a Jedi lightsaber. What did you do kill the Jedi for it?" Vizsla attempted to anger Maul to throw his opponent off. Maul kept calm and stayed where he was wanting to keep this slightly higher ground. He knew that since he was jumping and that Vizsla had a form of lightsaber that he would have to keep his defenses up during the jump. Vizsla could stab him or throw the saber to kill Maul and end the battle before it began.

"For Mandalore!" Vizsla shouted and charged at Maul. Just as planned Maul thought and jumped over to his unexpecting opponent. They quickly swung their blades attacking and blocking each attack the other sent.  Their sabers clashed together and Vizsla elbows Maul in the face who returns with a head butt. Causing Vizsla to stumble back a bit. Vizsla jumped to Maul, but Maul kicked him away. Vizsla turned on his jet pack before it had the chance of being destroyed against the ground. Deactivating the darksaber, Vizsla shot blaster bullets from twin pistols and he turned the get farther away from Maul, but the Zabrak quickly ricocheted a blaster bullet back at Vizsla hitting the Mandalorian's jet pack. Vizsla fell to the ground and quickly took off his jet pack. Vizsla quickly turned to Maul and shot blades at him. Which sliced into Maul cheek just below his left eye and scratched the area above his eye. Maul hissed touching the bleeding areas. Two blades had cut his cheek. Vizsla quickly acts in igniting a flame thrower on his wrist which Maul quickly dodges. Than Maul jumps to the ground dodging the bombs that Vizsla threw at him. The shocks sent Maul rolling to the another side of the hall.  
Satine stood up looking at Maul scared, Vizsla was trying to kill him!

"You're not worthy to be wielding such a powerful weapon Maul, let alone be leading a Mandalorian army!" Vizsla said watching Maul as the Zabrak growled as he got back up. Satine watched as Maul dodged every attack Vizsla sent with an occasional block. What was Maul doing? He wasn't fighting back! Vizsla shot a cord out from his opposite wrist than the flame thrower and it tangled around Maul's legs. Maul quickly cut the cord with the blue lightsaber, but Vizsla shot the saber from Maul's hand and shot at the Zabrak's belt. He shot both lightsabers away from Maul. Maul quickly got into a defensive stance ready to make the battle even as Vizsla charged at him. Maul quickly grabbed the arm Vizsla held the darksaber in to quickly. Wing punches in the face by Vizsla. Maul uppercutted Vizsla and quickly turned around still holding Vizsla's one arm. He slammed the arm against his shoulder, but Vizsla wouldn't let go of the saber. The next time he slammed Vizsla arm down so hard on his shoulder everyone heard bone cracking. Vizsla shouts in pain and the saber drops from his hand. Maul flips Vizsla over him slamming his broken shoulder into the floor causing Vizsla to cry out in pain again. Vizsla tried pushing himself away from Maul as the Zabrak towered over him. Maul kicked Vizsla as he was on the ground. He than used the force to pick Vizsla up and Maul kicked him in the face as he fell. Satine swore she saw teeth flying from Vizsla's mouth.

"Maul!" She shouted trying to bring an end to the fight. She was sure if she didn't stop the fight one of them was going to die.

Vizsla got back up in a daze, but Maul kicked him back down.

"That is enough!" Satine shouted rushing over to them and Maul ceased his attack on Vizsla, but not before summoning the darksaber to his hand with the force. He ignited the saber and pointed it at Vizsla's face.

"Next time. Satine won't be here to save you." Maul hissed at Vizsla and turned to the crowd of Mandalorians that were watching the battle.

"I claim this sword, and my rightful place as leader of Death Watch, and the leader of the Mandalorian Army!" Maul shouts as Satine walks next to Maul. Some of the Death Watch warriors immediately bow to Maul. A brown hair Mandalorian woman glowered at Maul and looked at Vizsla, who nodded at her. She hesitantly bowed down causing the rest to bow as well. She glared at the warriors who bowed first.

"Traitors." She hissed under her breath.


	48. Traitors

The brown hair woman helped Vizsla to their hideout and set him down on a couch.

"There is no way we can possibly let Maul lead us." She hissed as she set her helmet down.

"What are we going to do about him?" Another Mandalorian asked

"Worry not my brothers and sisters. I have a plan. Bo, Saxon, come with me to the transmission room. There is someone who needs our help." Vizsla said as he stood back up and walked down a hallway to the very last door. Saxon took off his slightly damaged helmet to show a scar on his right cheek and he followed Vizsla and Bo down the hall and into the room. He shut the door behind him and Vizsla quickly out the transmission through and they waited for an answer.

"Who are we trying to contact?" Bo asked curiously looking at Vizsla and Saxon.

"Someone who we know can defeat Maul." Vizsla answered and soon a hologram of a battle droid appeared.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The droid asked

"I am Pre-Vizsla, leader of Death Watch, I request an audience with your General I have some information for him." Vizsla announced to the droid.

"Just one moment." The droid responded suspiciously and it disappeared only to reappear as General Grievous.

"Ah, Death Watch, my droid says you have information for me? What is it? Do not waste my time!" Grievous hissed at them.

"Trust me General, the information I have would cause the Emperor to be all ears." Vizsla smirked

"And what is this information?" General Grievous questioned now interested.

"I can give you the location of the former Darth Maul and surviving Jedi." Vizsla smirked as he heard Grievous chuckle happily.

 

Maul stood in his room, talking into his comm link. A bandage covered his cut cheek, but not the smaller scratches above his eye.

"Brother, Mother is not happy with the way you've been spending your time, you're supposed to be relaxing. Not building an army!" Feral's voice came through the comm and Maul sighed.

"It is not like I asked for this to happen, Feral. It just did. I had found a close friend of Kenobi, and she needed my help, so I gave her my help." Maul explained to Feral

"Mother is not pleased with you. She demands that you come home now. She senses something terrible is about to happen." Feral says sternly to Maul, who rolls his eyes.

"Alright, the next ship that leaves Mandalore leaves in a couple of days, brother, tell her I'll be home then." Maul says making it up.

"Mother fears that you don't have a couple more days brother. Please, come home!" Feral begged and Maul scoffed.

"I can't leave her now Feral. I only need two more days." Maul said sitting down on his bed.

"Fine. Two more days. That is the most Mother is willing to grant you. Before she personally comes over there and brings you home." Feral said through the comm before Maul heard a click signaling that Feral had dropped the transmission. Maul groaned as he laid down to rest tired after the eventful day. He took his and Obi-wan's lightsabers off and placed them in his bag along next to the darksaber he placed in there earlier before heading off to sleep.


	49. Christmas Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacked! As Maul is out with Satine to get the refugee Jedi to join the newly formed Mandalorian army, General Grievous deploys his droid army to attack the Mandalorian Capital! The Jedi were hesitant to join them with Maul as their new leader but hesitantly join with eager padawans wanting to take down the newly formed Empire. Maul, Satine, and the Jedi make it back to the capital to be quickly thrown into their first battle. Maul gains more trust and loyalty from his new army and Satine makes something for Maul to help him look more like a true Mandalorian warrior. As Maul tries to figure what is causing Satine's absence, Grievous attacks again forcing Maul and everyone to quickly make a retreat.

There are gunfire and explosions all over the castle. Smoke fills the top of the rooms and hallways as the explosions cause fires. Maul runs desperately through the palace with Saxon and hardly a hand full of other warriors. They had to find Satine before the droids did. 

 

As they ran through the halls calling for her, she stumbled out of another hallway coughing from the amount of smoke that poured out of that hallway.

"Satine!" Maul quickly ran over to her helping her stand.

"Come now Duchess, Mandalore is lost." Saxon hissed and Maul let out a deep growl.

"Mandalore will never be lost! Those droids will just think it's theirs for now. We must regroup off of the planet." Maul hissed back at him

"We can regroup on Zanbar. Death Watch has an old base there." Saxon replied to Maul who nodded.

"Tell your men to go there," Maul said as they quickly started to leave the palace. As they ran through the streets of Mandalore to get to their hidden ships in the outskirts of the capital Maul and Saxon hear a familiar voice.

"Buir! Ori'vod!" A small voice shout and Maul and Saxon quickly turn to see droids around Arsayh.

"Arsayh!" Saxon shouts and Maul quickly snaps into action. He ignites the blue lightsaber and quickly cuts the droids up into small pieces. Saxon picks Arsayh up from the middle of the broken droids. He takes off his helmet and tries to get an explanation of why she left the house. Before Maul cut them off.

"Come. We must keep going. If any droids spot us they'll find out what we're doing." Maul said and the group kept moving. Little did they know another group of battle droids overheard everything.

They quickly get the ships to see only one was not destroyed by an explosion.

"Quickly everyone gets on!" Saxon shouts to the group and hardly a moment later a blaster goes off and Saxon falls to the ground.

"Buir!?" Arsayh is shocked as she is trapped under her father.

"Saxon!" Maul shouts as he sees the Mandalorian warrior with a blaster hole in the back of his head. He quickly ignited the blue lightsaber blocking the immediate wave of blaster bolts. He pulls Arsayh from underneath the dead warrior's body.

"Buir!" Arsayh shouts as she realizes what just happened. Maul picks the shocked girl up and keeps blocking the bolts.

"Everyone! On that ship!" Maul shouted and only 3 warriors and Satine quickly join Maul on the ship. A warrior quickly starts up the ship and closes the docking door.  They quickly leave the planet's atmosphere to only be bombarded by a fleet of imperial ships.

"Take us into hyperdrive!" Maul shouted clinging onto Arsayh as she held tightly onto Maul's tunic. As they started to enter hyperdrive, one of the ships fired at them and hit one of their engines.

The ship shook violently as it blasted through hyperspace. Alarms were blaring and the shaking soon knocked Maul off of his feet as he held tightly onto the scared child in his arms. Before they knew it, the ship was out of hyperspace and it hit the surface of some planet, that sent the ship rolling until it ground to a halt. The ship was on its side when it came to a stop. Maul had his body wrapped around Arsayh, his back most horns had large cracks. Satine and the other Mandalorians were knocked out. The windshield was busted from the impact letting snow pile into the ship.

 

"Hey! Come on you guys hurry!" A human guy shouted as they ran across the snowy ground.

"Mike! Hold on! It's cold out here!" A girl shouted as she held her 2nd jacket shut around the 1st one and ran up to the guy as the icy wind blew.

"Michael, we shouldn't be out here!" Another guy shouted at the first as he loaded up a shotgun.

"We got guns! We'll be fine! Don't you want to see what it was before some scientist or police come take it away?" Michael said to them as he took out a pistol.

"Now come on! The longer we stand here talking about this the colder you both will get!" Michael said walking on

"I swear Michael if it's just a meteor, I'm going to kick your ass!" The other dude shouted as him and the girl followed Michael.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Jack. Come on what if their injured animals? Don't you want to help them?" Michael asked the other guy.

"Hey, don't you go around using my love for animals against me!" Jack shouted at Michael, who stopped at the top of a hill.

"Holy shit! You guys! Come look at this!" Michael shouted and put the pistol away quickly running down the hill.

"Michael! Wait up!" The girl shouted as she and Jack quick got to the top of the hill to see a crashed spacecraft not too far away and Michael running right for it.

"Oh my, God!" The girl shouted as all of them started running to the crashed craft. Once they got there, Michael had his phone pulled out and started recording.

"Jesus guys, what the hell is this thing?" Michael asked looking at his friend.

"It looks like some kind of futuristic airplane," Jack answered

"God, what if someone's inside?" The girl asked and Michael walks up to the craft touching it.

"Mike! Don't touch it!" Jack shouted at him.

"If someone is inside we need to help them!" Michael said looking for a way in.

"Guys! Shh! Be quiet! Do you hear that?" The girl shushed them and they all stopped and were quiet. As soon as they were silent the could hear someone crying as the rough wind blew.

"There's someone in there! Come on, look for a way in!" The girl ran up to the craft feeling for some kind of door.

"Guys! We should just wait for the police to get here, what if it's some kind of UFO? I mean we don't know what could possibly be in there!" Jack said keeping his distance with the shotgun shaking in his hands.

"Someone is in there and they are possibly hurt Jack! Come on!" The girl retorted to the scared guy.

"Rose! Jack! The windshield is busted open we can get in through there!" Michael shouted and he looked into the busted window and saw people laying on the side of the craft.

"Shit, you guys! There are people in here!" Michael shouted to them and they rushed overlooking in as well.

"Jack! Call Pete, tell him to get the truck and to meet us in the field! We need to get these guys out of here before they freeze!" Michael said and Jack did as he was told while saying 'Oh shit.' over and over again.

"Hello? Is anyone alive in there?" Rose called out and they saw something move and a little blonde girl looks at them as she rubbed her tears away.

"H-hello?" She responded back to them.

"Shit! Jack tell him to hurry up! There's a little girl in there!" Michael shouted back at his friend, who jumped at Michael's shouting and who was panicked about there being injured people inside the craft.

"Hey there sweetie, are you hurt?" Rose called her and the girl looked confused.

"Can you come over here?" Rose asked waving her arm beckoning the girl to come over of the craft.

"Ner Ori'vod, te alor, ner burcyan, val cuyir kadala!" The girl cried out shaking her head

"What? Mike, what is she saying?" Rose asked looking at Michael.

"I-I don't know. It sounds like Russian to me. Shit, the police will shit bricks, if they're Russian! This war would be turned nuclear if they're Russian." Michael replied to her and started to go into the craft.

"Look! Stay there, little girl! I'm coming in to help you!" Michael calls in as he makes sure he doesn't get stabbed by any glass. Once he's in the craft, his eyes go wide as he sees a red person with black markings and horns with no hair. Its arms were wrapped around the girl.

"Holy shit." He whispered then looks back at Rose who was still outside. "Rose! There some kind of... uh... person in here!" Michael called out to Rose.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she got into the craft and she went speechless as she saw the thing he was talking about.

 

"I told you! Holy shit, I told you they're aliens!" Jack said freaking out as the three people and the thing laid unconscious on the floor with the little girl. Jack paced back as forth trying to calm down. The little girl was still crying and had refused to leave the thing's side. The group had no clue of what she was saying but she seemed to understand a bit of what they were saying. Rose had given her a blanket as soon as they got inside. Pete, the one who drove the truck, was also freaking out.

"I told you guys to stay inside and watch movies like we planned, but you guys just had to go out and see what had crashed and look at this! I've got aliens in my house!" Pete shouted and their panic only made the girl cry more.

"Pete stop shouting alright! You're only scaring the girl." Rose told Pete who didn't stop.

"She should be scared! We all should be scared! What if they wake up and try to eat or kill us? What if they have some kind of outer space disease that could kill everyone on Earth? When the police find out that they're here, we're all in trouble!" Pete kept shouting

"Pete, shut up already. Would you rather have unconscious aliens in your house or unconscious Russians?" Michael asked turning to Pete.

"Neither! We could be killed! We could be sent to jail for this. We could have the men in black at my front door brainwashing us or erasing our memories!" Pete kept panicking

"We could hide them and lie about it." Michael said

"Even if we hid them, how are we going to hid that one?" Pete asked pointing to the black and red, horned creature. There was a long moment of silence.

"We have some body paint and some wigs from our sister's cosplay. I'm sure we have a spare sweater and Santa hat around the house." Rose said trying to think.

"No, Rose! You can not honestly think about letting these things stay here! In our home!" Pete was shocked at his sister's idea.

"We can't just put them back outside! It's freezing out there, they'll die! You've heard the stories about what the government does to aliens! We already left a dead one behind the police are going to be looking for more!" Rose argued

"Yeah Rose, and do you remember what the government does to the people who try to help those aliens? On the good days: they're label as crazy! And the bad days: they end up dying!" Pete argued back.

"Please, you guys. It's Christmas! Put them back where they belong, and let's just continue getting drunk on eggnog and watching stupid Christmas movies." Jack begged his friends.

"Alright since it seems like we're tied on whether to help or leave the aliens, we'll flip a coin. Heads: we'll help them. Tails: We'll take them back to their ship and act like this never happened. Alright?" Michael asked holding a quarter in his hand and the group hesitantly agreed. Michael flipped the coin and let it fall to the floor. As soon as it hit the floor he stepped on the coin.

"Alright. You guys ready? Whichever the side is on, everyone has to go along with the plan." Michael said seriously, looking at his friends, who all nodded and he lifted his foot.

"It's heads." Michael said and Rose gave a sigh of relief, while her brother and other friend panicked a bit more. "Alright, you guys. Let's get the blonde ones to the bedrooms. Then we'll figure out what to do with that thing." Michael laid out the plan.

"What about the girl? She hasn't left it's side since we found them." Rose said and Michael thought for a second.

"She'll have to stay with it. Just come on, let's get the easy part done first." Michael said and the group carried the blonde aliens into the guest bedroom, where Jack and Michael were supposed to be sleeping. Then the men carried Maul into the living room, while Rose carried the little girl and Pete got the dress up stuff.

"Alright... uh, there's a... I found the, uh, makeup, a red sweater and the uh, wig." Pete said still trying to calm down.

"Good, we still need the hat." Rose said setting the girl down next to the creature as Pete sat the stuff on the ground. Rose took off the creatures tunic and was shocked to see the marking continued onto its chest and stomach. It looked like the markings were everywhere on his body. She shook her head and quickly put the Christmas sweater on it and put the light green sparkly body paint everywhere she saw the black markings on his face and hands. Jack and Michael just watched Rose cake the body paint onto the creature as she tried to hide the midnight black skin tone.

"Here's the hat." Pete rushed back over to her and she carefully placed the Santa hat on the creature making sure the hat and the wig don't fall off.

"Jesus, it looks human..." Pete said freaked out.

"There, the creature and the girl are our cousins from Tennessee, and the ones in the guest room are just friends who went to bed early." Rose explained then she took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's all calm down. Drink some eggnog and put on a movie." Pete said rubbing his arms. Rose picked up a group of CDs and showed them to the little girl. The little girl didn't know what to do, but she was obviously given a choice and she pointed at the CD case that had animals all over it.

"Alright, Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer it is then." Rose said and put the CD in and started the movie. The guys poured themselves a large glass of eggnog and they waited for the inevitable knock from the police.

 

It was the middle of Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer and the boys were calmed by the eggnog and the movie. The girl had laid her head down on the creatures lap and quietly fell asleep some time ago. Rose was calm now that Jack had fallen asleep. Pete had grown onto the idea of protecting the little girl, who had looked around frightened every time one of them looked at her. She had shaken the creature multiple times trying to wake it calling it 'Ori'vod' and 'Buir'. Rose wondered if Ori'vod or Buir was its name or if it was the kind of alien it was or if that's was she calls it. Whatever it was she didn't plan on calling it those names when it woke up.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door and Michael and Pete were quickly sobered from the adrenaline rush when they heard a man shout:

"Open up FBI!"

"FBI? I didn't think the FBI would be here!" Michael whispered and Rose shushed him then got up from the couch carefully. She made sure the creatures wig and hat looked natural. She quickly walked to the door when the FBI banged some more.

"Yes, hello?" She opened the door to be met by two men flashing FBI badges at her.

"Hello ms, we're Agent Franklin and this is my partner Agent Peterson, we are here on the account that there has been an incident out in the field not too far from your home." FBI Agent Franklin spoke as they stood outside.

"An incident? Oh my, I am so sorry would you like to come in? It's freezing out there!" Rose said as the wind blew harshly.

"Yes, thank you ms." Agent Franklin said as he and his partner stepped inside the house.

"What's up with your friend on the couch?" Agent Peterson pointed out the creature on the couch.

"Oh, that's my cousin from Belgium, his name's Markus. We were playing a game to see who had the most Christmas spirit and he had won with the help of his daughter." Rose spewed explaining the entire game said made up from the top of her head.

"Well, that is nice." Agent Peterson commented and his partner clears his throat.

"Back to business shall we? There has been a breakout from a local prison and we have been told to search every house. We also have to ask if you've seen any intruders, unwanted guests, suspicious people around the past few hours?" Agent Franklin explained

"Search the house? It's barely 1 o'clock in the morning on Christmas. We have friends and family asleep." Rose said shocked that they really wanted to search the house at this time in the morning.

"Yes ms, we are well aware. We promise to be as quiet and as quick as we can. We are sorry for pushing this, but we must search your house." Agent Franklin pushed

"This is my brother's, Pete's, house not mine." Rose crossed her arms and Pete stood up.

"We have friends and family asleep right now, can't you come back at a later time and search my house?" Pete argued with them calmly keeping his voice quiet as he noticed the little girl shift in her sleep.

"It is Christmas morning sir, we both would like to get back to our families and spend time with them before they notice that we've left." Agent Peterson barked back to Pete

"What my partner is trying to say is that if you let us search your home now, we will be as quick and quiet as humanly possible, if we don't search your house, more... aggressive agents will be at your home and they will not be in a good mood to talk." Agent Franklin tried explaining thing out more calmly and Pete threw his arms in the air.

"You know what, fine. Just please keep in mind that my cousins are out here, three of my friends are upstairs sleeping in the guest bedroom and that there are presents downstairs." Pete said giving up

"Alright. I'll search the house and my partner will stay here with you." Agent Franklin said leaving the group.

"Would you like some eggnog or milk?" Rose asked Agent Peterson

"Milk. Can't drink on the job." Agent Peterson smiled at her trying to keep the mood light and she walked to the kitchen.

After a while, Agent Franklin rejoined his partner.

"Alright. The house is clear." Agent Franklin reported

"Alright then, we are so sorry for the intrusion and we will be taking our leave now." Agent Franklin said to Rose and Pete as Rose showed them the way out. The agents said their farewells and left the house. Rose, Pete, and Michael let out a breath of relief and Michael took in a few deep breaths as he was holding it in while the agents were there.

"Oh my, God, Rose you completely just got away with lying to Federal agents!" Michael said still under the influence of the eggnog.

"I wouldn't call it lying really. Fine, it was lying, but what other choice did I have? He quickly spotted out that thing! I'm just relieved that the wig and hat stayed on!" Rose admitted

"So what now?" Pete asked looking at his sister.

"We can get some actual rest now." Rose said sitting down on the couch as Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer kept playing, it was only about an hour into the movie.

"Rest?!" Michael echoed quietly shocked

"How can we get rest?! What if they wake up while we are asleep and they attack and kill us?" Michael continued.

"We'll take turns sleeping then. The two of you can sleep and I'll take the first hour then I'll wake Rose for the next hour, then she'll wake you for the hour after that and we'll keep rotating. Mike, you were the one excited about them crashing here and wanted them to stay here." Pete explained his idea.

"Yeah! But I never thought about what would really happen if they wake up and if they're not peaceful! What if they crashed her on purpose?" Michael freaked out then took some deep breaths and reminded himself that he did do the coin flip and voted for them to stay.

"Alright. Well, what about Jack?" Michael asked

"We'll just let him sleep. He did panic the most out of all of us." Pete decided

"Alright then. As long as I know I'm being protected as I sleep, I'll be fine." Micheal said and Rose pulled out some blankets and spare pillows from a closet.

"We'll have to sleep out here so we can keep an eye on each other." Rose said laying out the pillows and blankets.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, as long as I'm not within arm's length of that thing when it wakes." Michael said laying down on the thick blanket.

 

After about 3 hours, Michael fidgeted nervously as he watched his friends sleep. He was half way through his shift and his hands were wet with nervously and he felt his sweat roll down the side of his face. He got nervous and scared when he heard the monster groan and shift its head. He jumped when he saw its eyes barely open.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Guys wake up! It's waking up!" Michael shook his friends.

"What?" Rose asked rubbing her eyes and she and her brother sat up.

"It's waking up! The creature!" Michael said standing up with his friends. They heard it groaning and it placed a hand on its head. The group watched in awe as it not only looked human but also move like a human. They heard it hum confused as it took its hand away and notice the green make up on its hand. It let out a guttural growl when it brushed its fingers across its cheek removing the green makeup. It snarled as it came to realize that it didn't just have something green on it, but its clothes were different as well. It quickly pulled the hat and wig off of its head and threw it to the ground. Its head snapped over to the scared group of friends and it golden and red eyes burned into theirs. It started to stand until it noticed the weight on its legs. It looked down and stopped growling. Its hand cupped the little girl's cheek and brushed her hair from her cheek. It noticed Rose move from the corner of its eye and it quickly growled at them again. It's mouth opened as if to speak, but the little girl had awakened and spoke first.

"Ori'vod?" The little girl spoke still in the haze of sleep.

"Arsayh! Cuyir gar kadala?" The creature spoke in a male voice to the little girl. The group had watched the conversation they couldn't understand in slight awe.

"Nayc. Cuyir gar?" The girl responded to him sitting up.

"Nu draar. Vaii cuyir te ashi?" It spoke quietly to her

"Ni cuy' not nakar." She spoke as watched him stand up and him growl at the group.

"Woah, woah buddy! Everything's fine! We didn't hurt anyone! We saved you!" Rose quickly said as the gold and red eyes burned into hers. She could see the anger and darkness in his eyes, making her rethink if it was a good idea to have kept him and the others here.

"Where are the others?" It snarled

"They're upstairs. I can show you to them." Pete said on edge. The creature held its hand out at its side and the girl got up. She held its hand and the creature glared at Pete.

"Show us." It said and Pete quickly showed them the room and opened the door for them. The creature let go of the little girl's hand when they entered the room and it made a quick B line to the only female in the room. It sat on the edge of the bed next to her and did the same thing to her like he did when the little girl woke up. The little girl went up to the two men on the ground. She shook them hoping they would wake.

"Satine?" It spoke softly after brushing a strand of hair from her face. After waiting a moment with no sort of response, it stood up and looked at Pete.

"How long has she been out?" It spoke with a sharp and deadly voice

"As long as you about 3 and a half hours. Same with the other two." Pete responded

"Where's the other? We had three warriors on the ship, where is he?" It hissed keeping its quiet voice

"My sister and our friends had loaded you guys onto our truck. By the time I had arrive it was only you five alive. I guess the other guy died on impact." Pete explained only to get a hum from the creature. It groaned and rubbed around its temple horns than glared at Pete.

"Where is your refresher?" It asked

"My what?" Pete looked completely confused

"To wash this green stuff off of myself." It snarled at Pete's confusion

"Oh, the bathroom! I show you." Pete said and walked out of the room.

"Taylir olar." The creature said looking at the girl than following Pete.

"Where is my tunic?" Maul hissed at Pete

"It's in the living room, I'll place it by the door while you are washing up." Pete said walking into the bathroom. And he pointed out everything: the sink, toilet, and shower then told him how to operate them. Maul stood there rolling his eyes with his arms crossed. Just a normal refresher. He didn't bother about asking if there was a bacta option to the shower and was sure that if there was, the human would have mentioned it. He watched the human leave the refresher and shut the door behind him. Maul's eyes wandered around the refresher.

The reality was setting in on him. He could tell by the feeling of the planet, that it was one he only felt once. Back when he was just a child. Back when he was an apprentice. But he couldn't remember what the planet's name was. The planet was quite strong with the Force. It wasn't as strong as Dagobah, Mortis or Moraband. But it wasn't weak. All he can remember is Sidious telling him never to set foot on this planet. Every alien to arrive on the planet never left. He checked his belt and still felt both of the lightsabers at his side. He checked his pocket and pulled out a broken comm. He growled as he tossed it into some corner. He shook his head and checked his pockets again to see if there were any bacta packs that he normally carried around to put on his badly cracked horns. They ached so bad that it gave him a headache. He couldn't think straight. His horns were never damaged like this before. He had the occasional horn cut off, but those always grew back. He could always ignore a small crack, but even these cracks had cracks and they nearly went completely through his horns. He couldn't remember how many times his head slammed into the walls of the ship as he just let himself get ruthlessly tossed around the ship. Since his horns were damaged like this, he knew the others couldn't be in better shape. He wouldn't doubt it if they got concussions. He was out for 3 and a half hours and he was naturally a quick healer and he had the Force to aid in his healing. Satine and the two warriors didn't. They could possibly be out for the whole day depending on how bad they hit their heads. Maul took off the ugly red sweater and decided that he need to take a shower to make sure he got the sparkly bright green makeup off of his body.

Pete, Michael, and Rose waited in the living, talking quietly about what they were going to do now that the creature and the little girl were awake. Maul, fully dress and cleaned from his shower, walked down the stairs over to the humans, who he could feel waves of fear come off of.

 _It's what makes this kind of human so dangerous. Their fear of the unknown. If something scares them, they quickly kill it._ Sidious' voice echoed through his mind from that long ago memory. He heard these humans repeat 'that creature" over again and Maul knew they were talking about him.

"My name is Maul." He spoke calmly as he walked over to the group. They all jumped surprised, even though Maul let his mechanical feet echo as he walked across the odd wooden flooring they had.

"What?" Pete spoke up confidently

"I said my name is Maul, not 'that creature'." Maul repeated

"As in the verb maul?" Michael asked nervously

"Yes." Maul answered taking a step closer to the group, which caused Michael to take a step back.

"So than Maul, who are your friends upstairs?" Rose asked calmly as if she's talked to aliens before.

"Arsayh is the youngest. Then there's Satine, she is the Duchess of Mandalore. The other two are our warriors, Kragr and Ranx. The one you humans left behind was Naleck, he was another one of our warriors." Maul explained

" _Our_ warriors?" Pete echoed from Maul.

"Yes. They belong to mine and Satine's army." Maul explained a bit further

"So if Satine is the Duchess, what does that make you the Duke?" Pete asked receiving a snarl from Maul, who then quickly calmed himself.

"No. I am merely just the commander of her army. Only she ranks above me." Maul shook his head putting his arms behind his back.

"So why are you here than Maul? To take over the Earth and enslave us?" Michael questioned harshly

"Michael! You can just ask him that!" Rose yelled that Michael.

"Actually, no we are not. We simply just crashed here." Maul answered Michael calmly

"Then, if I may ask, what caused you to crash?" Pete asked

"Before we crashed, our planet, Mandalore, was being attacked by the newly formed Galactic Empire. We had fought them off once, but they had regrouped and got reinforcements. They had attacked us again, and we barely made it out with our lives. Arsayh's father, Saxon, was killed as he was carrying her to the ship that we crashed in. Droids as shot him in the back of the head." Maul had started to growl deeply.

"He was one of my best warriors and he deserved a warrior's death, but those droids just had to take that shot." Maul growled with his hands clenched at his sides as he glared out of a window.

"So if they are Mandalorians, are you one too?" Rose asked

"No. I am from Dathomir. My mother is the leader of the Nightsisters. They are a powerful group of witches, while us men are just warriors. Servants to the Nightsisters. Although I was." Maul's voice stopped as he thought for a second. _Your mother gave you up._ Sidious' voice echoed through his head.

"I was taken from my mother when I was just a youngling and trained to be an assassin." Maul continued with his story.

"That same man who took me when I was young, is the same man who had ordered the attack on Mandalore." Maul had finished, he knew he had to gain their pity. He had to make them feel sorry for him and the others. It was the only way they wouldn't have any reason to fear and kill them. Maul knew he would have to be as peaceful as he could be, from what he remembered, these humans were as dangerous as this new Empire, possibly even worse.

"Ori'vod! Ori'vod!" Arsayh shouted from the top of the stairs. "Satine cuyir laam!" She shouted happily and Maul quickly went over up the stairs to the guest bedroom and to the bed. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Satine?" He spoke softly and she slowly opened her eyes. Her head pounded as the light of the room hurt her eyes.

"Maul?" She spoke trying to sit up.

"Careful, Satine you may have a concussion." Maul spoke quickly helping her sit.

"Where are we?" Satine looked around at the unfamiliar room.

"We've crash landed into the unknown territories on a planet called Earth." Maul explained to her.

"We protected you from our government. Some people here on Earth don't take it too kindly to aliens, even the ones who crashed by accident." Pete spoke in the doorway.

"Where are the others?" Satine asked worried about her fellow passengers.

"Kragr and Ranx are here and Arsayh is perfectly fine." Maul shifted showing the two warriors unconscious on the floor and showing Arsayh standing next to Maul. "Naleck didn't survive the landing." Maul added softly and Satine leaned into him.

"Oh Maul, we've lost so much and so many good men." Satine spoke with sorrow in her voice.

"Once Kragr and Ranx awaken, we'll give him as much of a funeral as we can here. Then the men and I will set out to find our ship and see how much of it is repairable." Maul held her close to him comforting her as much as he knew how.

"I actually wouldn't do that if I were you, our government was at the site where you crashed not too long after us. Whatever is left of your ship and your friend is probably completely gone by now." Pete spoke up and Satine felt her pockets and looked up at Maul.

"The present I made for you is still on the ship, Maul." Satine said heartbrokenly

"It doesn't matter, you can make another one for me when we leave this planet and get home." Maul said trying to comfort her.

"But the transmission of Obi-wan is still on the ship too! They must have fallen out of my pockets when we crashed." Satine added and Maul physically flinched when she said the transmission of Obi-wan.

"Who's Obi-wan?" Rose spoke up with curiosity.

"Obi-wan was-" Satine started to answer the human before Maul cut her off.

"Obi-wan is nobody. He's dead now and that's all that matters right now. He's not important to anything so there's no need to ask about him!" Maul hissed with his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears.

"Maul!" Satine looked at him shocked and even more heartbroken. Then without another word, Maul stood up and left the room quickly.

"Ori'vod!" Arsayh shouted chasing out after him.

"I'm sorry about that." Satine spoke softly with sadness in her eyes as she looked at the three humans.

"Obi-wan was his mate, he killed a little over three months ago during a slaughter of Force-sensitive being. Obi-wan had sacrificed himself to save Maul, Maul's brother and a master in the Force named Yoda. Their relationship was never a smooth one. They got together during the Galactic civil war and they were on opposite sides of the fight. That transmission on the ship, it was one of the only things we had left of Obi-wan. It was his goodbye message to Maul and me." Satine explained to them.

"So was Obi-wan from Dathomir like Maul?" Michael asked quietly

"No, he was a human like you, but he was raised on Coruscant." Satine explained

"Should we go and," Rose started to ask if they should apologize for asking about Obi-wan until Satine quickly answered.

"No. Maul doesn't like showing his emotions around others, let Arsayh calm him and please do not mention Obi-wan again. The last time someone said something just a bit off about Obi-wan, he had gotten angry and Maul can hardly control his anger sometimes." Satine warned them. She had remembered the story Hondo told them about what happened to some pirates when they insulted Obi-wan and she didn't want anyone to get hurt now.

 

\---------------

 

After another 30 minutes, Kragr and Ranx woke up and Satine told them everything as a calmed Maul stood next to her.

"You mean that these people took Naleck's body?!" Kragr snapped at Maul.

"It remains to be seen, our hosts say their government may still be out there harvesting whatever they can of our ship." Maul explained calmly

"Great we don't have Naleck's body to bury _and_ we don't have a ship to get home in! We're stuck in the unknown territory of space on a planet with humans who would rather kill us on sight than talk to us. Am I missing anything here?" Kragr asked trying to understand the situation.

"Actually, we've escaped the grip of their government once while we all were unconscious. Our hosts say you all looked completely human so they didn't hurt you, and I could possibly use the Force to contact my family on Dathomir to come and rescue us." Maul explained

"Wait, how weren't you discovered then?" Ranx questioned

"Our hosts kindly disguised me as a human." Maul simply explained and Ranx decided not to push further.

"Alright, once the sun rises, Kragr and Ranx will come with me to see what we can recover from the crash. It shouldn't matter what time we go out, they will have the area guarded. I will have the humans disguise me. The Duchess and Arsayh will stay here. Kragr, Ranx, are your comms still operation?" Maul laid out the plan

"They're a bit glitchy from the crash sir but they still work." Ranx reported

"Good. Kragr, give your comm to the Duchess. If we get spotted, Ranx, I want you to click your comm on and off twice that should send two beeps through the transmission. It'll warn the Duchess and Arsayh to warn our hosts and they'll come up with a way to hide the two of them in case these humans figure out where we've been staying. Ranx, Kragr, if we are spotted do not head back to this house. We must split up. Once you find a safe place, stay there. I'll use the Force to come and get you both. Once we are regrouped, we'll send another signal through the comms three beeps this time. Then the Duchess or Arsayh will signal the same three beeps back to us signaling that it is safe to return. If it's not two beeps. Is that clear everyone?" Maul finished telling his plan

"What if you get captured?" Satine spoke with worry in her voice.

"These humans are unlike the ones on Coruscant, men. We are warriors and at points, in our lives, we do get captured, but I must warn you. Even though these humans do not even have the technology to leave to their nearest planet, they will try to pull all information they can from you. Other species have crashed here before, the ones who survive the crash and are taken and are often killed and dissected. These humans here do not care if you have a family. They do not care if you accidentally crashed into their planet and just want to leave. They will kill anyone who they think will threaten their way of life. If they capture us it will be for information." Maul said looking around at the concerned group.

"But we have no information for them we just crashed. We have no way of contacting anyone our comms are just short distance." Kragr commented

"They don't know that and I doubt they will believe us. But we have to go out to the ship and see what's left. We need to find a way off of this planet as quickly as we can." Maul explained

"We should head out soon then. The sun should be up anytime after our hosts are done disguising you General." Ranx commented

"Yes, you're right Ranx. Get ready to go out when I get back." Maul said standing up. Arsayh watched him with worry filled eyes as he went to the humans to explain his plans and get prepped for the mission.

 

\---------------

 

Rose looked at Maul as she finished applying the pale makeup to his face and other parts of his body that his clothes didn't hide. She had to cut holes in the blonde wig to make it fit his head right. She could hardly see his horns but gave him one of her beanies to make sure that no one could see his horns. The Mandalorians would already draw them enough attention since they refused to take off their armor. Once she was done, Maul went upstairs to get Ranx and Kragr, but Arsayh runs up to him and hugged his leg tightly.

"Gedet'ye vaabir not slanar." (Please don't go.) Arsayh wrapped herself around his leg.

"Vi enteyor ve'ganir off be ibic me'suum before gar ra Satine ve'ganir hurt." (We must get off of this planet before you or Satine get hurt.) Maul kneeled down and placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder. Satine walked out of the room hearing Maul's voice. She stood in the hallway seeing Maul look like a Mandalorian. His hair was a longer than a usual Mandalorian man had their's and she guessed the awkward hat was to help conceal his horns. He looked up at her and she saw his eyes seemed more golden than yellow and along with the red in his eyes, they also seemed darker, to almost a burgundy color. If it wasn't for his eyes, she could mistake him for a Mandalorian or human.

"Gedet'ye vaabir not slanar." (Please don't go.) Arsayh begged of him.

"Gar enteyor stay olar ad'ika, Satine Kelir rejorhaa'ir gar tion'tuur vi cuyir returning. Vi shouldn't cuyir munit." (You must stay here little one, Satine will tell you when we are returning. We shouldn't be long.) Maul looked back down at Arsayh and she looked up into his eyes.

"Koor?" (Promise?) Arsayh looked sadly at him

"Koor. Jii, slanar at Satine. Ni ganar at haa'taylir Ranx bal Kragr, than vi'll cuyir going." (Promise. Now, go to Satine. I have to see Ranx and Kragr, then we'll be going.) Maul said softly and Arsayh hugged his leg tighter before walking over Satine, who picked her up.

"I almost thought you were Mandalorian for a second Maul." Satine smiled softly at him.

"Then our host did a good job." Maul signed.

"Trim the hair a bit and different color eyes and no one would know that it's you." Satine smiled at him.

"Except for my horns." Maul commented

"A thicker wig would hide them just fine." Satine replied to him with a small chuckle

"I must get Ranx and Kragr and leave now. The sun is rising." Maul said walking to the room.

"Maul. How will we get to Zanbar? No one knows we're here." Satine looked at him with now a worried look.

"Leave getting rescued up to me, Satine. I'm sure I can contact Feral or Mother Talzin in some way." Maul said to her stopping at the doorway.

"Don't take too long. Even you said these humans can be dangerous." Satine rested her free hand on his chest.

"Don't worry. We'll be in and out before they even know we're there." Maul said then looked at Kragr and Ranx.

"Alright men, it's time we go out now. You heard the Duchess, she wants this mission done quickly. If we are lucky, the ship will be there and we'll be able to retrieve pieces of the comm system and maybe Naleck's body. If we're not lucky, we'll come back with nothing. Are you both ready?" Maul laid it out for them

"Yes General!" Kragr and Ranx answered Maul

"Don't worry Duchess, we'll be back before the sun has a chance to reach it's highest point." Ranx comforted her before leaving the room with Kragr behind him. As Maul left the room, he was stopped by Arsayh's arms wrapping around him. Satine held her steady as she hugged Maul.

"Stay safe Maul." Satine said softly

"Do you have the comm link?" Maul questioned

"Yes, it's in my pocket." Satine replied as Arsayh released Maul.

"Good. Remember two clicks and we've encountered these humans." Maul started

"Three clicks once you're regrouped and respond with three if it's safe to come back, I remember." Satine finished

"Good. As Ranx said, we should be back before the sun is at its highest." Maul said and rubbed Arsayh's hair trying to cheer her up.

"Be careful." Satine said softly and kissed Maul's forehead. Maul would have hissed at her, but she was the closest person to being Obi-wan. He looked at her a second longer than his mind told him to then he joined Ranx and Kragr outside to begin their trek across the field to where they crashed.

 

\--------------------

 

The wind was quiet as Maul and his two warriors crept up to the wire fence. They could hardly see their ship through the sea of tents around it. Maul looked to the top of the fence seeing sharp razors. Maul felt the wire fence and let out a small laugh.

"For these humans being so dangerous, they use weak metals." Maul said and easily pulled the wire fence apart.

"Stay close to me we don't know what kind of weapons they have." Maul reminded his men and they moved as quietly as they could through the snow. They could see their ship, they were mere feet away from it until they heard some creatures barking at them. Not sparing any moment the three of them start to run for cover and the closest cover was the ship.  
They ran into the ship and quickly looked around. Naleck's body was nowhere to be seen. Maul was looking for three things: bacta packs, comm system salvage and the transmitter. He only found a few bacta packs and some salvage.

"Alright take what you have and get out of here!" Maul said and the two warriors scattered. Maul followed put behind them and the sound of barking grew louder with the sound of shouting. Maul and the warriors got out to pass the fence. Once Maul looked back there were 4 legged furry beasts chasing them, they had reminded him of an Anooba, but smaller and much faster, that were the source of the barking and humans with guns chasing them. The three of them had separated long ago, but the human and creatures were still after Maul.

Suddenly, one of the dogs clamped down on one of his ankles and another had jumped and pinned Maul down into the snow. The right side of his face hit the snow washing part of the makeup off. Maul growled and quickly rolled over. He grabs his double lightsaber and ignites both ends, cutting down the onslaught of creatures that bit and tore into him. He stands up and used the force to throw pieces of the creatures at the humans, who started shooting bullets at him. He tried to block the bullet like he would with blaster bolts, but his lightsaber couldn't cut through all of the bullets allowing some to bury deep in his body. He could hardly stand, the bullet had lodged themselves into his legs restricting movement. He takes deep breaths trying to focus. How was he going to stop these things? His body was shaking and bleeding. He had no idea what in the force they were using. There was no way he could possibly cut through all of the bullets. Most of the ones that scratched his body were little-ricocheted pieces from the original bullets. In the last attempt, he used the force to stop the remaining bullets in the air and launched them back at the humans. He was about to use his lighting on the remaining humans standing until he was pinned by two of the creatures from behind and they bit into his shoulders and sides keeping him down. Then before he knew it, he felt the butt end of a gun slam into the back of his skull, he was sure he heard a loud crack. He didn't know if that was one of his horns or if it was his actual skull. Whatever was the source of the loud noise blurred his vision as he attempted to crawl away from the human and the creatures on his back. He could hardly drag himself away as the snow melted under him. Soon his world went black with something else slamming into his skull with another loud crack.

 

\-------------------

 

Maul growled as icy cold water was thrown at his head. The force of the water pushed the hat off of the wig exposing his horns and washing some of the paint off of his face. He opened his eyes to see human men in green military uniforms standing in front of him. One at his side pulled the wig off of Maul's head. Maul snarled at them the time for making them pity him was over. Maul wanted off of this planet but not just yet. He had to make sure a few things happened first.

"State your name creature." The oldest human there demanded his hair was short and graying from a brown. Maul just hissed at them.

"If you do not answer our questions, we will be forced to hurt you to get our answers.

"Your forms of torture will be child's play compared to what I've been through. Compared to what I've done." Maul said deeply looking around the room. He saw a camera just a bit behind the human asking the questions.

"State your name." The human repeated

"Maul." Maul answered

"Would you like us to clean your face off, Maul?" Another human beside him asked with a wet cloth in his hand showing it to Maul. Maul went to grab the cloth to only see that his feet and hands were bound to some chair. Maul could help but give a small smile. He knew he could easily break out of them, but he wanted to play the part for a while. Besides he could hardly stand the feeling of the running paint.

"Yes." Maul answered simply and the young man brought the cloth to Maul's face and rubbed the paint off. Maul laughed as he snapped as the man's hand when the man took the cloth away. The man had flinched while the other stood still.

"State planet of origin." The old man demanded

"Dathomir." Maul answered

"How far is that from Earth?" The man asked

"Many. Many. Many light years from here. The other side of your galaxy or in your next galaxy." Maul answered

"Or? What do you mean 'or'?" The man asked

"We are in unknown territories." Maul answered

"So that means you've never been to Earth before?" The man asked

"No." Maul answers

"No? Explain." The man demanded

"I have been here before. With my old Master." Maul said

"What about the men we caught with you? Are they human?"

"No."

"What are they?"

"Mandalorian. They come from Mandalore."

"What about the woman and child?"

"What?" Maul snapped glaring right at the man asking the questions.

"The woman and child we found in the house on the edge of the field, we have them in our custody. Are they human or Mandalorian?" The man explained

"You better let them go." Maul growled and twisted his body once and the chair beneath him creaked loudly and deformed.

"I take it they're Mandalorian than. Is the female your mate, or pairing?" The man asked

"Maybe." Maul answered

"Is the child your offspring?" The man continued

"Maybe."

"Is the female related to in any way the males of her species?"

"No."

"Is the female the mother of the child?"

"Maybe."

"Where are the leaders of your species?"

"We are the leaders."

"Who is we?"

"The female and I."

"So you both rule together and are mates?"

"No. The female rules the Mandalorians. She is their Duchess."

"And what about you?"

"I am the leader of her army."

"What about the men?" The man asked and Maul decided to stay quiet.

"Alright then. So if they are Mandalorians from Mandalore and you're from Dathomir what does that make you? A Dathomirian?"

"No."

"Then what is the name of your species?"

"Zabrak. Dathomiri Zabrak." Maul answered

"Dathomiri? Are there others of the Zabrak kind?"

"Yes."

"Describe."

"There are the Iridonians. A more peaceful version. Then we have subspecies."

"Subspecies?"

"Zabraks with more human in them or other beings blood."

"Human blood?

"Yes."

"Explain."

"Iridonians are full Zabrak. Dathomiri are half Zabrak and half human."

"Do you abduct humans?"

"No."

"Then explain."

"Nightbrothers and Nightsister are all half human and half Zabrak. We are not sure of how our species came to be."

"Nightbrothers? Nightsisters?"

"Dathomiri Zabraks. My villages. My clans."

The man sighed obviously no important information from it.

"You said you were the leader of the Mandalorian army? Are you here to invade Earth?"

"No. We crashed."

"Why?"

"We were at war."

"With who?"

"The Galactic Empire."

"Who is the Galactic Empire?"

"More of a threat than we are."

"How?"

"Mandalorians and Dathomiri Zabraks are warriors. The Galactic Empire has conquered most of the known galaxy."

"You said Earth is in 'unknown territory'?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"My old master is the one who showed me Earth. He called Earth a dangerous place. To never set foot on Earth. Once a creature lands on Earth, they do not leave."

"Why did your master say that?"

"We had caused the crash of many passing beings. We concluded that they either died on impact like our one did. Or. Your government captured. Interrogated. Then killed them. Earth is a planet not wanting to be found. Earth is a planet of destruction. Earthling Humans, who are driving themselves to extinction."

"Why did you say that Earth was known?"

"My old master now leads the Galactic Empire."

"So you're saying that your master might come here and take over Earth?"

"Maybe. Earth's future is unclear. But he was the one that shot us down. Made us crash here."

"Alright, that will be enough for now. Knock him out." The man said and Maul felt a similar feeling to what had happened before he was taken to where ever they were at now.

Two military men dragged Maul to the single small room where they had Satine, Arsayh, Ranx and Kragr. After they opened the door they threw Maul inside, who lied unconscious on the floor.

"Ori'vod!" Arsayh shouted in Satine's protective arms and Satine quickly went over to Maul.

"What in the hell did you do to him?!" Ranx shouted at the men.

"You, female! It's your turn!" One of the two men shouted and Kragr and Ranx got in between them and Satine.

"She is going nowhere!" Kragr shouted and the two men heard a voice on their walkie talkies than they left the room with no further words.

It had been hardly 2 minutes before one of the two men returned. He held a bucket in his hands and he saw that Maul was still knocked out. He tossed the cold water onto Maul and the water got Satine and Arsayh wet. 

"Hey!" Kragr shouted and charged at the door before Ranx held him back. The man ran out of the room sealing the door behind him. They heard a gasp and coughing. The two turned to see Maul waking up.

"Maul! Don't move!" Satine ordered and Maul opens his eyes and looked up at her. He moved his hand to block the bright lights behind her. His vision was blurred and his head felt like it was spinning.

"S-Satine?" Maul groaned then tried to push himself up before falling back down.

"Sir, you have a concussion, you must stay down." Kragr said and looked at Ranx.

"Help me get him onto the bed." Kragr said and they lifted Maul up and placed him on the only bed.

"They must have hit him hard Ranx, look his back three horns are gone." Kragr pointed out

"Oh god, the base of one of them is bleeding." Ranx said touching near the bleeding base. Maul winced and hissed at him

"Sorry, sir. We need to get some bacta in here to put on it or it may get worse." Ranx said and Maul turned to look at them, but the lights in the room blinded him.

"Why is it so bright in here?" Maul growled and Satine remembered that she still had her cloak on. She took it off even though it was a bit wet from the water. She set Arsayh down and went over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and rested Maul's head on her lap. She then wrapped her cloak around his head covering his eyes and over the three broken horns.

"Buir, Kelir b]Buir cuyir okay?" (Mom, will dad be okay?) Arsayh walked over to them.

"Buir?" Ranx and Kragr echoed confused

"Kaysh Kelir cuyir shi fine ad'ika." (He will be just fine little one.) Satine answered her. Maul growled keeping his head still.

"Tion'solet cuyir ja'hailir mhi?" (How many are watching over us?) Maul asked talking about the cameras

"Solus o'r solus nakil." (One in each corner.) Ranx replied Satine touched Maul's hands

"Can you feel this, Maul?" She asked squeezing his hands.

"I don't feel numb anywhere, Satine. Just dizzy and the lights are too bright." Maul said

"Alright, I just had to make sure Maul, you were the one stressing about us not being captured by these humans." Satine said placing a hand on Maul's chest.

"I will be fine with a bit of rest. Ranx, Kragr, vaabir not let these humans hiibir te Duchess ra Arsayh. Meg vurel gar vaabir meh val vaabir hiibir gar, answer shi te simple questions. Vi vaabir not copad at cuyir... Balyc verd'yc." (Ranx, Kragr, do not let these humans take the Duchess or Arsayh. Whatever you do, if they do take you, answer only the simple questions. We do not want to be... too aggressive.) Maul ordered and the two nodded.

"Get some sleep now, Maul." Satine said and she saw Arsayh crawl into the bed with him and lay down next to him. Maul chuckled feeling her wrap her arms around him.

"Ni'll nuhoy projor at gar buir." (I'll sleep next to you father.) Arsayh cuddled into him.

"Ni shi vercopaanir Ni was not piryc jii." (I only wish I wasn't wet now.) Maul said causing the Mandalorians to laugh. Maul and Arsayh ended up falling asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. Satine smiled as the two slept quietly.

Then out of nowhere a group of men came in with guns in their hands. Ranx and Kragr stood up glowering at the humans. There were too many humans to be there for just one of them. Satine looked at them and started shaking Maul to wake up.

"Stand down we don't want to hurt any of you!" One of the men in front shouted

"Then leave us!" Kragr snapped

"Retrieve the three on the bed!" Another man shouted and the humans started to wave in. Satine shook Maul more begging for him to wake up. Kragr and Ranx punched the humans trying to get them away from Maul, Satine, and Arsayh, but they were quickly knocked out. The men quickly grabbed Satine, who quickly tried fighting back, but the military man's grip on her wrists was tight. He pulled her off of the bed and other men quickly gathered Maul's and Arsayh's bodies.

The men took Satine, Maul, and Arsayh to a completely different room that was much darker as well. The men didn't stay in the room for a second longer than they needed to be. Once the door shut, Satine could hear thing moving in the darkness. She sat down next to Maul and gathered Arsayh up in her arms.

"Hello?" Satine called out "Who's out there?" She tried looking into the darkness, but she could only see three silhouettes. All of different sizes.

"You must be new here." A female voice echoed

"Yes, we are." Satine answered

"What are your names?" The same voice spoke

"I am Duchess Satine of Mandalore. This a close friend of mine, his name is Maul and he is the general of my army." Satine spoke

"And the young one?" A distorted male voice asked

"Arsayh, she is a child of Mandalore. Show yourselves." Satine ordered and the lights came on temporarily blinding Satine. Once her sight was normal she could see a 4 1/2 foot male gray alien with large black eyes, a 6-foot female that looked human with blonde hair and clear eyes and next to them a near 7 foot reptilian that looked like a Trandoshan.

"My name is Vi. I am the leader of the Pleiadians or at least these humans know us as the Nordics." The female spoke.

"These humans call me E.BE., I am a gray." The short gray alien spoke in his distorted voice.

"I am Zurj. I am a Terra Forman Homoreptila. My species is what lived on this planet before these humans." The Trandoshan-like alien hissed. "Your friend doesn't look like you. Where is he from?"

"Dathomir. He is a Dathomiri Zabrak." Satine replied and Maul groaned and shifted. "Maul!" Satine shook the Zabrak and he removed the cloak from around his head.

"Where are we?" Maul snarled.

"The humans have moved us and Arsayh to a different room away from Ranx and Kragr." Satine started to explain.

"They have moved you here because you are the leaders of your kind." Vi finished

"Is the little one your offspring?" Zurj questioned looking at Maul and Satine.

"You can say that." Maul answered and Satine gave him a surprised look.

"That is why she is here then. Make sure these humans don't 'find' her dead." E.B.E. commented

"What do you mean?" Maul growled

"I had crashed here 10 years ago with three others of my kind. We all survived the crash, but once these humans provided us with food, my crew started dying one by one. I didn't get poisoned because they moved me here before they could give me any food." E.B.E explained.

"No, Maul! Ranx and Kragr are still in that room!" Satine looked at him begging as Maul sat in a meditative position.

"Don't worry Satine. Our men are smart enough to know not to eat anything here after what they saw happened to me." Maul replied with his eyes closed

"But they can't deny the food forever!" Satine shouted at him standing up. "We must go and save them!"

"There will be no need to take action now Satine. We must wait and be patient." Maul said as he took a deep breath starting his meditation.

"No need to take action? My people are in danger, Maul!" Satine shouted at him but got no response. After shouting at him more, she realized he wasn't going to answer her. She huffed and stomped to the walls, feeling the concrete and looking around the room as she held Arsayh.

"It's no use. These humans somehow made this room inescapable. I even tried digging my way out many times. All that gave me was bloody fingers." Zurj commented

"It will be best if we conserve our energy. Once the humans come back we can finally outnumber them!" E.B.E planned

Satine looked back at them and saw Maul. As she watched him meditate something in her mind clicked. She had remembered watching Obi-wan mediate before. Everyone was constantly demanding for action and yet Obi-wan would just sit down and mediate saying 'there was no need to rush things. Let the Force flow and decide things. Let it show the answers they needed.' As she watched Maul she could definitely see just how Maul had loved Obi-wan. The Sith way was always act before your enemy knew your plan and here he was, doing things the Jedi way. With patience. She guesses Obi-wan really rubbed off on him and she guessed Maul's impatience rubbed off on her too. At that moment, she knew she needed to take a few steps back and rethink everything and make a new plan. Along with whatever Maul was doing right now as he mediated. Whether he was coming up with a plan or something else. Satine knew patience was the biggest key right now even if she desperately wanted to warn her people about the food and other things to come. She knew she was in no position to possibly help them. She would only be setting them back further.  
She smiled at Maul and walked over to Vi hoping a small conversation would help ease her nerves.

 

\---------------------

 

Feral looked around confused. He was on a ship and there was 4 Mandalorians on the ship. He could sense everyone's fear and adrenaline racing through them than he noticed that he was holding something and his chest was wet. He looked down to see that he was holding a Mandalorian youngling that was crying into him. He then notices his arms were a red tone not yellow. Suddenly the ship shook violently with blaring alarms. In a split second, he was holding on tightly to the youngling as he was thrown throughout the tumbling and crashing spaceship. He hit his head many times before his vision blacked out. Not a second later he found himself running in snow on a planet his mind vaguely remembered. His legs felt stiff and heavy. He was being constantly pinned by creatures. That he had killed with a lightsaber. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head after being tackled. His vision blacked out again. He opened his eyes to see himself tied to a chair and looking up to see a group of what he guessed were humans. Then his vision blacked out again after being hit again in the head.

Feral bolted awake from his bed and looked around. His hearts raced as he remembered that he fell asleep. Feral quickly got out of bed and raced to his Mother. Maul was lost and in trouble. Feral had to get help.

 

\-----------------------

 

Satine got nervous when she talked to Vi. It had been only 2 hours and Arsayh refused to leave her arms unless Satine gave her to Maul, who has been endlessly meditating. Vi said she had been in this facility for almost 50 years. What if she, Maul and Arsayh were held here for 50 years? Would the humans kill Ranx and Kragr? What would happen to her army? Her people? Not only was she worried about them, but she was worried about Arsayh, Maul and herself. That Homoreptila was watching them licking his lips as his stomach growled.

"Something is wrong here." Vi interrupted Satine's thoughts. "The humans should have been here to give us food long ago."

"What do you think is wrong?" Satine asked holding Arsayh.

"I am not sure... this has never happened before." Vi commented and suddenly there was a loud explosion. The lights shut off and red emergency lights came on with an alarm blaring.

"What was that?!" E.B.E questioned and Maul stood up.

"That would be our reinforcements." Maul spoke walking to the door. His legs clinked and clanked with a jingling noise as bullet were jammed in his legs as others were just trapped in little spaces inside of his metal legs.

"You were able to get in contact with others?!" Zurj was shocked and amazed. Zurj, Vi, and E.B.E were angry as they saw Maul easily rip the door off of its hinges.

"Wait you're saying you could do that this entire time?!" Zurj growled

"Why did you do that earlier?!" E.B.E snapped

"Good things come to those who wait." Was all Maul said to them then looked at Satine.

"Let's get the men, our stuff and go home." Maul said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Satine said and quickly followed Maul as she held Arsayh. She took the lead, leading them back to the room and Maul quickly opened the door.

"Duchess!" Ranx said as he saw her he kneeled next to Kragr's body. There were two empty plates next to him.

"Damn it." Maul hissed and Satine gave Arsayh to Maul as she went into the room.

"Ranx what happened?" She questioned him

"Those humans brought in food for us and Kragr had known something was wrong with the food. He ate both of our plates of food." Ranx reported quietly

"Get up soldier! We have reinforcements here! Gather your brother and let us leave this planet." Maul snapped then he heard rapid footsteps coming up to them. He growled prepared to fight with his bare hands until he saw the three aliens from the room.

"I see you've decided to join us." Maul said straightening himself

"It's not every day when you have a chance to escape and return home." Zurj commented and they saw Ranx exiting the room with Kragr over his shoulder.

"You lost one." E.B.E said and Maul looked at Satine

"No, we lost many and we will mourn them when we get home. Kragr, Saxon, and Naleck were a full set of warriors and now they are gone." Maul said to her and Vi, E.B.E., and Zurj were confused about exactly who they were talking about but decided not to mention it.

"Come. We must move now." Maul said and started to quickly move down the hall. Until they encountered the humans.

"What now? They got weapons and we got nothing!" Vi looked at Satine who took Arsayh from Maul. Maul snarled at the humans and walked towards them.

"What is he doing?!" Vi was shocked at Maul's action

"Fire!" A human shouted and the crowd of humans started firing their automatic guns. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Maul used the Force to freeze the bullets in the air than he launched them back at the humans killing the crowd of humans. Satine heard E.B.E say something, but she couldn't understand what he had said.

They quickly started moving again than Maul stopped at a door and sent his Force out into the lone room.

"What in the world are you doing we need to get out now! Get moving!" Zurj hissed than Maul ripped down the door ignoring the reptile. He walked into the room and to a table. He saw the three lightsabers, bacta packs, a golden outfit, the transmission, Naleck's, Ranx's and Kragr's assortment of weapons and their comm links place out on the table. One of the bacta packs was cut open and had oozed out into the table. The transmission and links looked like someone had attempted to take them apart, but ended up break them. He pocketed the transmission, put the lightsabers on his belt and grabbed the outfit. He quickly went back out and looked at Satine and Ranx.

"Our weapons are in there. Arm yourselves." Maul said and Satine and Ranx went into the room.

"I thought you were a pacifist." Vi scoffed at Satine.

"I am, but I will also protect my people by whatever means necessary. Fighting is our only choice left. Now let's get out of here." Satine said than Maul and she quickly started moving again with Kragr and the other aliens behind them.

They encounter another set of humans and Maul ignited his lightsaber and ran ahead of the group killing the humans as they directed their aim at the moving group.

They swerved throughout the facility until they found the exit. The small group saw a large ship hanging over the facility and a large group of Nightbrothers fighting humans. Maul could already see the dead bodies on both sides of the fight. Anger flowed through Maul seeing his clan brothers dead. With a roar he released Force lighting from one of his hands and with deadly precision, it struck all of the humans smoking some of them to a crisp and knocking others out.

"Brother!" Feral shouted happily and worried running over to Maul and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Feral asked quickly releasing Maul from the hug and looking him over. "Mother was worried when she heard Mandalore was taken over by the Empire. We had awaited your call for some reinforcements. Satine's army had called in wondering where you and she were."

"It is nice to see you too brother." Maul said placing a hand on Feral's shoulder as he looked around looking for any more humans than he looked at the group behind him to see that the Homoreptila wasn't with them.

 _He must have fled from the battle in search of his home. He did say he lived here._ Maul thought then looked at E.B.E and Vi.

"We can give you both a ride to your respected planets and back to your people." Maul said and Vi smiled

"That would be much appreciated, Maul." She nodded

"My home is not far from here. Only two light years away." E.B.E said agreeing to the offer and the group had joined the army of Nightbrothers on the ship and returned E.B.E and Vi back to their planets with an agreement of friendship between their races.

Now all Maul and Satine could focus on was the next struggle at hand. Maul had told Feral to take them to Zanbar. Satine could only wonder and imagine the destruction on the planet from Grievous potentially following the remains of her army. All Maul could do at the moment was prepare the Nightbrothers for another battle.


	50. Anything

As the large Dathomiri ship landed they saw droids had been attacking the Zanbar Death Watch base. Without being told, the Nightbrothers quickly rushed into battle against the droids. Maul looked at the Mandalorians and Feral

"I want you all to stay on the ship until Brother Viscus comes for you." Maul said to the Mandalorians.

"Feral, I want you to find Brother Viscus and whatever men are with him and hide in the command room in the base. Make your presence known and Dark. He must think you are me." Maul said and Feral nodded and ran off the ship.

"What about your legs Maul?" Satine said worriedly

"It's why I'm having Feral and Brother Viscus ambush them. I'll be behind them with my own group of men to reinforce them so we can capture Grievous and weaken Sidious' army. So far this droid army makes up half of his army taking them out will weaken him." Maul explained and quickly left to join the battle.

 

Feral and Brother Viscus watched as Grievous walked into the room.

"It's nice of you to join us General." Brother Viscus spoke as they stepped out of the darkness with the other Nightbrothers blocking the exit.

"Ah, Nightbrothers! I see that Maul isn't back yet." Grievous laughed "He won't leave that barren planet alive!"

Feral growled gripping his weapon tightly. "Maul will be safe if I have anything to do with it." Feral charged at the droid causing the others to follow him. Grievous easily sliced some Nightbrothers and kicked and pushed them away, but Feral was able to dodge the attacks.

 

Maul quickly moved into the command room with Nightbrothers and Mandalorians behind him. Maul could sense his clan brothers fall one by one. Maul's stomach twisted had he told his brother to walk into his own death? Maul kept running to the room. He couldn't lose Feral. Not now. Not his only brother.

 

Grievous held Feral and Viscus in his hands holding them off the ground as his other two hands fought against the remaining Nightbrothers. Even with his mechanical body, Grievous could keep his attention on Feral and Viscus as they tried to fight their way out of Grievous' death grip and attack the onslaught of Nightbrothers. Both Feral and Viscus broke free, twisting Grievous' arms. Viscus was able to break Grievous' arm while Feral was about to break the other arm, Grievous twisted himself and managed to get a foot around Feral's neck.

"You Nightbrothers fought well but you and those Mandalorians will be nothing but a lost memory." Grievous pressed down on Feral's neck. Popping noises came from Feral's neck as he clawed at Grievous' leg and tried twisting his body in hope of throwing Grievous off. Grievous was busy fighting off the Nightbrothers to notice the charging being. Maul had thrown himself at Grievous throwing the droid off of the now still yellow Zabrak. Maul regained himself and he kicked Grievous's head knocking the droid back to the ground. Maul had ignited the blue lightsaber and held it to Grievous's throat.

"Deactivate your droids or die. Or do both. It doesn't matter to me." Maul hissed at Grievous pressing the saber against Grievous' throat. Grievous had pressed a button on his wrist and glared at Maul.

"Wise decision General." Maul hissed than stabbed Grievous in the chest with the lightsaber. Maul pulled the saber down Grievous' chest as if he was gutting him. Maul kept his movements slow making sure Grievous felt every cut until his body shifted down.

After deactivating the lightsaber Maul looked over and saw Viscus over Feral. Maul couldn't see his brother his brother move at all. Not even the rise of his chest.

"Feral?!" Maul said rushing over to them

"He is still alive, but barely breathing, we must get him to a medical droid quickly." Brother Viscus informed Maul and the two of them carefully picked up Feral.

"Be careful of his head, keep it straight or you might cut off his air." Maul heard Brother Viscus tell him and it was the last thing Maul heard from the elderly clan leader. All he wanted to do was heal his brother and make sure that he would live.


	51. The faded memory

Sidious walks into the room and sees dead Nightbrothers and General Grievous dead. Darth Vader walked up behind him.

"Well, this is most unfortunate. It seems like Maul must have made his way back from the forbidden planet." Vader commented as he looked around the room.

"It would be most impressive. For him to of made a come back already. Less than a day on a planet I taught him to fear. I wonder if he just ran like a coward or if he fought them and won." Sidious spoke looking at Grievous.

"I thought you said no one could escape from that planet Master." Vader commented and Sidious glared back over at Vader.

"Reactivate the droid and have them sent to Dathomir." Sidious ordered

"Yes, my master." Vader went off to do just that.

"There must have been something important to Maul with him on that planet to make him leave so quickly. He must be on Dathomir now. These Nightbrothers must have reinforced the Mandalorians and brought Maul there." Sidious thought out loud

"Hmm what could possibly be promoting Maul to get things done quickly and quietly? Certainly not Mother Talzin. That old witch announced and claimed everything she planned. Who could this possibly be with the Kenobi dead?"

 

Maul watched Feral being operated on from the doorway. Mother Talzin walked over to Maul placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We can't lose Feral. Not after all that, we lost Mother." Maul said not looking away from his younger brother

"Do not worry, Feral is a strong willed as you are. He will not give up so easily." Mother Talzin spoke occasionally turning her head to look into the room.

"So he will live?" Maul looked at her

"Grievous nearly broke some of his vertebrae. Lucky Feral is known in the village for his flexibility. He was able to shift his spine enough to prevent him from dying, but we are unsure of the damage the pressure and his shifting did to his body." Mother Talzin said to Maul who looked back into the room. Brother Viscus saw the two in the doorway and walked over to them.

"Feral is a strong warrior Maul, he'll survive this. A few days in rest and he'll be completely back to full health." Brother Viscus said and Maul turned to him with a glare.

"I had paired you and Feral to do that mission because I trusted that you wouldn't let him get hurt." Maul snarled and Brother Viscus kept a straight face.

"If Feral has anything wrong with him after this operation, I will hold you accountable Brother Viscus." Maul said to the clan leader. Viscus looked over at the also unhappy Mother Talzin. Viscus had feared her more than her son.

"You're supposed to protect your men in battle and you failed." Maul added

"It was a battle. Every man knew they could die." Brother Viscus snapped back

"And you know to protect my sons above the other Brother Viscus. Do not forget I made you leader of the Nightbrother clan. I can easily have the Nightsisters strip that position from you and put you on an Imperial planet." Mother Talzin joined Maul's defense

"You of all of the Nightbrothers know that the Empire will not give you a swift and honorable death Brother Viscus." Maul added

"You think you are a slave to the Nightsisters now? The Empire will show you what true slavery is like." Mother Talzin kept her voice calm. "Now leave us."

Brother Viscus left trying to keep his body to appear calm, but even he knew that when Mother Talzin made a threat she lived up to it. It was why she was leader of the Nightsisters, why she was called the Great Mother Talzin. She was able to make the toughest of men on her planet shaking under their skin at her. He worked too hard to get at the position he was at. He just hoped this one mistake wasn't going to be the death of him. One mistake in all of his life would be the one to tell if he kept his position or get thrown to the Empire as spoils of war.

Mother Talzin looked back at Maul when he shifted to look back into the room.

"Come my dear son. You must be tired." Mother Talzin's tone did not change, but her body seemed more relaxed.

"I will not leave Feral." Maul said and Motjer Talzin smiled at him. He was so loyal and protective over everyone he held close to him. She noticed it to be stronger ever since Savage's and Obi-wan's death.

"You must regain your strength my son, I sense Sidious knows where you are. You must be prepared for the upcoming battle." Mother Talzin said and Maul sighed and gave up.

"Alright Mother. Do not worry I will kill Sidious and we will have our revenge and peace from him and this Empire." Maul said to her and she gave him a soft smile than led him off. As they walked Mother Talzin pulled a vial out of her pocket.

"Here. Take this, my son." She held out the vial to him. Maul looked confused at the vial as he took it from her. Something about this vial seemed oddly familiar. Like he seen it before, but he couldn't put the pieces together in his mind.

"Do not drink it now. Drink it only when you think your life is at the lowest point and it will bring happiness back into your life." Mother Talzin said as Maul looked back to her.

"But how Mother? What kind of happiness?" Maul asked her confused

"You will find out my son. Now let's eat something. We must be prepared for our battle." Mother Talzin said and it confused Maul even more their battle? But Maul thought it would be only him fighting Sidious. Maybe she wanted to share the glory in their old enemy finally being dead.


	52. The Panic

After having a strange meal with his mother, Maul needed to see Satine. Something about that vial that his mother gave him was oddly familiar, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He found her outside watching some of her Mandalorians and Nightbrothers spare with each other.

"Satine." Maul caught her attention and she looked over at him.

"Oh hello, Maul." Satine had a small smile on her face. She was finally able to relax after all the battles and losses.

"Where's Arsayh?" Maul quickly took notice of the small Mandalorian's absence.

"She's with Ranx saying their goodbyes to Kragr. We asked Mother Talzin if we could bury him here and she let us." Satine explained to him.

"Do you recognize this vial Satine?" Maul asked pulling the vial out of his pocket.

"I do, but I'm not sure of where I've seen it." Satine took the vial from him to have a closer look then it clicked in her head. "It looks like the one Obi-wan had in the hologram."

"Are you sure?" Maul questioned her

"Yes, absolutely. But didn't Obi-wan say it could be some kind of poison?" Satine asked

"He wasn't sure of what it could possibly be." Maul said and he turned back to the direction he came from.

"I'm going to directly ask Mother what she gave him." Maul snarled as he could hear Obi-wan's words from the hologram echo in his head.  
****

**_'She said that Maul would be the death of me and of others and if I didn't want that path, that I should take it.'_ **  
****

**_'Something in me is telling me to take it.'_ **  
****

**_'It could be poison.'_ **  
****

**_'I don't want to hurt Maul.'_ **

Maul shook his head trying to clear it from Obi-wan's haunting voice. He saw his mother in front of Feral's medical room. He saw that she was looking at something in her hand.

"The doctors required my assistance in getting this off of your brother."

"What is that mother?" Maul asked and saw that it was a tracker in her hand.

"The doctors found this on the back of Feral's neck. When we removed it, it had taken a great deal of my magik." Mother Talzin hissed

"They know that we're here." Maul said taking a deep breath trying to see if he could sense any ship, but he could sense nothing.

"We must be prepared for an attack. I'll go prepare my army and the Nightbrothers. Stay here where it'll be safe." Maul snarled at her hoping that she would listen to him. He didn't want to lose anyone else in his family to the Sith or the Empire.

 

As Maul made it outside he remembered that he didn't ask Mother Talzin what was in the vial she gave Obi-wan. He growled at himself and pushed the thought aside, there were more important things to take care of now. He could always ask later.

 

Maul had everyone in the main hall announcing the soon attack. Satine stood by Maul in disbelief and worry that the attacks were still coming. They had retreated from Mandalore and Zanbar and still, the Empire was attacking. She realized that the Empire didn't want their planets, the Empire wanted Maul. To kill their biggest enemy.

Satine had looked to her side and saw Mother Talzin entering the hall quietly, not even Maul had sensed her.

"Blood will be spilled men." Maul had continued his speech than the wall behind Maul had exploded.

"You're right Maul. Blood will be spilled. Yours." A rough voice spoke with the loud breathing of some kind of respirator.

"Skywalker." Maul snarled at the new Sith Apprentice. Oh, how he wished he would have been able to cut off the ex-Jedi's limbs, but with the sound of things, Maul at least made one or both of his lungs collapse. Another little victory for Maul. If Sidious hadn't been there that day Anakin would have surely died.

"No matter how many times you fail, you never seem to learn this lesson Maul," Sidious spoke walking up next to his new apprentice. "There is only one vision for this universe, mine, and you will never win."

"At last, the great deceiver has come to meet his doom." Maul said calmly igniting the blue lightsaber.

"I've come to end this farce once and for all." Sidious had ignited only one of his lightsabers and Vader had ignited his new red lightsaber. Maul went to attack Sidious until he saw green lighting-esqe mist collide with Sidious' lightning.

"Mother!" Maul said shocked than quickly dodged an attack from Vader.

"Our battle is not yet over Maul." Vader said facing Maul.

"You're right and now Kenobi and Savage are not here to stop me from killing you." Maul snarled with a smirk.

As Maul and Vader fought neither of them could get the upper hand for a great amount of time.

 _Skywalker has learned._ Maul thought to himself than he saw Sidious' lightning overpower his mother's and shock her.

Maul stood there with his eyes wide and grinding his teeth as Vader didn't cease his attacks. Maul kept blocking the onslaught, looking for a point where he can jump out of the battle to help his mother. He heard her groans of pain. She had limited magik and she knew it. Maul knew she couldn't take much more.

"Enough!" Maul heard Mother Talzin shout and the lighting ceased and so did Vader's attack. It had slightly confused Maul. Weren't they there for him?

"You are about to die, witch." Sidious hissed walking up to her as she laid on the floor. Maul used the force to push Sidious back and to everyone's surprise, using her own force Mother Talzin pulled Vader to her. She choked him as she stood up. Something was off though, Vader was struggling more than he should be if he was being choked. A green mist came out of Vader and had entered her. Maul looked stunned at her as she tossed Vader aside. Maul studied Vader's body.

 _Is he dead?!_ Maul thought to himself he didn't see a single movement coming from the Sith Apprentice. Maul thought he would be angry at anyone who stole a kill from him, but right now he was utterly stunned. He looked at Sidious and he looked as shocked as Maul was.

"You are going to die, witch. Both you and your son." Sidious hissed and Maul looked back at the crowd watching them fight. He saw one of the warriors quickly go up to Satine and whisper something into her ear. She had nodded and the Mandalorians rushed out of the building. Satine had looked at Maul. He hissed and tossed her the darksaber.

"Don't die." Maul said she gave him a soft smile before she left with the other Mandalorians.

"Protect the Duchess and Dathomir!" Maul shouted at the Nightbrothers as he sensed a fleet of droids landing on Dathomir. Before he knew it Mother Talzin sent out her own lighting again and Sidious returned the favor with his own. Sidious sent out his lighting with one hand and sliced the magik lightning with his lightsaber when it got close to him. Maul stood there stunned. His mother was overpowering Sidious.

"You can do it, mother!" Maul shouted as Sidious took a step back from her lighting, he put away his lightsaber and sent out lighting with both of his hands ceasing Mother Talzin's creeping green lighting. He had held it in one spot, but still dangerously close to him. Maul had taken notice than that Vader had stood back up and ignited his lightsaber.

"We're not done here." Vader hissed as his respirator sparked, but he attacked like there was no damage. Maul and Vader constantly locked blades and looked over at the battle next to them. Sidious' lightning was slowly taking control. Maul pushed Vader back slightly and surprised Vader by cutting his non-dominant arm off. Vader dropped his saber to clutch his shoulder.

"You can do it, mother! Fight!" Maul shouted and was suddenly thrown back. Sidious had redirected his lighting for a moment to hit Maul. Maul's legs were stunned and he saw his mother flash a worried look back at him.

"Don't worry about me!" Maul snapped at her. As she held a stand still between hers and Sidious' lightning. "Focus! Focus on the fight at hand." Maul snarled as he stumbled up forcing his legs to move.

"Mother, take my strength." Maul said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, your rush to oblivion is at an end." Sidious cackled not even a moment after that Sidious sent out a sudden surge of power and lighting forcing Mother Talzin's lighting to be turned into a defense shield.

"Fight! Mother! Fight!" Maul shouted at her as Sidious' lightning was trying to find its way past her shield. Vader grabbed his lightsaber slowly making his way to the two Dathomirians. Maul was too focused on his mother fighting back to notice the approaching Sith.

At the hole in the wall, Mandalorians landed a ship and Satine quickly ran out of it.

"Maul! Dathomir is lost!" Satine shouted at him with another Mandalorian joining her.

"We must retreat!" The Mandalorian shouted at him and he looked back at the shocked and panicked. _This isn't possible. This isn't supposed to happen._

"Go, my son." Mother Talzin looks at Maul through the corner of her eyes and he places his hand back on her shoulder.

"We can escape together!" Maul said not wanting to leave her.

"Maul! We have Feral!" Satine shouts at him.

"Not this time, if I lower my defenses, you will die. Run! Leave with your brother!" Mother Talzin shouts at him and quickly spares some magik to throw Maul to the ship. She made sure her magik stunned his legs.

"MOTHER!" Maul screamed as Satine and the Mandalorian dragged him to the ship. He struggled to try to escape from them to his Mother. They saw Vader get past her defense shield.

"Now. You die witch." Vader hissed and ignited his lightsaber as Talzin struggled to keep her shield up.

"MOTHER! NO!" Maul struggled more as he started to get the feeling in his legs back. Satine and the Mandalorian held him back as Vader stabbed Mother Talzin through her chest. Maul kept struggling he just wasn't gaining enough feeling in his legs to move them as fast as he was being dragged back.

Mother Talzin's skin cracked as green mist fled from her dying body.

"No! NO!" Maul said reaching out to her as if he concentrated hard enough she would be brought back to life. But he knew he couldn't do that. He struggled one last time before the door of the ship shut him and the others inside and it took off at top speed leaving Dathomir.

 

"So. Maul has another brother." Sidious hummed amused as he and Vader looked out the hole in the wall at the battlefield. Countless numbers of Nightbrothers, Mandalorians, and droids lied dead as some Mandalorians and Nightbrothers retreated from the constant onslaught of droids.

"Tell Grievous to kill everyone, then get yourself some medical treatment Lord Vader." Sidious ordered

"Yes, my master." Vader was holding his bleeding shoulder as he bowed then left to complete his master's order.


	53. They're in his veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was inspired by the song 'In my veins' by Andrew Belle

"It's been two months since Mother Talzin's death. Neither of the brothers has said a word. Well, Feral, of course, has said nothing. Maul refuses to leave his side. With Feral unable to speak, Maul's short fuse has been cut in half. Anything someone says about Feral or Obi-wan or Mother Talzin or even Savage and Maul snaps and hunts down the reason why they said it. They both seem... lost.

"I can understand their protectiveness over each other, they are the only family they had left. I have sent Mandalorian scouts down to Dathomir to find and help all survivors from the attack... but... we've searched the entire planet and... there were no survivors. Maul and Feral are the last sons of Dathomir. The last of their kind. I can only imagine what Maul must be feeling... Multiple times we have caught him trying to... end his life, but Feral is always there to calm Maul down. Maul has lost, so much. I never thought anything could break him down to this point in his life, to where he can't stand to live anymore. He always use to talk about how his training kept him alive through everything. But I think it had been the ones close to him, his family, that has kept him alive.

"On another note, Feral seems to be making good progress with the new mechanical vocal cord my engineers gave him, even though the mechanics of it wraps around his neck. He is slowly regaining his ability to speak once more and move his neck with ease, even since it is an artificial piece, the mechanics of it just hint in his voice. With also surprising help, Maul, when he is in his good moods, tries to help Feral with his speech. From him comes Feral's biggest leaps in regaining his voice. Oh, how Obi-wan would be proud of him for pulling through these times and helping Feral. I only wish I could be more of a help to Maul and his recovery, but I am doing as Obi-wan wished and taking care of him. I only hope things will get better soon." Satine spoke into a recorder calmly reciting what had happened over the couple months. It had become a new hobby of hers, recording everything that happened. If something happened to her, she would want her successor to know everything that had happened and she could also hope that they would also take care of the brothers. Although she knew though that the only Mandalorians that were alive were the ones that made it onto the ships that retreated from Dathomir and the one that hid during the invasion of Mandalore.

She placed the recorder in a drawer and closed it. They had been on the ship so long it felt like a natural home for her. She stood up and left her room in search of the brothers.

 

Feral held onto his brother's arm as they walked throughout the ship. After their mother's death, Feral noticed that his muscles weren't as pronounced as they were when they were under the Nightsister's spell. He guessed that when they were all killed, the spell must have been broken as well. Which also meant he was slightly shorter than Maul. He felt like a true baby brother compared to Maul, yet he vaguely remembers seeing Maul when they were youngling. Feral doubted that Savage ever remembered sparring with Maul when they were younger. Savage always did it to get their mother's attention even if he always lost. In those times, Feral couldn't help but notice the pain and sadness riddled over his mother's face. He never knew why until the day when Maul was ripped away from her by Sidious. Savage and Feral tried to help wrench their eldest brother free from the monster, but as soon as their eyes met with the Dark Lord's they both froze and fell down scared. His eyes held such hatred and threat in them. Feral doubted that Maul even remembered that day. With his brother in such a depressed state be doubted he could pull his mind out of the recent events.

"We should get you something to eat." Feral heard his brother say, it was all he said these days only worrying about Feral and not himself. Feral also found himself feeding his older brother just to make sure he had food in his system. Feral also took note of the distance that was in his brother's voices and the glaze over his yellow and red eyes.

Before Feral could nod in agreement, Maul stopped suddenly and started to gasp. Maul clutched his chest and gasped for air falling to the ground. Feral tried asking him what was wrong, but nothing came put out his mouth. He knelt down to Maul trying to say something. He looked around and saw Satine pass through an interconnection of the halls.

"S... Sa, Satine!" Feral struggled to shout as he got off of the ground and chased after her.

"Feral? What's wrong?" She asked confused as Feral tugged her to where Maul was.

"Oh my! Maul!" Satine gasped as she rushed over to Maul, who was on his hands and knees struggling to breathe. He clenched his chest with one hand as it felt like his chest was being crushed. Satine helped him move into a position where he was sitting and leaning against the wall. As sudden as it came, it left him and he felt the weight released and he breathed in the cool air that circulated through the ship greedily as if it was his last time breath.

"B...Brother?" Feral choked out placing a hand on Maul's shoulder. Maul looked at him and Satine for once without the glaze of depression in his eyes, but now with confusion and fear.

"Maul, are you okay?" Satine asked quickly not knowing if another whatever just happened would happen again.

"What happened?" She pushed for answers

"I'm not sure... my chest just became... heavy and I couldn't breath..." Maul said knowing even though he didn't want to talk that Satine had to know every detail. Then Maul looked at Feral, with confusion knotted in his brow.

"Brother, did you feel a shift in the force?" Maul asked with his hand still on his chest his two hearts beating erratically.

Feral shook his head even though there could have been, he was too deep in thought and panic to notice. Maul sighed as Satine helped him stand.

"Come on." Satine said leading him down the hall with Feral quickly following behind them.

 

"There is nothing physically wrong with my patient, that could have possibly caused any tightness of the chest or loss of breath." A medical droid reported to Satine as it removed the medical equipment from Maul's body with the careful help of Feral. Satine watched as the younger brother looked at his older brother with eyes filled with worry.

"Then what could have caused him to have that sudden attack?" Satine wanted to know exactly why it happened and this droid was giving her no answers.

"I am not sure, I only know that it is nothing physical. Although, it could possibly be on a more mental scale than physical." The droid replied

"What do you mean?" Satine asked confused

"Considering my patience's background, there are possibilities of mental damage. My patient is already depressed as can be stated of the obvious. There are the possibilities of him having post-traumatic stress disorder or just simple anxiety attacks. Both which would be the cause of the tightness of the chest." The droid explained

"I think I would know if I had something wrong with my head droid." Maul snapped at the medical droid.

"Maul, calm down, it's only trying to help figure out what caused what happened in the hall." Satine said trying to calm him.

"It obviously can not figure out what happened, now if it is done poking and prodding me, it's past lunch time now." Maul said getting off of the examination table.

"Sir, I would kindly like to ask you to please, get back on the examination table." The droid spoke and Maul walked to the door.

"Come Feral, it is time for us to eat." Maul said and Feral quickly followed Maul out of the room.


	54. Confessions

Maul leads Feral back to their room after they ate. Well, it was more like after Feral ate and Maul gazed into space. Although Feral did get his older brother to eat a bit of food, so Feral called that a success. Feral was still concerned about Maul, as he was eating it looked like something had bothered him. Almost like a youngling pouting when something didn't go their way.

Once they were in their room, they laid down on their beds. The sun would be setting on Dathomir and Maul was use to Dathomirian cycles, which were shorter than Mandalorian cycles. When Maul closed his eyes he saw something next to his brother's bed.

Feral waited until he sensed that his brother fell asleep. He quietly got out of his bed to pick up the thing that caught his eye. He saw that it was a vial of some sorts. He opened the vial to see that it was empty. Feral wanted to think that Satine or the medical droid gave Maul the vial, but he didn't remember it happening.

He quietly walked to the door of their room and looked back at Maul. He wished he could make his brother happy again. He didn't know how though, he was grateful for having Maul still alive and he was sure Maul felt the same. Feral held onto the vial tightly and made it a mission to figure out what was in the vial. He left the room and started to wander around the ship looking for Satine. As he walked throughout the ship he passed by a window that showed Dathomir. He stopped and stared out at the dead looking planet. It only reminded him of his very first trip off of his home planet. He felt so sad and lonely as he reflected on the memory. His mother had sent him to a planet to be an undercover slave to Zygerians to rescue Obi-wan. It had been his first time in seeing his eldest brother as well and Sidious. Before he ever left the planet he constantly heard his mother talk about her hatred for Sidious and how she wanted revenge. Now all of it had broken his only brother, after all the death he witnessed with his own eyes. Feral only wished he was there to help them, but he pushed all of that aside. He had to find Satine.  
After wandering around for a while he found Satine in the mess hall.

"Satine." Feral spoke calmly walking up to her.

"Oh, Feral! I thought you were heading to bed." Satine stood up after she finished her food.

"Do you k-know what this is?" Feral struggled a bit with speaking. He held out the vial and Satine's face was drained of blood when she saw the vial.

"Feral... where did you find this?" Satine took the vial from him to find it empty. She covered her mouth with one of her hands as her eyes started to water.  
"N-next to my b-brother's bed." Feral answered her the best he could and without another word she started marching to Feral's and Maul's room.

"S-Satine?!" Feral shouted quickly following after her. She barged into the room and went straight over to Maul. Surprising Feral, Satine had pushed Maul off of his bed.

"What the hell Maul!" Satine shouted at him as Maul groaned confused sitting up on the floor.

"What are you going on about now?" Maul groaned glaring up at Satine seeing that she was about to cry and she threw the vial at him.

"That! That is what I'm going on about Maul! How in the galaxy could you take that? You know damn well that could have been poison! How could you do that? You could have been killed! If you died you would have been leaving Feral!" Satine shouted at him and he growled and marched over to her.

"You don't think I didn't know that?! You don't think that I didn't think about that?! Mother gave me that potion knowing damn well that I would take it! I have tried! I have damn well tried my hearts out! As soon as you think you find someone! You end up falling in love with them! You put so much into them! And then what happens? They get ripped away from you! You think they're going to save you from yourself. From your past and love you and cherish you for who you are! But they break you! They rip you into so many pieces that you can't even see where to start to put yourself back together! I tried! But everything I say is wrong! Everything I do is wrong! Even when I think I'm doing the right thing! I am apparently wrong! I can't pretend like everything is alright! I can't do that like you and Feral! Because nothing is alright and it never will be alright! I... just began know Feral and understand him and he's my brother! I barely know you! But you weren't the one who found me, who brought me home. To Dathomir. You weren't the one I fought. You weren't the one who had hurt me, who drove me insane! You weren't the one I had hurt. You weren't the ones who I was ripped away from. I doubt Feral was even born when that happened. Feral only reminds me of Savage, of how things could have been and how I failed him. And you Satine. You remind me of Kenobi so... damn much that I just can't take it anymore! Everyone I knew, Mother, Savage, Kenobi. Kenobi. I thought I would never lose them. They were... the strongest people I ever knew! And the same... god damned person keeps ripping it all alway!" Maul's eyes were waterfalls as he kept talking. He turned away from her and punched the wall making a hole in it with no effort.

"I don't want to live like this anymore! I can't fucking stand it!" Maul lets his head fall against the wall as he cried. "I won't be able to live another second if anyone else I know gets taken away from me by that monster. And I don't want either of you to have me taken by him either." Maul falls to his knees with his head against the wall he tries to take deep breaths.

"I'd rather end my life with my own hands." Maul admitted

Satine was left speechless from Maul's outburst, Feral walked over to his older brother and sat down next to him.

"Brother. I know I'm not Savage and I know I don't know how are feeling about Obi-wan, but I lost mom and Savage too. I know that it's hard to be strong and that you've been strong all of your life. Not by your muscles or your fighting skills, but to protect everyone you have ever known. Sidious forced you into that life and I remember that day like it was yesterday. Sidious had knocked mother down after getting ahold of you. Savage and I tried to help. Sidious had you by one arm and we hand you by the other. No matter how much Savage was jealous of you always getting mother's attention, we still did everything we could to help you. You had attacked Sidious the first time he tried hurting mother." Feral had shifted Maul so he's looking at him. He spoke quietly knowing that shouting could possibly only make it worse. Tears started to run from his eyes as well.

"I understand how you feel about Dathomir, brother. We're all alone now. It's just us. I can't bear to lose you too. You don't know how many times after that battle where I wished I had died in my sleep. But brother. We have each other. We must stay strong for each other. We both miss mom and Savage I know that and I would give anything for them to be back. I would give anything to bring everyone back. But we can't do that. And we can not let Sidious get the pleasure of the killing off the last Nightbrothers. The Night clans do not fall easily. Do not let that bastard in your mind, brother. Your death is all he wants and you can not give that to him. Look at all the times you fought against him! He's only afraid because he knows that you're stronger than he is! He doesn't have people who love him and will fight for him until their end. We are warriors, brother and we have other warriors looking out for us. Life is not completely cruel, look! You still got me, Satine and Arsayh! You're the leader of an army for galaxy sake! For a moment in your life, you had a mate. Not all of us gets the chance to find their mate. Be happy about the memories you made with them. You can Moran about their passings, but you must remember brother. They are in the Force now. They are all around us. Mother, Savage, Brother Viscus, the Nightsisters, the Nightbrothers, and Obi-wan. They never left us. They're still here watching us, wanting us to move on with our lives. Everyone we know put their lives on the line like any other warrior would, but with love and compassion and the want for us to live."  Feral sipped his and Maul tears away.

"So let's live for them, Maul. What she gave you as we can tell now wasn't poison, so it must have been something else. Mother saved you, brother. If that was poison, why would she want you to die alone and not in her arms with her?" Feral said and Maul silently pulled Feral into a hug and cried into his shoulder. Feral hugged his older brother back and rubbed his back. Satine watched for a bit longer as Feral softly whispered into Maul's ear. She smiled sadly at the brothers as they both cried. Seeing that she wasn't needed, she left the room.


	55. Hello Old Friend,

Satine watched the brothers eat together. She was confused, Maul seemed more uplifted and determined. He even had Feral laughing at one point. As she watched the boys eat, she noticed Maul had a data pad in one of his hands. After they were done eating she saw that Maul was typing something into it. She jumped when Maul had growled at Feral after the younger brother tried to look at what his brother was doing. Feral was finished eating he told Maul that he was going to the bathroom. After Feral got up he saw Satine watching them and he walked over to her.

"Hello, Satine." Feral happily greeted her

"Hello Feral, uh, what's that your brother is doing on the datapad?" Satine couldn't help but ask.

"I gave it to him, I hope you don't mind. I told him whenever he felt like he was sad or felt like... doing something to record how he was feeling. It usually helped Savage whenever he got sad or upset when we were younglings." Feral explained

"I saw that you two were laughing," Satine commented

"Oh yeah, we were just talking about what he was going to start writing about in the data pad. He said he might as well put his adventures down in it before he met everyone when he was a Sith Apprentice. Like how difficult it was to get away from people when he was a youngling because no one would stop saying how cute he was." Feral explained and they both ended up laughing for a bit before Feral remembered why he got up. He quickly excused himself and quickly left to the bathroom.

Satine walked over to Maul and sat down where Feral was.

"Morning Maul." Satine smiled softly at him. Maul jumped and turned off the data pad before she could see what he was typing.

"Morning Satine." Maul replied still looking at the data pad wondering if she saw anything.

"So, I overheard you tell Feral about the story of when you were younger." Satine smirked trying to keep it in a light mood. She didn't want to tell him that Feral had told her.

"Really?! You overheard that?" Maul said shocked he must have been talking louder than he thought. Maul let out a sad sounding chuckle. "After my master found out about it... he had changed my tattoos. Officially then, from a Dathomiri to a Sith."

Satine didn't know what to say. She wanted to keep the mood happy and jokingly, but the end of the story had yanked the mood down. She was sure Obi-wan would know what to say if he was here. She had missed Obi-wan. Everyone did, but no one more than Maul and her. They both knew the bright Jedi the most and longest. Satine thought that when she met Maul she would hate him for taking Obi-wan away. She had loved Obi-wan before Maul, but Obi-wan had chosen Maul and it somehow made her happy for the ex-Sith that such a great Jedi would choose him. Now all she wants to do is comfort him like Obi-wan would. But after what happened the night before, she knew that her trying to comfort him like Obi-wan would be just another thing that hurt him. He didn't like it when she did that and she now understood that.

She thought for a second trying to think of something to say.

"Well whatever you decide to write about, just remember it's you and it's there to help you feel better." Satine smiled at him and she was happy when she got a small smile and a nod back.

"Feral had gone to use the bathroom, I guess I'll go and use it too. I don't want to leave him alone for too long." Maul said and quickly left in the direction Feral went. Satine went to stand up but saw that Maul had left the data pad on the table. She looked up thinking if she should just leave it be. With the way Maul is now, it could be genuine, but it could just be an act so he wouldn't worry anyone. Satine moved into Maul's seat. She looked up and listened for a second to see if she could hear Maul's metal footsteps. She guessed it was clear and turned on the data pad. There were two entries in it and she paused. Did she really want to look into it? She just wanted to see a bit of it. She really didn't want to intrude, but she knew that people can say one thing to the people around them and there's the stuff they only say to themselves.

She clicked on the first one and started to read it:

_There's so many things I want to say to you right now, Kenobi, but I don't know how to start anymore. I guess I could start like this was some kind of letter._

_Dear Kenobi,_

_The first thing I want to ask you right now is why. Why in the blazes did you do those things? First, you send Satine that transmission. I understand why you told her, why you sent me to her. No. I don't really understand that. Why did you want me to be with her? She's too much like you. Your damned pacifism and understanding when to fight and when to run. It's painful to be near her. It's worse because she doesn't know what to say to me. She doesn't know me to know what to say so she says things that you would say. Why Kenobi? Why did you have to leave me? After you left everyone else started leaving as well. First Savage. Then Mother. I can't bare to watch Feral or Satine leave me now. Not after everyone on Dathomir was killed too. And it was all Sidious. He did this to me. To you. To us. I had told that everything was going to be fine and I meant it, but you being the Jedi you are, you just had to be the hero didn't you? We had finally put the past in the past. We were moving on!_

_Feral keeps reminding me that you are in the Force now, so that means that you are all around me, watching. But it doesn't feel like it. It feels like Dathomir, Zanbar, and Mandalore are all crushing me. I let so many people die Kenobi._

_Arsayh, a Mandalorian youngling, I had let her father die and now she's an orphan. Like Feral and I now. I guess Sidious isn't the only twisted one. The Force is too. You always said that the Force is what wills things. I guess it got me back. I let Arsayh's father die, I let her only family die. So the Force let my only family die. You, Savage, Mother, Dathomir._  
_I don't want to lose you Kenobi. I never did. I was only trying to make things better! I thought I was getting better after you and Savage died when Satine made me the leader of her army and when we crashed on Earth. I thought I was getting better, but it only got worse. When Mother died and gave me that potion, she said it would bring back my only happiness. Right now my only happiness would be dying. To be with you again. But this time forever. No death. No fear of anything. We would be happy. Right?_

_But now I realized something. I can't join you in the Force yet. I still have people here who need me. Feral and Satine. I can't leave them to face Sidious on their own. I'm the only one now who can stop this monster._

_I still have so much left to say to you, but I don't know how to even say it._

_But I do know one thing, my dear Kenobi. There's only one way for me to move on. For me to get back to my life like you would want me to do. It means I have to say goodbye to you, Kenobi. And I never thought I would be able to do it, but I know I have to. I know it's time to let you go. It's been almost 6 months since you left. So I guess it's pretty overdue, isn't it? I hate this you know. Not being able to hold you here. I_

_don't know what would be easier: you standing in front of me and telling you this or this. Goddesses, I wish you were here. I'd get to hold you again and kiss you._  
_Now I have to deal with this. You being dead. So I guess I've stalled on long enough. You would probably tell me to just say it and get it over with. So_

 _Damn it I don't want this all to fade away! I know if I say goodbye I'll never see you again. Like you'll leave my dreams too. Like you'll leave my thoughts._  
_I have to do it though don't I Kenobi? I just wished I was given more time with you to fix most if not all of my mistakes. I loved you Kenobi. I loved you more than my own life. I would give anything for you to be here one last time._

_But I guess it's time now._

_Goodbye Kenobi._

_I really hope to the Goddesses that you're in the Force and that you stay with me until the day I come and join you. But for now goodbye._

_Goodbye Kenobi._


	56. Dead memories and new hopes

Some years later ~

 

Alone. That's all he is now. He left everyone. Stuck underground in some building. He had followed them here. To this place. It reminded him of his path and it gave him strength. The strength that he didn't know he would feel in a long long time. After he took his first step into the building, the feeling of the building, the presence of the ghosts. It had ignited an old flame inside of him. One of revenge.

With his hood up, he had kicked a dead body that was covered in armor that had the mark of the Empire on it. He understood so much from the past years. Good things can not be rushed. He learned that the hard way. Using his cane he walked around the old Temple.

He couldn't escape from this underground part of the Temple with any help. The only ones who knew he was down here were these now dead Inquisitors, who were sent by one of the creatures he hated the most. Darth Vader. He couldn't help but feel happy for the Jedi who fought Vader after the Order was given. With their help, they've reduced Vader down to being half droid. Vader had to walk around in a full body of armor constantly. It helped Vader walk, hold things and now breath. He knew that he could have attacked Vader at many times, but he had to be patient, even if it felt like he was dying to finally kill him.  
He rubbed his chest and cleared his throat. The pain was still there as clear as day. It had never faded and he was happy about that. The pain had comforted him and reminded him about things. Strangely, it reminded him of only happy things. Never a bad memory comes to his mind when he feels the pain in his chest. He never got an answer to why it was there. No doctor or medic droid could figure it out, no matter how much evidence they had. On his journey to where he got to now, he noticed that sometimes the pain would dull and sharpen on some planets. Sometimes when he is on a Force-sensitive planet like he is now it could sway from being sharp to dull than back to sharp. He just thought it was his age and his hearts being past their prime.

Suddenly he heard someone fall. He hid behind a corner and peeked around to see a boy with blue eyes. He took a notice that he seemed to hold creatures with blue eyes close to him. Most of the people dear to him in his life had blue eyes except for two people, his brothers.

"Sure, I'll catch up with you. If I know where I am." The boy spoke and he could feel that the boy was Force sensitive and he could sense the imbalance in the boy as well.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself laughing quietly he cleared his voice again trying to make it sound old and raspy.

"I know where you are!" He shouted to the boy. "You're with me." He smartly said and the boy quickly ignited a strange looking blue lightsaber.

 _Ah, his lightsaber is blue as well._ The man thought to himself.

"Please put your weapon away, I mean you no harm." He said but the boy refused

"Stay back!" The boy shouted at him and he took a couple small steps to the boys using his cane. "I'm warning you old man!"

"Forgive me, it's just, I've been alone for so long. It's been years since I've spoken to anyone." He said to the boy and it was true. He had broken his comm link when he crashed on this planet.

"You live here alone?" The boy asked confused "In the dark."

"Not by choice." He explained to the boy. "My ship crashed. I'm trapped. Marooned. I've had to scrounge and scrape to survive."

"Look, I'm sorry, I can't help you. I have to get back to my friends." The boys moved his lightsaber around to light the underground around him to see if he can find a way out.

"Well, perhaps I can help you." He said to the boy taking a step to him.

"I doubt that." The boy said to him and kept looking.

"Why are you here?" He was completely intrigued by this boy now, who else was this boy with?

"I'm not going to tell you that." The boy retorted and he rolled his eyes, so this boy is stubborn.

"You came for the same thing I did, years ago! You seek knowledge." He said and the boy turned around to him looking amazed.

"It's in the Temple, isn't it?" The boy asked him.

"And I know the secret way inside!" He told the boy. He knew this Temple inside and out like every tattoo on his body. He was brought here many times when he was the boy's age. "But. But I'm too old. I-I-I need help opening the door!" He chuckled at the end. He sounded ridiculous. Still, the boy came closer to him.

"What's inside?" The boy curiously asked

"Help me and find out." He simply said to the boy.

"Show me this door." The boy demanded. He couldn't help but wonder the boy's tone didn't sound like a Jedi. It sounded the way he did when he was young.

 _Alright than boy. If you don't sound like a Jedi, let see if you sound like a Sith._ He thought to himself 

"Please, this way." He said to the boy gesturing in the direction of the doorway.

"You first." The boy said almost demandingly

"Do you not trust me?" He asked the boy

_Trust, it's something all Jedi have, even for someone who they don't know. They have it until the person breaks it._

"I don't know you." The boy said to him

"Well then let's change that! Call me 'old master.'" He said to the boy "And you?"

"Call me Jabba." The boy said

"Hmm! Come then, 'Jabba.'" Old master said and led the way to the door. As they walked 'Jabba' never turned off his saber. They had started talking about 'Jabba's' friends until Old Master mentioned the Inquisitors.

"Wait you know about the Inquisitor?" 'Jabba' asked

"He is my enemy. All Inquisitors and their masters are my enemies!" Old Master turned around to look at 'Jabba.'

"Were you a Jedi?" 'Jabba' asked sadly

"Uhh, no. No. No... but I was a Force wielder! Long ago. Long, long ago." Old master hesitantly answered

"Then you're a Sith!" 'Jabba' snapped preparing to fight.

"The Sith." Old Master hissed. "The Sith took everything from me!" Old Master's arm shook in anger. "Ripped me from my mother's arms. Murdered her, my brother AND my mate. Used me as a weapon and then casts me aside. Abandoned me! Once I had power! Now, I have nothing. Nothing."

"I know how you feel." 'Jabba' sadly comments. "The Empire, they took away my home and my mother and my father!"

"And you want revenge?" Old Master took a step towards 'Jabba'

"I want justice." 'Jabba' corrected him

_Revenge, Justice, it's all the same in the end._

"Yes! Yes, and you shall have it! For I have discovered the key." Old Master said to the boy.

"The key to what?" 'Jabba' asked

"The key to destroying the Sith!" Old Master turned and continued walking to the door.

"That's the knowledge inside the Temple?" 'Jabba' followed him  
"Yes, that Temple hold secrets of the Sith, secrets that have been buried with the dead for thousands of years." Old master said as he walked

"And you'll share this knowledge with me?" 'Jabba' asked as they arrived at the door.

"Yes, yes of course!" Old master said and as 'Jabba' looked at the stone door.


	57. Young padawan

After finding the Sith Holocron, 'Jabba,' had admitted that his real name was Ezra. It was no surprise to the Old Master, he had met the real Jabba before and knows that it's a very uncommon name for creatures other than Hutts to use the name Jabba. After Maul placed the Holocron into a key hole and it opened up a door to show a familiar face and an unfamiliar face.

 _It's the Padawan! It's Tano! She lives!_ Happiness had stirred in Maul. She wasn't killed in the Order! She had made it out!

The two were fighting three Inquisitors. Ezra quickly ignited his lightsaber and ran over to them. Maul watched as Ahsoka fought off two Inquisitors. He took notice that her lightsabers were now a white color instead of the yellow and green lightsabers she carried when she was a youngling.

_So which one is the master?_

"Ezra!" The unfamiliar man shouted looking back at the boy

"Kanan! Ahsoka! I brought help!" Ezra said gesturing to Maul who held the cane behind him as he walked closer to them.

"Maul!" Ahsoka was surprised to see him alone.

"The Shadow!" One of the Inquisitors hissed

"What fun!" Maul laughed "What fun!" Ahsoka was slightly scared by Maul tone. His insanity scared her. It was insanity, yet it was controlled.

"So the rumors are true. Darth Maul lives!" Another Inquisitor remarked as Maul walked up to them

"Formerly Darth. Now just Maul." Maul said standing next to Ezra.

"Ezra, step away from him!" Kanan ordered Ezra

_So Kanan is Ezra's master? That will not do._

"Kanan, I swear he's on our side!" Ezra defended Maul

"Trust him, Kanan!" Ahsoka joined in Maul's defense.

"Maybe my actions will speak louder than words." Maul said and took the can part off of his double lightsaber. The last Inquisitor that Maul fought broke his double lightsaber so he simply fixed it with one-half of the dead Inquisitors. Jumping into the fight Maul quickly starts with separating the three Inquisitors and kicking one away from the fight. With little notice, the two Jedi knights behind him joined the fight after the third Inquisitor rejoined the fight.

"The artifact. Do you have it?" The Inquisitor that Maul fought questioned him.

"You will find out soon enough." Maul simply said and the Inquisitors quickly retreated from the fight.

"Maul, what game are you playing?" Ahsoka asked after hearing him and the Inquisitor.

"The end game Lady Tano. The end game. I am the enemy of your enemy now, and I have my own reasons for wanting the Empire to fall, but we must hurry. We have little time. The one they call Vader will be here soon." Maul explained looking down. Obi-wan, Savage, his mother, Dathomir, Mandalore had flashed in his mind. His reasons for wanting the Empire to fall. Feral, Satine, Arsayh, for the rest of his army, were the reasons he was still alive and fighting.

"How do you know this?" Kanan questioned Maul. Maul turned off his saber and faced them.

"His dogs will tell him where we are. Two Jedi and a part-timer." Maul explained although who exactly the Jedi were and who the part-timer was he wasn't sure of, he just wanted to insult Ezra's master. "Oh, he will come. He will not be able to resist us." Ahsoka looked down still trying to figure out why Maul was by himself.

"Alright, hold on, there is no us! Dealing with Inquisitors is one thing, but Vader is another and I'm not convinced we are on the same side anyways." Kanan stated and Ezra tried to convince Kanan and Maul had explained on how to unlock the knowledge of the Temple. Ahsoka spoke up wanting to figure something out.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep us here Maul?" Ahsoka asked him and he looked over his shoulder at her with sad eyes.

"I can not defeat Vader alone." He said her and she felt slightly disturbed. He was alone and she could tell that something terrible had happened to Maul. She wanted to ask further about it, but she knew Maul, he doesn't like talking about sensitive topics in front of strangers.

"I say we stay with him." Ezra looked at Kanan

"Yeah? Well, I say we go and that settles it." Kanan said sternly and Maul scoffed and turned around to them.

"Are you such cowards, that you would run from this chance to defeat your enemies? Who slaughtered your friends." Maul glared at Kanan and Ahsoka.

"Kanan." Was all Ezra said and Kanan looked up at Ahsoka. She nodded at him and he guessed it was already decided. Kanan notified a droid that they were staying than looked at Maul as he approached him.

"Oh, how exciting! We're all on the same side." Maul hummed happily

"Just show us how to get us to the top and hurry." Kanan snapped at Maul and Maul started to take his time in showing them the way.


	58. Atychiphobia

Once Kanan and Ezra start their ascension to the top, Maul lets out a deep breath and he starts to shake as his memories start forcing themselves to the surface.

"Maul, are you alright? You're shaking." Ahsoka put a hand on her acquaintance's shoulder and he looks up at her with sadness in his eyes. "Did Savage get out of the temple safely with you?" She pressed on.

"I am fine, Padawan. The past just haunts me and, yes. Savage and I left the temple unharmed, but we didn't leave alone. Kenobi was there as well." Maul spoke softly and Ahsoka couldn't decipher his voice to hint at the condition of the old Jedi master.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him hiding somewhere and living peacefully?" Ahsoka asked and it struck a cord in Maul that saddened him and his silence scared her.

"Before we left the temple... Kenobi was... ambushed by clones. He had, sacrificed himself in order to keep me and the others safe." Maul answered her slowly and she stayed silent surprised, yet not surprised she knew Obi-wan would sacrifice himself if it meant the survival of others. The elevator came to a stop next to them and they got on. Maul activated it and they started their ascension.

"I tried... I tried to save him, Tano. We took him to a medical ship, but not even they could not save him. Through my rage and sadness, I had led my own brother to his death. Sidious had killed him while I was hunting Skywalker. Mother had tried keeping me safe as well from this new empire... and in that... it cost her, her life and everyone's on Dathomir as well." Maul continued and Ahsoka couldn't help, but feel Maul's loneliness.

"Maul, I'm so sorry," Ahsoka started and Maul growled at her, blinking the forming tears away in his eyes.

"I never asked for your pity Padawan! I still have one brother left. This is your only warning Tano. I am not here for a reunion. I am here for revenge. I will not let Feral fall to the same fate as the rest of my family did and I will strike anyone down who stands in my way. We may have been friends then and maybe we still can be, but if you interfere with anything! I will not hesitate to strike you down. There is no sickness holding me back from killing anymore." Maul snarled at her and she simply nodded.

"I understand Maul. I just hope these next few moments don't turn us into enemies. There's not many of us anymore and we must preserve the past for what it is." Ahsoka said as the elevator stopped at its highest level. Maul saw Ezra hanging off the side of the tall pyramid-like building with an Inquisitor about to slice Ezra's fingers off.

"Ezra!" Maul shouted shocked and quickly fought off the Inquisitor. Ahsoka could hear the slight panic in the old Sith's voice and watched as he helped Ezra off of the edge of the building.

"Looks like they figured out your plan." Kanan said as the four of the regrouped

"Then we will have to alter it. I recommend that we split up and scale the pyramid from two ends. They will also have to divide their forces." Maul laid out his plan

"And let me guess Ezra goes with you? No thanks!" Kanan crossed his arms already not liking the idea

"It is the practical choice." Maul backs up his idea and hears the apprentice also back him up.

"I say we split up, trust me." Ezra said talking to Kanan and Maul couldn't help, but smile on the inside. It had been too long since he had someone agree with him and Maul knew that this little argument was already a victory for him. Maul use to not care for these little victories before he met the Jedi when he, himself, was an apprentice.

After he met Obi-wan he learns to take pride in the little victories and now they are all Maul had besides Feral. Those few things are what kept him focused on destroying the Sith.

 

Maul had taken Ezra mostly up the Temple with running into a few droids and one Inquisitor. They had seen Kanan and Ahsoka fighting off the other two Inquisitors.

"Go to the top and unlock the knowledge you seek. I will help them." Maul decided

"See you at the top!" Ezra said and quickly returned to climbing up the Temple. Maul jumped down to the fight igniting both ends of his lightsaber. The three of them easily fought off the Inquisitors by killing one and breaking the other one's lightsaber making them fall to his death.

"Where's Ezra?" Kanan asked a bit panicked

"You mean, my apprentice?" Maul stated and Maul quickly turned charging Kanan. He pushed Ahsoka away and his lightsaber slashed the front of Kanan's face.

"Kanan!" Ahsoka shouted and Maul went in to deliver the final blow to the Jedi. Ahsoka quickly blocked Maul.

"Maul! What are you doing?! I told you that we needed to preserve the past as it is! What has happened to you? I thought you changed!" She pushed him back away from Kanan. She could sense his insanity growing inside of him.

"My Apprentice is activating the Temple or more precisely, this battle station! Which I shall use to exact my revenge on ALL of my enemies!" Maul explained to her and they fought until they saw a beam of light shoot out from the top of the Temple.

"The power will be mine! Ezra will be mine! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Maul shouted at her attacking her. They fought for a bit before Ahsoka jumped back away from Maul.

"Running away again Lady Tano?" Maul commented and she smirked at him.

"If you want to finish our fight. You'll have to deal with him first." Ahsoka said gesturing to Kanan who had a temple guard mask on.

"Go get Ezra!" Kanan shouted at her and Maul signed shaking his head as he turned to Kanan.

"I will make this quick." Maul said with Kanan igniting his saber.

"You had your chance to join us, Maul." Kanan said and Maul stealthy circled Kanan. Maul could only land a few strikes to Kanan's saber before the Jedi Master grabbed Maul's arm and threw him to the edge.

Maul stumbled back trying to steady himself. He felt his one foot hit something and he put his other foot back to step on it to push him back into the fight. He had miscalculated and he put his weight on his foot and sent himself over the edge.

Ahsoka quickly turned when she heard Maul screaming. She looked down at where Kanan was with wide eyes. Did Kanan throw him off?! She fought the urge to go and help Maul. He betrayed them and he knew he would get hurt. She wanted to help him because of their past, but she knew she had to stop the Temple and quickly.


	59. Family

Maul groaned as he woke up. His head and vision spun around. He could still see that he was outside of the Temple. Not far from the top though only he sat up and looked over the edge. He saw that he was on the very first jut out of the Temple. Not too far away, he could see the body of the one Inquisitor. He looked up at the fall he took and counted himself lucky to be awake and alive. He had underestimated the blind Jedi. He slowly stood up, gathering his lightsaber, and made the rest of the way down the Temple. Not long of looking around he found one of the Inquisitor's TIE fighters. There was nothing left for him here. He got into the TIE fighter and left Malacor.

 

On a small carrier ship, Mandalorians and a yellow Zabrak were on the bridge of the ship.

"Sir, there seems to be an Imperial TIE fighter heading towards us, should we send out our own to fight it?" A female Mandalorian asked the Zabrak.

"No Kast. Patch a transmission through. I want to know who they are and why they're here." The Zabrak ordered with a hint of mechanics in his rough voice.

"TIE Fighter, identify yourself and reason for being in this system." Kast announced through a microphone.

"Ah, Kast, I never thought I would be happy to hear your voice." Maul's voice came through the speaker.

"Tell him to announce himself next time." The yellow Zabrak sighed and shook his head.

"I'm flattered Lord Maul, Lord Feral wishes for you to announce yourself next time you approach us in an enemy ship." Kast replied to him

"Tell him it's noted. I will be docking for supplies than heading down to Dathomir before I leave again." Maul informed her.

"Yes Lord Maul." Kast replied then broke the transmission.

 

Once Maul docked on the ship he saw his brother with an unhappy look on his face.

"What? No welcome home?" Maul joked with his brother

"Well, I'm certainly happy you've finally gained a sense of humor brother. But nearly 5 months with no transmission? I was about to send out a group looking for you!" Feral snapped at him.

"Well, I'm certainly happy that my baby brother is looking out for me." Maul joked again and Feral rolled his eyes as they began walking together.

"So how have things been here? No Imperial ships?" Maul questioned looking at his brother. Feral had the same body mass that Maul did when he was Feral's age. Which is good news for Feral, fewer people would want to fight him. He had grown too, both he and Maul were now the same height.

"Nothing to report here except that we'll have to send a group out soon for more supplies." Feral told him and saw that Maul's back horns were cracked. "And look at you! Your horns are cracked! What in the blazes happened to you!?"

"Yes, I seem to of encountered some Jedi." Maul explained

"Jedi?!" Feral was surprised he thought they had been killed by the Order.

"Yes and Lady Tano is still alive as well." Maul continued no longer making eye contact with Feral and his younger brother knew that was a bad sign.

"Maul, what happened?" Feral questioned him

"Well I found a boy, he is worthy of being my apprentice." Maul tried to put off really explaining what happened.

"Let me guess. He has blue eyes?" Feral asked and Maul stopped in his place almost embarrassed by the fact.

"Yes. But that is not the point brother." Maul stated and continued walking.

"I think it is! You have it out for people with blue eyes!" Feral teased his brother.

"I do not Feral!" Maul snapped at him embarrassed

"Arsayh had found an infant Dactillion with blue eyes and green skin. Everyone on the ship voted against it, but you said she could have it and now everyone is cleaning up after the creature. It's starting to get too big to even fly around the ship now!" Feral pointed out

"I wanted her to have a pet something she can play with!" Maul counterattack his brother's argument.

"Yet you turned her down when she proposed the other 5 creatures that didn't have blue eyes." Feral retorted

"It still doesn't prove your point Feral." Maul said walking into the supply room. He grabbed a bag and started to fill it with the necessities.

"Hmmm, well I think your denial proves it all Maul." Feral said and watched Maul finish grabbing the supplies he needed.

"I am going to see Satine and Arsayh than I am going down to Dathomir to pay my respects than I shall be leaving again." Maul said trying to change the topic

"Did you forget the girls have blue eyes too? Mother and Obi-wan had blue eyes!" Feral said watching his brother walk quickly down the hall. He couldn't help but laugh at Maul's reactiwheneverver he brought up something to do with blue eyes. He was completely caught up in teasing his brother that he had forgotten to ask about the Jedi Maul had mentioned.


	60. Paying respect

After visiting with Satine and Arsayh, Maul took the TIE fighter down to Dathomir. He landed on the Empty planet and got out to walk to the only hut to be seen. When he walked in he was greeted on his right by 3 lightsabers and a crystal ball. He passed the darksaber that had a handmade mural of Satine behind it, to a double saber. It had a mural of Savage behind it and Maul had opened the bag he had and placed water and a little bit of food in front of the saber. Then Maul moved on to the last lightsaber. Maul had stared for a moment at the mural of Obi-wan behind the Jedi lightsaber.

"I only came to visit, Kenobi. I will be staying the night here than heading out again." Maul said while placing food and water in front of the saber. He placed a hand on it before moving on to the crystal ball.

"Mother, I'll be needing guidance for what to do next. I had encountered Jedi and I had found my apprentice but he is as stubborn and head strong as Kenobi was when we were younger. I fear I do not have the same patience as I did before I met him. What can I possibly do? I can tell he wants to trust me, but I had wounded his master... I fear if I pursue him to become my apprentice, it will end up almost the same way it did with Kenobi..." Maul said placing food and water in front of the crystal ball. When he was finished talking a green mist came from the crystal ball. The mist had wrapped around Maul quietly whispering things to him.

Maul turned his head away from the mist with his eyes closed trying to focus on one of the voices, but they all mixed together. He sighed opening his eyes and looking down at the mist.

"I thank you for your guidance Nightsisters, but I came to hear from Mother Talzin." Maul spoke quietly and the mist slowly retreated back into the crystal ball.

"Do not worry my sisters, I will find a way to bring you back in your entirety somehow." Maul swore to the crystal ball. He hadn't lost all of the Nightsisters. A few powerful one's managed to shift their forms into a mist and hide away in the crystal ball. The crystal ball was a temporary home, Maul knew it was risky to have them is far from the cave. The crystal ball was their only source of transport outside of the cave. Maul always wanted to talk to his Mother, but he knew she wasn't one of the spirits that were saved. He looked up at the incomplete mural of his mother behind the crystal ball. He looked around for paint to continue it to only remind himself that he had ran out and needed more. Look around his small hut he found just a tiny bit of paint underneath of his bed. He moved the crystal ball aside to reach the mural. He quietly continued the mural as he applied the paint with his fingers. He painted slowly he didn't want to mess up one single bit of the mural. He was already not pleased with his mural of Satine he just couldn't get the right color of her skin. He would have to go over it when he made the right color. He kept painting until there was no more paint left. He was unhappy with the progress he made with the painting. The wet paint looked a different shade than the dry paint did. That's what unsettled him, he shrugged it off knowing that the paint would look the same color once it dried. He tossed the empty canister somewhere near his bed and he picked up a cloth. He rubbed of the paint from his fingers as he looked at the four murals.

"Lord Maul?" A female voice broke the silence and Maul jumped inside of his skin. He growled turning to the voice to see Kast.

"What are you doing in here?! I did not give you permission to enter!" Maul snarled at her.

"I apologize Lord Maul, I tried to knock, but you didn't answer." Kast said looking at the murals.

"What do you want Kast?" Maul kept snarling at her.

"Lord Feral wanted for me to bring Arsayh down so she could let her Dactillion live down here on Dathomir. He also wanted me to tell you that he sent a team out to get more supplies and Satine had volunteered to go with the group." Kast reported to him and he calmed down.

"Thank you for reporting in Kast." Maul walked up to her glaring at the Mandalorian woman. "The next time I find you in my hut, without my permission, you will not leave without a punishment. Now leave, I do not want to be disturbed."

"Yes, of course Lord Maul, please pardon me." She said and left the hut making sure it to touch anything. Maul groaned and did a property check. He knew Kast was one of his most loyal soldiers, but he trusted no one, but Feral in his hut. Not even Arsayh or Satine. The things he collected in his hut were too valuable to him to risk them getting taken or broken.

After making sure everything was in it's rightful place, Maul made sure his hand was clean before moving the crystal ball back in front of the mural. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. It had been a while since he was actually able to rest in his own bed and it felt nice to him. He could hear Arsayh outside of his hut laughing and playing with her Dactillion. The sound of her laughter had saddened Maul. After all these years she still was able to retain her happiness. Satine had taught her how to speak in Galactic Basic and Arsayh seemed to call him and Satine: mom and dad now. After all that's happened he guessed she had the right to call him that. He and Satine had taken care of her ever since the attack that killed Saxon. He really didn't care for her calling him dad it was the point of her constantly saying that him and Satine should really get together. Satine didn't really seemed bothered by Arsayh saying it, but Maul always refused the idea. Feral tried explaining why Maul didn't like the idea to the young Mandalorian, but the girl kept insisting. She even gone to the point once in trying to set the Maul and Satine up on a date. It had failed because Maul could sense that something was up when Arsayh tried to cover up that it was a date. Maul could tell his relationship with Arsayh was not steady, but he just needed her to realize he didn't want to start any other relationship with Satine other than the friendship they had now.

Maul wanted to avoid everything that had to do with dating and relationships. He didn't feel like he was being held back by his past with Obi-wan, but he kept refusing to date anyone.

As Maul fell asleep, the green mist crept slowly out of the crystal ball, over the counter covering the food than it moved over to Maul. The mist wrapped around Maul. He shift in his bed and started to dream. He saw himself sitting with Ezra combining a Jedi and a Sith Holocrons together. Than the scene quickly changed back to Dathomir. He had Ezra there, but he couldn't hear what they were say than he suddenly saw Nightsister spirits posses Kanan and some human girl.

Maul quickly woke from his dream. Sitting up, he looked around. His hut was exactly the way he left it. He walked over to his door and saw that it was dark. He stood in the door way thinking about his dream. He often had dreams like this when ever he slept on Dathomir ever since the attack. He could hear the Dactillion calling in the distance. He knew Arsayh would want to get another one so this one wouldn't be lonely. Maul mentally put it on a list of things he would have to do later. He walked around his hut making sure everything was were it was suppose to be. Usually when he had dreams thing would be out of place. As he looked around he didn't take notice that the food was gone from in front of the the crystal ball and Savage's lightsaber. Maul didn't spot anything out of place, so he decided to go back to bed.


	61. Holocrons of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right after the episode 'Holocrons of Fate.'

Maul quickly put his ship into hyperspace. He was overfilled with emotions. He couldn't stop laughing with happy tears in his eyes. Hardly after the moment of feeling happy and grateful, he was filled with anger and the need for revenge. His hand shook as he pressed the auto-pilot button. It was useless since he knew he would be at Dathomir in a matter of minutes. But his hand had shaken badly enough to where he thought it would be a bad idea to manually fly the ship. He put his head in his hands as tears ran down his face. He was so overflown with emotions that he didn't know what exactly to do next.

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard his brother's voice.

"Maul! Are you alright, brother? Answer me!" Feral's voice had ringed through the small ship and Maul wiped his face clear of the tears but it seemed like he wasn't done laughing. He laughed a bit more before answering.

"Feral. I'll be docking immediately." Maul said laughing a bit more.

"By the Goddess, you scared me, brother! Are you alright brother? Are you... laughing?" Feral's voice was completely confused

"No, I am overwhelmed right now, brother! There is joyous news! I'll tell you when I'm docked!" Maul said and quickly docked onto the larger ship. He jumped out of his ship but stepped back to lean on it. He's never laughed like this in his life, but he couldn't help it.

"Brother!" Feral said running into the hangar. "What is this news?"

"Feral! You won't believe it! You won't believe what I saw!" Maul hugged his younger brother

"What? What did you see brother?" Feral asked using his arms to put a bit of distance between him and Maul, he could feel his brother shaking.

"I saw him! I saw Kenobi!" Maul said happily.

"But brother, Obi-wan is dead." Feral said in a sad voice. Was all these years of being alone finally driving Maul insane?

"No! Brother! I saw him! I saw him! He's alive!" Maul said unable to wipe the joy filled smile off of his face.

"Then where is he? Why isn't he here?" Feral asked and Maul's smile faded and he looked like he had become confused.

"I-I-I don't know. I couldn't see." Maul answered his brother and Feral was also confused. He was able to see Obi-wan, but he could see where he saw him?

"Brother, what do you mean?" Feral asked

"My apprentice and I had combined holocrons. And in doing so the holocrons would answer the questions that the people who combined them had! My apprentice wanted to know how to destroy the Empire and Sith." Maul explained and Feral was slightly happy that his brother was no longer affiliated with the Sith now.

"What did you ask for brother?" Feral didn't know why he seemed nervous in asking Maul what he asked for.

"All I wanted was hope and the holocrons showed me Kenobi and he was alive brother!" Maul said regaining his smile than he snarled. "My apprentice pulled way too soon! I couldn't see where he was!"

"Then why don't you go and find your apprentice and join the holocrons again?" Feral asked curiously

"It wouldn't work. Due to my apprentice pulling away it broke the holocrons. We must find another way for my apprentice and me to trade memories. When he pulled away, we had traded some of our memories, but they were tiny bits, fragments. I believe I know where his base is so I can go and get him whenever we are ready." Maul explained

"I am sure the Nightsisters had something." Feral said walking towards his brother's ship.

"Kast, Maul and I are heading down to Dathomir, watch over the ship until my return." Feral spoke into a comm.

"Yes Lord Feral." Last spoke through the comm and Feral got into the smaller ship with his brother and started to head down to Dathomir.

 

It had felt like hours since they started searching through old Nightsister scrolls trying to find the right spell. Feral was determined to help his brother, if there was any chance that his brother's mate was still alive, he had to help. He remembered all of the days back when everything happened. Maul could hardly go anywhere without him and his mind would constantly torture him with his memories. Feral recalled his brother telling him they all had died in front of his eyes and that it would never be erased from his mind. Seeing his brother today, it was like he stepped into a different dimension. He was laughing and smiling. A very rare sight to see with Maul and Feral knew he could only count the times he saw it with only one hand. It had been 14 years since the beginning of his brother's fall and now he wanted to help in bringing his brother back up to where he was, maybe not as high as his brother dreamed of being, but back to where he was.

Feral knew that he had to do most of the reading through the ancient scrolls and he knew that it had frustrated Maul. His brother's reading skills in Dathomiri weren't at their peak. Feral blamed Sidious for not teaching his brother how to read in his home language. It had made him angry, but he pushed it aside. He had to concentrate. As he read through the scrolls he happened upon one that was titled. ' _To raise the dead.'_ Feral could tell that it wasn't in his mother's handwriting, but in the old Nightsister's Old Daka, who was the clan elder priestess. Only one Nightsister was allowed to know how to raise the dead. The scroll started off with how to raise a large group from the dead then it moved into small groups of 2 or 3. It caught Feral's eye when it moved onto just raising one individual from the dead.

Feral closed the scroll and slowly pocketed it as he looked up at his brother to make sure he wasn't looking. Feral gulped at the idea of raising someone from the dead. As he closed it he noticed a warning on it. Anything that is out of balanced in the individual part of the spell and the person who is raised would just be a shell of who they were, with no memory of their life when they were alive.

Feral was about to open another scroll when he heard Maul call for him. He jumped in his skin thinking Maul had seen him pocket the scroll until he heard Maul call him over. Feral let out a soft sigh of relief. It wasn't that he was scared of what his brother would think about raising the dead, but the scroll had been in his brother's hut and if Maul found out that he took a scroll he would most certainly start a fight that his brother would fight to the death for. Everything that he gathered was a sacred part of him and he never wanted to depart from it.

"What is it, brother?" Feral asked looking over Maul's shoulder at the strangely nontitled scroll and he began to read it.

"Read down here, Feral." Maul pointed at a paragraph at the bottom of the scroll.

"To see and swap thoughts and memories with some." Feral read out loud.

"This one could work, right Feral?" Maul looked back at his younger brother.

"Yes, but with the Nightsisters, you either have to have them present during a ritual or you must give them something in return that they want." Feral said quickly looking at Maul before reading on.

"But they are spirits now, what could they want?" Maul asked his brother and they both quickly took notice of the green mist that crawled from the crystal ball. Nightsister spirits manifested from the mist and crawled across the floor towards them.

Maul quickly pushed Feral back. The younger brother could tell that his brother never saw something like this come from the crystal ball. Both the brother backed up afraid of the spirits.

"Flesh and blood." The spirits groaned desperately crawling and reaching for the brothers. "We want flesh and blood!"

Maul turned to Feral and they both looked at each other shocked. There was no way they could turn back now.

 

After the Nightsisters disappeared back into the crystal ball, Feral told Maul that he was going to taking a scroll up to the ship, a scroll about medicine. Feral was shaking when Maul told him that it could never leave his side. Feral knew that even if Maul was his brother, Maul wasn't afraid to fight anyone. Although Feral knew Maul wouldn't kill him, he knew that there were worse things that could happen to him than death. The Nightsisters taught that to all Nightbrothers to keep them in line and they were afraid at all to show off their power just like Maul. His raising as a Sith had given his older brother the odd attitude of a Nightsister. Calm and quiet, yet raging and ferocious. A Force that no one, but a few dared to challenge.


	62. Visions and voices

"Where are we?" Ezra asks as he sees the red and black planet they are heading for.

"That is Dathomir. My home." Maul answers his apprentice looking over at him as he speaks then looks back at the lonely planet. Nothing else is said between with of them until the ship lands the deserted village.

"If this is your home, where are your people? Where is everybody?" Ezra asked looking around as he followed Maul.

"My brother and I are the last survivors of our people. Our family, the Nightsisters, and Nightbrothers were killed." Maul spoke quietly as they approached three large stone graves. "Masterful with magik, they were, a threat to Empire." Maul rested his hand on the middle grave.

"I know that you can relate." Maul said softly.

"Are these graves?" Ezra asked looking at the three.

"Yes." Maul kept his voice soft and quiet unlike Ezra had ever heard it before.

"Who's are they? Where are the others?" Ezra asked unable to take his eyes off of the middle grave noticing that it was smaller than the others.

"My mother's, my mate's and my brother's." Maul answered him.

"You had a mate?" Ezra asked completely surprised that someone like Maul could possibly have a mate.

"Yes. He was what some would call an enemy or a rival of mine when we first met." Maul's voice saddened and it had surprised him that he's never seen this side of Maul before. "I had made... so many mistakes, but he was so forgiving. Although we never could really get past what happened between us when we first met... as soon as we were getting pass it, the Sith murdered him. He had died in my arms." Maul spoke than ended it there realizing who he was talking to.

"Why is the one in the middle smaller than the other two?" Ezra asked seeming to be intrigued by the stone graves.

"This one is my mate's." Maul said running his hand over it. "I had gotten separated from his body when I was trying to protect my brother. But in all my efforts both him and my mate were killed. The Sith had separated me from both their bodies. I was only able to retrieve my brother's body with the help of some Mandalorians, but we couldn't find my mate's body." Maul half lied to Ezra and the human boy could obviously tell that Maul telling the story had disturbed the old Zabrak.

"So, you had two brothers?" Ezra asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes. Feral and I are the only ones of our entire species left. The Sith had killed everyone on the planet in fear that they might rise up against the Empire." Maul explained to Ezra

"So where is your brother?" Ezra asked on

"He is somewhere around here. Watching us, no doubt." Maul said and Ezra couldn't help, but look around.

"Why doesn't he come out?" Ezra asked

"He has no business with you, apprentice. He knows to stay out of my business." Maul said walking away from the graves. "Come, my apprentice, on with why I brought you here."

"So these witches, they used the Force?" Ezra asked curiously

"Some aspect of it, yes. But it was their connection with this planet that made them strong." Maul explained. "That is why we are here, to perform, some some old magik." Maul barely contained his laughter. His story had worked on Ezra, getting him to sympathize Maul. They walked toward the large cave.

"Yes. Yes, everything we need lies within the cave." Maul said hoping his plan would work as he walked closer to the cave.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me how this works." Ezra stated stopping in front of the cave and it had frustrated Maul with his apprentice's stubbornness that hit himself on the forehead with his fist a couple times.

"The only way to access the knowledge we seek is to merge our minds again, the effect will only last for a moment. Just enough time for each of us to find answers to our questions. Trust me, Ezra," Maul sighed

"I only want the answers I deserve. Nothing more."

"What do we have to do?" Ezra asked giving in. He guessed what Maul meant by hope was in hope to find his mate's body. It also confused Ezra because of that was the case, why did he see nothing about it in the pieces he got from the Holocron?  It might have been in there along with everything that he didn't understand. He wasn't sure.

"Come." Maul led Ezra into the cave and they reached a small hut in the cave where the roof above them opened up, it was large enough to fit a small ship into. He guessed from the size of it that the ship they came down in was just too big to fit into the hole.

"I have gathered many things, secrets to help us restore our memories." Maul said leading him into his hut. As Ezra entered only one thing came to mind as he saw everything:

"Look at all of this junk."

"Do not touch anything!" Maul snapped at him as he walked to the back of the hut. "These are artifacts from my past when my power was almost absolute."

Ezra looked his right to see a line of lightsabers. He walked over to them and noticed the murals. He couldn't help but look at the mural in the middle. It seemed to be a man he recognized, but he couldn't remember who. He then took notice of the darksaber. He started to reach out to it until he heard Maul's voice.

"Get away from there!" Maul snapped going over to Ezra quickly with goblets in his hands. He looked over the counter making sure nothing was touched.

"Is that a lightsaber?" Ezra asked referring to the darksaber.

"Indeed. Yes, but not like any you would know. If your Mandalorian friend was here, she could explain it to you." Maul said handing Ezra the goblets and they both left the hut. Maul led him over way to an altar. He took the goblets from Ezra and set them down on a table that had three long bottles on it.

"I have studied the ways of the Nightsisters and have found a spell that should suit our needs." Maul started to explain. "This water is the focus of their ancient power." He powered the two outer bottles into the one in the middle before pouring the middle bottle's contents into the two goblets.

"Now to initiate this merge we must both drink this potion." Maul said picking up the goblets and handed one to Ezra.

"You first." Ezra said nervous and Maul drank all of the potion that was in his goblet.

"To complete the spell, you must drink it all. Just like me. All of it." Maul said placing his goblet on the table. Than Ezra began drinking his half of the potion.

"It's... working!" Maul said holding his head and once Ezra was done drinking he started coughing. Both of their eyes had turned green.

"Where is he?!" Maul said as the green mist from their eyes connected, quickly they swapped and shared the pieces of information that they knew.

"I see... I understand." Maul said as he heard his apprentice say something, but he was too enthralled in his newly found information to tell what Ezra said. Then as quickly as it started it stopped and Maul and Ezra were left leaning against the table.

"Of course! It's where it all began... a desert planet with twin suns!" Maul whispered to himself.

"He's alive! I can't believe he's alive!" Ezra said standing up to only notice that the fires around them were going out and Maul started backing up.

"It is time to pay our debt." Maul said and he couldn't help, but feel his two hearts beat frantically.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, what's happening?!" Ezra asked as the backed up and Maul took out a comm link.

"What is that!?" Ezra asked scared of the green ghosts that formed from the altar, that was behind the table.

"Pay our due!" One of the green ghosts hissed and Ezra couldn't help, but hear Maul's gasp.

"The spirits of the Nightsisters must be compensated for the use of their magik." Maul says to Ezra as they back up further from the spirits that slowly moved closer to them.

"So pay them and let's get out of here!" Ezra shouted at Maul as a spirit rushed towards them and Maul pushed Ezra away causing the spirit to pass by them.

"Our debt is our own flesh and blood. Don't let them touch you!" Maul said bringing the comm to his mouth to speak into it.

"Now you tell me!" Ezra says looking around.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouts as he and Sabine ran over to Ezra.

"No! What are you doing?! Leave!" Maul shouts at them dodging a spirit.

"Kanan! Sabine! Stay back!" Ezra demanded and Sabine started to fire her blasters at one of the spirits.

"Feral! Hurry! It is time!" Maul shouts into the comm and Kanan and Sabine are quickly possessed by a couple of Nightsisters.

"Ezra! Stay back! Don't go near them!" Maul orders Ezra as the young Jedi and the apprentice slowly starts to approach his possessed friends.

"Kanan? Sabine?" Ezra says while dodging more spirits. Before they knew it, Feral and a group of Mandalorians ran over to them.

"Brother! Don't let the spirits touch you!" Maul cried out to the other side of the cave.

"Don't worry brother! I've been running from the Nightsisters all my life! I didn't expect it to stop anytime soon!" Feral said to Maul, who scoffed at his younger brother. How could Feral be making jokes at this time?! This was more dangerous than fighting on a battlefield. If he was possessed by a Nightsister there was nothing Maul could do to remove the Nightsister. If a Nightsister had gotten into a body of Dathomirian flesh and blood they would be able to roam freely around the planet. At the moment, Maul just wanted them back, but to be and stay under control within the cave.  
Maul quickly found himself in a fight with the Jedi Master while Ezra was fighting against Sabine.

"You better not hurt him!" Ezra said to Maul.

"You can not defeat the spirits of the Nightsisters. Follow me, I will show you how to save your friends." Maul said pushing the possessed Rebels back as the started to run for the entrance.

"Feral!" Maul shouted back into the tunnel to see his younger brother quickly following after them.

"Hurry Feral! Do not stop!" Maul kept shouting as he saw the trail of spirits behind his brother. Maul also took. The price that the possessed Rebels were between him and his brother.

"Feral! Jump!" Maul shouted and Feral jumped into the air and Maul uses the force to throw Feral out of the cave. He watched his brother fail the landing and tumble to a stop. Feral just lied there on the found outside of the tunnel.

Once they were out of the tunnel Maul turned around to see just how close they were to Ezra's possessed friends.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Why aren't they coming after us?" Ezra asked backing away

"The alter is the Nightsister's main source of power, they can not venture far from the cave. It is unfortunate for your friends, but this is an opportunity to embrace your destiny as my apprentice." Maul said to Ezra placing a hand on his shoulder and Ezra quickly pushed it off.

"I told you that will never happen!" Ezra snapped at Maul

"FORGET THE PAST! FORGET YOUR MEMORIES!" Maul yelled at Ezra. "Forget your attachments! Our future can merge on a planet with twin suns! We can walk that path together! As friends. As brothers!"

"My friends are trapped in there because of us! I can't just leave them here." Ezra said to him and Maul growled softly.

"You, disappoint me, Ezra Bridger." Maul walks away from him. Now time to focus his attention on his brother who still was on the ground not moving.

"Brother?" Maul knelt down next to Feral shaking him. Ezra stopped after he reentered the cave seeing Maul shake Feral and feeling Maul's panic.

"Brother!" Maul tried waking him up and had received a groan from the younger Zabrak. Ezra watched Maul help his brother up, Ezra was relieved when he watched Maul help his brother up and quickly leave the planet. Ezra looked into the cave prepared to face the Nightsister spirits that were in his friends.


	63. New Knowledge

Maul walked all over the ship in a new panic. Yet it wasn't a panic, it was in anger for himself. Arsayh had been down on the planet and had been possessed by a powerful Nightsister. Maul and Satine did all they could to get Arsayh's body outside of the cave, but the Nightsister seemed to cling on tightly to the young Mandalorian woman. There was no way that he and Feral could find to get the spirit out.  
Maul was angered that he basically lost someone who had considered him as a father. On a better note to Maul, Feral had been perfectly fine. A Nightsister had touched him just before he jumped and the quick connection and detachment had just knocked Feral out.

 

After Feral heard that Maul found out where Obi-wan was, he wanted to help his older brother find his mate. Maul had sternly told him to stay and command the ship of the left over Mandalorians and the possessed Mandalorians.

Satine had quickly heard from Feral that Obi-wan was alive and she told Maul that she could take care of everything while they were gone. At that moment Feral tried to get Maul to agree with him coming to find Obi-wan, but Maul kept denying his request. Not too long after that Feral had played his baby brother card and Maul would be damned if it didn't work on him. Growling irritated at how he lost this family battle, he agreed to let Feral join him. It had greatly unsettled Maul letting Feral come with him. He knew the planet well and what species lived there. Once they got there it would only be about using the Force to find his long lost mate.

With great hesitation, Maul gave Feral Savage's old double bladed lightsaber. Maul didn't know why he was so nervous about giving the saber to Feral. He had wielded one before and Maul taught Feral himself for the past 14 years on how to use a lightsaber and on the possible situations he could be put through if he was ever discovered that he was able to use the Force. Maul knew Feral had everything he himself knew at his age learned by heart. Feral was just as skilled as Maul was and Maul guessed that is what frightened him. He didn't want Feral to be like him and here he was almost a spitting image of him. Although Maul knew that in the times they were in, battle and strategy skills were everything.

 

They got into the small ship and took off after Maul gave Satine the long unneeded list of what to do while he and Feral were gone and if she had any questions to just ask Kast. Feral nearly had to physically drag Maul to their ship to get going or turn on a magnet and pull his brother along.

There was another thing Maul worried about if any Inquisitors would be there or would follow them. Maul and Feral had no clue how many Inquisitors were out in the galaxy or how many have already been dealt with. Maul only knew of 4 out the and they were already taken care of. Then again he would have to worry about bounty hunters as well.

"Brother, will you stop worrying? You have nothing to worry about. We know where Kenobi is, we'll go to this planet and get him and bring him home." Feral had sensed Maul's worry and thought it was about Obi-wan. Speaking of Obi-wan, Maul started to have doubts and thoughts.

"What if he doesn't want to come home brother?" Maul asked quietly

"What? Of course, Obi-wan will want to come home! He just probably thinks that something happened to you. Someone could be keeping him there." Feral tried to come up with some excuse for why they have never seen Obi-wan in the past 14 years.

"In the hologram message he left for Satine, he said if he survived he wouldn't be able to face me." Maul claimed

"I wouldn't want to face you if you thought I died and I didn't because of some potion too brother." Feral said and Maul looked over at him.

"Not helping."

"Sorry. Listen, brother, don't hold it against him for too long, you remember what happened when the past got in the way of yours and Obi-wan's relationship." Feral said and Maul stayed quiet. It was another reason why he wanted to do this trip alone. If Kenobi didn't want to return with him or be with him, Maul could simply leave and tell everyone that Obi-wan was truly dead all that time.

Now he had his brother and he desperately wanted Obi-wan with him. To tell him, he had been forced to stay away and that he dearly wanted to return to Maul. Maul craved for the soft touch of Obi-wan, for the soft wise words he would say. He craved for the bad times he had with Obi-wan as much as he did the good times. Maul didn't care what the memory was, as long as it had Obi-wan in it.

"I'm going to rest, wake me when we arrive." Maul pressed the autopilot button on the control panel after making sure they were headed to the right planet. He leaned back into his chair feeling tired after all of the events that had happened. Perhaps his age was catching up to him. Maul knew he was able to stay up for as long as he needed with the Force to feed off of, but with the chance to sleep, he gladly took it if it made him dream of a memory with Obi-wan.


	64. It's just the beginning

Feral watched his brother as they step out of their ship and onto the desert planet. Maul took many deep breaths and Feral looked at him concerned.

"Brother is everything okay?" Feral placed a hand on Maul's shoulder

"Yes Feral, everything is fine. I just forgot what it's like to breathe without so much weight on my chest." Maul replied taking in a deep breath. "Yes, Kenobi must be somewhere on this planet."

 

Sitting on a dune watching over a series of moisture farms, a man with graying hair looked around. He had been meditating and his blue eyes snapped opened. He heard the distant call of Raiders and he stood up. He had a terrible and rough cough making his throat feel sore. He sighed, his chest felt tight and he could feel a fever coming on. He pulled out some binoculars and looked out around Tosche Station. He saw the boy he was ordered to watch walk over there and he saw a ship he has never seen before land on the outskirts of Tosche Station. Either bounty hunters again or the Empire actually sent someone out here to handle him. The man knew he was just tempting the Empire to actually send out its own assassins.

He would have to go out and see who it was later, he could see a sandstorm coming in from the distance. It didn't look that bad though. Should be here and gone quickly, the man thought and walked to his hut preparing for the storming.

 

Maul and Feral walked into the small building as the owner was shutting everything preparing for the sandstorm. The two brothers were in dark gray cloaks and there was a young teen boy who pushed his way past the brothers.

"Hey! Luke you finally made it!" Another teen sitting greeted the teen getting up and hugging him.

"I know Biggs! Uncle Owen wasn't going to get me come, but Aunt Beru said that I could since it's been a while since I came out here." Luke said and the brothers walked to the table that showed off ship parts.

"So brother, do you think he's nearby?" Feral quietly asked Maul.

"My chest hasn't been this light in a long time Feral. I know he's here, but I keep trying to use the Force and I can't find him." Maul said rubbing his chest.

"Can I get you guys something to drink? I have cold drinks in the back if you want something." The owner said to the four.

"Sure thing, I'll have one!" Biggs called out.

"Luke, how about you?" The owner asked

"No thanks." Luke replied

"How about you men? Thirsty?" The owner looked at the brothers

"My brother and I would like one too." Feral answered before Maul could. The owner left around a corner and soon came back with three glasses of Bantha milk. The owner gave Biggs his glass first then went over to the brothers and gave them theirs.

"So your Zabraks. It's strange to see your kind over on this side of the galaxy. So what are you two? Bounty hunters?" The owner asked

"Bounty hunters have nothing to do here! So if that's what you are you both should just get back to your ship and go back to where ever you came from!" Biggs said cutting in. "Everyone here are peaceful people, most of us are moisture farmers! So you're just wasting your time."

"That's enough Biggs, whoever these men are, are most likely none of your business." The owner snapped at the teen.

"Actually we are here looking a man." Maul spoke up taking a sip of the blue milk.

"And who's that exactly?" The owner asked curiously

"He goes by the name Obi-wan Kenobi." Maul answered the man

"There's no one with the name Obi-wan around here, but there is the old hermit, Ben Kenobi. He lives in the western dune sea. He use to come by my uncle's moisture farm all the time, but my uncle had gotten angry at him for some reason. Now people hardly see him." Luke spoke up and Maul turned to him. He swore this boy looked familiar, but he doubted the boy ever left the planet and he never came here after he first encountered Obi-wan's old master.

"The western dune sea you say, boy?" Maul asked wanting confirmation

"Yes, sir." Luke nodded

"What's your name boy?" Maul asked

"Luke sir. Luke Skywalker." Luke replied and Maul did his best to quell the growl in his chest. That name. It had lit a spark in Maul.

"Thank you, Luke, for telling us." Feral spoke feeling his brother's rage.

"Is Old Ben in some kind of trouble?" Luke asked curiously

"No, he isn't." Feral responded, "We're actually trying to reunite Kenobi with some family of his."

"Well, that's good. He's been getting sick a lot and there's been no one there to look after him. My aunt says she sends doctors out there to help him, but he keeps turning all of them down." Luke says and Maul's anger turned to shock and fright. Maul looked at his brother not needing to say a thing out loud. Feral could sense it and Feral leaned on Maul slightly hoping his touch would feel comforting and not tip the boy off to anything.

"Well, we'll make sure he's given the proper care. Even if he isn't the Kenobi we're looking for. We'll make sure he gets proper medical care." Feral said calmly he looked at Maul who may have looked calm, but Feral could sense all of his emotions.

"Thank you." Luke said and they all waited for the storm to calm down.

"By the Fanged God, I've hurt him again, Feral." Maul said looking down

"You didn't know brother. You thought he was dead and you were protecting everyone. Don't blame yourself, Maul." Feral said placing a hand on Maul's shoulder.

"This can not possibly be my Kenobi." Maul hissed his mind feeding off of the anger toward the Skywalker.

"Brother?" Feral was confused, what had caused this sudden change?

"My Kenobi accepts help when he needs it. The first time Kenobi got sick he depended on Savage to get him to the Nightsisters and Mother. He knew they could help him. He knows that there are people who are out here willing to help him, even those Skywalkers are willing to help him. Kenobi accepts help from everyone no matter how small." Maul explained

"Maybe he's changed. He's a Jedi in hiding and this isn't exactly a wealthy planet brother." Feral quietly told him. "To turn in someone that can use the Force would make that person rich. You can't trust people these days."

"No. Kenobi trusts everyone, even strangers. He trusts them until they break his trust. Even then he would trust them, just to a limit. No who ever this Kenobi is isn't my Kenobi. But, my apprentice seemed quite intrigued to realize that he was alive, so this Kenobi must be a key component to destroying the Sith." Maul thought out loud

"Brother, no. Don't think like that." Feral said and they heard the door open.

"The storm's passed over us now, you guys. It's safe to go out now." The owner said and without another word, Maul left the small building with Feral following quickly behind him.


	65. Reunion

The old man with greying hair coughed a bit as he set wood down in a pile. He had gone through so much work to get this wood for tonight. His chest ached his fever was very low now which made him even more happy for tonight's event. As the sun lowered in the sky, he looked up into the sky, it was already dark enough to start showing nearby stars. The man skillfully hit two rocks together causing a spark to land on the smaller bits of wood starting a fire.

He rubbed his chest mournfully as he watched more stars appear. He was looking for a certain star that only shone once or twice every 6 months in the desert sky. It was the soft shine from a red star in the Quelli sector of the sky. The soft, yet harsh sun of the Dathomir system.

Once the sun was completely down the man had looked at his hand to see a soft, light, green mist flowed from his hands and slowly ducked to the ground to dissipate in the air. The green mist only happened when the planet Dathomir was in his sight of the night sky. He placed his hands in his big sleeves to hid the mist.

He sat closely to the fire. It had reminded him of a great warmth that he knew from his past. He hugged his body imagining that the warmth came from another body instead of the fire. After the moment he looked back up at the red star. It reminded him of his past, something that he felt like he was separated from.

Suddenly in the middle of the night, he felt a presence. He looked from the corner of his eyes from underneath his hood to see an all too familiar silhouette that made him want to run over to it and hug it and never let go. But he stayed where he was and poked the fire with a twig.

"You're in the wrong place. No one comes out here." The man spoke and stood up calmly. He sent his Force out to see who it really was and it made his heart sink and leap for joy at the same time. He brushed the sand off of his cloak as he felt the others rage emanate profusely, the all too familiar and comforting rage. It made him want to run to the silhouette and away from it even more. Then he heard the reply to his comment. There was no voice. The sound of something hitting the sand made the man look down.

It was his old lightsaber. He bent down and picked it up in awe and admiration of the saber and the silhouette. When he looked up he saw the silhouette walking away.

He got up with his lightsaber in his hand and took a few panicked steps towards it before he saw the double bladed red lightsaber igniting. The silhouette jumped flipping backwards behind the man. The man quickly ignited his own lightsaber and blocked the incoming attack clashing his blue blade with the red blade.

Both of their hoods were knocked down revealing Maul and the aged Obi-wan. Maul snarled at the old Jedi, who could see the pain in the Zabrak's eyes. They just stood there staring each other in the eyes before Maul moved to make another attack. As they fought, Obi-wan could see another figure watching them from a nearby dune. Obi-wan would send out his Force to sense who this other figure was, but Maul kept his attention on the battle. One thing they both weren't paying attention to, was the landscape. The dune turned into the steep hill causing both forcing users to tumble down the hill having both of their sabers knocked from their hands. The fight quickly turned into a wrestling match with ended with Maul on top, pinning Obi-wan's hands above his head and sitting on the old Jedi's hips as he snarled and glared at Obi-wan. Obi-wan was panting after the fight and wrestle. It had been so long since he found himself in a true fight that it had worn him out. The old Jedi could still feel his fever and he felt it even more with his aching muscles. Obi-wan laid his head on the ground exposing his neck to Maul as he fought to regain control of his breath with his eyes closed.

"Weak Jedi." Obi-wan finally heard his enemy, rival and mate finally speak.

"And here I was thinking... you weren't going to... talk to me." Obi-wan smartly said between his pants.

"You most certainly do not deserve it." Maul said quietly with a sharp edge to his voice and Obi-wan opened his eyes up half way. He faced Maul and just looked at him as he caught the last bit of his breath. They just stared at each other again. Their faces so close to the others. Obi-wan pushed himself up and had ensnared Maul in a kiss. Maul growled at the start of the kiss, but had started to melt into it as each other's tongue explored the others mouth.

Maul let it got on for a moment before pulling himself away from the kiss and moving a hand to wrap around Obi-wan's neck.

"No. I am not here for that!" Maul snapped at him applying a little pressure to the neck below him.

"You are not the Kenobi I knew and loved. You're not Obi-wan. I am not here for what we had. I am here for what will be!" Maul snarled at him

"The key to the elimination of all my enemies." Maul hissed and stood up pulling Obi-wan up by the collar of his clothes.

"Brother! That's enough!" A voice shouted as a silhouette ran over to them.

"Savage?" Obi-wan tried to make out the silhouette, but his exhaustion had gotten to him causing his vision to spin. Without a warning, Obi-wan fainted into Maul's arms leaving the red Zabrak shocked and worried.

"Kenobi?!" Maul shook the unconscious Jedi receiving no answer.


	66. Jar of hearts

Obi-wan groaned as he slowly woke up, his muscles and chest seemed to feel so light. His fever must of prevented him from sensing Maul and his brother at first. Obi-wan when to sit up to hear a slightly mechanical voice.

"Careful Obi-wan. Don't strain yourself."

"Savage?" Obi-wan spoke before seeing the different yet familiar face. "Feral?" Obi-wan was even more confusion now why was he here?

"What are you doing here? Where Savage and Maul? I... I thought I told Satine to find Maul. Where is she?"

"Obi-wan calm down. Maul is only outside. But we are not happy with you Obi-wan. I thought Maul finding you would make him happy again, but this just is fueling his need for revenge all again." Feral half explained

"What do you mean Feral where is everyone else?" Obi-wan asked to hear the door to his hut open and slam shut.

"The Mandalorians are dead, Feral." Maul hissed

"What do you mean brother?" Feral looked over at his older brother.

"All of the Mandalorians that were possessed by the Nightsisters. They all died as soon as the sisters tried doing magik." Maul hissed darkly

"Oh no. Arsayh." Feral's voice faded

"Who's Arsayh? What happened to everyone?" Obi-wan pressed for answers

"Everyone is dead Kenobi! After you died, Sidious killed Savage, than Grievous killed most of my Mandalorian army, than they killed the Nightbrothers. Then the Nightsisters. And than... than they killed Mother. Everyone on Dathomir is dead Kenobi!" Maul snarled at him. "They're all dead! Dead because of you!"

"Brother, you know that's not true. Obi-wan did not cause their deaths." Feral said to Maul, standing between the two older Force users

"Do not defend him Feral. That," Maul had pointed at Obi-wan. "He is not my mate. No matter how much he looks like Obi-wan. He is not. All he is now, is the lure for Ezra."

"Ezra? Why are you calling him that? Isn't he your apprentice?" Feral asked confused

"He chose his fate on Dathomir. Now, he belongs to those Rebels. He is now an enemy, Feral, and we now have what he wants: Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. The key to destroying the Sith." Maul couldn't help but laugh at the end. How in the world could this Kenobi defeat the Sith after he passed out from exhaustion while fighting him.

"I am certainly no key to destroying the Sith, Maul." Obi-wan commented

"The holocrons showed me, Kenobi. There's no use in denying it. You either are the key or a very important component to it and my old apprentice and his friends should be here soon." Maul snapped at his old mate.

"Maul..." Obi-wan said sadly and he saw Maul's eyes flash over to him but just for a quickly second.

"Feral, make sure Old Ben doesn't leave while I'm gone." Maul said walking to the door.

"I'm not going anywhere any more Maul." Obi-wan said looking with said eyes at the red Zabrak pleading for him to stay in the hut with him. Without another word Maul left the hut.

Obi-wan looked out his window as Maul walked out to where the fire was and sat down where he was. Obi-wan desperately wanted to go out there to comfort Maul, but Maul was so convinced in telling himself that Obi-wan had changed.

Obi-wan shook his head and stood up a little shaky from his bed. He left out of the hut walking over to Maul. He wrapped his arms around Maul from behind the old Sith. Then for the first time in a long time he started to cry. He didn't know why he was crying, he just felt like crying.

Maul looked at Obi-wan over his shoulder with a quirked eyebrow.

"Kenobi, what do you think you're doing?" Maul shifted his upper body lifting his arm letting the human cry into his side.

"Come on now Kenobi. You're a Jedi. You're not suppose to cry." Maul continued as he shift his lower body. Yelling at himself in the head about what to do, he felt like he was taken back to when he had first captured this Jedi all those years ago. He had argued with himself the same way, but instead of trying to decide whether to kill him or not, he was trying to decide whether he would comfort him or not. In Maul's head, the votes for not comforting his old mate had massively outweighed the votes for comforting him. Maul wanted him just for once to feel how he felt when he had lost his loved ones slowly. The voices in Maul's head told him to stand up and walk away from the crying heap of a Jedi, but he couldn't bring himself from ripping away from Obi-wan's arms. The old Sith simply turned himself away from Obi-wan, not standing up, just stayed sitting there. Waiting for the old Jedi to stop crying.


	67. Comfort

Maul carried Obi-wan inside after the old Jedi passed out from crying. Feral watched his old brother laid the Jedi down on the lone bed. Maul had brushed a lone strand of graying hair from Obi-wan's face.

"Brother, you can't blame Obi-wan. I'm sure he has a reason for staying away for so long." Feral spoke up.

"I do not want to talk about it now Feral." Maul turned to face his younger brother. "I want you to take the ship and go back to the Mandalorians." Maul started before being cut off by Feral.

"I am not leaving you here Maul." Feral's voice was stern, he was separated from Maul enough and he didn't want to take his brother away from Obi-wan now that they just had found him.

"Satine is most likely upset right now with Arsayh's death, Feral. I want you to go and bring her here. I'll be going nowhere without a ship. So you do not need to worry about me leaving." Maul finished.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine here? What if the rebels show up?" Feral questioned his older brother even if he knew that his brother has some sort of plan for them.

"I'll encounter them and fight them, tell them I have Kenobi and that I hid him somewhere on the planet. That should keep them scrambling long enough for you to make your return with Satine." Maul explained his plan to his younger brother. Feral walked over to Maul with a serious look on his face.

"I'll only go if you promise to at least attempt to heal your and Kenobi's relationship." Feral crossed his arms

"My Kenobi is long dead Feral." Maul turned and looked at the sleeping Jedi. "He's only an identical to what is sleeping over there." Maul's voice cracked in sadness.

"You know that is not true brother." Feral placed a hand on Maul's shoulder. "Your Kenobi is still there. Give him a chance brother. You just got each other back, don't lose each other again, because the pain will only hurt more if you both don't heal."

Maul kept his eyes on the peaceful Jedi that he dearly missed. " I will... attempt to heal my relationship with Kenobi." Maul said quietly as if he was in a room crowded with many people.

"Thank you, brother. I will be as fast as I can." Feral squeezed his brother's shoulder before he left the hut. Maul stood there silently staring at the sleeping body. He wondered what he should do. Should he sit down next to him and wake for him to awaken? Should he also try and get more sleep? Should he secure the perimeter while Obi-wan slept to make sure it was safe? Should he try to contact Ezra to see if he changed his mind about being Maul's apprentice? What should he do when Obi-wan wakes up? What would he say to him? Should he apologize for how he acted? Should he question him on why he didn't return? Should he just accept that thing were as they were and just move on? Should he really blame Obi-wan for everyone's deaths? Should he just explain everything to Obi-wan? Should he just tell Obi-wan the important things? Should he tell him about what he tried to do all those years ago when everyone's deaths were still fresh in everyone else's minds?

No. Of course, he couldn't tell Obi-wan about what he did.

Maul raised his sleeve of his left arm. The scars from his acts had been faded with the years that had passed. They were barely noticeable now, but to the trained eyes that were use to seeing Maul's red and black skin, they could clearly tell his past. Maul gripped his wrist as tears filled his eyes. It had been such a long time since he last looked back at those dark memories. He let go of his wrist and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He knelt down next to Obi-wan's sleeping body and he cradled Obi-wan's cheek in his hand. He softly rubbed the dry trail of tears away from Obi-wan's face. He could feel his eyes start to water again. He couldn't help but feel happy at this moment. Could he truly have his Kenobi back? Was there still a chance for them? Obi-wan had seemed so disconnected with the force when they fought. Had Obi-wan stopped using the Force after his death? That thought led to another. How did Obi-wan survive? He saw him died in front of his eyes. He felt him die in his arms. He felt his icy skin.

A shift from Obi-wan's sleeping form quickly pulled Maul out of his thoughts. He pulled himself away from Obi-wan afraid that he might have awakened him from a dream. He rubbed his eyes clear of the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes as he watched the Jedi continue to sleep. He realized he had a small smile on his face and he seemed to be purring softly as the Jedi continued to sleep. Maul heard the door rattle as a harsh wind blew. The red Zabrak stood up guessing that his brother didn't shut the door properly. After he correctly latched the door shut, he walked back to the bed. he placed his hand back onto the Jedi's cheek and was purring a bit louder as Obi-wan's head unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Maul gulped a bit as he looked up and down the sleeping body. He was tired of just being next to his sleeping mate. Maul bit the inside of his cheek as he carefully scooted Obi-wan further onto the bed not wanting to wake him. Maul's movements were slow and hesitant as he got onto the bed next to Obi-wan. He couldn't believe that he was shaking. What was he afraid of? He knew Obi-wan still wanted him to be his mate. He desperately wanted to hold his dear Obi-wan to him and not let him ago until the end of their days.

He was about to lay down on the bed next to Obi-wan until a thought came to his mind. Everyone he ever got close to ended up getting hurt. Obi-wan had narrowly escaped his death somehow. The narrow escape of death was usually a sign for Maul. Savage narrowly escaped many fights before him and Maul found Obi-wan than he had died in a battle with Sidious. His mother had narrowly escaped from many battles and wars by keeping Dathomir neutral. Feral had barely escaped his encounter with Grievous, his neck was nearly broken. Arsayh had nearly been killed along with here father the day Grievous attacked and now she was dead by his doing. He hadn't paid enough attention to the Mandalorians that had come down to Dathomir. Obi-wan had escaped from many battles with Sidious and other Sith associates than Maul watched him 'die.' Now he was back. He was alive.

Maul got off of the bed quicker than he did moving Obi-wan and getting onto the bed altogether. He wrapped his arms around himself and tears formed in his eyes once again. He was too afraid of getting close to Obi-wan. Afraid that something worse would happen if he did. Maul couldn't hold these tears back as he walked around the hut looking for the bathroom. He silently cried as he shut himself in the bathroom. He didn't want to risk waking Obi-wan up to see him like this. He didn't want Obi-wan to see him in such a broken state.

 

(Warning Shower Scene Ahead! You guys should know where this is going ;) )

 

Obi-wan yawned waking up, his cheek felt strange as if someone had touched it. He heard the shower in his bathroom running. He stood up and stretched before walking over to the door to his bathroom. Without really thinking he opened the door and looked into the small room to see the muscular red Zabrak in his shower. The Zabrak seemed completely oblivious to the Jedi that was watching him shower. Obi-wan couldn't help the deep blush that overcame his face. He could barely remember the last time he saw Maul with absolutely no clothes on. A voice quickly pulled Obi-wan out of his thoughts and if his face could any redder Obi-wan was sure it did.

"Huh?" Obi-wan dumbly said when he didn't hear what Maul had said

"Is there something that you need?" Maul asked calmly as he stood in the shower with the hot water running down his body.

"Uh, no." Obi-wan said completely flustered

"Are you going to come in before the water gets cold, or are you just going to stand there?" Maul asked and Obi-wan swore that he could die right there by just looking at Maul as the water ran down his bare red and black body. He didn't think he could move from the spot that he was in.

"Well?" Maul added and Obi-wan felt like he could feel adrenaline running through his body as he moved further into the bathroom and he started to shut the door before a question popped up in his head.

"Well, uh, w-where's Feral at? He could come in at any time." Obi-wan commented and the laugh that broke free from Maul's lips sent shiver's down Obi-wan's back.

"He left to go get Satine." Maul smiled at Obi-wan and stepped out of the shower and over to Obi-wan. "So, we have plenty of time to ourselves." Maul smirked at the blushing Jedi, he could never resist teasing him when they were alone and actually able to relax. Maul reached out to touch Obi-wan's cheek, but he stopped himself afraid of what could happen if he got attached to the Jedi again. Obi-wan grabbed his hand and pressed his cheek into it. Obi-wan kissed the palm of Maul's hand.

"It's still me, Maul. I haven't changed and I never will." Obi-wan promised Maul and quickly kissed him before Maul could change his mind about anything. Maul melted into the kiss that he had missed so much. Before Obi-wan knew it, Maul had been slowly undressing him. Once Maul had removed all of Obi-wan's clothes, he slowly led the Jedi into the hot shower.

Obi-wan couldn't help the blush that covered his face. Maul wouldn't stop kissing him unless the Zabrak had moved down to his neck and chest to place more kisses there. Obi-wan couldn't help, but gasp when Maul soft bit the scar that he placed on the Jedi when he first captured him. Maul let his hands roam the Jedi's body mapping out every dip and bump on his mate's body.


	68. Rebels

Obi-wan woke up in his bed to find shirtless Maul asleep next to him. Obi-wan got out of bed and put his own clothes back on. The Jedi saw that there was sand at the entrance of his hut. He grabbed a broom from the other side of his small hut and opened the front entrance to his hut.

As he swept the sand outside, he could sense something. _Other Jedi?_ Obi-wan thought as he picked up his binoculars and scanned the desert for any beings. He only spotted some sand people.

"What's wrong Kenobi?" Maul's voice broke the silence scarring Obi-wan.

"Blazes Maul! Don't walk up on me like that!" Obi-wan looked back at him surprised to receive a chuckle from his mate.

"Do you sense that Maul?" Obi-wan asked looking back outside and Maul was silent for a second

"Hm, it seems like the Rebels have arrived." Maul replied

"Other Force Users?" Obi-wan couldn't help but sound worried

"Yes, Ezra and his Master." Obi-wan heard Maul talk calmly, but Obi-wan could sense his rage for them.

"Maul, they don't have to be an enemy." Obi-wan looked back at Maul.

"I have already become their enemy. It is too late to change that." Maul said

"It's never too late Maul. You just need to show them the other side of you. Not the dark side." Obi-wan said leaning back into Maul and the Zabrak wrapped his arms around the human.

"You will have to wait and see then, Kenobi. Even if I try, they won't trust me." Maul signed

"They're Jedi, Maul. If I know Jedi, they are all trusting to everyone no matter what your background is." Obi-wan hummed

"Unless you break it." Maul said softly

"Come on. Let's go meet them." Obi-wan went to step out of the door until Maul grabbed onto his arm.

"Maul, what's wrong?" Obi-wan looked back at Maul

"I told Feral that we would stay here until he returned. Let them come to us." Maul said glaring out the door.

"They came here to find you after all, not the other way around." Maul gently pulled Obi-wan back into the hut and shut the door behind them.

 

Zeb looked around at the outskirts of Mos Espa seeing the large area of buildings.

"Great, how are we going to find this guy in this mess?" Zeb looked back at his friends

"It's easy. We use the Force." Kanan answered him. "Ezra, can you sense him?"

"No, I can't, but do you feel that?" Ezra looked up at his master.

"Yes, I do. Maul is here." Kanan commented

"Well, we must be on the right planet then." Sabine commented.

"So what's the plan? Split up or stay together?" Hera asked Kanan

"We stay together. When Maul finds out that Sabine has the darksaber and that she is properly trained with it, he won't be happy. We will follow Maul's Force signature. We know that he is also here for Master Kenobi and we don't know how long he's been here. There's a chance he might already have Master Kenobi so we need everyone together and ready to fight. We have an advantage against him since he doesn't know that Sabine has the darksaber." Kanan explained

"It feels like he's not even in the city in front of us. It feels like he's in the desert somewhere." Ezra commented looking in the direction of the Force signature. "Maybe he hasn't gotten to Master Kenobi yet."

"I doubt that. When I was a padawan at the Temple there was none stop talking about how Master Kenobi was kidnapped by Maul. These two have a history." Kanan scoffed

"What, like they're going to fight to the death?" Zeb asked

"I'm not sure, but it's very likely." Kanan answered him

"Alright then, let's get going." Hera cut into their conversation and Kanan and Ezra led the way.

They had walked for some time going into the dune sea. Kanan and Ezra had no argument in where they had to go. Maul's presence had been overwhelming on the planet that the two Jedi would have thought that ever non-Force wielder would be able to sense it. It was obviously a trap, but they had to find out whether or not Maul had Obi-wan. Then out of nowhere, they spotted a hut nearby.

"He must be in there." Ezra stopped looking at the hut.

"Unless he found out a way to trick us than he definitely in there." Kanan added standing next to Ezra. Both of the grabbing their lightsabers.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there and kick some Zabrak butt!" Zeb announces and holding his blaster in his hands.

"We can't just rush in now." Ezra commented as he was the only one looking at the hut.

"And why not?" Zeb stubbornly asked as Ezra watched Maul step out of the hut.

"Because he sees us." Ezra says and everyone turns to see Maul standing in front of the hut.

"Well, this is nice." Sabine's sarcasm made Ezra chuckle a bit.

"Well, we might as well go and see what kind of sick game he wants to play this time." Ezra sighed and started walking over to the hut leading the group.

"Where is he, Maul?" Ezra demanded to know as he stopped a safe distance from the Zabrak's staff saber.

"He's safe and unharmed." Maul casually said as if the question had been brought up in a regular conversation.

"How can we believe you?" Ezra crossed his arms.

"Because out of all of the insufferable Jedi in existence, he's the one I would never hurt." Maul groans and raises his voice as if to make sure whoever was inside the hut could hear him. "In fact, he won't do anything until I apologize to you and your friends." Maul looked like he could get sick by just saying that he was sorry.

"You? Apologize? I doubt that!" Ezra scoffed

"And how do we know that Master Kenobi is even inside? All we can sense is you." Kanan commented

"It's a safety measure. He was sick when I arrived. I don't want any Inquisitors or Imperials with the Force to sense that he's sick." Maul explained and Ezra noticed the hut door open with Obi-wan standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"I'm not hearing much apologizing Maul." Obi-wan called

"Must you be so insistent?" Maul asked hitting his fist on his forehead with every word.

"Yes. If you don't, I will leave with them no matter what you told Feral." Obi-wan said leaning against the doorway and Maul let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of a growl and a groan. The Zabrak looked at the group with a huge sigh.

"I may or may not regret everything if not most things that I did to you and your friends, Ezra." Maul said and looked back at Obi-wan. The Jedi Master was starting to walk back inside before he turned back around noticing that Maul was looking at him.

"What? I heard no apology!" Obi-wan said and Kanan cut off their conversation.

"Can someone explain what's going on here to us?" Kanan asked

"Yeah like why are you taking orders from a Jedi, Maul?" The Zabrak and his mate quickly took notice of the teasing tone in the young Jedi's voice.

"That is no way to talk to someone Padawan!" Obi-wan snapped and marched over standing in front of Maul. "What kind of Jedi are wondering around this galaxy these days teasing other creatures?! It is the role of the Jedi to unite all beings together in harmony and peace. Not to continue to strain the balance! And if you can not do that then you will never be a Jedi!" Obi-wan shouted at Ezra then turned to the stunned Maul, grabbing his hand and leading him back into the hut, leaving the Rebels to ponder about what exactly just happened.


	69. Shocked and unsettled

Obi-wan huffed as he sat on his bed. The sudden rush of emotions still stirred like a wildfire in him. It had confused him at why he was so angry at the young Padawan. He suddenly had just become defensive over Maul. He guessed it was because he hadn't been near Maul in such a long time. Still, the emotions blazed wildly within him.

Maul watched as Obi-wan angrily sit down on the bed. Maul could feel as Obi-wan tried to sort out his feelings, but fail time after time. He walked over to the bed and sat on Obi-wan's lap as he ran a hand on each of the Jedi's sides.

"Calm down, Kenobi. That was nothing to get worked up over." Maul whispered to him and set his forehead one Obi-wan's.

"But he!" Obi-wan started before Maul cut him off.

"Is just a youngling. Jedi these days aren't recruited at birth like you and the others were. He still has much to learn." Maul added and Obi-wan sighed deeply.

"You're right Maul." Obi-wan looked into Maul's eyes as he calmed down feeling the Zabrak's touches. "I missed you so much, Maul."

"I know, and as much as I would love to have you all to myself so we can finally end Sidious, I'm afraid that you may need those Rebels and their contacts to defeat him and his Empire." Maul said softly to him.

 

Ezra could help but feel like he had to apologize to Obi-wan for the way he had acted. He wanted his first impression to be a good one and everyone could tell that it didn't go well.

"We should apologize to Master Kenobi." Kanan spoke broke the silence. "We obviously hit some kind of chord in him. If we don't apologize we might lose our only key to stopping the Empire."

"Yeah Kanan, I think you're right. I did act out of place in saying that to Maul, I didn't expect him to react like that though." Ezra admitted looking down at the ground.

"Should we go with you to apologize as well?" Hera asked

"No, this is between Ezra, Master Kenobi and I. Hopefully Master Kenobi is still willing to help us." Kanan answered her

"Alright, well we'll go get the ship I don't think I can stand being out here any longer." Zeb commented and Hera nodded at him.

"I'll go along with you. Are you coming with us, Sabine?" Hera looked at the Mandalorian

"Nah, I'll stay here with them, they might need my help with something." Sabine declined the offer and the Twi'lek shrugged.

"Alright then." Hera replied and the two of them walked off to their ship.

"Well then, Ezra, let's get to it." Kanan said turning to the hut when Chopper started making noises.

"What do you mean that we don't want to go over to hut?" Ezra asked him and Chopper gave an additional beep.

"Yet? Chopper, you're making no sense." Ezra said and started walking to the hut with Kanan and Sabine following him. Chopper made more noises, but the three ignored the droid. They walked over to the door and they heard talking from the inside of the hut. Sabine and Ezra had cracked open the door to see inside.

"I'm not doing anything without you, Maul. If they want me, you will have to come along." Obi-wan said as Maul was sitting on his lap and laughed into the Jedi's neck.

"Now that's the Obi-wan I knew." Maul smiled as he kissed Obi-wan's neck. The two younger Jedi and Mandalorian could hear a purring noise come from inside the hut.

"Maul, don't get too carried away, I can still sense that the others are nearby." Obi-wan commented pushing Maul with barely any force.

"Well, you're the one who said to show them my 'other' side, my little mate." Maul laughed and got off of the Jedi's lap after placing another kiss on his neck.

Ezra and Sabine quickly shut the door and quickly stepped away from the door pulling Kanan back with them.

"Can someone tell me if I was imagining it when Maul called Master Kenobi 'his little mate?'" Kanan whispered to the two of them

"You're lucky, you didn't see what was happening." Sabine quietly added

"Was that Maul purring?!" Ezra whispered to them with Chopper make noises. They heard the door open and either Maul or Obi-wan clearing their throat.

"I see that you all are still here." Obi-wan spoke calmly as he stood next to Maul. "Where's the rest of your group? I could have sworn there were two more of you."

"They went back to the ship." Sabine answered before the boys.

"I see." Obi-wan said and Ezra quickly cuts in before anything else could be said.

"Listen, Master Kenobi, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I didn't mean to upset you." Ezra said and Obi-wan crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me Padawan. You should apologize to Maul." Obi-wan said and Ezra's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Apologize? To Maul? He couldn't even apologize to us and I will never apologize to him for anything. How can you even stand to be next to him? He's hurt and killed so many people and deceived us multiple times and he blinded Kanan and he left us on his planet to be possessed by those spirits! If anyone here needs to apologize it's him!" Ezra said not even thinking about what he said and Obi-wan looked over at Maul. The Zabrak sighed and started walking back over to the hut.

"I told you Kenobi. They won't trust me. I've done too much to regain their trust. They won't even trust me to save their lives." Maul grabbed the door to shut it behind him.

"Wait, Maul!" Ezra calls out to the Zabrak. "Before anyone apologizes, you have some stuff that you need to explain."

"And that is, Ezra?" Maul turned around walking out of the hut.

"You told me that your mate was dead. You showed me their grave." Ezra started

"Ah, and I told you I hadn't found his body. You see. Kenobi had... died after Order 66 was commenced. I... how did you survive Kenobi?" Maul gave his mate a sad look and everyone's gazes shifted to Obi-wan.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm absolutely sure it had something to do with a potion Mother Talzin gave." Obi-wan replied

"Mother? The... the potion you had in the transmission?" Maul said barely digging into his memory and he reflexively held onto one of his wrists. His voice changed from calm and understanding to sad and soft.

"So you did find Satine." Obi-wan commented

"Yeah. Before he killed her and took as many Mandalorians he could and hide them away from the Empire." Sabine cut in and Obi-wan looked shocked and saddened by the sudden fact.

"It was a lie. A ruse. Bounty hunters were hunting after her and me, so Feral helped me in staging her death." Maul said only looking at Obi-wan.

"Stop your lying Maul! We saw her body!" Sabine snapped at him holding the darksaber in her hand.

"We had administered a drug to her that made her look and feel dead." Maul said not bothering to look over at the Mandalorian.

"You have no proof Maul and the people of Mandalore know what we saw!" Sabine shouted and ignited the darksaber pointing it at Maul. "You betrayed so many people and led them to their deaths! Men, women and children!" Maul snarled at her until a voice cut their argument off.

"That is enough! Put that saber down! You will show your respect to the General of my people!" Everyone but Maul turned to see Satine and Maul's brother running up to them. Feral had his lightsaber in hand ready to fight.

"It is fine Duchess, this Mandalorian wanted proof that your death was just staged." Maul commented and Satine had looked at the other side of the red Zabrak. Her jaw dropped with an overjoyed smile.

"Obi-wan! You're alive!" Satine ran over to the old Jedi and hugged him tightly.

"Ezra, I don't remember properly introducing you to my younger brother." Maul said after Sabine deactivated the darksaber. Feral had placed his lightsaber back on his belt after seeing how quickly the situation lightened.

"No, you never did." Ezra said holding off his questions for Maul for later.

"Well then, Ezra, this is my youngest brother, Feral. Feral, this is Ezra." Maul held back the part where he nearly said 'my apprentice.' The situation they were in was already a delicate one, he didn't want to push it.

"It's nice to meet you." Ezra said with some consideration on how he continue to talk around Obi-wan. Ezra stayed on edge. _Maul's story must be true if Master Kenobi is backing him up,_ Ezra thought, _or Maul is using some kind of mind trick on us or Master Kenobi._

Feral looked at his brother before turning his gaze back to the Jedi padawan. "Same here Ezra. I have heard much of you from my brother."

Ezra felt uncomfortable, but he didn't know whether it was just due to the mechanical sound in Maul's brother's voice or if it was because Maul had talked about him to his family. The stature and build of the younger Zabrak almost seemed surreal to Ezra even though both Maul and his brother had the same stature. Maul's brother seemed to be somehow more intimidating to Ezra. Maul is probably past his prime, but is still in good shape, Ezra thought, but if he and his brother had the same training and his brother is in his prime, who knows what his brother is capable of. Ezra finally took notice of the younger Zabrak's eyes which were a deep gold around his pupils and turned into a bright and searing yellow. Ezra guesses that the double color of Maul's and his brother's eyes was just something their species had. Ezra also took notice of the similar black clothing that both of them wore. Then that connected to the yellow Zabrak's belt was a staff saber similar to Maul's, but it was darker in color and the hilt seemed to be thicker than Maul's.

Ezra couldn't help but feel much more intimidated by Feral than everyone else was. Just the basic similarities and differences between the brother is what had unsettled him. Just the look or presence of Feral could unsettle Ezra and the young Jedi didn't like it, but if he and his friends wanted Obi-wan to help them, Ezra had a feeling Maul and his brother would be tagging along as well.

"If you are done questioning my mate Ezra, then shall we settle what your original mission here was?" Obi-wan cut into Ezra's thoughts.

"Yes. We came here to ask for your help in bringing down the Empire Master Kenobi." Kanan spoke for Ezra.

"Honestly, I was initially surprised at someone besides bounty hunters and mercenaries was able to land here. The Hutts recently made an alliance with a bounty hunter that also works for the Empire, which had increased the Empire's presence here." Obi-wan explained himself.

"So you're saying that someone let us land here?" Feral looked curiously at Obi-wan.

"I think so because I've been keeping track of who lands here for many months and only mercenaries and bounty hunters landed here." Obi-wan further explained

"That could explain for that youngling's hostility towards us when the owner of that shop asked if we were bounty hunters, brother." Feral said and it reminded Maul of the Skywalker kid in the shop. Maul's aura took a shift towards the darker side.

"Which reminds me Kenobi. What do you know of a kid with the name Skywalker?" Maul seemed to glare at Obi-wan and saying the name with a guttural growl slowly rising from his chest.


	70. Rematch

Obi-wan stood there with everyone looking at him. He got nervous. A single word said wrong and Maul would be hunting the boy. His silence dug him a hole and he knew it. He had to think quickly.

"I only recently met the boy in person, Maul." Obi-wan quickly said after his silence. _Lies,_ Obi-wan thought.

"Sometime after waking up here and moving into my hut, the boy's guardians warned me that if anything happened to the boy, they weren't afraid to settle things their way. That was the first I ever heard about the boy." Obi-wan's voice was calm and smooth. _He knows I'm lying to him,_ Obi-wan thought in his head as Maul glared at him.

"I only found out what his name was when I met the boy. It was very disconcerting that I would wake up on the same planet as his son." Obi-wan calmly met Maul's glare.

 _He can tell I'm lying! He knows I didn't wake up here! He knows I'm here to protect the boy,_ Obi-wan's hands started to become sweaty as he kept his heartbeat as steady as possible. As soon as Maul looked away Obi-wan couldn't help but let out a mental sigh of relief. _For now, I am out of the woods, at least,_ Obi-wan thought to himself

 

Obi-wan and Satine stood between Maul and the Ghost crew like judges trying to help out whatever way they could with the problems the group had with Maul and settling out ways to deal with them. Until one thing was brought up.

"Now that all of that is settled, why don't we all plan out how we are going to take down the Empire." Satine suggested

"Just one more thing Duchess before we move onto that." Maul cut in before anyone could take a step or add a word.

"Hand over my darksaber Mandalorian." Maul demanded starred at Sabine holding his hand out.

"No. You may apologize all you like, but you still left us behind! You are no true leader of Mandalore. Only a Mandalorian should be in control of this saber and I've worked too hard to just hand it over to you." Sabine snapped at him. "If you want it, you'll have to fight me for it."

"There will be no fighting!" Obi-wan interjected "Satine, tell her to hand it over, we can not have them fighting over a saber." Obi-wan looked at Maul.

"You do not need that saber, Maul, you still have yours." Obi-wan stated to his mate.

"I earned that saber Kenobi. I will not just give it up to some Mandalorian youngling!" Maul snapped at Obi-wan.

"You mean like how you gave up being a Sith?" Obi-wan smartly commented and Maul scoffed and he turned from the young Mandalorian to the Jedi. Everyone knew with that one comment a fight was going to happen.

"Are you demand a rematch Kenobi?" Maul growled yet purred at Obi-wan.

"Are you wanting a fight? Because I never thought a Sith would stoop so low to fighting a youngling. My how the Sith have fallen." Obi-wan smirked at Maul.

"I may not be a Sith anymore, but I will show everyone here why they need me to defeat Vader and Sidious." Maul growled at Obi-wan taking out his lightsaber.

"Oh? And here I thought you were losing your touch. Are you sure you'll be able to take on Vader and Sidious and win?" Obi-wan taunted Maul taking some steps back and drawing out his lightsaber.

"You could barely keep up with me when I first arrived here Kenobi, what makes you think you'll last any longer?" Maul taunted back and they started their fight.

"I was sick then." Obi-wan laughed "Did you expect me to fight against my mate? For no reason but that you were angry?" As the clashed their lightsabers a few times Obi-wan could tell that his age was starting to take a hold of him. He knew that this fight against Maul would help him shape back up. But there was one thing Obi-wan noticed.

"You expected me to just welcome you back with open arms?" Maul snarled

"Well, you did in the hut." Obi-wan smirked as their blades clashed.

Satine had long since walked over to the younger Jedi and their friends.

"This isn't very good." Satine commented to the Jedi.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked

"Obi-wan is goading Maul. He can tell Maul's holding back." Satine slightly explained

"And?" Ezra pushed further

"Obi-wan is trying to get Maul angry." Satine answers him

"We've seen Maul angry, it's not that bad." Ezra crossed his arm

"No. You've never seen him angry. Upset and cornered is what you probably saw. Move back. You want to be a good distance from Maul when he's angry." Satine pushed the group back a bit. They all had taken a few steps back. They didn't exactly understand her warning. The group listened to how Obi-wan their taunts and memories at Maul.

"He isn't going to last much longer. I hope Obi-wan knows what he's doing." Feral commented

"Only Obi-wan knows how to rile and calm Maul." Satine told Feral

"That's true. I don't think Maul would ever be the same without this fight." Feral shrugged "I just hope brother can control himself or we might have to intervene."

"Wait, who intervene?" Kanan cut into their conversation.

"You, Ezra and I. Obi-wan is forcing my brother to emerge himself into the dark side, to get him to not hold anything back. We don't want a rerun of my brother meeting Obi-wan." Feral explained

"Anything, but that." Satine commented remembering how Obi-wan was

"Wait, what happened?" Ezra asked

"My brother nearly broke Obi-wan and it took Obi-wan a long time to get past it." Feral vaguely explained

"What do you mean by 'broke him?'" Kanan asked in a serious tone and then suddenly they sensed something in the Force around them snap.

Lighting had filled the air and they watched as Obi-wan's lightsaber caught the bolts of lighting. The group watched in awe as the fight got faster. A clash of their blades, force pushes that barely got past each other's barriers. Ezra watched awe at the footwork that placed during the fight and how Obi-wan was able to block all of Maul's lighting. A scoff pulled Ezra from his awe and terror. Soon he could barely keep up with the fight, the clashing of blue and red along with the flashes of bright blue was starting to give him a headache.

"He may have snapped Ezra, but my brother is not yet using all of his powers." Feral commented watching the battle with ease.

"What do you mean not using all of his power?" Kanan asked feeling the dark side overflowing from Maul and fill the desert planet. If the Empire didn't know that they were on Tattooine, Kanan wouldn't be surprised if they did sense it.

"He's only tapped into the dark side, just a bit longer and Obi-wan will force Maul to use the magiks that he learned from our Mother." Feral explained than judged the distance between them and the fight.

"Do you know magiks?" Ezra could help but ask.

"Yes, but it's all self-taught. None of it as honed and perfected like my brother's. Usually, us being Nightbrothers, we're forbidden from using magiks, being the sons of Mother Talzin gave us some leverage because Mother wanted to make sure we could defend ourselves since Nightbrothers had a hard life on Dathomir, being considered as servants to the Nightsisters." Feral rolled his eyes as he calmly explained things. As quickly as things picked up both Obi-wan and Maul slowed down panting as they stare at each other.

"Looks like it's a stalemate." Ezra commented expecting the Dark Side in Maul to fade away, but it stayed.

"The battle's not done yet. They're trying to predict their next set of moves while blocking the other from seeing their moves mentally." Kanan explained to his apprentice.

"Master Kenobi doesn't look like he'll last much longer." Ezra added worriedly about the old Jedi.

"He doesn't have a choice to escape. He has to win the fight for it to end. If my brother wins it'll just prove a point he was taught long ago." Feral scoffed watching the two as they still stood there as if they were in a stalemate and trying to decide who would announce it first.

"And what's that?" Kanan asked curiously

"All Jedi are weak and should deserve to die for being so weak. Being ensnared in the Dark Side like this there are two things that could happen if my brother wins: 1. He could try to kill Obi-wan which won't happen because we're here or 2. We may have to stop him before he hurts Obi-wan in a way either of them won't forgive." Feral said and watched as the two charged at each other clashing their blades together only able to hit each other's blades and not their bodies. "I just hope it's the first one."

"You hope Maul would try to kill Master Kenobi?" Ezra's jaw dropped shocked at the yellow Zabrak's words.

"Both Satine and I would rather want that than the second and we know Maul and Obi-wan would want that too. No one wants to see what happened that day again."

"What happened?" Ezra asked once again wanting to know exactly why everyone feared it happening

"It's long history now Young Ezra, just leave it at that and hope that Obi will win this battle." Satine placed her hand on Ezra's shoulder momentarily taking her eyes off the battle to look at him then she looked back at the battle.


	71. Advantages

The group watched as the ex-Sith and old Jedi clashed. It felt like forever than surprising the group of Rebels Maul's lightsaber was thrown at them, but Feral used his own force summoning the lost lightsaber to his hand.

"Come on Obi! You can do it!" Satine shouted "Don't let him near you!

"He's screwed." Feral said in a monotone voice.

"What happened?" Kanan asked

"Obi-wan just disarmed Maul." Feral answered the blind Jedi

"Isn't that good?" Kanan asked

"Not if you're fighting Maul." Feral replied as they watched Obi-wan fail at moving away from Maul in time and Maul had charged him. The Zabrak had done a roundhouse and his foot made a connection with the side of Obi-wan's face sending the old Jedi flying down to the ground.

"Oh no! Obi!" Satine cried out about to run out to the field when Feral held her back.

"He's not moving, we need to go out there and help him!" Ezra panicked as him and Kanan were about to go out to go and help Obi-wan.

Maul had stalked over to the still Jedi and had sent his foot out to kick the body. His foot nearly made connection until the old Jedi's hands grabbed it and having assistant help from the Force, he flipped the Zabrak's body over his and onto the ground. Obi-wan quickly stood up and rubbed his jaw. Satine let out some ecstatic laughter as she watched Obi-wan flip Maul. Her laughter stopped when they watched Maul stand up with a green mist surrounding him.

"Let's see how Obi-wan will fight against something he's never seen before." Feral commented as Maul's eyes glowed green with rage and fury. Obi-wan stumbled around as green mist-like arrows shot out from around Maul.

Obi-wan used Force pushes to cause the arrows to dissipate into the air until he failed to destroy one and it had scratched Obi-wan's left arm. Obi-wan looked at his bleeding arm and held it. As the old Jedi looked back at Maul, a hand made of the mist had stretched out and grabbed Obi-wan by his throat. The hand just held Obi-wan in place with a bit of tightness. Maul had approached Obi-wan with a snarl.

Once the Zabrak was close to Obi-wan, Obi-wan could sense that Maul's barrier was down. Obi-wan sent out a powerful force push that sent Maul and the mist hand tumbling away from Obi-wan.

Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber again and watched as Maul stood back up. The green mist disappeared from Maul and the old Sith's pulled his lightsaber from Feral and ignited it.

The by standing group watched as the fought again with their lightsabers, but they could tell it was coming to an end. Both opponents had looked exhausted.

Soon Obi-wan had knocked Maul down with the Force and pointed his lightsaber at Maul's throat.

"I win." Obi-wan panted and the group could feel the darkness in Maul be controlled and pulled back. Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber and got off of Maul. Instead of helping Maul stand up, the old Jedi just sat down next to Maul.

"When did you learn Nightsister magiks?" Obi-wan laughed as the group quickly approached them.

"Mother taught me shortly after you died." Maul answered him

"Obi! Are you OK?!" Satine asked and Obi-wan looked at his arm.

"Yeah, it's barely bleeding." Obi-wan answered and Maul panicked when he saw Obi-wan's arm.

"Shit! Did I do that!?" Maul ripped a piece of his shirt off.

"Maul. You don't need to do that." Obi-wan said as Maul ignore him and wrapped the torn cloth around Obi-wan's arm.

Ezra and Sabine were surprised at Maul's sudden caring for Obi-wan after fighting him.

"Maul, if you do that every time I get hurt, you won't have any clothes left." Obi-wan signs at Maul with a smile.

"You missed me doing that. I know you did." Maul said standing up out of the stand and helped Obi-wan up.

"That was amazing to watch." Ezra commented

"If you were paying attention, young one, you would have noticed that you can only take a Sith on by surprise." Obi-wan replied to Ezra than looked at Maul. "Looks like our scores are now tied, Maul."

"I still have won more fights against you." Maul stated as if it was a fact.

"I don't think that one were you and Savage kidnapped me counts. He helped you." Obi-wan crossed his arms

"He did not help, he assisted." Maul commented

"That's helping Maul." Obi-wan stated

"Whatever." Maul scoffed and also crossed his arms and brushed the sand off of his clothes.

"I'm sure Maul won't be much of a bother to you and your group for a while, Ezra." Obi-wan said with a smirk then looked at Maul. "Right Maul?"

"Whatever you say Kenobi." Maul mumbled and Obi-wan looked back at the others.

"Come now, let's get inside and wait for your friends. The sand people will be out looking for the ones that started that fight. They can be quite territorial and if they saw the fight they won't be too happy." Obi-wan said and led the way. Kanan walked up to Obi-wan and walked next to him.

"How did you get Maul to listen to you? You think you can teach me that?" Kanan's last question was full of sarcasm and it had made Obi-wan laugh.

"It's simple really, but I'm the only one he'll ever listen to now. You see on Dathomir, Maul's home planet, the females were dominant over the males. It's just Maul's instincts that he listens to me since I am his mate." Obi-wan explains

"So you're saying if you wanted him to serve you hand and foot he would do it?" Kanan asked trying to see how far it went.

"Well, Maul would try to refuse. You see even though it's Maul's instincts to obey me since we're mates. He was raised to be a Sith Lord and taught to ignore his feelings and instincts if it goes beyond the necessity of survival." Obi-wan explained to the younger Jedi.

"What about that fight? Why did you start it? Maul obviously didn't want to fight you." Kanan asked

"You can tell how he fights. That Mandalorian would have stood no chance. Maul actually wasn't trained to become a Sith Lord, but if you ask him, he's a Sith Lord, he was trained to be a Sith assassin. He was born to fight and kill. The Mandalorian Code states if a fight is started over something that is precious to two people the only way to end it is with a death. When Maul stated that he earned that darksaber, he must have killed Vizsla for it. I had to focus Maul's want for a fight to me. Besides, he'll be more calm and less on edge now that he's had a proper fight. With me as the winner, it just ensured my dominance over him." Obi-wan said letting everyone inside.

"I never thought I would find the day were Maul would be this calm without planning something." Kanan commented watching Maul as the Zabrak sat on a bench.

"My brother is different when he thinks he lost everything in life." Feral says quietly not wanting to attract Maul's attention. "Obi-wan, there's something you should read." Feral commented and pulled out a datapad.

"What is this?" Obi-wan took the datapad and started to turn it on.

"I would recommend that you read it when you're not around my brother." Feral covered the top of the datapad with his hand and quickly glanced at Maul before looking back at Obi-wan. "My brother recorded things on there after the massacre on Dathomir. Things that he did, that only the ones who saw what happened would believe. Things he would never tell you on his own." Feral said with sorrow in his voice.

"Alright, thank you, Feral." Obi-wan turned off the data pad and set it aside on a small side table. When Feral walked away to sit down, Obi-wan noticed that Kanan too had sat down. Obi-wan looked at the datapad with curiosity about its contents. He shook his head if Feral warned him about reading it alone, Obi-wan knew it was a sensitive topic to Maul. Obi-wan would only ask Maul about it only when he understood everything that was logged into the datapad.


	72. Maul's data pad

Obi-wan had sat next to Maul and leaned up against him. Maul had wrapped an arm around Obi-wan and purred softly. Obi-wan pressed an ear against Maul's chest just to hear the peaceful noise.

"I missed you so much, Maul." Obi-wan whispered with a smile on his face. "Let's not leave each other ever again."

"I agree." Maul also whispered holding Obi-wan close to him not carrying about who saw. "It was worse than being tortured by Sidious or any droid. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"Well, there's no need to worry now Maul." Obi-wan looked up at Maul and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere away from you anytime soon." Obi-wan softly spoke before leaning in and giving Maul a soft kiss.

"No matter anything that may happen, Maul, I will always be yours." Obi-wan whispered to him and they both smiled.

 

Sabine watched as Obi-wan sat down next to Maul and how they usually threatening Zabrak welcomed the Jedi Master into his arms. She nudged Ezra and he was confused about what she wanted when she hushed him. He found out what she wanted him to do when she pointed at Maul and Obi-wan. Ezra couldn't help but feel shocked at seeing Maul act so soft and gentle. Both of them watched as Obi-wan's lips moved when his head was pressed against Maul's chest. They tried to hear what they were saying but Maul and Obi-wan were so quiet that they couldn't even hear them whisper a syllable. Then they both saw the two kiss. If Ezra had any doubts about Maul and Obi-wan truly being together, it was thrown out of the door and buried in the sand. Ezra could tell that there were no tricks. No mind control used and nothing to even done to get Obi-wan to kiss Maul like that. Ezra felt a little ashamed for even thinking that Maul was tricking to trick them when they said Obi-wan was his mate. Still, they all just sat there and waited for the others to return with the ship. Ezra couldn't help but feel curious when Obi-wan stood up and grabbed the data pad that Feral gave to Obi-wan. Ezra thought at first Feral was trying to smuggle it to Obi-wan, the way Feral had quietly spoken about it and advised Obi-wan not to read it around Maul. Ezra thought that if he heard the youngest of the two Zabraks than the older one would hear too, but it seemed like Maul was obvious to the whole thing.

Obi-wan walked into the bathroom, the only room disconnected from the others, and he leaned against the wall and looked at the entries. Obi-wan scrolled to see how many entries there were and he was shocked to see the seemingly endless amount of entries. Looking at the dates Maul had written 1-3 entries a day and that he wrote every single day not missing even one day.

Obi-wan went back to the very first one and clicked on it.

_'Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I don't need to be writing anything in here it's just proof. Proof of a weakness. Proof of how everything is lost. Proof of how everyone is gone._

_There's nothing left. Everything I done was to protect those around me. Now they're all gone. Mandalore and Dathomir. Everything. There's nowhere to go. Not Coruscant. Not Dathomir. Not Mustafar. Nowhere._ _There's just space. The darkness. The emptiness. The place void of everything. A thing that rips things away and crushes them without a second thought._

_There's no one anymore. Just, ghosts. They talk about how everything is going to get better. I only feel pain worse than I ever have before. And there seems to be only one way to stop it all. To stop everything. The pain. The memories. The voices. The yearn to be around someone who truly understands me.'_

Silently Obi-wan clicked onto the next one.

_'There's so many things I want to say to you right now, Kenobi,'_

Obi-wan paused. This one was addressed to him. Obi-wan was trying to understand what had happened in the time of the first entry. Now in this entry, sometime after Obi-wan's death, Maul still sought out for the Jedi's comfort. Obi-wan took a deep breath steadying himself. No matter what he reads he had to stay calm and collected. The others could possibly sense how he feels as he reads the entries.  
_'but I don't know how to start anymore. I guess I could start like this was some kind of letter._

_Dear Kenobi,_

_The first thing I want to ask you right now is why. Why in the blazes did you do those things? First, you send Satine that transmission. I understand why you told her, why you sent me to her. No. I don't really understand that. Why did you want me to be with her? She's too much like you. Your damned pacifism and understanding when to fight and when to run. It's painful to be near her.'_  
Obi-wan paused again, thinking about how lonely and saddened Maul must have been at the time when Satine had found him.

_'It's worse because she doesn't know what to say to me. She doesn't know me to know what to say so she says things that you would say. Why Kenobi? Why did you have to leave me? After you left everyone else started leaving as well. First Savage. Then Mother.'_

Obi-wan sighed and thought, so it was after their death's as well when he started these entries.

_'I can't bare to watch Feral or Satine leave me now. Not after everyone on Dathomir was killed too. And it was all Sidious. He did this to me. To you. To us.'_

Of course, that old Sith never lets anyone have any light. Once he sees it he has to destroy it, Obi-wan thought.

_'I had told, that everything was going to be fine and I meant it, but you being the Jedi you are, you just had to be the hero didn't you? We had finally put the past in the past. We were moving on!'_

Yes. Everything was in the past then. We were finally accepting each other for who were in the present and not the past, Obi-wan keeps thinking.

_'Feral keeps reminding me that you are in the Force now, so that means that you are all around me, watching. But it doesn't feel like it. It feels like Dathomir, Zanbar, and Mandalore are all crushing me. I let so many people die,'_

As Obi-wan read the entry there was a knock on the door interrupting his reading.

"Obi-wan, the other Rebels have arrived, come on out already." Maul's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Ah, yes, I'll be out in a moment!" Obi-wan said quickly and turned off the data pad. He took a deep breath to center himself. He had to remember that whatever was on the data pad was in the past. Writings during desperate times. He couldn't let the younger Jedi see him be moved by entries in a data pad. Not even if they were written by Maul. He couldn't even let Maul see him saddened or upset by the entries. It could cause old wounds to open. If Maul knew he was reading them, Obi-wan could lose his Maul all over again. And losing him again was the last thing he ever wanted.


	73. Unfimilar feelings

Obi-wan walked out of the bathroom to see Maul waiting for him at the door. They were alone in the hut.

"Well, you surely took your time." Maul hummed teasingly as Obi-wan approached him. Obi-wan simply rolled his eyes. He didn't know what to say in response to Maul.

"The others are waiting outside." Maul continued sensing Obi-wan's slight curiosity. Obi-wan was going to step out of the open door to the Rebels, Feral, and Satine, but he sensed some hesitation in Maul. An unusual feeling for Maul. Obi-wan turned to him seeing the ex Sith's focus of sight was cast off to the side at the floor.

"Maul, what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked concerned knowing any feeling like this could possibly mean some kind of danger, but it didn't feel like anything was a danger to them.  
"Are you sure you want to go with them Obi-wan?" Maul spoke quietly still not making eye contact with him.

"Where did this come from Maul? I thought you also wanted to defeat Vader and Sidious." Obi-wan said carefully not wanting Maul to take it as any kind of teasing or insult.

"I do, Obi-wan. It's just... this is a nice hut you have here." Maul said looking around at the hut. Obi-wan felt as if Maul was stalling.

"I would hate it if you just left it to be forgotten." Maul slowly continued and Obi-wan kept on trying to figure out where Maul was going with what he was saying.

"Maul, are you trying to ask me if I want to stay here?" Obi-wan asked purely confused about what Maul was trying to say.

"With me. Will you, stay here with me?" Maul asked finally made eye contact with Obi-wan. Obi-wan could sense an underlying fear of something in Maul. Was it about being alone? Is that why he said he would hate for the hut to be forgotten? Had Maul thought that Obi-wan had forgotten about him?

"We don't have to go out there to fight them. We can stay here. Together. And no one else would know." Maul said never taking his eyes away from Obi-wan's.

"Maul, where did this come?" Obi-wan repeated feeling his stomach twist. "This isn't like you. What happened when I was in the bathroom? When the Rebels fist came here you were so determined to prove to them that they need you. Now you want to stay?"

Maul's eyes cast to the side at the floor again, his hand gripping his wrist. Obi-wan cupped Maul's cheek in his hand.

"Maul, I would love to live here with you," Obi-wan started when Maul's eyes met his again. "But we can not leave the Rebels just yet. They need our help and you're the only one who can truly predict their movements. You're stronger than I am Maul, we both can sense that."

"And for once it's not because you are a Jedi..." Maul pulled Obi-wan's head to his and he rested his forehead against Obi-wan's. "I don't want to lose you Obi-wan, not again. Never again."

"Nothing will happen to us Maul as long as we're together. Please, Maul, I'm asking you to come with us and to put an end to this nightmare that we keep getting dragged into." Obi-wan rubbed Maul's cheek with his thumb, he could feel the eyes of the Rebels, Feral, and Satine. watching them. He had forgotten that they were standing in the doorway with the door open. He didn't care. He could sense how they were feeling, but he didn't want to he just wanted to focus on Obi-wan. He didn't care how those Rebels felt about them. He was happy to finally be back with Obi-wan.

"Alright, Obi-wan." Maul whispered to Obi-wan and turned his head so he could kiss the hand that was on his cheek.

"That's the Maul I know." Obi-wan smiled. "Now, let's go and put an end to it all."

"Yes. It is time for us to have our revenge." Maul hummed as the two of them walked out of the hut together toward their new alliance and the fight that could end a long lasting flame. It was finally time for them to end the horrible chapters of their lives that Sidious had constantly haunted and ruled over. The only thing Maul and Obi-wan could want more was to finally open a new chapter of their life where they didn't need to worry about a Sith who was constantly out to make their lives a living nightmare. Where they could finally start a new piece of their lives in peace.


	74. The Executor part 1

Ezra felt uncomfortable on the ship as Hera flew them to their destination: the Executor. They were told by an informant that Vader would be on that ship for a short time so they had to act fast. Ezra looked back to see Obi-wan, Satine, and Maul talking quietly. Ezra looked further to the back to see Feral staring right at him as the younger Zabrak was settled on the floor. Ezra quickly turned back around in his seat. He didn't know why, but the yellow Zabrak seemed annoyed.

"Well, Maul looks like he's enjoying himself." Ezra commented breaking the silence in the front of the ship were his friends were gathered.

"He seems to be enjoying himself a bit too much. I don't know. I still don't trust Maul, not even with Master Kenobi's confidence." Zeb huffed with his arms crossed.

"This is not a topic that is discussable Kenobi!" The Rebels hear Maul suddenly shout and growl.

"And I am not taking no for an answer Maul!" Obi-wan shouted back

"Now this is the Maul we know." Zeb commented to his friends

"That's not funny Zeb. Ezra, mind going back there to see what all of that's about?" Hera asked

"Yeah, sure." Ezra sighed disappointed that Hera didn't choose Kanan. He walked back to the three consciously aware of Feral's eyes on him. Ezra was more uncomfortable not knowing why Feral had his eyes constantly on him and him only.

"Master Kenobi, is everything alright?" Ezra asked looking between Maul, Satine, and Obi-wan.

"This does not concern you, Ezra." Maul snarled not taking his eyes off of Obi-wan.

"In fact, we are done with this conversation." Obi-wan said looking at Ezra softening his expression before turning back to Maul with his expression hardened again. "I am going, Maul. You can not control what I do and don't do."

"Oh? And would you like a demonstration of how I can control what you do?" Maul quirked an eyebrow at his mate who still dared to challenge him.

"Maul, Obi-wan you don't have to argue like this. You both won't go alright?" Satine tried to cut in

"And what do you think you can do to control me? Everyone on the ship knows that you won't dare to hurt me." Obi-wan taunted and Maul pushed him against the wall and holding him there.

"I don't have to hurt you to keep you here Kenobi." Maul kept snarling at Obi-wan.

"Alright! That's enough!" Feral snapped and Maul was sent to the other side of the ship thrown into the other wall.

"Feral!" Obi-wan snapped at the younger Zabrak.

"My brother is right, this is not up for discussion! Both of you are going whether either of you likes it or not. This group is depending on everyone! And we will need everyone on that ship to help fight. Maul, you know you need your mate to help fight. Now. Both of you stop this bickering I am trying to meditate!" Feral snapped at both Obi-wan and Maul. He looked at both of them as silence was his only answer on the ship. Feral than huffed then went back to meditating.

Maul cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. He walked over to a seat and sat down. Obi-wan did the same but on the other side of the ship. Satine looked between Maul and Obi-wan not knowing who to go and talk to first. Ezra then watched and she walked over to Obi-wan first and sat down next to him. Ezra jumped in his skin when he saw one of Feral's eyes open and look over at him. Ezra rushed his way back to his seat in the front.

"Well, that was surely something." Sabine commented

"I think Maul was trying to tell Master Kenobi that he couldn't help us defeat Vader." Ezra guessed and peeked back to see Satine getting up from her seat next to Obi-wan and sit down in the seat next to Maul. Ezra looked back at his friends.

"We will need everyone. We don't know what to expect on that ship." Kanan added. "Whatever it is about we need both of them with a clear mind. Vader and Sidious are both deadly enemies alone. If we encounter them both at the same time, we won't stand a chance if the both of their minds are clouded with emotions."

"How much more time do we have until we reach the ship?" Zeb asked

"Since we have to take the long way to catch them off guard. A little under half a rotation." Hera reported

"Then they have until-" Ezra started until he saw Maul walking over to Obi-wan rubbing his neck as if he was nervous.

"Listen Kenobi..." Maul started looking at the ground. "I apologize for yelling at you. I..." Maul's voice faded and it came back when Maul sat next to Obi-wan as a whisper.

Ezra and the other struggled to hear what Maul was saying to Obi-wan. They were just momentarily surprised that Maul had apologized. They watched as Obi-wan gave Maul a soft smile and whispered something back to Maul. They then saw the two hug and Maul look suddenly surprised and confused.

"Kenobi, what is that you have in your robes?" Maul asked and put a hand into Obi-wan's robes until Obi-wan grabbed his wrist once Maul got a hold of what Obi-wan had hidden in his robes. Maul glared up and snarled at Obi-wan.

"Let go." Maul demanded

"It is nothing of your concern Maul. It's just something that was laying around in my hut that I never had the time to look into." Obi-wan explained

"Then why are you hiding it from me?" Maul questioned

"Because it is my business, not yours. Now if you will excuse me," Obi-wan yanked Maul's hand out of his robes keeping the device hidden. "I need to use the bathroom." Obi-wan stood up from his seat and left the cockpit of the ship passing Feral. Maul stood up snarling as he glared at the door Obi-wan left through.

Obi-wan sighed once the door was closed. He leaned against the door and pulled Maul's datapad out of his robes. He looked at it for a second debating. Is reading this really worth potentially breaking Maul's trust? Is the past that important that he has to know? No. The past is what held him and Maul back before. The past can be painful, but that's exactly what it was. The past. 

Obi-wan tossed the datapad into the air and quickly ignited his lightsaber and cut the data pad in half.

Deactivating the lightsaber, Obi-wan glared at the unrepairable data pad. Then without wasting another moment, he walked out of the room and over to Maul. He sat down next to Maul and said his name. Once Maul turned his head to Obi-wan, the old Jedi ensnared the old Sith's lips in a kiss. Obi-wan was sure if Maul had anything to say that it could wait.


	75. The Executor part 2

Without another moment's notice, they had arrived at the Executor. Ezra had looked back at Maul and Obi-wan, they both were meditating like Feral. No one wanted to bother any of them in their meditation state. Ezra remembered back to the few times he had meditated and looked back at the many times he saw Maul, Obi-wan, and Feral meditate openly. He knew the importance of meditating, but he just shrugged it aside about the differences of the amounts between the amounts he and Kanan meditated and Maul and Obi-wan, and Feral meditate.

They were swiftly able to board the large Imperial ship without any notice, which had put all of the Rebels on edge. It had caused the elder force wielders on the ship to think that this was some ambush. it had gnawed at Ezra's nerves to think that their plan was a plan that their enemies expected.

As they expect, imperial guards were everywhere. It only made Obi-wan question about what Sidious and Vader must have done to the droids and the clones. Obi-wan sensed a slight yet familiar shift in the force and he looked around before it disappeared. 

"Maul, did you sense that?" Obi-wan looked at his mate that stood next to him.

"Only for a moment," Maul commented and looked back to see Ezra shocked almost shaking. 

"It was as if there was another force sensitive being here that is also honed in with the dark side." Feral added

"Who was that? Whoever that was, wasn't just someone who practiced in the dark side." Kanan questioned calmly

"Never mind about who it was, my question is why has no one sounded the alarm that an unknown spacecraft that's obviously not their's has landed in their landing port?" Maul changed the subject, yet he still felt Ezra's shock. "Ezra, calm yourself, I can not hide your presence if you are quivering like a youngling."

"But who was that?! That power was overwhelming!" Ezra was at a near loss for words

"Never mind them, Ezra, if you do not calm yourself you risk exposing every one of us." Maul hissed at him.

"It's alright Ezra, whoever they were is gone now." Kanan commented placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra took a few deep breaths and once Maul deemed him calm enough he went back to his plan. 

"We haven't been spotted yet, so I suggest we send the droid out and set off a false alarm to cause these Imperials to avert their attention to finding out was the problem is. It should give us enough time to figure out where Vader is and corner him." Maul laid out the beginning piece of his plan and Chopper made surprise noises as if saying 'Why me?'

"Alright, Chopper, go on." Hera agreed and Chopper made nervous noises before getting off the ship. Obi-wan looked over at Maul, who looked as calm as a statue, he wanted to ask Maul for confirmation of who that presence was, yet he knew Maul would not answer him around the Rebels.

Once the false alarm was set off, the group was quick to make their way deeper into the ship.

 

It was surprising. There were no officers or droids in the halls of the ship.

"Maul," Obi-wan spoke quickly walking up to Maul, who lead the small group. "That presence, it was Sidious. Wasn't it?"

"Yes, Kenobi. It was, but they do not know that their Emperor is a force-wielder. Just the same way as the Jedi Council did not know. They think that Vader is the most powerful thing they will ever have to face. It was Sidious, yet he is not on the ship. Yet." Maul answered keeping his voice quiet for the others not to hear.

"But if he was here, what chance would we have in defeating him?" Obi-wan's curiosity spiked as he asked the question with Maul's silence.

"Maul?" Obi-wan placed a hand on Maul's arm and Maul had brushed it off.

"We have no chance against Sidious." Maul's voice for the one sentence sounded frail. "With each day that Vader grows stronger, Sidious is sure to be 100 steps ahead of him in their plans, and in their strength. He is more powerful than he was than we last saw him."

"And so are we. With your Magiks and our help, we will be able to win against that monster." Obi-wan grabbed Maul's hand and held it comfortingly. "The galaxy will be at peace and we will have our revenge, Maul."

Maul stopped in the hall and looked at Obi-wan. Hearing the words come from Obi-wan surprised him. Never once had he heard Obi-wan talk about revenge that was about himself. The Jedi's voice had suddenly turned sharp at the word 'revenge.'

"Why are we stopping?" Kanan spoke up and Maul looked away from Obi-wan and was silent for another moment

"Vader is not far, he's on the bridge. Alone. It's just ahead." Maul turned and started walking again.

 

 They went into a door that had led to the bridge of the ship. It was dark on the bridge, yet they could see two figures looking out of the front hull window. A rush of panic went into Maul and he quickly and quietly commanded everyone to hide. The Rebels gazed at Maul from their hiding spots in confusion. Maul held onto Obi-wan with a death grip as the hid in the same spot. Silence had overfilled the Rebels as they hid, causing them to be able to hear the conversation between the two people who still haven't noticed their presence yet.

"You lured the Emperor to us." The smaller figure spoke over the heavy breathing that was obviously from Vader's suit. "When do we strike?"

"You are wrong." Vader spoke. "I did not summon him."

As if on cue, Sidious walked onto the bridge and both the two figures turned around, the smaller one in surprise. Gasping, the smaller figure was in pure shock as Vader's lightsaber ignited into his back and out of his stomach. Vader held the front of the man's throat as the man began to fall forward. 

"His spies followed you here." Vader spoke before dropping the man, who curled on the ground still alive and in pain.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader spoke as Sidious approached him.

"You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader." Sidious hissed "By taking this boy as your apprentice, you have betrayed me. Now! You will kill him! Or I will destroy you both."

The man started to stand up and he looked almost beggingly at Vader. "Master, we can defeat him together!"

"Do it now, Lord Vader! Strike him down and prove your loyalty to me." Sidious demanded and there was a moment where Vader looked between his master and his apprentice. One would almost say he hesitated before lifting his apprentice up with the force and throwing him around the bridge of the ship with Sidious' laughter as the only other noise came from the apprentice slamming into the walls and his bone cracking and breaking. It all had ended with the apprentice being tossed out of one of the windows with a shield quickly following suit, to seal where the window had been.

Obi-wan struggled to be released from Maul's grip desperately wanting to go and help the untitled Sith. Maul kept him still and silent as Sidious began to leave the bridge. Maul was barely able to control his fear as Sidious stopped for a moment. Maul closed his eyes tightly as if Sidious would have been able to see the glow of his eyes and he controlled his breathing the best he could. If he couldn't calm himself quickly, he wouldn't be able to hide his and the other's presence from the power Sith Lords. 

Maul quietly released a shaky sigh and lightened his death grip on Obi-wan once Sidious left the bridge. None of the Rebels dared to move or speak until Vader had also left the bridge.

"Alright! Does anyone care to explain what the hell just happened?" Kanan stood up and marched over to where Obi-wan and Maul hid. Everyone else got up and they all saw that Maul was visibly shaken. Obi-wan groaned rubbing where Maul's hands were on him and where undoubtedly bruises had formed.

"Vader, has an apprentice?" Ezra questioned and looked around at their group. "I thought there could only be two Sith!"

"Vader _had_ an apprentice, Ezra." Maul spoke softly his hands holding onto is arms as he further calmed himself. 

"It wasn't the first time that's happened, where there were three Sith." Obi-wan began to explain.

"Do not explain it to him Kenobi! He heard them. Vader had planned to do exactly the same thing Sidious had with me." Maul's voice was harsh and edged, yet still shaky.

"He had planned to kill Palpatine with his apprentice's help." Kanan spoke as Maul leaned against a control panel of the ship. Obi-wan stayed right beside Maul as if Maul was going to collapse in his fear.

"Maul was in that same position that that apprentice was in." Feral spoke up

"But Plagueis was merciful. No! It wasn't mercy, I was a tool. I had become their tool... that apprentice was lucky to of had death." Maul spoke with his voice fading in the end.

"How could you say that Maul?!" Satine snapped at Maul and Obi-wan turned and looked sadly at Maul.

"He won't have to suffer through what I did." Maul simply answered. "Besides, now still only have to deal with two Sith and not three. His death works to our advantage."

"He didn't have to die, Maul, he could have been brought back with us. You were once a Sith, with your help I'm sure you could have shown him that there's not only the dark side to go to." Obi-wan spoke up

"What's done is done. Now, Sidious has left, we have a chance at defeating Vader." Maul concluded and began to walk to the door that led out of the room until Kanan placed a hand on Maul's chest stopping him.

"Hold on a second, Vader had called the Emperor 'Master,' what are you not telling us, Maul?" Kanan demanded to know

"I will tell you when the time comes." Maul hissed at the blind Jedi.

"Maul, they deserve to know." Obi-wan commented and Maul let out a deep sigh.

"The one you Rebels call Emperor Palpatine, was and still is Darth Sidious, the Lord of all the Sith and the galaxy. He is powerful with the dark side of the Force, much more powerful with the Force than I am today." Maul's voice faded at the end once again.

"You do not know that, Maul. With your Magiks and us we could very well kill him." Obi-wan countered Maul's statement.

"And you do not know that either, Obi-wan." Maul turned to Obi-wan growling. "You were able to defeat me in battle even with my Magiks! What makes you think that I will be able to defeat Sidious?"

"I hope you are not having second thoughts, Maul." Ezra commented crossing his arms.

"I do not have second thoughts, Ezra!" Maul turned to the younger Jedi snapping at him. "I am merely stating that I can not kill Sidious on my own."

"And you won't have to Maul because we are here to help you." Obi-wan stated

"Sidious was my master Obi-wan, I have to defeat him on my own. It is the only way." Maul declared, "The apprentice must kill the master."

"And you are forgetting one thing, Maul! You are no longer the apprentice! Why do you keep doing this?! Every time you are defeated by Sidious, you feel like you must get more powerful. Like it is only up to you to kill him! He abandoned you the night Master Qui-gon took your legs and here you are still trying to impress Sidious!" Obi-wan shouted at Maul

"I am not trying to impress him Kenobi! I loathe him with my entire being, with every fiber of my body. I must be the one to kill Sidious. He has taken more away from me than he has to anyone else in this room. I must get more powerful. I will be the one to end his life." Maul snarled at Obi-wan

"And here we have the prime example everyone: Maul. Once a Sith, always a Sith." Obi-wan stated with sadness in his voice.

"And here I was. Thinking that you could forget the past." Maul's voice had lost its harshness and edge. He was just looking at Obi-wan and ignoring everyone else.

"Listen, guys, let's leave the feelings for after we finish what we came here to do and actually do what we planned. Kill Vader." Hera spoke up and it was a moment before Maul broke eye contact with Obi-wan.

"Yes, you are right. We have a mission to do. Let us finish what was started." Maul said leading the group out of the bridge with Satine and Obi-wan following behind Feral and the Rebels.


	76. The Executor part 3

As Kanan followed Maul to find Vader, Kanan stops and turns to Chopper.

"Chopper, I want you to go back to the ship and get the Sith apprentice's body." Kanan ordered and Chopper let out some hesitant noises.

"I know he's probably dead Chopper, but there's still possibly a chance that we can save him. Now go!" Kanan quietly ordered and Chopper quickly left in the direction of the ship. Kanan than quickly caught back up with the others to find that they had already encountered Vader.

No words exchanged, just immediate battle from Kanan's knowledge. Everyone that had a blaster was there firing when they could and everyone with a lightsaber took their turns at attacking Vader as they surrounded him. It then was Obi-wan's turn to attack Vader. Their lightsabers clashed over and over neither of them able to get a hit on the other.

Suddenly, lightning split through the air and struck Obi-wan as he and Vader's lightsabers clashed together. It all happened so quickly, it didn't even give Obi-wan even a chance to scream from the searing pain.

"OBI-WAN!" The two brother's yelled wide-eyed. Maul quickly turned to see his old master sporting a sinister grin.

"So you still live, Maul." Sidious commented as the lightning ceased for a moment. "I must say I am impressed. Am I to understand that was you on Malachor that had killed Vader's Inquisitors?"

"There is nothing you or Vader can do that will kill me." Maul snarled defensively at Sidious as Feral ran over to Obi-wan.

"It seems almost so. I have left you for dead on Lotho Minor, killed Kenobi, your brother, your mother and everyone on Dathomire and more on other planets. Drove you to insanity over and over again. Yet, I nearly succeeded. I wonder, what you would do if you were to lose the last two people that have kept you alive so far?" Sidious questioned looking from Maul to Feral and Obi-wan.

Maul released a bolt of lighting at Sidious which he knew was its effectiveness was useless as the Sith Lord absorbed its power with his hand and Maul roared at his old master. "You touch them and I swear it'll be the last thing you do!" 

"We all know that you will fail Maul. Lord Vader, take care of them." Sidious commanded and Vader moved towards Feral and Obi-wan.

Feral stood igniting his lightsaber but found the action useless as Maul ran towards Vader. Their lightsabers clashed once. Twice. And even five more times until Maul snarled and his lightsaber sliced through Vader's respirator multiple times before slicing off Vader's dominate arm. Then Vader turned his back to Maul and once Maul was close enough to him he ignited his lightsaber into himself and also into Maul causing the Sith Lord to fall defeated and wounding Maul severely.

Sidious stood there looking disappointed at Vader and at how Maul was still standing from his stomach being pierced.

"Maul!" Obi-wan took a few steps toward Maul until lightning flashed through the air and struck Maul. Maul only stood there for a few second until his body succumbed to the pain falling to the ground as Sidious hit him with the full force of his lightning. Feral growled and charged at Sidious. Feral went to strike at Sidious until he was thrown back.

"Don't Feral!" Maul shouted at him as tried to block the pain out as he stood back up and holding his stomach. "Get out of here!"

"We are not leaving you here brother!" Feral snarled using his magiks to break the onslaught of lightning.

"I will not stand here and argue about this!" Maul snapped using his own magiks against Sidious.

"Maul!" Obi-wan pleaded

"We can not all escape at once Kenobi, take the others get out of here!" Maul demanded quickly breaking concentration to push them back.

"Maul, I know what you're doing here! You know that you can not possibly win against him!" Satine shouted at him. "Don't be like Mother Talzin! Don't sacrifice yourself like she did! We can all hold him off for us to make an escape!"

Maul turned to look at her, but it causes him to break concentration and Sidious' lightning to overpower his magik once again.

"Go!" Maul roared at them "I will hold him off and join you at the ship."

Obi-wan looked uncertainly into Maul's eyes that were burning with determination yet begging him to escape as he was constantly struck by the lightning. Hesitantly, Obi-wan took a step back and the entire group looked at Obi-wan surprised. Obi-wan's eyes began to fill with tears as he took another step back. Maul was the one to break their eye contact as he turned igniting his lightsaber and redirecting the lightning back at Sidious.

"You all heard Maul, let's go!" Obi-wan shouted at the group.

"But Obi-wan!" Feral snapped looking between Maul and Obi-wan as the old Sith ceased his lightning.

"He knows what he's doing Feral, come on!" Obi-wan said as he began to lead the group quickly away from the battle. Feral looked back at his wounded brother before following the group back to the safety of their ship.

"It's pathetic to think how you just lied to them." Sidious sneered as he ignited his lightsaber.

"They are well out of your reach old man." Maul snarled at him

"Or so you think." Sidious commented as they stared at each other trying to predict each other's movements.

"Obi-wan and Feral know how to stay out of your reach." Maul hissed

"Yet will you still be alive to join them?" Sidious questioned

"I will. I will be the one that will win this battle and finally, my revenge will be completed." Maul stated

"You over exaggerate your powers, my old apprentice. You know that even with these Nightsister tricks that you are no match for me. Just like your mother." Sidious commented and Maul roared at him charging with both end of his lightsaber ignited.

As their lightsabers struck each other, lightning and magik also clashed. Both opponents barely landed hits on each other, only just slicing and singeing their clothes. Maul's magiks wouldn't let Sidious' lightning hit Maul. 

Maul kept thinking of a way to disarm Sidious. Once the old Sith lost his lightsaber, he would only have the force and would have to keep Maul at a distance. Maul tried to keep Sidious distracted with one stream of his own lightning while he used his magik to attempt to sneak around and disarm Sidious, but in every attempt, Maul tried to disarm Sidious from the distance he was at yet Sidious would cut down the Magik with his lightsaber before it had the chance to even take the lightsaber away. Maul knew that attacking Sidious at the distance would be the best chance he would having at surviving the battle, yet Maul knew that if they kept this distance and power up it would only be a matter of time before one or both of them fell due to just exhaustion. Maul knew he would have to get up close to Sidious if he truly wanted a chance at disarming his old master. Yet Maul also knew that if he got up close, he would be at the mercy of Sidious' lightsaber skills. Maul knew that close combat was Sidious's specialty and that Maul had mastered nearly all the form, but Sidious was able to take each of them to a new level.

Maul snarled at himself as he remembered of the wound that he already has sustained, but he knew he had to get in closer. He had to disarm Sidious and damage his lightsaber. That would be the closest thing to a win as Maul knew he would get. He never battled or seen Sidious battle without his lightsaber, so he had no clue whether he would be able to actually kill Sidious or leave the old man wounded before the old man could do any tricks with the Force. Maul had to chance it.

Maul charged at Sidious dodging and blocking strikes of lighting that were hurled his way. Once Maul was close enough to Sidious, Maul knew he had to rely on all of his training and his skills. He had to keep switching to different forms of lightsaber combat while pulling in some magik and lighting here and there. 

Yet no matter what Maul did, Sidious seemed to be barely affected by it, even when he was hit with the magik, lightning and Maul's lightsaber. Both of them had sustained lightning and lightsaber wounds once they both jumped back from their close combat. They both were breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Sidious held his tongue as he watched his old apprentice trying to determine his next moves. Sidious was close to praising Maul at making it this far into their battle alive. 

Maul was about to leap back into the battle almost sure of what Sidious' next moves could be and what the unexpected moves from Sidious could also be until he heard his comm-link sound off.

'Maul? Maul, are you there?' Obi-wan's voice blasted through the comm-link. A smile flashed onto Sidious' face as he saw Maul look down at the comm-link. The old Sith jumped at Maul while Maul's attention was directed toward the transmission. Yet unsuspecting to the old Sith, Maul's attention was snapped quickly back to the battle and as soon as Sidious' body was close enough to Maul, Maul caught the old Sith's arm and slammed his body down into the ground. The Sith Lord let out a pained noise as Maul twisted his wrist forcing the old Sith to release his lightsaber. Maul twisted Sidious' one arm and smirked at his old master. Happiness, relief, and joy overfilled Maul as he saw that he had pinned down Sidious. He had disarmed his old master and pinned him. All he need to do was to was to send his lightsaber into the old bastard's body and it would be finished!

"Your days of ruling this galaxy are over, old man." Maul commented raising his lightsaber to deliver the final blow.

"No!" Sidious shouted using the force with his freed arm and summoning his spare lightsaber to his hand. Quickly igniting the lightsaber, Sidious use the Force to push Maul off of him. Maul, surprised, charged back at Sidious. Their lightsabers hit only a few times before Sidious fooled Maul by making it look like he was going to strike Maul from above, but pulling his lightsaber back and drove it into Maul's side. Maul stood there shocked as the lightsaber pierced his body. Sidious yanked it out of Maul's body and was impressed as Maul stayed standing. Maul tried to block the pain and shock from his mind as he moved to make another attack. Sidious at this point was further impressed by Maul. Maul had no time to block the force push that slammed him into the wall than the force hold that threw him to the other wall. 

Yet somehow Maul was able to find his way to stand back up. Sidious snarled at Maul getting closer to his old apprentice and used his lightsaber to just hit the side of Maul's face. Just to scar it, not to kill him. Maul fell to the ground defeated. His head was pounding and he could hear his blood rushing through his veins. He could barely hear Sidious as the old Sith stood over him.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet, my old apprentice. You put up a worthy fight, but as always you let your emotions and your pride get to you in the end." Sidious spoke and the only other thing Maul could hear was Obi-wan from the comm-link calling out his name.

 

 

End of Book 1


End file.
